THE DETECTIVE AND THE SCHOOLTEACHER -PART ONE-
by 1SquealsnFeels
Summary: -PART 1- Det. Garcia Flynn gets a new case that has all the signs of the murderer who took his family, but somehow Lucy Preston—a fiery 5th grade schoolteacher—is tied to it. Lucy finds herself thrown into a deadly case and dealing with Flynn—a surly detective. As the murderer brings them danger, will their hearts realize that there may be something growing between them? -AU-
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Late January —Los Angeles — 9:31pm_

In a hallway on the fifth floor of an old 30s style high-rise apartment building, Det. Garcia Flynn stood next to a closed door, opposite to his partner, Det. Rufus Carlin.

"Treyvon Dixon!" Flynn raised his fist and banged hard on the door three times. "LAPD! Open up!"

They heard rustling inside and voices whispering back and forth. Eyeing each other as they took out their guns, Rufus nodded to Flynn who quickly moved to the front of the door and kicked it open. It banged against the wall as they entered with their guns raised.

"Hey! What the hell?!" yelled Treyvon, a young black twenty something wearing a Tommy Hilfiger polo shirt and khaki shorts. Two other young guys, one Latino and one Caucasian, were with him and the place reeked of pot. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Hey, shut up and sit down!" Rufus pointed to the sofa and the guy slowly sat down with a scowl on his face. Flynn gave the other two a hard look, causing them to scurry to the nearest love seat and sit down next to each other in unison.

Flynn checked and cleared the other rooms. Holstering his gun, he came back into the living room, stopping in front of Treyvon. "Where are they?"

He looked up at Flynn and flippantly responded, "They who?"

Before he knew it, Flynn grabbed the front of his shirt, dragged him off the sofa over to the wall where he pinned him, leaving his feet dangling inches from the floor.

"Whaaa! Hey!"

Flynn held Treyvon against the wall as Rufus came over and got up in his face. "My partner and I have been at it, all…damn…day, and the contact high we're getting up in here is only pissing us off more. So, do yourself a favor and answer the question."

"Man, I don't know!"

"Think harder," Flynn growled.

Completely unnerved by Flynn's menacing stare, he stammered, "Last-last I heard, Alana and that ass, Fernando, were up in Oakland!"

Impatience ran through Rufus. "We ain't got time for this Dixon…!"

"I swear man! That's it! That's where they are! Alana told me that they were gonna stay there until things cool off!"

Rufus looked unconvinced. "And she just happened to tell you where they were going?"

"Girl ain't that smart! That's why I let Fernando have her dumb ass!"

"I see why you two were together," Flynn sneered, letting him fall to the floor. The guy stumbled a bit and then stood, scowling as he righted his shirt.

"You better not be running us around," Rufus warned, poking him hard in the chest.

"Man, who's gonna fix my door?!"

"Bill me!" Flynn tossed over his shoulder as he and Rufus walked back out the door.

* * *

Flynn glanced at Rufus as they walked through the chilly night, headed for their unmarked squad car. "I think that motivated him enough."

Rufus chuckled, "Bet he's calling them now. I'll get in touch with some precincts up in Oakland. If I remember right, Alana Campbell has an aunt up there that she's bound to contact."

"Be good to finally put this case to bed," Flynn remarked. They climbed into the car and shut the doors as Flynn put the key in the ignition.

"_Flynn, Carlin._" The voice of the dispatcher came through the radio.

Flynn grabbed the receiver. "Flynn here."

"We have a victim at 2383 6th Avenue near Sweetzer."

"On our way." He quickly turned on the engine and pulled away from the curb.

"Thought we were done for the night," Rufus mumbled as he turned on the siren.

* * *

_THE DUPLEX_

"What do we have, Billings?" Flynn's voice preceded him as he walked into the upper floor of a tan Spanish style duplex in the Miracle Mile district. Rufus stepped inside right behind him.

"Female, about 30s in the bedroom," the blonde uniformed officer said, pointing the way as they both followed her, taking some quick looks around the living room as they went. Everything seemed neat. Sofa and pillows in order, the little dining table had four wooden chairs pushed in, no dust on the coffee table and TV. Nothing turned over or broken from a struggle. Really neat.

"Doesn't seem like much happened out here." Rufus observed as they headed down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Looks like she's been lying there for a bit," Billings remarked as she stepped to the side of the doorway, letting Flynn and Rufus enter.

"Smells like it, too," Rufus mumbled.

Inside the room were two other male beat cops. The bedroom was simple with a brass bed, light wood dresser with a little TV sitting on it and a brown cushioned bench. Nothing out of place except for the dead woman, lying face up on the floor with her eyes opened. It was clear that she had received a bullet to the forehead. There also seemed to be a wound on her chest.

Both took out blue latex gloves from their pockets and snapped them on as they squatted down to the body. "I'm going to guess that she was shot in the chest, too," Rufus speculated.

Flynn's mind immediately drifted back to the image of finding Lorena, lying on their bedroom floor dead. And she, too, had been shot the same way. The dead woman on the floor even had the same color hair as Lorena. Flynn squeezed his eyes shut.

"Flynn?"

His eyes popped back open at hearing his name. "What?"

Rufus sat back on his heels. He'd been thinking about how this reminded him of Flynn's wife's death. By the look on his partner's face, he figured he had definitely been thinking about the same thing. "Look, I'll handle this while you go and-."

"I'm fine," Flynn monotoned, even though his heart was racing.

After eyeing him skeptically, Rufus proceeded on, just to stop when a high-pitched scream came from outside. "Oh, no, no! What happened?!"

They both heard a woman's voice cry as Officer Billings tried to stop the older woman from entering the crime scene. "Ma'am, please come with us-."

"Where are they?!"

_They?_ Flynn and Rufus looked over at each other.

"She has a daughter who should've been here!" the woman wailed. Flynn and Rufus stood quickly and rushed out to look for another possible victim.

Rufus stepped into the bathroom and flung back the pink floral shower curtain—nothing.

Flynn stepped across the hall into another bedroom. The décor revealed that it was a child's room. He checked around the bed and kneeled, looking under it and then he froze—he knew exactly where the other victim would be… Like a knife, a chill cut through him that was accompanied by a huge lump, rising in his chest. Standing, he went over to the closet and opened it.

On the floor of the small wardrobe was a little girl of about seven with a bullet hole in her head and blood on her chest.

Flynn gripped the jamb.

"Flynn? You found any-?" Rufus asked, hurrying into the room before he stopped short next to Flynn and swore under his breath at what he saw. "Hey, we have one in here!" he yelled to the others as he laid his hand on Flynn's shoulder. "Come on, man."

The blood was pounding in his ears and Flynn couldn't move.

"Flynn, come on," Rufus said more firmly. "Let's go… _Let's go_." Finally, he let Rufus pull him away. "Billings! Let coroners know we need two rides!" Rufus called as he ushered Flynn down the hallway.

Billings nodded. "Will do!"

They walked outside and went down the stairs along the side of the duplex to the ground floor. Rufus pulled him aside. "Listen, I'll take care of upstairs, while you question the lady who knows them, alright?"

Flynn looked over at the old woman, standing near the driveway, crying as she held tissue to her eyes. He felt Rufus squeeze his shoulder, so he nodded in the affirmative to him. "You've got this." Rufus gave his shoulder one last squeeze and a pat before heading back upstairs. Flynn ran his hand through his hair and forced himself to move over to the lady and do his job.

* * *

"_Flynn_?"

Flynn looked up from his keyboard. "What?"

Rufus sighed as he sat down at his desk positioned next to Flynn's. "I called your name like three times. Did you go home last night?"

Flynn gazed back at his monitor. "I laid down in the bunk room for a few hours."

"Did you sleep?"

Instead of answering the question, Flynn changed the subject. "We need to canvas the neighborhood around the apartment."

Rufus gave him a concerned look but conceded. "Right, just need to finish my report and then we can roll out, cool?" he asked as he started settling into his desk.

Flynn rose to his feet. "We need to go, now," he replied stonily.

Rufus looked up at him and saw the seriousness painted all over his face. "Oh… Okay." He rose to his feet, too. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

For a large part of the day, they had walked the neighborhood of the apartment shootings, knocking on doors and asking the residents if they'd seen or heard anything suspicious. And absolutely no one had heard or saw anything unusual which frustrated Flynn. Now he was driving them back to the station so that they could get a head start on all the paperwork involved and that would more than likely go well into the evening.

Rufus glanced over at Flynn who's five o'clock shadow had thickened quite a bit. "You need to get some rest." Flynn, however, didn't reply, making Rufus press. "Did you hear me-?"

"It's the same M.O."

Already knowing what he was talking about, Rufus tried to reason, "Plenty of scum murder that way."

Flynn brought the car to a stop at a signal, gripping the wheel. "Nothing, for an entire two years and now this."

"I grant you, it's similar, but we still need to work this case objectively."

"I almost caught him, Rufus. And I'm not going to lose him this time." Flynn surprised Rufus, making a sudden U-turn—with Rufus holding onto the dash—and floored it in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where're you going?!"

"To talk to someone who might know something."

* * *

Flynn drove to a 7Eleven plaza on a corner and quickly swung the car into a spot in front of it.

Rufus glanced over at him. "Someone's going to know something here?" Flynn got out, leaving Rufus wondering what he was doing. A few minutes later, he came out with a carton of cigarettes and got back in the car. "Who are those for?"

"A C.I. I know," was all Flynn replied and drove out of the plaza.

It had begun to rain again in the Echo Park district as Flynn drove up into a dimly lit alley between two old brick buildings. He cut the engine and got out of the car followed by his partner. As they walked toward the back of the building, Rufus peered around at the large green trash dumpsters near them, overflowing with garbage bags and funkiness. Rufus waved his hand in front of his face. "So, where's this confidential informant?"

An older wiry bearded thin Caucasian man stuck his head out from a doorway.

Flynn nodded toward the man. "There," he said to Rufus as he crossed in front of him and headed straight for the man. Rufus turned up the collar on his overcoat and followed him toward the doorway of the old building where they had seen the guy.

"Hey Flynn," the man greeted, stepping out from the doorway. He was in dirty jeans and a thick dingy brown hoodie. Nonchalantly, he walked past them, and they watched him stroll away and disappear around the corner of the building. Rufus looked over at Flynn as they followed the man to the back of the old building which was the loading dock area.

"Anthony, how're you?" Flynn asked, once he and Rufus rounded the corner.

"Good, good. Haven't seen you in a long while." He then nodded toward Rufus. "Heard Ray moved to Mexico."

Flynn folded his arms. "He did. This is my partner now, Det. Carlin." Rufus nodded in greeting to Anthony as Flynn asked, "What do you know about the shootings last night in the Miracle Mile?"

Anthony shoved his hands down in his pockets and shrugged. "Not much." He shrugged again. "Just heard that someone shot a lady and a little girl."

"Nothing else?" Rufus asked.

Anthony shrugged. "Heard there's a good size drug deal going down tonight near 7th and Central."

"Oh. We'll alert Vice, thanks," Rufus replied.

Flynn lowered his head for a few seconds and then lifted it, looking at Anthony. "I want you to keep your ears open," he said intently. "If you hear anything about anyone being shot and how they were shot, remember it."

"You know me. I don't forget."

"Thank you, Anthony." Flynn reached inside his overcoat and took out the carton of cigarettes and handed them to him.

Anthony smiled, taking them. "Woohoo, it's Christmas!"

* * *

_CIRCLE FITNESS CENTER_

Once again, Lucy Preston tightened her ponytail as she quickly checked outside and saw that it had stopped raining—at least for now. She stepped out through the glass doors of the Circle Fitness Center gym into the chilly night air, thinking about how she had begun the top of the year, promising herself that she would stick to a workout regime if it killed her. It was now over two weeks in—and it was killing her.

Barely making it through the grueling spin class, she was relieved that it was her fourth workout of the week, freeing her for the next three days. She had just made it in time for the 8:00pm class since the mandatory teachers' meeting went way over the normal length. Wanting to get home and into a hot bubble bath, she walked quickly toward the parking lot at the back of the gym.

Lucy had only been able to find a parking spot in that area since all the New Year _resolutioners_ —herself included— had come that night, too. She made it to the back corner of the building, and she noticed that most of the vehicles had cleared out and only a couple of cars sat spaced out here and there along with her silver Honda Accord.

Aware that she was out there alone, she picked up the pace when she heard keys jingling. Glancing over, she saw a woman walking not too far from her and Lucy recognized her as the instructor from her spinning class.

"Safety in numbers!" Lucy cheerfully said to the woman.

"Absolutely!" The instructor waved. "Have a good night!"

"You, too!"

Just as Lucy got to her car, she saw a dark figure step out from behind a tree and start walking toward the instructor. The man calmly raised his arm and before Lucy could register that he had a gun, he shot the instructor point blank in the head and the woman fell backward to the ground with a sickening thud. A scream jammed in Lucy's throat as she stood, glued to the spot. The man went and stood over the instructor and smoothly shot her again in the heart.

Forcing herself to move, Lucy quickly got down beside her car, hoping the man hadn't seen her. But moments later she heard footsteps coming in her direction. Panic exploded through her as she began to shake. The man came and stopped right in front of her and all Lucy could do was stare up at him wide eyed. He wore all black—ski mask, pants, sweater, leather gloves and shoes. Calmly, he raised and pointed the gun at her. She couldn't move or utter a sound as she looked down the barrel of the pistol and waited for it to be over. The man reached up with his other hand and slowly pulled off his ski mask. He was a young, narrow faced looking man with stringy, dirty blonde hair, long nose and eyes that were too close together. She shivered as she saw a grin tug at the corner of his thin-lipped mouth. To her surprise, the man suddenly turned and ran off into the night.

Lucy didn't know how long she stayed there crouched by the car. Ultimately, she snapped out of it and took out her cell which promptly slipped from her unsteady hand and clattered to the ground. Her eyes blurred as she retrieved it and dialed 911. Slowly, she stood but stayed bent over. Peeking past the back of her car, she carefully checked the lot and made her way over to the instructor as the female 911 operator answered her call.

"9-1-1, what's the emergency?"

Lucy kneeled beside the instructor and saw the woman's eyes, staring blankly and replied to the operator.

* * *

Flynn swore as they drove away from the alley.

"I'm guessing you hoped Anthony would have more to say." Flynn didn't reply. "Look, man. It could be just a coincidence-."

"No!" Flynn said louder than they both expected. He ran his hand through his hair as Rufus rubbed his tired eyes. Flynn clenched the wheel with sharp frustration as his words ran together, "This guy was working with someone. There was always the suspicion that he wasn't working alone. I was hoping Anthony had heard something. _Anything_."

"_Flynn, Carlin._" The dispatcher's voice came through their radio.

Rufus sighed and picked up the receiver. "This is Carlin."

"There's been a shooting at Circle Fitness Center on Hillview and San Vicente."

"Got it, we're on it."

Flynn quickly turned on the siren and sped off down the boulevard.

* * *

Numerous people were standing around the back of the gym as they drove into the Circle Fitness Center lot and parked on the edge of the crime scene.

Both exited the car and Rufus glanced at Flynn. "You know you don't have to do this. I can take care of it."

Flynn gave him a hard look as they both shut the car doors. "I'm fine."

Not believing that, Rufus decided to let it go for now and proceeded toward the scene, ducking under the police tape. They went up to Lopez, a stocky, salt and pepper haired male uniformed officer.

Rufus put his hand on his shoulder. "What we got, Lop?"

"Two bullet wounds, fatal. Happened about 9:15pm," Lopez informed both Flynn and Rufus as they walked over and squatted down by the body that was half covered with a yellow tarp. With one glance at the wounds, their eyes met each other's.

"One to the head, one to the heart," Rufus said quietly, watching for his partners reaction.

"Just like yesterday," Flynn uttered under his breath. The feeling of dread and sorrow fused with intense anger began to roll over in him, yet Flynn forced himself to muscle through and look closely at the woman. Removing some latex gloves from his coat pocket, he snapped them on, and Rufus breathed a little sigh of relief as he saw Flynn launch into the task at hand.

The victim was about mid-thirties and wearing an expensive workout suit. Rufus put on latex gloves, and checked the woman's jacket pockets, pulling out an access card to the gym. There was a photograph of the woman on it and he read her name, "Sherri. She was an instructor here."

Flynn picked up her purse and began going through it. Finding her wallet, he pulled it out and opened it. "Sherri Mitchel, 39, license says Palos Verdes." He opened the billfold section and fanned a number of twenties with his thumb. "There's about three hundred dollars in here and credit cards."

Rufus nodded. "Didn't take any money."

A cell phone deep in the woman's purse began to chime, signaling an incoming call and Flynn quickly took it out. The screen read-out displayed _Unknown Caller_. He glanced over at Rufus as he swiped the screen and put it on speaker, but before he could say anything, a voice came through the device.

"Is Lucy Preston there?"

The person was clearly speaking through a voice distorter. Rufus leaned closer as Flynn glowered and responded to the caller, "This is Det. Garcia Flynn of the LAPD, who is this?"

The cell went dead.

"What the hell?" Rufus softly exclaimed.

Flynn scanned the crowd. "Lucy Preston," he repeated the name under his breath.

"Now who is she?" Rufus, too, eyed the bystanders.

Flynn peered over at the officer. "Lopez, who called this in?!"

"She's over there!" He pointed behind Flynn who looked over his shoulder and saw a brunette woman, standing across the way with a blanket over her shoulders. She was wearing a thick burgundy pullover hoodie, black spandex pants and light-gray Nikes that had a hot-pink swoosh. She cradled a cup of coffee as she stood nervously observing from just outside the police line. Lopez came over to them. "Her name's Lucy Preston, she witnessed all of it."

Flynn and Rufus stood, and Flynn turned to Lopez with the victim's cell. "Bag this while we go talk to her. Let me know when forensics and coroner arrive."

Lopez nodded. "Sure, Flynn." He took the phone in his gloved hand as Flynn and Rufus headed in Lucy's direction.

Lucy was sipping the coffee Officer Lopez had gotten for her from the gas station across the way when she saw what she could only assume were detectives coming toward her. One was a medium build man, wearing a brown suit and tie with a beige oxford shirt. The other was a very tall man dressed in a black three-piece suit and black tie with a white oxford shirt. Unconsciously she ran her free hand over the stray wisps of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

Rufus reached her first and extended his hand. "Miss Preston? Det. Rufus Carlin." She shook it as he continued, "And this is my partner, Det. Garcia Flynn." The other detective was even taller up close. He extended his hand and Lucy watched as it firmly engulfed hers.

Flynn noticed that her sweatshirt had the letters _SFU_ in white on the front and that her hand had barely been warmed by the coffee cup. He shook it and nodded his greeting to her, "Miss Preston."

She nodded back, noticing the harden look on his face as he slowly released her hand. "Detective," she acknowledged quietly.

Rufus spoke while Flynn watched as her hand clasped the blanket edges together. "I know this is hard, ma'am, but would you go over again what happened?"

She looked over at Rufus and back at Flynn, who was still giving her what could only be called an intense, scrutinizing stare, making her feel more uncomfortable if that were possible. She nodded again. "Uh, sure." Rufus took out a note pad and pen to take notes.

"I, um... was coming from the gym when I saw the instructor from my class walking just a little way from me, about two car rows over. I said something to her about safety in numbers and she agreed and said, 'have a good night'." Lucy choked a bit but forced herself on. "As I got to my car, I saw a man dressed all in black, step out from behind that tree." She pointed and the two detectives looked over at it. "He started walking toward her and he raised up a gun and… shot her." She visibly shivered. "Then he went and stood over her and sh-shot her again," her voice tapered off as she rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"It's okay, Miss Preston," Rufus sincerely responded, trying to smooth her frayed nerves.

Lucy closed her eyes as her words ran together, "I crouched down by my car, hoping he hadn't seen me, but I knew he had." Her eyes popped back open. "I heard him walking toward me and he stopped right in front of me with his gun pointed at me. Then he took off his mask, sort of grinned and walked off that way." She pointed to the west end of the parking lot as the men looked in that direction.

Flynn raised his eyebrows. "Grinned?" Lucy nodded, then he asked, "What sort of mask was he wearing?"

"It was a ski mask. Black."

"And you got a good look at him?" Flynn asked more intently.

"He was maybe in his 30s, tall, blonde, long nose and his eyes were close together."

"Fraser!" Flynn yelled, making Lucy jump. A tall African American man in uniform hurried over.

"Yes, Detective?"

"Put out an immediate B.O.L.O. for a tall, blonde male, 30s, long nose and eyes close together, wearing all black and should be considered armed and dangerous."

"Yes, sir."

Flynn flung another question at Lucy. "Did he say anything to you?"

Just then Lopez yelled over at them, "Det. Flynn! Forensics and coroner are here!"

Seeming not to hear Lopez, Flynn stepped closer to Lucy. "Did he say anything?"

"No," she replied, stepping back a little. "He just ran off."

Rufus nodded and scribbled on the pad as he gently asked, "Do you think you can pick him out of a lineup, ma'am?" Lucy swallowed, unsure that she would ever want to see the man's face again.

A little impatient with her slow response, Flynn pressed. "Do you or do you not, Miss Preston?"

Rufus warily eyed Flynn as she stuttered her response, "I-I think so."

"You think so?" Flynn asked too harshly, causing Lucy to frown and Rufus to interject.

"Uh, Miss Preston." Rufus stepped between them and distanced her from Flynn. "We have to ask you to come down to the precinct. This will take some time due to the circumstances."

She pulled the blanket tighter around her. "Alright."

Rufus led her back to her car, instructing her to follow Officer Wang's patrol car—which was parked right in front of Lucy's—back to the precinct. The tall short-haired woman nodded to her. "Yes, just follow me, Miss Preston. It'll be about a fifteen-minute drive, okay?"

Rufus left them and headed back over to Flynn and was just about to speak to him about being too forceful with Lucy when Flynn declared, "We may have a very good chance at catching this guy."

"Not if you're going to freak out the witness," Rufus retorted.

Flynn ignored his statement and said over his shoulder as he headed back to where forensic and the coroner were gathered. "Let's get through this scene, ask questions and take statements from the crowd and gym staff and get back to the station."

Rufus fell in step with him. "Look, a lot has happened in the last 24 hours. Maybe you should take a break for a day or two-."

"No, Rufus." Flynn turned back to him with an intense look in his eyes. "This guy is back and I'm not going to miss him this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Officer Wang directed Lucy to Flynn's desk. "Det. Flynn and Carlin will be in shortly," she informed as she wheeled over a chair for her. Lucy sat in it, holding her purse close in her lap thinking about how she just wanted to go home.

Wang went over to a shelf that had stacks of papers on it, removed two sheets and a clipboard and came back over to her. "Please fill out these two forms with your information." She handed the items to Lucy. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Do you have water, please?"

Wang nodded with a smile. "Sure do."

"Thank you."

Wang walked off as Lucy began filling out the forms with her information. Once she completed them, she set the clipboard on the desk. Lucy tried to process everything while feeling nauseous. The image of the slain woman hitting the ground kept replaying in her head together with the image of the horrible, creepy faced murderer who—thankfully—hadn't shot her, too.

"Here you are." Lucy jumped at Wang's sudden appearance. She hadn't even heard her approach and had forgotten that she had asked for some water. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she apologized.

"It's okay." Lucy took the offered water bottle from her hand. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Wang patted her shoulder and walked off again.

Lucy drunk half of the water and recapped it as her eyes looked over the stark desk she was sitting by. She began to wonder if Wang sat her at a desk no one used, but then she saw the name plate.

_Det. Garcia Flynn _

It was a black plate with white letters sitting in a holder near the edge of the desk. There were two large mounted flat screen monitors with a wireless keyboard and mouse which sat on a black pad that had the letters _LAPD_ written in white. A phone, pencil cup and large At-A-Glance flat desk calendar also were on the desk. The various coffee stained rings displayed over the date squares of January were the only signs that someone had been there.

She glanced over at the other desk next to his and saw _Det. Rufus Carlin_ on that name plate. His desk was a completely different story. There were pictures of what looked like vacation spots, along with a few Star Wars and Transformer action figures placed here and there. No coffee rings on his desk calendar, but there was a bottle of mineral water near his phone.

Lucy looked back at Det. Flynn's desk. Thinking of his stern appearance, she was not surprised that he didn't have any signs of a life outside work. She wondered when the detectives would finally return and hoped that she had to only speak with Det. Carlin. Or at least not speak with Det. Flynn alone.

* * *

"I'll speak with Miss Preston alone when we get back," Flynn announced as he and Rufus exited the hospital elevator on the basement level of the morgue at Miracle Mile Memorial. They had gotten a notice from the hospital that the autopsy of Olivia Neale—the woman at the apartment—had been completed and wanted to hurry by there first.

"There could be a possibility that she's working with the shooter."

Rufus held up his hands. "Before we go that route, let's just treat her as a witness until something comes up that states otherwise, okay?"

Flynn's cell vibrated and he answered it lighting quick as he stopped in the hall. "Flynn here." Rufus waited to see who Flynn was speaking with. "That's great," Flynn replied. "Set up a lineup now… Okay, on our way back in less than an hour." Flynn disconnected and they started walking again as he informed, "That was Karl. He said a unit just caught a suspicious suspect on the B.O.L.O we put out."

"That was fast," Rufus marveled.

"Hopefully we're getting somewhere." Flynn opened the doors to the autopsy lab, and they entered.

There was a pretty blonde, Dr. Jessica Peterson, who was the M.E. standing at one of the autopsy tables with the body of Olivia Neale laid out before her.

"Hello, gentlemen," she greeted.

"Peterson, what have you found?" Flynn asked as they approached, looking down at the dead woman. Just then Det. Wyatt Logan and Det. Dave "Bam Bam" Baumgardner entered.

"Dr. Peterson, any news for our victim-?" Wyatt stopped mid-sentence as he saw Flynn and Rufus. "Hi guys! Guess we should take a number!"

"Hey, haven't seen you two at the office all day," Bam Bam remarked.

"Busy day with this case." Rufus nodded at the dead woman on the table and added, "And now with the Circle Fitness Case."

"Heard about that. Guess we'll just get in line behind you two." Wyatt commented, glancing over at the M.E. "I'm sure that Dr. Peterson here will expertly examine all of our cases with lightening, accurate speed though. Right, Jess?" He flashed her a huge smirky grin.

Jessica returned it with a stony, uncharmed, stare.

"Right," Wyatt uttered under his breath.

Jessica began, "Det. Flynn and Carlin, I found two .22 caliber bullets in your victim, Eden Kramer who was seven years old," she nodded to a covered corpse near them that was the size of a small child, making Flynn's heart catch as Jessica went on. "One to the center of the forehead and one to the heart. Either wounds are cause of death. Here," Jessica continued as she touched the shoulder of the corpse in front of her, "Olivia Neale also had two .22 caliber bullets. One to the center of her forehead and one to the heart. Again, either wounds are cause of death. But," she held up one finger, "you'll be interested to note that the bullets in Neale had something extra..." she snapped off her gloves, walked over to her laptop and tapped a couple of keys. The TV monitor mounted on the wall revealed 2 pictures side by side of the base of copper colored bullets.

All four detectives viewed the pictures as Rufus squinted at them. "Are those letters?" he asked.

Flynn saw that one had a _P_ etched on the bottom of it and the other, an _L_ and frowned.

"They're in cursive," Bam Bam observed.

"Looks like you fellas got a creepy one," Wyatt muttered.

Rufus sighed, eyeing the monitor, "Yeah, and this creepy nut is enjoying it."

Flynn looked at Rufus and said, "Lucy Preston." He then turned and walked out.

"Uh, well," Rufus sputtered. "Thanks Jess and see you guys back at the farm," Rufus threw over his shoulder as he hurried after Flynn.

"Wait!" Rufus caught up to him and fell in step with determined strides. "We don't know if this all connects to her."

"Someone calls a dead woman's cell, asking if Lucy Preston was there who just happens to have witnessed the murder. And now the initials L.P. etched on bullets in the dead woman's body."

"Okay," Rufus backtracked. "It's looking definitely related. _But_, let's get back to the lineup before we start drawing definite conclusions."

* * *

Lucy was on her third cup of coffee. She'd been sitting at Flynn's desk for almost two hours with Wang returning to her once to point the way to the restrooms and snack area. Lucy sighed as she looked around again at the other people in the office.

Beat cops and detectives where either on the phones, talking to each other or to citizens. Some of the people were either animated, angry, disconnected or distraught. The distraught ones made Lucy think of the poor woman who had been killed and how her family may not even know yet that their loved one was gone. Thinking that she would soon need to pick the murderer out of a lineup didn't sit well with her, but she was determined to do whatever she could to get this man caught and prosecuted and hopefully imprisoned for life.

"No, get on the phone with Billings now, this can't wait!"

Lucy turned at the sound of the agitated voice coming into the precinct. It was Det. Flynn speaking almost menacingly to a young male officer in uniform who scrambled to a phone on a desk and started punching the keypad.

She watched the detective take off his coat as he approached her with a scowl. He towered over her when he stopped at his desk and her eyes went to the gun in his shoulder holster. While he hanged his coat on a rack behind his desk, Lucy studied his face. It was stern and... intense. She couldn't think of any other words to describe it. It matched the tone that had just come from him a moment ago when he had barked at the poor officer. A dark five o'clock shadow marred his face which looked like it wore a persistent scowl.

He sunk his large frame into the seat and his eyes suddenly looked directly into hers. They were green and piercing. Startled and embarrassed to have been caught looking at him, Lucy glanced down at her coffee cup and waited for him to begin—but he didn't say anything. Stealing a peek at him, she saw he was still watching her intently. She carefully sat her cup on the edge of his desk. Finally, he slowly rolled his chair forward, entwining his fingers and set them on top of his ring stained desk calendar without taking his eyes off her.

"Where were you earlier today?"

Her brow crinkled. "Work."

"Can someone verify that?"

"A lot of someone's. My 5th grade class."

"Where were you yesterday about 5pm?"

"Work," she replied more stiffly.

He quirked an eyebrow. "I thought schools usually let out by two-thirty, maybe three. So," he splayed his hands, and entwined them again, "forgive me if I'm just trying to figure out how you're still at a school that's more than likely closed-."

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Why didn't he shoot you?"

Lucy blinked. "What?"

"We questioned other people at the scene and no one else heard _any_ gun shots."

Lucy peered at him, wondering where he was going with this. She tried explaining again what she saw. "The man walked up to her. Shot her. She went down and then he shot her again."

"And no one else at a popular gym _heard_ it," he reiterated.

Lucy was getting riled by his aggressive words when she suddenly remembered something else. "I think he had one of those silencers on his gun."

"Oh? You hadn't mentioned that before," he said with and edge of sarcasm.

She frowned. "What are you insinuating?"

"The LAPD's time is precious. So, tell me, Miss Preston, is there anything else you're leaving out?"

Lucy saw red. She was tired, freaked out and felt bad for the poor dead woman and now this detective wanted to question her like she had something to do with it. "No, Detective. There is nothing else that I am leaving out."

He eyed her as he picked up his phone and punched a couple of buttons. "Gross, it's Flynn. Everything ready?"

Lucy tried her best to stay calm, but it seemed Det. Flynn was doing his best to get her angry with his questions.

"Right, we'll be in." Flynn hung up. "You said you were ready for a lineup. Are you?"

Incensed, she answered tightly, "Yes."

He quickly rose. "Follow me." He was already walking off as Lucy quickly got up and trailed after him. They got to the staircase in the lobby and walked down two floors. There were people here and there moving throughout the precinct on the busy Friday night. Lucy had to work to keep up with Flynn's wide strides as he led her down the hallways. At the end, she saw Det. Carlin and another person standing with him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Rufus began as he moved toward her, "but we need your time just a little bit longer."

"That's fine."

Rufus gave her a gentle smile as he stepped back, acknowledging the other person. "This is Det. Karl Gross. He's helping us on this case."

"Miss Preston." Karl extended his hand to her.

"Detective." She shook it.

Karl nodded to Flynn as he said to Lucy, "Please follow Det. Flynn into the viewing room."

Lucy looked up at Flynn who held her gaze as he opened the gray door for her that was next to them.

"This way," he gruffed, holding it for her. Lucy walked over and entered a dimly lit room with Flynn, closing the door behind him. There was a window on the opposite wall. He glanced at her. "Please come over to the window." Lucy followed him and they both stopped in front of the three by five-foot viewing window as he informed, "There will be seven men that will look similar. I'll ask each one of them to step forward, allowing you to see if one of them is the man you saw tonight." Flynn paused, noticing that she was trembling. "This is a one-way window," he said a tiny bit softer, "they won't be able to see you." Lucy nodded her reply and Flynn pressed a button on a little panel next to the window and spoke into it. "OK, Gross."

A light came on inside the room on the other side of the window. There were measurement numbers and lines on the wall behind a raised platform. At the far right, a door was opened by an older male officer and Lucy saw Det. Gross standing near him. The officer made a motion and seven men filed into the room, stepping onto the platform. The officer ordered them to stand on the marks on the floor and to move forward to the other mark in front of them when their number was called.

"Carefully look them over," Flynn directed as she looked at them all. They were indeed very similar in appearance. Scruffy blonde hair, long nose and about the same height. Flynn pressed a different button on the panel connected to the speakers inside the lineup room. "Number one, step forward." Lucy looked at the guy for a couple beats as Flynn prompted for an answer. "Miss Preston?"

"That's not him." She replied quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Number one, step back," Flynn ordered. "Number two, step forward."

Lucy got a good look and shook her head. "No."

"Take your time," Flynn said rather impatiently.

"It's not him." Her tone was clip.

"Number two, step back. Number three, step forward." Lucy hesitated on number three. He really looked like the guy. The build, the thinness, the nose. "Do you recognize something?" Flynn pressed. She looked harder. This man's hair was longer, and his eyes weren't as close together as the guy who had pointed the gun at her. She shook her head and was about to say no when Flynn spoke, "Please take your time and be certain. Don't forget any details."

"That's not the man," Lucy stated firmly.

"Number three step back. Number four step forward." It went on like this all the way to the seventh man, with Lucy's anxiety rising on each one along with Flynn's impatience.

She defeatedly shook her head. "None of these men are him."

Flynn was quiet, but Lucy could feel the tension emanating from him as he said, "Look them over again-."

"The man I saw tonight is not here."

"Miss Preston, you need to be certain-."

"I am certain."

"Like you were certain you told us everything, but forgot the little detail about the silencer?"

"Unbelievable," she said exasperated.

"Oh," he quipped, as his eyebrows went up, "is there something else you've just remembered?"

Lucy had enough.

Flynn saw the anger flare up in her reddening face. And she let loose. "A poor woman died tonight! And I wished I'd only been there sooner or done something sooner before that man-!" She raised her hands in frustration and glared at Flynn. "And for you to ask me why I wasn't shot?! Or if I'm sure I don't see the guy that shot that woman and could have shot me?! I'm so sorry to disappoint you! I guess two murders would have been that much more fun for you, Detective!"

Hearing Lucy's raised voice, Rufus rushed down the hall into the room. "Okay, Miss Preston," he said, giving Flynn a hard look as he went over to Lucy, who was wiping her tears with her sweatshirt sleeve.

Flynn placed his hands on his hips, exasperated. "She was unable to identify him," he retorted.

"That's because _he's not in there_!" Lucy barked.

"Alright, you've had a long night." Rufus cut in, again, eyeing Flynn. Wanting to put distance between them, he pulled Lucy away from the viewing window and toward the door. "Let's get you on your way. We'll have an officer escort you to your car." Rufus reached into his inside suit pocket and took out a business card. He extended it to Lucy. "Please feel free to call me if you need anything or have any more information, okay?"

Flynn watched as she wiped her tear-filled eyes again and took the card from Rufus. "Thank you, Detective," she almost whispered.

"No, thank you Miss Preston." Rufus waved an officer over to have him to set up an escort for her. Once Lucy was down the hall out of earshot, Rufus went back in the room, right up to Flynn. "Can you tell me what the _hell_ was that?" Flynn stepped back and turned away from him as he ran his hands through his hair. Rufus went on, "That poor woman saw someone die in a horrible way tonight and could have been killed-."

"I know-."

"I don't think you do!" Rufus walked closer to him. "Look man, I know you're upset about the apartment shootings-."

"I'm fine, Rufus," he angrily replied through gritted teeth.

"Flynn." They both looked over at Captain Denise Christopher as she came through the door. "My office. Now," she ordered and went back out the door. Flynn glanced at Rufus and reluctantly followed her.

* * *

"I'm taking you off the case," Christopher informed.

"Why?" He scowled.

She sat forward in her chair and folded her hands in front of her as Flynn stared at her. "I think you know the answer to that."

Tired and overwrought, Flynn sat down in the chair across from her desk. He knew he'd overstepped tonight with their witness, but he couldn't afford to not be on this case. This could be the guy he'd been searching for. He had known since the first murder what the killer had to do in order for Flynn to find him. And that was to kill again. Now it looked like the guy had done exactly that and Flynn was ready, willing and able to get this man.

The man who may have possibly killed his family.

"I've already gotten information with Carlin in investigating the events, and these two murders… they match."

"Match because of how they were shot?"

"Yes."

"Not enough and you know that."

"And that is why I need to continue working on it-."

"Not at the expense of you being overly aggressive with questioning witnesses."

Flynn sat forward. "The killer pointed the gun at her but didn't shoot _and_ a call came through on the dead woman's cell specifically asking for Lucy Preston. I want to check the angle to see if she's somehow involved. Maybe even a part of the whole thing."

"Flynn… the murders." She shook her head, "They're too close to you."

"Captain, I can do this. I'll let Carlin do most of the questioning next time but allow me to keep working on this."

Christopher thought about it for a couple of moments. She let out a long deep sigh as she sat back in her chair and eyed Flynn. "I'm making you lead detective for this case."

Relieved, Flynn replied, "Thank you, Captain-."

"I'm also ordering you to go see Dr. Manago."

Flynn's face turned stony. "I don't need to see him, Captain."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't asking, Detective," she sternly replied. "And I'm allowing you another chance on this case but watch yourself. If I see, hear or feel that this is too much for you, you're off. Understand?"

"…Understood, Captain."

Christopher nodded her dismissal and Flynn left the office.

* * *

Lucy somehow made it home. Her mind was spinning and reeling over everything that had happened in the last several hours. Feeling the weight of it all, she knew she didn't want to be home alone, so she dialed her best friend, Jiya.

"Hi, this is rather late for you to be calling," Jiya answered lightheartedly.

"Jiya." Lucy burst into tears.

"Lucy, what's wrong?!"

"I saw someone get shot."

"You what?! Where? What happened?"

Lucy wiped at her streaming eyes. "Can you come over and stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be there within the hour, okay? I'm coming."

"Okay."

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Lucy quickly went and checked through the little window on the door and saw Jiya standing there. She flung it opened and Jiya stepped in and hugged her fiercely, making Lucy start to cry all over again.

Jiya closed and locked the door. "Come on," she coaxed Lucy, pulling her into the kitchen. They entered and Jiya said, "Sit." Lucy sat at the island as Jiya quickly took out a bottle of sparkling wine from the large bag she was carrying. She pulled a corkscrew out of one kitchen drawer and screwed it into the cork, quickly popping it out. Grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinets, she poured freely while Lucy dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Jiya handed Lucy a full glass and sat next to her with a glass of her own. "Drink some of that first," Jiya ordered. Lucy obediently drained half of the glass as Jiya drunk from hers. She placed her hand on Lucy's knee. "What happened?"

"I was at the gym," Lucy started as tears streamed from her cheeks. "I was walking to my car and the instructor from my class was walking ahead of me and a guy just stepped out from behind a tree and shot her. Twice."

"Oh no! How awful!"

"I ducked down by my car and hoped he didn't see me, but he did."

"He saw you? What did he do to you?" she asked, checking Lucy over.

"He came up and held the gun on me and took off his mask. He had an ugly face and then he ran off."

"The guy aimed at you? Was there something that made him run away?"

"I don't know, but he did."

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" Jiya hugged her again.

"I was so scared," Lucy hiccupped as she held on to Jiya tightly. "I-I thought he was going to kill me, too."

"Oh, Lucy!" Jiya rubbed her back. "Someone called the cops?"

"I called." Lucy suddenly started tearing up again. "One detective, Det. Carlin, was nice. But the other one…"

Jiya frowned. "What about the other one?"

"The mean one, Det. Flynn, was questioning me like I had something to do with it all. I had to go down to the precinct where he questioned me some more. He even asked me why the man didn't shoot me, too."

"He said that to you?"

Lucy nodded her head. "I didn't understand why he asked me that, and he was just so… _aggressive_. It was like he wasn't believing what I was saying."

"Oh, Luce."

"I had to view a lineup and of all the guys they had in the viewing room, none were the shooter. I told the detective and he was so upset with me, saying I failed to identify him…" Lucy squeezed her eyes and more tears poured out.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness all of that and then deal with a jerk cop." Jiya put her arm around her. "Finish this." She pushed the wine glass toward her, and Lucy drank the rest. Jiya finished hers as well and got up. "Let's get you to the sofa."

Lucy got up, and Jiya guided her to the L shaped sofa in the living room. She sat down as Jiya went and grabbed two comforters from the linen closet. Lucy tucked her feet under her as Jiya covered her and then put the other comforter over herself. She scooted over to Lucy who laid her head on her shoulder.

"I have a cousin that works for the LAPD," Jiya informed. "Want me to have him make this Det. Flynn's life miserable?"

"Yes, please."

"Consider it done."

Lucy softly chuckled, "You're the best."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Jiya replied, kissing the top of her friend's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to the twelfth floor. Flynn exited and walked down the familiar hallway to the office door and just stood there. It had been over a week ago since the apartment and Circle Fitness murders. The idea to just leave the building was strong, but Christopher would definitely take him off the case and probably make him take time off, something he did not want to do. The method of both shootings was too uncanny to be overlooked. He had to stay on this case and get to the bottom of why this woman, Lucy Preston, kept coming up. Exhausted by his waffling and wanting to make the meeting as quick and painless as possible—if that were possible—he raised his hand and knocked.

Seconds later, Dr. Noah Manago opened the door. "Garcia Flynn, come in." Flynn stepped in and couldn't stop his cop eyes from scanning the doctor's outer office. Things looked the same in the nice size office. Through the door on the opposite wall, he could see the sofa he normally sat on and the leather chair Noah usually occupied and the northern view of the Hollywood Hills.

"Would you like some water, decaf coffee or tea?" Noah politely offered.

"I would like to get started."

Noah simply stepped back and held out his hand toward the open door that lead to his inner office. Flynn brushed passed him and entered the familiar room. He sunk down onto the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest.

Noah settled in his chair and crossed his leg as he sat back. "It's been quite a while since your last visit. How have you been, Detective?"

"Fine."

"And the last week?"

Flynn remained silent. He felt fine, but he also didn't want to talk about it. Noah pressed, "Anything happen?"

Flynn sighed, "My partner and I went to investigate a case of a… slain woman in her apartment. When we got there, we also found a slain child… her daughter."

"What did you think about that?"

"That I wanted to find the man that did it and kill him."

"Is there more?"

"A day later we got another case. A woman. She was killed the same way as the mother and daughter in the apartment and…" Flynn didn't like the black feelings boiling back up inside him, pulling the painful memories along with it to the surface. "This looks a lot like the same shooter."

"You are going to get cases that will bring back difficult memories. Cases that may reflect identical patterns of your family's case."

Flynn looked at Noah. "I never caught the man that killed them. This could be him."

"Remember the scenarios? If the man was never caught, you would…" Noah waited for Flynn to finish the line.

"Continue forward, performing the profession I've chosen."

"And the other scenario?" Noah prompted.

"If the man surfaced again, and the opportunity came to apprehend him, perform the profession I have chosen and bring him to justice."

"Correct. We talked about this before when you decided to stay on as a homicide detective."

"I can't see myself doing anything else," Flynn stated quietly.

"You're a good detective."

Flynn gave a sarcastic chuckle, "The thing that got me back here in your office was that I questioned a witness rather harshly." He thought about the expression on Lucy Preston's face when he asked her why she hadn't been shot or when he sarcastically asked her if she remembered something else.

And her tears.

"I made her cry."

"Your witness?"

Flynn rubbed his eyes as he sighed loudly. "Yes. But she didn't crumble. She got angry and actually shot back at me."

"Good for her. Did you apologize?"

Flynn frowned a little at the unexpected question. "No."

"I have a task for you."

"You don't know how I have _not_ missed those words, Doctor."

"You know how this works. The tasks are to help you work through the tough spots and put things into perspective."

Flynn ran his hands through his hair, sighing again in defeat. "What's the task?"

"To apologize."

Flynn flippantly replied, "Fine, I'll just call her up-."

"In person," Noah clarified. Flynn just stared at him as he continued, "Once you do that, then we can move forward. Your session is over."

"Gee, thanks, Doc."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Noah rose from his seat as Flynn got up from the sofa. "I'll see you in a few weeks, Detective, just make sure you do your homework."

"Right," Flynn flatly replied as he walked out of the office and out the outer door. Well, he wanted it to be quick. But now he had a task to do.

Apologize to Lucy Preston.

* * *

Lucy's cell chimed, signaling that Jiya had sent her a text.

** _Jiya_ ** ** _-_ ** _ Hey! You were supposed to text me when you got home._

** _Lucy_ ** ** _-_ ** _ I will._

** _Jiya-_ ** _ ...Tell me you're not still at work._

** _Lucy-_ ** _ …OK._

** _Jiya-_ ** _ Offer still stands. We can watch a romance movie at your place…?_

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Pass tonight, but thanks : ) I just have a few more things I need to do and I'll be on my way._

** _Jiya-_ ** _ Go home! And text me when you get there XOXO_

** _Lucy-_ ** _ I will, soon! XOXO_

Lucy laid her cell next to the credenza on her desk. It was past 9:00pm now. Jiya had cleaned up her 4th grade classroom and left over 4 hours ago. Normally Lucy wouldn't stay this late, but she wanted to decorate a bit for the week of Valentine's Day and set up for Monday's presidential project. But if she were being truthful, she was staying late because she still wasn't sleeping well. It had been over a week since the incident and sleep continually evaded her. If she did sleep, nightmares would soon wake her right back up. So, she had decided to work a little longer, hoping to be tired enough not to dream.

* * *

It was just after 9:00pm as Flynn stood over by the large white marker board that now had the picture of the bullets with the etched L and P hanging under Olivia Neale's picture.

Flynn began a rundown of what they had so far. "The first murder victims had no witnesses." He wrote the words _No Witnesses_. He went over and took an 8x10 color picture of Lucy off the printer. He'd found that she taught at Fairfield Elementary and had gotten the picture from the school's website. Flynn taped it to the board in the column under the heading, _Circle Fitness Murder._

Stepping back, he studied her image. She was wearing a beige top with a burgundy cardigan. Her dark hair was down, just past her shoulders and it was wavy. Simple gold stud earrings were in her lobes and a gold chain necklace with a charm that was the letter _A_ adorned her neck. A pleasant smile touched her lips and eyes, which he knew were a rich brown. Even more so with anger and tears in them. He still needed to apologize to her, and he'd been avoiding it.

"Earth to Flynn," Rufus said loudly. Flynn looked over at him. "Dude. You hear me?"

"Say that again," Flynn replied as he picked up a marker and wrote the words _Saw Murder, Saw Shooter's Face, He Smiled at Her_ under Lucy's picture.

"I said I got some info back on the call that came through our victims' cell, asking for Lucy Preston."

"Did it ping off a nearby tower?"

"Actually, the call was made from a pay phone a block from the gym." Rufus grabbed his mineral water bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"Pay phone?" Flynn frowned.

"Right? How many of those are left in the city?" Rufus chuckled, taking a swig from his bottle. Flynn grunted as he went and sat on the corner of his desk. "So, what we said earlier," Rufus stated, "Besides the way they were shot, how else can these cases be linked?"

Flynn looked again at Lucy's picture. "I think our gym witness is the link."

"You actually think she's a part of it?"

Flynn thought about it and had to admit that so far, she hadn't done anything to merit suspension, but he still wanted to do some more investigating on Preston. "We need more info on her." Flynn moved over and sat in his chair. "In the meantime, I don't want the case to grow cold."

"Not much else has happened except for the Chief getting his panties in a bunch about the mayor and media wanting answers."

Flynn closed his eyes and rubbed them with his rough fingers. "I just don't want this guy to disappear again."

"Hey guys!" Karl called, suddenly appearing and hurrying over to them. "You get one guess of who was the previous renter of the apartment of the first murders." He didn't let them answer but handed Flynn a paper as Rufus slid over to his side and read it along with him. Just as Flynn and Rufus eyes hit the name, Karl blurted, "Lucy Preston! She lived there for six years and just moved out this past September!"

Rufus looked at the board. "Okaaay, so she's-."

"The definite link between the cases," Flynn finished for him as he got up and wrote, _Previous Renter of Apartment_ under Lucy's picture.

"Ugh, it's past nine!" Rufus exclaimed, grabbing his keys from his desk. "I need to go pick my mom up from church. Do you need me to come back?" he asked Flynn.

"We're good for tonight. See you tomorrow."

"You've got my number, use it." Rufus hurried off and disappeared down the hall.

Karl looked at Flynn. "You need me? Because there's this shapely CSI tech named Allie that I heard was going to be at Happy Trails tonight with the gang. Hey, why don't you come along?"

"I still have some things I want to do before I call it a night," Flynn answered, sitting back in his chair. "Go. Have fun."

Karl made a gun shape with his hand and pointed it at Flynn, making a clicking noise as he winked and walked off in the same direction as Rufus.

Flynn slumped down further into his seat. After a few seconds his eyes went back to Preston's picture. Whoever was committing these murders had her on his mind and Flynn was going to find out why.

He pulled out her file and read through the info sheets she'd filled out. While nothing stood out to him there, he then thought that perhaps listening to her 911 emergency call would shine more light on the situation. He went through the sound files that Karl had uploaded from the dispatcher and located the date and time of the call. Taking out his earbuds from his drawer, he plugged them in, inserted them in his ears and clicked the _Play_ button on the file.

A woman's voice answered the call:

"_9-1-1, what's the emergency?_"

Flynn heard Lucy's voice as she replied:

"_Hello? There was a man here and he shot a woman. She's-she's dead._"

The fear and terror in her voice was palatable.

"_Ma'am are you injured?"_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Are you in a safe place?_"

_"I'm over next to her."_

"_Where's the shooter now?_"

"_I don't know, he ran off and I don't know where he went_."

"_What's your location, ma'am?_"

"_The Circle Fitness Center on, uh…Hillview and San Vicente._"

"_Stay where you are ma'am, we're dispatching a unit out to you._"

"_Okay._"

_"Do you know the person who's been harmed?"_

_"No, but she was my instructor for spinning class in the gym. Her name is Sherri."_

_"Is there anyone else there, ma'am?"_

_"No. I'm parked around in the back."_

_"I'll let the unit know that. They should be arriving any minute, ma'am."_

_"Okay," she replied._

There was silence for a short time before Preston spoke again.

_"Oh, I hear sirens coming."_

_"That's good, ma'am."_

_"They're here!"_

Flynn heard the relief in her voice.

_"Alright, ma'am. Stay where you are, and they'll come to you, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

There was silence for a few beats and then the dispatcher came back on.

_"Okay, ma'am?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You can disconnect now; the officer has sighted you."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome, ma'am."_

And the call ended.

Flynn took out his earbuds, thinking that she genuinely had sounded scared. Lucy Preston hadn't been faking.

* * *

After another half hour of typing on her laptop, Lucy decided that she was tired enough and rose from her desk. She went down the aisles of her students' desks and chairs, straightening them and suddenly stopped short.

There was a deep-red card size envelope, lying on the floor near her classroom door. She hadn't seen it earlier and was sure that it hadn't been there an hour ago. Cautiously, she went over to it and picked it up. There was no writing on the front. Turning it over, she saw that it wasn't sealed, but the flap was securely tucked in. She thought that it couldn't be from a student because it was simply far too late in the evening.

She started to open it as she thought maybe Jiya dropped it off. Lucy slipped her fingers inside and pulled out a card. It was solid brown with no writing or print on the outside.

She unfolded it.

There was just a little white piece of paper, glued to the inside that had three words:

_See you soon_.

A chill went through her as she frowned. She looked over to the classroom windows. The blinds were wide open with the lights blazing. Before she had time to think, she had already hurried over and started twisting the thin plastic rod on the vertical blinds to seal them shut. Finishing with the final fourth window, she went to her desk, grabbed her red wallet out of the drawer and took out the business card for Det. Carlin. Picking up her cell, she dialed the number.

* * *

Flynn wanted to delve even deeper into her background. He already knew her birthdate, work address and home address but needed something more than surface information so he typed in Lucy Preston again on his computer.

After perusing for a bit, he came across an obituary for Henry Wallace that had a picture of a pleasant looking man and another picture of him and his family. Flynn's eyes immediately went to Lucy Preston, standing next to a slightly shorter girl, who must have been a sister, and Wallace with his wife beside him were standing behind them. All were smiling. It stated that Henry Wallace married his wife Carol Preston in 1985. Frowning at the difference of Lucy's last name with her father's, he decided to check into the government birth records files to pull up her birth certificate.

Going through the site for some time, he finally located it. He read through the document and found that a father had not been declared on the certificate. Flynn sat back. It looked like Preston had a mysterious biological father.

The light on Flynn's desk phone for Rufus' line lit up and rang. He reached over and picked it up as he pressed the button for that extension. "LAPD, Miracle Mile division, Det. Flynn here."

She had not expected Det. Flynn to answer.

His voice came through louder, "Hello?"

Lucy closed her eyes. After the horrid events on that Friday, he was the last person she wanted to speak with. "Yes, is Det. Carlin available?" she asked.

"Carlin isn't here right now, but how can I help you?"

There was no desire in her to be grilled by Carlin's surly partner and she was seriously contemplating hanging up on him when he spoke again.

"Ma'am?"

Lucy rubbed her forehead. "Will Det. Carlin be back... soon?"

Flynn paused. "...Miss Preston?"

Lucy let out a sigh but hurried on. "Yes, when will Det. Carlin be available?"

"Not until tomorrow. You can speak to me."

"...I don't think that would be a good idea," she quietly replied.

Not surprised by her answer, but wanting her to talk to him, he changed tactics and asked, "Has something happened?"

"I…," she began, but hesitated. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Whatever it is, it was important enough for you to dial this number."

He actually sounded concerned, so she began, "I got a card. It was slipped under my door with no writing on it. I opened it and all it said was, 'See you soon.'"

Flynn didn't like the sound of that. "Are you at home?"

"No, I'm at work."

"Is anyone else there?"

"No, as far as I know."

Deciding to caution on the side of safety, he rose from his chair. "Stay in your classroom and I'll call you from my cell."

"Wait." Lucy's brow furrowed. "Are you coming here?"

"On my way now."

Lucy hadn't expected him or even Det. Carlin to actually drive out to her. She had just wanted to let them know—report might be a better word—that she had gotten a weird card. Besides, she didn't know how another encounter with Det. Flynn would turn out, so she replied, "I don't think that's necessary."

Flynn pulled his key fob out of his pocket. "How far are you from your car?"

Lucy faltered. Because of a damaged main waterpipe that the city was digging up in their usual parking lot, the teachers had to park on the other side of the building and school yard. The school was tucked away into a corner of Brentwood. Across the street from it was Brentwood Country Club with sprawling acreage and plenty of trees. The school butted up against the hills of Brentwood and the country club. Her classroom was on the very southwest corner and her car was completely opposite at the northeast end where there was a wall of tall trees, bushes and branches that hid the lot from view. Also, since it was after hours, she could bet the border fence gate was locked. So, she would have to walk around the long way, which would take her through more thick foliage, and darkness.

"That far?" Flynn asked in response to her silence.

"It's a bit of a walk," she reluctantly admitted.

"Is it well lit?"

"…Not exactly."

"I'm coming to you."

"I'm guessing you know where I work."

"450 Fairfield Way."

Before Lucy could reply, he had already ended the call. She sat down in her chair, placing her cell in her lap, wondering why Det. Flynn would drive out to her for something like this. She wondered if it had anything to do with the murdered instructor.

Wanting to convince herself that she was just being paranoid, she tried to think of something else. But the only thing that came to her mind were images of the woman being shot and the man staring Lucy down with a gun pointed at her. The chill had been steadily getting worse and worse since she opened the card, so she slipped into her coat, wrapped her arms around herself and waited for Det. Flynn's call.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Flynn drove up to the curb and stopped his car. The front of the school was beige with the windows trimmed in blue. A very big tree stood at the center of a nicely manicured lawn. There was a pathway—lined with birds of paradise plants—which lead up to some steps and a set of big blue wooden doors. Over the doors were big bold letters that spelled out _Fairfield Elementary School_.

Flynn checked around to see if anything or anyone looked suspicious and dialed Lucy's cell.

Her phone vibrated. The read-out displayed _Private Caller_. The thought that the caller may not be Det. Flynn came to her as her hand hesitated over the accept button. It vibrated again. Finally, she picked up the phone and swiped her finger over the screen.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Miss Preston."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Detective."

"Where is your classroom?"

"It's the one on the southwest corner. Go through the walkway near the statue. The last blue door on the right is mine." Flynn drove around to that part of the school building, spotted the statue of a man and parked on the street. Lucy heard a car door close and she got up to peek through the blinds. He was walking towards the outer corridor that lead to the classrooms of the south wing.

"I'm at your door," he said moments later, and Lucy heard him knock. Hurrying over, she opened it. Relief filled her as Flynn stepped into her classroom, closing and locking the door. "Has anything more happened?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing."

He looked over her classroom at the rows of small desks and chairs, the bulletin board at the back of the room that had pictures of all the presidents, and the red, pink and white hearts that were displayed on the walls. Flynn spotted her desk that was at the back corner of the room and saw the red envelope lying on top of it.

"Is this the card?" he asked, walking over to the desk.

"Yes," she replied, joining him.

Flynn plucked a Kleenex out of a little red square box on the corner of her desk and picked up the card with it. Lucy watched as he held it awkwardly with the tissue, viewing the back and front of it.

"This could be from a student," he remarked as he examined it.

"I'd cleaned the classroom an hour before I found it and there was no card by the door. That was about 7:30."

"Another teacher, a parent?"

"No, I don't think-."

"The janitor, or the grounds keeper?" he rattled off as he closely viewed the card.

"No, I really don't think-."

"An early Valentine?" Flynn uttered under his breath.

"Detective-."

"If it's your boyfriend or an ex wanting to reconcile, please be forthcoming so that we can get to the bottom of this as soon as possible," he said pointedly.

Lucy stiffened. "It's not. And before you ask me if I'm _certain_, the answer is yes. _I am_."

They locked eyes. He saw anger, flaring up again in hers and she saw the same penetrating look in his. Without dropping her gaze, he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and took out a plastic bag. "Let's get you home, Miss Preston."

Carefully, he placed the card and envelope into the bag, running his thumb and index finger over the sealing seam. Flynn patiently waited as she stepped behind her desk, quickly grabbed her red wallet and crammed it into her overstuffed beige canvas tote that also held her laptop. The words _Fairfield Elementary_ were written in blue, all caps, on the side of her bag. He glanced at her as she buttoned up her coat over her navy-blue cardigan and white A-line dress with a navy-blue floral print.

Lucy picked up the weighty tote and slung it over her shoulder. "So, what are you going to do," she began with a decided edge as she walked to her classroom door, "follow me home?"

Flynn trailed right behind her. "That is exactly what I am going to do." She looked back at him and he calmly returned her gaze. "Where is your car parked?"

"At the very northeast end of the block," she answered.

"I'll drive you."

_Great_, Lucy thought.

They stepped outside into the crisp night and Flynn kept an eye out as she locked her classroom door. Flynn started walking and she silently followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides. He slowed for her, letting her catch up and they began to walk together. Lucy saw a sedan up ahead and was beginning to wonder if that was his car when he deactivated its alarm and locks, making the headlights light up.

It was a black Dodge Charger with tinted windows, spoiler and black granite alloy wheels.

"This is an unmarked car?" she asked, eyeing the spoiler.

"This is _my_ car," he replied as he opened the passenger door for her. Lucy glanced up at him and then got in and he closed the door. She set her bag on the floor in front of her and fastened the seatbelt. He got into the driver's seat which Lucy noticed was set all the way back to allow his long legs to fit in. Flynn buckled his seatbelt and caught the subtle scent of her perfume.

He started the car and the engine rumbled to life. Lucy pointed over her shoulder, "I'm parked back around that way." Flynn put the car in gear and made a smooth U-turn. Her bag tipped over and she leaned forward to right it again, sending another soft scented wave of perfume Flynn's way. At the end of the street, he made a left, drove down to the corner and made another left. When they were almost at the end of that block, Lucy directed, "Over there were there's a bit of a break in the trees and bushes, is the entrance to the back-parking lot."

Flynn drove down to the overgrown opening, pulled into the lot and frowned. "It's very dark."

Lucy agreed. She would never tell him, but now she was glad for the ride. Flynn circled wide around the parking lot, allowing his headlights to shine out, looking to reveal anything or anyone that was out of place. Seeing nothing, he stopped next to the only car in the lot which was a silver Honda Accord.

"I'll call you," Flynn informed. Lucy nodded, gathered her things and got out. Flynn watched her as she hurried and opened her car door. Once she was inside, he dialed her cell.

Lucy had just fastened her seatbelt when her phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Do you have a cell mount?"

"Yes."

"One second." Flynn pressed a couple commands on his cell and then placed it on his dash mount. He then pressed a button on his steering wheel and spoke into the air, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Lucy's clear voice came through his car's speakers.

"Just drive the way you would normally go, and I'll be behind you," he reassured.

"Okay."

Flynn could hear her slipping her cell into her holder. She turned on her car and Gwen Stefani came blasting into his speakers singing _Hella Good_. Lucy jumped and quickly turned the radio off.

"Sorry." Her soft apology floated into his car and a hint of a grin pulled at his lips as Lucy backed up and headed out of the lot.

* * *

Both drove in silence as Lucy headed home and Flynn followed her. She really didn't want to say more than necessary to him, and his mind was on the case, wondering if and how the card was connected.

As they got closer to her street, Lucy stopped at a red traffic signal. She looked in her rearview mirror and could just see Flynn with one hand on the top of his steering wheel. Some strands of his hair had fallen in his face and he brushed it back with his free hand. He looked tired. Weary.

She broke the silence, "You know, you don't have to follow me all the way home. I can get there from here alright."

"I'll see you to your door."

Lucy was still viewing him in the mirror. "I could just text you when I arrive." She eyed him, waiting for him to respond. Was he going to turn around and leave her now or... not? When he didn't speak, she tried to wrap it up. "So, I'll say thank you for your help and goodnight-."

"It's green."

Lucy eyes snapped to the now green traffic light and she proceeded. She sighed, "I suppose you know where I live."

"I do," was his simple reply. Two blocks later, Lucy made a right turn and drove down two more residential blocks before turning left into her driveway.

Her ranch style house was up on a small hill, with tall hedges surrounding it. The driveway was steep and curved upward to the house, leveling off at the garage. Lucy activated her garage door as she rolled up the driveway and parked inside, leaving the door up. Flynn drove his car in and parked in her driveway behind her.

"Stay in your car," he directed and hung up.

She looked in the rearview mirror and saw him get out of his sedan. And then he disappeared. Turning in her seat, she tried to see him out of her back window, but it was dark. She didn't have her porch light on and the glow from the streetlight wasn't strong enough to penetrate the tall, bushy hedge that surrounded her home.

After a couple minutes or so he suddenly appeared at her driver side door and tapped on the window. Lucy unlocked it and he opened the door for her. When she got out, Flynn closed the door and walked her to the steps that lead up to her house that was painted mint-green with white trim. There was a wishing well on one side of the lawn and a birdbath on the other. Some fading plastic sunflower windmills were stuck among some bushes that flanked either side of the porch steps. There were even some garden gnomes here and there. She hadn't struck him as the lawn ornament type.

They made it up to her porch, and she turned to him. "What are you going to do with the card?"

"Have forensics check it out."

"I can't help but think this might be blown out of proportion. Maybe the card was meant for someone else."

"While that is a possibility, I like to err on the side of caution. You should invest in a home security provider, a timer for your porch light, sensor lights at least for your driveway, a lock on your backyard gate and a dog."

She just stared at him for a couple of awkward beats. Finally, she turned and unlocked her door. Stepping inside, she reached over and flipped on the porch light as she turned back to him. Lucy held the door close to her because she didn't want him to come in and she wasn't about to invite him. She just wanted him to leave. "I will look into investing in more security. Thank you for seeing me home. Have a good-."

Flynn cleared his throat. "Miss Preston-."

"I'm really tired, Detective," she quietly said, stopping him from continuing. "So, before you say anything else, I think we should end it here and say our goodbyes."

He took a little step closer. "Just a moment… please?"

Lucy blinked at his change in demeanor. More awkward silence flowed between them as she searched his face and he searched for words.

He cleared his throat again. "What I said to you, at Circle Fitness, the precinct at my desk and in the viewing room, was out of line. It was not the way a detective should treat a witness, nor the way any person should treat another… I'm sorry I made you cry," he added more softly. "I was rude and abrasive to you while you did all that you could to help us. And now tonight, I have upset you as well… I'm truly sorry, Miss Preston. I appreciate your patience with aiding our case and I thank you. I hope that you will accept my apology."

Lucy saw the sincerity in his eyes, making him appear even more weary at that moment of his offering her the apology. She was truly surprised… and even touched.

Opening her door, a little more, she responded, "I always tell my students that apologies go a long way in righting wrongs." A soft smile touched her face. "Thank you," she almost whispered, "I accept your apology."

Flynn immediately felt lighter and even relieved. "Thank you," he replied, and she nodded. He stood straighter. "Make sure your doors and windows are secured. You have Carlin's and my number, please call if you need assistance."

"I will," she promised. He gave her a slight nod, turned and left. Lucy kept the porch light on until he completely backed out of the driveway. Flynn pressed the speed dial on his cell. The ringing on the other end resonated through his car.

"LAPD, Miracle Mile division, this is Officer Walker."

"Walker, Flynn."

"Hey! What can I do for you?"

"I need a unit to circle around the block of 7147 Granger Terrace every 20 to 30 minutes until morning. Have them keep their eyes open for any suspicious activity."

"Roger that, consider it done."

"Thanks, Walker."

* * *

Lucy made sure all her doors and windows were locked... just to err on the side of caution as, Det. Flynn put it. She quickly texted Jiya that she was home and then went straight to the bathroom to start a much-needed hot bubble bath.

Sometime later, Lucy felt the hot water soak through her tense muscles as she slowly leaned back in her tub and tried not to think. But the mysterious card she had received was bothering her. This on top of everything else was just... bad timing? Who would put that under her door so late and at her job?

Her relaxation waning quickly, she tried to think of something else and her mind went to Det. Flynn. When he had arrived at the school, he had been raising her hackles again with his questions about who may have sent the card and his advice on the safety of her home. Which merited a lot of truth, but the way he told her just... made her bristle. But then his little speech happened. How hard had it been for him to do it? She had to hand it to him, it was good. Clear, to the point, and filled with sincerity.

Det. Flynn was turning out to be a mystery.

* * *

It was beginning to rain as Flynn drove home after having dropped off the card at the forensics lab. His loft was in downtown Los Angeles in a building that used to belong to a bank that was built it back in the 1930s. It had since been retro-fitted and refurbished into lofts and his was a corner unit on the southwest side.

He parked his car underground in a parking area adjacent to his apartment building. Once inside the lobby, he took the stairs up to the 3rd level and walked to his loft at the end of the hall. The thought of going to sleep seemed like going to Disneyland. Eager to get there and hoping he didn't have to leave too soon. He'd only had gotten three hours sleep the night before after being called for another case.

Inside his loft, he hung his coat on the hooks by the door and tossed his keys on the black soapstone countertop of his kitchen island. The loft was in the Industrial style. The floor was concrete, the outer walls were brick and the ceiling had exposed air duct vents, sprinkler pipes and I-beams. The south wall had three large windows with vertical blinds that Flynn quickly closed.

He took off his blazer and then his tie as he walked over to his bedroom area that was around the corner of his L shaped loft. Tossing them onto a nearby leather chair, he slipped his Glock 22 out of its holster and placed it in the nightstand drawer. Remembering his cell, he retrieved it from the inside pocket of his discarded blazer and laid it on top of the nightstand and shrugged out of his holster, tossing it on top of the blazer. Flynn then stripped down to his black boxer briefs, throwing the rest of his clothes on to the same chair and got in the bed.

As he slipped down into the covers, the case whirled around his head. The apartment murders and the gym murder, having the same execution style as his family... He was fearful that the case had been getting colder by the day, but now there was the hope that this card may have been sent by the same man. If it was, then they may very well be on their way to finally getting him. Something Flynn had been continually working toward since the day that he had lost his Lorena and Iris.

He let out a sad, aching sigh.

Eventually he started to relax, and his mind turned to Lucy Preston and how he had almost missed apologizing to her. Amazingly, the opportunity had presented itself. He hadn't known when or if he would have gotten another chance to be face to face with her again, so he braced himself and did it.

After trying to think of what he would say to her since Noah had given him the task, the little he'd rehearsed had not come to his mind as he stood there on her porch, looking at her as she was trying to get rid of him. The only rehearsed part that made it out was the words _I'm truly sorry_. Which, technically, was the most important part. Thankfully, she graciously accepted it which had been a surprise because he knew that he didn't deserve it, and that she didn't want to be around him—and he didn't blame her.

Feeling sleep blessedly overtaking him, he let out an exhausted sigh and hoped that he would be able to sleep for at least an entire day.

But that always turned out to be wishful thinking.

* * *

_It was night as she ran down the outside corridors of the school, screaming for her mom and dad to come help. She couldn't find her anywhere and he was out there. Where were they? She ran down the street to the dark parking lot of the gym and skidded to a halt as she came face to face with the shooter who stepped out from behind a tree. He held a gun on her as he slowly took off his mask. His face was a blur as he pulled the trigger and the bullet plunged deep into her heart._

Lucy woke up, crying uncontrollably almost unable to breathe as she sat up, clutching her chest. She couldn't find Amy and wanted to tell her parents and couldn't find them either. But the shooter found her instead.

Throwing back her covers, she got up and quickly went around her house, checking the doors and the windows with tears in her eyes. Once she re-secured everything, she went back to her room, snatched the comforter off her bed and headed back to her living room sofa. She turned on the TV and curled up under the comforter, trying to calm down.

But more tears came until she finally fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After only five hours of sleep, Flynn's cell rang loudly with a retro-style telephone ring. On the second ring, his hand slipped out from under the warm covers and reached for the cell. Rolling onto his back, he saw the read-out: _Carlin_, and swiped the screen.

"Flynn here," he sighed groggily into the cell.

"Jessica has some new info on the Preston case."

"Preston case?"

"That's what I said," Rufus enunciated into the phone. "Karl's meeting us at 3-M in about 40 minutes," and Rufus disconnected.

* * *

Flynn, Rufus and Karl walked abreast down the corridor of Miracle Mile Memorial toward the morgue.

"All I'm saying is that if you lose, you and Flynn will have to drive the beat, _in uniform_, for a day," Karl reiterated.

"Like a couple of rookies?" Rufus's voice inflected.

Karl nodded, grinning. "Like a couple of _snot-nosed_ rookies."

Rufus thought about it for a full, split second. "You're on, Gross!" Karl let out a delighted cackle as Flynn pushed opened one of the double swinging doors that lead to the morgue. He held it open for the other two as he eyed Rufus hard for making such a bet with Karl which prompted Rufus to respond. "We'll win, you'll see," he reassured Flynn who noticed Rufus sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself. Rufus went in as Karl smiled and silently shook his head in the negative at Flynn as he moved pass him into the lab, letting him know they were going to lose. Flynn stepped in after him and let the door swing shut. They moved through the brightly lit lab and spotted Jessica viewing a body laid out on an exam table.

"Peterson, just dropping by. Got anything for us?" Flynn asked, eyeing the corpse.

"Morning, gentlemen," Jessica greeted as she pulled off her latex gloves and threw them away. "This will be quick. Please come over to the monitor." All three went and stood in front of the monitor as Jessica brought up a picture of the bullets. "These are the bullets from Sherri Mitchel."

Flynn gazed at the images. "Nine-millimeter."

Jessica nodded. "But I wanted to see if there were any peculiarities on them. So…" She scrolled down to some extreme close ups of the bullets. "They were pretty damaged after they entered the body, but, look." The three looked and saw cursive letters on both bullets, but they were different from the ones found in Olivia Neale.

"_B_ and _R_?" Karl read aloud.

Jessica nodded again. "That's what it looks like," she answered as she looked up from her monitor. "That's all I have, gentlemen. Let me know if I can do more."

Rufus touched Jessica's shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The men walked out as she went and put on a new set of latex gloves. The three detectives walked back down the morgue corridor. "Well that didn't give us much to go on," Karl muttered.

"We're going to have to canvas the area again," Flynn stated. "Let's do it now while people are still at home in bed."

They all headed back to their cars as Flynn asked, "By the way, who named this _The Preston Case_?"

"Me," Rufus said flatly. "Everything so far seems to somehow circle around her, right?" Flynn thought that he couldn't deny that fact and needed to find out why she was the focal point of this case as Rufus wondered aloud, "Who can B.R. or R.B., be?"

"Another person we need to look for-," Flynn stopped mid-sentence and frowned as he came to a halt.

"What is it?" Karl asked.

He looked at Rufus and Karl and started walking down the corridor again. The two looked at each other and followed after him as Flynn replied, "I researched Preston deeper and found that her father married her mother 2 years after she was born. His last name was Wallace while hers isn't. On her birth certificate no one was declared as her father."

"So." Rufus shrugged. "She has another father. Probably a dick. That's not unusual."

Flynn went on, "The victims of this case have the same pattern of wounds as the previous case I was working a couple of years ago, which all had some connection to Rittenhouse."

"Okaaay," Karl replied, still not picking up on what he was getting at.

Flynn explained, "The first set of bullets had L. P. on them—Lucy Preston—and Rittenhouse's full name is Benjamin Cahill Rittenhouse."

It clicked for them at that point as Rufus uttered, "B. R."

Karl's eyebrows went up. "You think he's related to Preston?"

Flynn ran down the facts again, "The pattern of shootings mimics the previous murders of the Rittenhouse related cases. All the info I found on Preston, including the undeclared father status on her birth certificate. The bullets with the initials and what you just said," he pointed at Rufus, "everything seems to revolve around Lucy Preston."

Rufus held up his hands. "So, you believe that Benjamin Rittenhouse may be-,"

"Lucy Preston's biological father," Flynn finished for him.

"Whoa," Karl remarked.

"Whoa is right," Rufus agreed.

Shaking his head, Karl looked at them both. "But say that Rittenhouse _is_ her dad _and_ the murderer from your previous case is back. Why is he showing up now, terrorizing Preston?"

"Maybe he's mad about something," Rufus theorized.

Flynn nodded in agreement. "Could be that he may be using her to get to him." He wondered if Preston knew who her real father was as they all arrived at their cars. "In the meantime, we need to get to canvasing." Karl got in his squad car as Flynn and Rufus got into theirs.

* * *

They all gathered on the street corner as Flynn directed, "Karl, you take the south side of the street. Rufus you take the north and I'll do the next adjacent block up."

"Right," Karl replied.

Rufus buttoned his blazer. "Okay, let's get to it."

All three went in different directions.

* * *

Karl knocked on the door of the bottom floor apartment of a duplex that had been remodeled into a very contemporary modern style. A lady he thought to be about in her 50s with a little sleeping red-headed boy in her arms answered.

"Hello, ma'am," Karl began as he showed her his badge, "I'm Det. Karl Gross with LAPD and I just wanted to ask you some questions about last Thursday evening. Were you here that evening?"

"I work here as the nanny. I leave at 5:00pm once Elizabeth gets home. Maybe I can tell her that you came by?"

Karl reached into his jacket pocket. "I would appreciate that." He handed her two business cards. "What is your name?"

"Myrna Alvarez."

"Ms. Alvarez, please be sure that Elizabeth…"

"McHale," the woman finished.

"McHale gets one of these. Is there anyone upstairs right now?"

"No, they're at work."

"Do you know their names?"

She thought for a bit. "I think it's Bill or Will Jones."

"OK, please let McHale and Jones upstairs know that I came by and thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome, I will." She nodded, patting the toddler's leg.

He glanced down at the baby. "Cute kid."

"He is…now." She rolled her eyes and added, "I call him Chucky."

Karl laughed, "I totally understand, I have a lot of nieces and nephews. Goodbye, ma'am," he nodded.

She smiled as she replied, "Goodbye, Detective."

* * *

Rufus knocked on the door of a duplex that sort of looked like a little castle with turrets and well-trimmed bushes all around. Rufus heard shuffling coming to the door.

"Who is it?" someone asked through the door.

"Det. Rufus Carlin of the LAPD. Here to ask for a moment of your time."

The door opened and an old man in his 80s appeared, standing there dressed in a suit and hat. "The name's Rupert Cohen and I only have a moment, Detective. Going to the senior center. Just waiting for the Uber."

Rufus smiled as he showed his badge. "I'll be fast sir, were you here at home last Thursday evening?"

The man stepped outside with his cane in his hand. "Sorry, no. I was on a bus to Vegas. Something happen?"

"Just going around and seeing if anyone can tell us about that night."

The man closed his door and locked it. "My granddaughter was here. She mentioned that there were a lot of police here that night. That why you're here?"

"Yes sir. She mentioned anything unusual happening that night?"

The man slipped his keys into his coat pocket. "No, just said the cops were blocking the street off and it was a long time before she could actually get to my home."

"I see. Would you happen to have her number sir?"

"I do right here in my iPhone. She got this for me this past Christmas." The old man hung his cane on his arm, took out his cell from his coat pocket and slowly brought up the info on it as an Uber showed up and stopped in front of the duplex. "It's 323-555-1011. Hope she can help!" he stated, taking his cane and moving toward the car."

"Let me help you sir." Rufus walked with him over to the car and opened the door for him.

"Thank you, son!" he exclaimed, smiling, once he climbed in the car.

"You're welcome, sir, and thank you!"

* * *

Flynn knocked on the first-floor door of a Spanish style two-story duplex. It was nice with a well-manicured look. An older woman with white hair and a pink robe opened the door.

"Good morning, ma'am," Flynn began as he reached into his inside pocket and took out his badge. He quickly flashed it to her. "I'm Det. Garcia Flynn with the Los Angeles police department. We're investigating an event that happened in this neighborhood last Thursday around 5:00pm. Were you home on that day?"

"Good morning to you. What day did you say?"

"Last Thursday."

"Let me think," she replied as a little brown Yorkie with a pink bow on its head came up to the door and stood next to her mistress, looking up at Flynn. "I don't recall anything out of the ordinary. Let's see, at five, I'm usually watching the news. They said that we're in for a lot of rain due to the pineapple express. Much needed rain, but not all at once?!"

Flynn pleasantly nodded and moved the conversation along. "Did you happened to hear anything outside like gunshots?"

"Oh my, no. I would have remembered that."

"I see."

"I wish I could help you more," she replied as her dog began to bark loudly. "Quiet Tin Tin!" The woman exclaimed, and the dog ceased.

Flynn proceeded, "Do you know if the tenant upstairs is home?"

"Oh, no, he's a bus driver. He's not home now."

"What is his name?"

"George Greene."

Flynn took out two of his cards and extended them to her. "Would you have him give me a call?"

She took the cards. "I will, Detective."

"And what is your name, ma'am?"

"Evelyn Meyers."

"Thank you, Ms. Meyers for your help. Please feel free to call if anything comes to mind."

"I sure will. Bye, Detective!"

* * *

After almost two hours, they all reconvened at the corner.

Flynn settled his hands on his hips. "You get anywhere?"

"No one saw or heard anything, weren't home or not home to question," Karl replied.

"I had one young lady say she remembered seeing Neale and her daughter when they came home at about 3:45pm." Rufus informed.

"Narrows the timeline for us," Flynn stated. "Let's take the next set of streets over in that direction. We need to get as much information as possible."

* * *

Having slept a little, Lucy got up, wanting to get started on her errands. Her goal again was to try to get herself as tired as possible so that she could sleep—and hopefully not have any nightmares.

After brushing her teeth, throwing on blue jeans, and a white pullover sweater with black stripes, she quickly poured a bowl of cereal and added milk. As she shoved a spoonful into her mouth, she grabbed her purse and set it on her kitchen island. She needed to drop off some items at the cleaners and go to the market. Lucy had been thinking of what Det. Flynn had said last night, so, she was going to stop at Home Depot to check out sensor lights for her driveway and a timer for her porch light. She couldn't afford a home security system, so she was thinking of getting security doors for her front and back doors.

Hurrying, she finished her cereal as she tried to remember if she needed stamps. Reaching out, she grabbed her purse from the stool next to her and opened it to check her wallet—that was not in there. She paused looking up from her purse. Where was it? She then remembered that she'd stuck it in her school bag which was lying on her dining room table. Rushing over to her bag, she stopped short. The bag was full, and she did not see her wallet that she knew she crammed in on top after retrieving it from her desk drawer. Lucy emptied the contents on the dining table anyway and clearly saw no wallet. She checked around the table and under it. Nothing there. Snatching her keys off the little table by the door, she went out to her car, checking the driveway as she went along. Her car locks clicked as she deactivated it and opened the door. Checking everywhere in there, she didn't see it.

_Where was her wallet?!_

Then it hit her. Her bag had tipped over in Det. Flynn's car. Lucy placed her hands on her head. It was a strong possibility that her wallet was in his car. Heading back into the house, she went straight to her cell that was on her kitchen island and paused.

Should she call him? Text? He probably was busy, so she decided texting was the best way to go.

* * *

It was now 10:30 in the morning.

Flynn was driving himself and Rufus to the Circle Fitness Center to speak with the staff again. Then head back to the precinct to go over the information that they gathered that day and prepare for the case briefing for that evening.

"Christopher said she wanted to be briefed on the progress of the shootings because Chief is apparently breathing down her neck," Rufus stated.

"We'll see what we can get from the gym shooting. Were you able to get more info on the cell towers?" Flynn asked as he brought the car to a stop.

"Karl's working on it and hopefully we can get that today. I'll ask him and see where he is when we get back to the station."

Just as Flynn pulled into the parking lot of the Circle Fitness Center, his cell chimed and vibrated, signaling that he'd gotten a text message. He drove the car into a spot on the side of the gym and cut the engine as he took out his cell.

** _Lucy_ ** _\- Hello, Det. Flynn. This is Lucy Preston._

Flynn was surprised to see that she had texted him. He supposed that she would always contact Rufus first.

** _Flynn_ ** _\- Is something wrong?_

As she typed, she shook her head in amazement at how straight to the point he was.

** _Lucy_ ** _\- Yes and no. My wallet. I think it may be in your car._

"Who is that?" Rufus asked as he heard Flynn's cell chime and vibrate again.

"Lucy Preston," he nonchalantly replied.

"_Lucy Preston_? She's actually texting _you_? When did she get your cell number? Has something happened?"

Flynn glanced over at him with a little annoyed frown. "She may have left her wallet in my car."

Rufus' mouth fell open for a beat before he replied, "_What?_"

"She called your line yesterday after you left. Someone slipped a suspicious anonymous card under the door of her classroom. I drove to her school to check it out and escorted her home since it was late."

Rufus stared at him before he finally spoke, "Okay. One, when were you going to tell me this?"

"Today," was Flynn's easy response.

"Right," Rufus replied sarcastically calm. "Two, that still doesn't explain how her wallet got _in your car_!"

"Her car was parked on the other side of the school due to construction work. It would have been a long walk for her in a poorly lit area, so I drove her to it and then followed her home. The wallet might have fallen out when her bag tipped over." Flynn informed as he started to type a reply to Lucy.

** _Flynn_ ** _\- I am currently out in the field. I will check when I get back to the precinct._

"So," Rufus continued, "were you going to tell me around midnight? Because midnight is a good time."

"Rufus, I always tell you."

"Nice to be kept abreast of things in a timely manner," Rufus mumbled.

Flynn's cell chimed and vibrated.

** _Lucy_ ** _\- OK. Thank you and sorry for the trouble._

** _Flynn_ ** _\- No trouble._

As Flynn tucked his cell back into his inside jacket pocket, Rufus asked, "So what's the deal with this anonymous card?"

"I'll fill you in after we chat with the staff." Flynn opened his door and climbed out.

"Sure." Rufus nodded, climbing out as well. They walked to the entrance of the fitness club and Rufus opened the glass door and held it for Flynn as he uttered, "Can't believe you actually let someone ride in your car."

* * *

It was now just past two in the afternoon. Flynn, Rufus and Karl had put together all of their findings and plans of action for the evening's meeting with Captain Christopher and Chief Jake Neville.

He had a couple hours before the meeting began and went to look for Miss Preston's wallet. Flynn's stomach growled as he headed toward his car. He'd only had two granola bars when he'd left his loft hours earlier. There hadn't been time to get anything to eat since they had to do more canvasing and prepare their findings.

Flynn deactivated his car which was backed into the far corner of the precinct employee lot next to Rufus's Toyota Prius. Opening the passenger side door, he squatted down and reached inside, running his hand under the seat where he immediately felt an object. Clutching it, he pulled out the same rectangular red leather wallet that he saw Miss Preston place inside her tote yesterday. Shutting the door, he went around and climbed in to deliver the wallet.

But first he unzipped it.

Inside was her driver's license which he viewed first. She had a big smile in the photo that lit up her eyes. There was a debit card for a credit union and one other credit card. Two library cards were in a slot together, one said Los Angeles Public Library and the other was for the City of Santa Monica Library. There was also a card stating that she was a member of a history club, Los Angeles chapter. Behind it, Flynn saw Rufus' business card. Flipping through the bill fold section, he saw she had eighteen dollars and about five Forever postage stamps with Abraham Lincoln on them.

There were three receipts tucked in there too, and Flynn took them out. The first one was for Walgreens, dated the same day as the shooting. She purchased deep black ultra-thick mascara, eye makeup remover wipes, light-blue glitter nail polish, a bag of peanut butter M&M's and two packs of Ferrero Rocher chocolates. He softly grinned as he slightly shook his head, moving on to the second receipt.

It was from Ralph's supermarket dated the day before the shooting. The items on there were dish liquid soap, glass cleaner, paper towels, chicken breast, onion, tomatoes, apples, avocado, rotini pasta, potato chips, five containers of strawberry Greek yogurt, turkey sandwich slices and a quart of Häagen-Dazs Trio Crispy Layers Belgian Chocolate with white and milk chocolate ice cream. Thinking that Lucy Preston clearly loved chocolate, he moved on to the last receipt.

It was from Bath and Body Works dated a week prior to the shooting. It revealed that she had purchased some Stress Relief bubble bath, shower gel, hand sanitizer and two fragrant candles.

Zipping the wallet back up, he laid it on the passenger seat as he took out his cell and texted.

* * *

Since she had to wait to hear back from Det. Flynn, Lucy hadn't wanted to venture out, too, far from her home. So, she'd decided to work outside and removed all the faded lawn ornaments out in the yard.

She changed into a pair of old jeans, t-shirt and a zipper hoodie. Opening her front door, she went out to get started and headed to the back of the garage where she kept the garbage cans. Rounding the corner of her garage, she stopped short, and came eye to eye with her neighbor's calico cat curled up on top of her trash can.

"Hey," Lucy said softly, "are you snoozing on my trash can, kitty-kitty-kitty?" She made soothing kissy noises and slowly approached. The cat immediately jumped off, scurried down the narrow path behind the garage, slipped around the corner and was out of sight. Crestfallen, Lucy grumbled as she grabbed the trash can handle and started wheeling it out, "Just wanted to pet you. Nice seeing you too."

Sometime later, the bird bath was now clean, as well as the wishing well, and Lucy had also swept her porch, front steps and driveway. She placed her trash can back behind the garage and went into the house. The clock in her living room caught her eye and she hadn't realized she'd been outside for so long.

Thinking that Det. Flynn may be contacting her soon, she quickly got undressed and went to take a speedy shower to freshen up just as her text alert chimed on her phone.

** _Flynn_ ** _\- I have your wallet. Are you at home?_

** _Lucy_ ** _\- That's great and a relief! Yes, but you don't have to go through the trouble. I can come and pick it up._

** _Flynn_ ** _\- No trouble. I'm on my way._

Lucy was ecstatic. Losing her wallet would have just not been fun. She suddenly froze as the thought suddenly hit her that he'd probably would go through it. But honestly, what detective worth his salt wouldn't? She didn't have anything bad in it, but the thought of him looking through it made her feel…exposed. But knowing that her wallet was okay was the biggest thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Flynn pulled into Lucy's driveway. Since it was daytime, he got a better view of her home and surprisingly saw that all the lawn ornaments had been removed. The one-story mint green house on the hill that was hidden away in all the foliage was quite charming, cozy and inviting. Picking up her wallet from the passenger seat, he got out and climbed the steps to her door.

Since it was a little chilly, Lucy put on some soft black leggings, and red long-sleeve tee, topping it off with a long warm beige cable knit cardigan. Just as she finished dressing, the doorbell rang, and she marveled over the fact that he'd gotten there so fast. Quickly checking her hair in the foyer mirror, she went to the door, rose up on her toes, and peeped through the little window. Seeing it was Det. Flynn, she opened it.

There he stood in a dark-blue three-piece suit, white shirt and a burgundy tie with thin gold stripes.

"Miss Preston," he greeted as he held out her wallet to her.

"Thank you, Detective." She calmly took it. "You really didn't have to bring it all the way here."

"It wasn't a problem," he reassured her.

"I hope it didn't take you away from more important things like, busy police work," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I had some down time."

She held up the wallet. "I'm not going to ask you if you've looked through this."

"Good," was his only reply.

They stood there in silence. Each unsure of how to end this meeting and not sure why it was an issue. Flynn's stomach growled loudly. Embarrassment went through him, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Apparently you've been too busy to eat," Lucy observed.

"Part of the territory," he replied as his stomach growled again.

Thoughtful, she leaned against the door and asked, "Would you like a sandwich, Detective?"

"That isn't necessary but thank you."

As she silently gazed at him, she noticed that his eyes were an interesting green. Easing back into her foyer, she opened her door wider. Flynn eyed her as she raised her eyebrows in invitation and, with a hint of singsong in her soft voice she said, "Turkey sandwich."

Simply unable to resist, he entered her home and she closed the door behind him. "Follow me," she directed, leading the way to her kitchen. Flynn's detective eye quickly observed that her home was nicely kept. On the right was her living room which had a beige L shaped sectional sofa and a 50-inch flat-screen TV that sat on a stand in the corner next to the fireplace. The left side of the home was where the dining room and kitchen were. The dining room had an old dining set complete with a china cabinet.

"I was wondering when I texted you," she asked over her shoulder as he followed her, "if you had a police cell I should be contacting or if your personal cell was the one to send a message?"

"My personal phone is my police phone," he flatly answered.

"Oh. Makes things easier. Have a seat," she invited as they stepped into the kitchen and she went over to the refrigerator. Flynn moved over to the island and pulled out a stool, settling his large frame into it.

"Turkey, lettuce, tomato, pickle, avocado, mayo and Dijon mustard on dark wheat molasses bread work for you?" Lucy asked as she took out the items from the refrigerator and placed them on the island.

Flynn clasped his hands in front of him. "I'll eat whatever you place on the plate." Lucy got started as he looked around her kitchen. It appeared that it had been last updated in the 90s, with dark-blue Mediterranean tile on the island and counter tops. The cabinets were white as well as were the appliances. There was a back-service porch over to the left where he could see a washer, a dryer, a deep sink and the door to the backyard. It was a pleasant, clean and warm kitchen.

Lucy took two large white plates out of the cabinet by the sink and set them on the island. Slipping four wide pan deli slices of bread out of the bag, she began building their sandwiches. Flynn quietly watched her as he listened to the classical music that she had softly playing. She opened a kitchen drawer, extracted a butter knife and dipped it into the mustard jar.

He noticed there were some index cards on the corner of the island, and he could just make out a question on the top one: _Who was president when Pearl Harbor was attacked?_

"Franklin Delano Roosevelt."

Lucy paused from spreading on the mustard to look over at him. With his fingers still clasped, he casually pointed to the stack of index cards. Understanding, Lucy explained as she continued putting mustard on the bread slices, "That is a game I made up for my students for upcoming President's Day." She wiped the knife clean of mustard and stuck it in the mayonnaise jar. "Do you, Detective, think you're smarter than a 5th grader?"

Intrigued, Flynn leaned forward, placing his elbows on the island as he splayed his hands and re-clasped his fingers again. "I do."

Lucy launched into quizzing him. "Which president gave the Gettysburg address?"

"Abraham Lincoln."

She put on extra slices of turkey for his sandwich. "Which president spoke softly but carried a big stick?"

"Theodore Roosevelt."

"Which president served two separate terms?" She asked, placing lettuce leaves on top of the sandwiches.

Flynn answered, "Grover Cleveland." And then uttered under his breath, "Child's play," with a slight hint of cockiness.

Lucy paused, eyeing him. He saw her calculating and knew she was going to ramp up the game. Picking up a tomato, she sliced it on a cutting board as she continued, "Who was the first president to live in the White House?"

"John Adams."

"Which president never married?"

"James Buchanan."

"Who was F.D.R's vice president who also became president?"

"Harry S. Truman."

"Which president was only in office for 31 days?"

"William Henry Harrison."

Placing tomatoes on each sandwich, she took an avocado out of the fruit basket on the counter and sliced it. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him intently. "Bonus question. Name the two presidents who had sons that served in office and give their names as well."

Flynn held her gaze as Lucy quirked an eyebrow in challenge, thinking that she'd finally stumped him. He smoothly replied, "John Adams, John Quincy Adams, George Herbert Walker Bush and George Walker Bush."

"Hmm," Lucy said, placing avocado on the sandwiches. "That's very good, Detective." She opened a jar of kosher deli pickle halves and forked a half onto each plate as she added, "You've earned yourself a fourth gold star."

"Fourth?" he asked with a slight frown, watching her as she turned and reached up to the Lays potato chip bag that was on top of her refrigerator. Bringing it down, she opened it and heaped a generous amount onto his plate.

"You saw me home yesterday." She put a handful of chips on her plate. "And you saw my wallet home today."

"That's only three."

"…Your apology."

Their eyes met for a few beats. Lucy slid a plate over to him. "You can wash your hands at the sink."

"Yes ma'am," Flynn replied under his breath as he stood and came over to her side of the island. She placed the butter knife in the sink, moving over to make room for him. He reached out and pumped some blue liquid hand soap into his palm from the bottle sitting on the sill of the window over the sink. She caught the scent of his aftershave as he turned on the faucet and washed his hands. Lucy ripped off some paper towels from the dispenser mounted under the cabinet. She held them out for him as he turned off the tap and his hand brushed hers as he took them from her.

"Thank you." He dried his hands and then glanced around for the trash can.

"It's under the sink," she informed. Stepping back, she opened the bottom cabinet and held her hand out to take the used paper towels from him, but he held them over her hand and didn't let them go which made her look up at him.

"Thank you for this," he said, and placed them in her hand.

"The paper towels?" She asked just barely suppressing a smile.

Flynn saw her eyes twinkle as she gazed up at him. "For those. And for lunch," he replied.

"Try the lunch first," she warned. "You're not sure if you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will."

She closed the bottom cabinet as he made his way back to the stool. The sandwich looked amazing. Flynn couldn't remember the last time he'd saw one that looked that good and raised his hands to pick it up.

"Wait." Flynn's hands paused midair as Lucy stepped over and took the butcher knife out of the wooden block holder. She slid his plate over to her, sliced the sandwich perfectly in half, scooted it back to him and then sliced her own. Flynn eagerly picked up a half and took a bite.

Heaven must be missing a sandwich.

It was the perfect balance of every item, harmonizing together in a burst of flavor with just the right amount of sweetness from the thick wheat bread, bringing it all home. Flynn tried not to moan at the goodness going on in his mouth.

Lucy opened her refrigerator. "Iced tea, ginger ale or water?"

"Iced tea, thank you," he answered, taking another euphoric bite as she put ice in two glasses and poured tea for them. She sat a glass by each of their plates before finally climbing onto the stool across from him. Placing a napkin near his elbow and one by her plate, she lifted her sandwich and took a bite.

"Umm, pretty tasty," Lucy exclaimed satisfied. Flynn was on his fourth bite, nearly done with the first half of his sandwich. She looked over at him. "Good?"

"This," he began as he wiped his mouth with the napkin, "is delicious." He drank some iced tea and then took a big bite of pickle. They ate a bit in silence. Lucy was barely done with her first half of sandwich as Flynn finished. He'd eaten everything.

Looking at his plate, she commented, "I gather you didn't have any dinner last night."

"Comes with the territory."

Silently, she slid her other half of a sandwich, chips and pickle half over to him and he shook his head. "No, I've had enough. But thank you."

Seeing his glass was empty, she got up and filled it with tea again as she replied, "I won't be offended, Detective. I'd be pleased if you liked my sandwiches enough to eat another half. Besides, you said you'll be going back to work. Consider it an appetizer for your dinner."

Flynn eyed the sandwich. Of course, he wanted to eat it. Lucy ate some chips out of the bag and sat back down. "Thank you," he said and picked up her sandwich half and began eating it. Lucy took a sip of tea as Flynn ate some chips and looked thoughtfully at her. "Why did you become a teacher?"

Surprised by the question, she thought about it for a bit before she replied, "I was a camp counselor the summer before my senior year of high school. I worked at Evergreen Mountain Camp up in northern California for eight weeks. Each week we got a new group of children and they were a cute, eclectic bunch. Some were homesick, some were serious, some funny, some wild, but all were eager to learn."

Flynn watched her toy with the edge of her napkin as she continued, "It was like I got the call that summer to teach," she reflected and smiled. "I went straight home and I told my sister, Amy, who said, 'Of course you should be a teacher, Luce! You just figured that out?!'" Lucy laughed at the memory as she added, "Mom wanted me to be more, but Amy pushed me to go for being a teacher. She just had a way of looking at things and seeing things that I easily missed. Ames was strong, bright and very insightful," Lucy added, feeling her chest tighten. Flynn saw the unmistakable sadness pass over her eyes. It was a look he knew all, too, well.

Lucy stuck a chip in her mouth as she thought some more about his question. "I love seeing the children's eyes light up when they learn something new. When you see something click in them when they understand a concept. I enjoy laying the foundation for them to grow and become all that they aspire to be. I want them to realize their dreams. To learn to not give up, especially when it's hard. I really try to teach them to embrace their uniqueness and not try to be something they're not." She blinked and flushed a little. "Sorry to go on like that."

"No," he replied, slightly shaking his head. "On the contrary, you, Miss Preston, are very impressive." Lucy flushed even more at the compliment as he added, "I'm sure your students think so, too."

"You're, too, kind." She softly smiled.

"You went to San Francisco University for your degree?"

Her eyebrows knitted. "You researched me?"

"You were wearing the sweatshirt the night we met," he explained.

"Oh." She nodded, understanding. "Yes, I did."

Flynn leaned his elbows on the island. "Your necklace." Lucy's hand automatically went to the charm as he said, "_A_ is for Amy."

And there was the sadness again in her eyes. Lucy looked away from him as she rubbed the charm between her thumb and index and smiled softly. "She got this from our dad on her sixteenth birthday."

"You had it on in the school picture you took last year for Fairfield."

"How do you know that?"

"Website."

"I see." Still holding the charm between her fingers, she softly said, "She would have been 31 last week. My dad would have been turning 63 and my mom 57." Flynn watched her as she fell silent for a few moments. She shook her head and softly ran her knuckle under each eye. "It's the hardest on birthdays and holidays…which seem to happen all the time," she said with a little laugh before she fell silent again. Suddenly she glanced over at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said quietly. "I completely understand."

It was now Lucy's turn to see the look of sorrow in Flynn. If she thought about it, she supposed that she probably had already recognized it in him. The perpetual tired weariness. "You've lost someone, too." It wasn't a question she asked, but an acknowledgment of his pain.

The silence sat in the room with them, until Flynn broke it, "My wife would have been turning 39." He swallowed, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest. "And my little girl...9," he finished quietly.

Lucy felt for him with a deep understanding. They sat there quietly, with their similar sadness and grief, lying between them. Lucy finally leaned forward. "I've found that one of the biggest ways to get some kind of peace from all the crippling hurt, anger and confusion is to talk with someone else whose going through it, too." She gave him a soft smile. "So, thank you for sharing that with me."

Flynn softly nodded. "Likewise." They were quiet again and Flynn finally changed the subject. "I see you did some yard work."

This relieved Lucy because it wouldn't do either of them good to travel down the dark path of depression. She replied, "I'd been meaning to since I moved here. This house belonged to my great aunt Sharon. My father's aunt."

"She recently passed?"

"No, no, she passed away about ten years ago. Her friend Lydia, who was her roommate, had been living here since, but decided to move to an assisted living housing community in Las Vegas. I had wrestled with the idea of selling it, but after weighing my options, it was a better idea to keep it." She looked around. "Just haven't had time to do anything more with it. Today I wanted to be home for when you contacted me about my wallet, so I decided to remove the lawn décor and check that off my list."

"It looks nice."

"Thank you." They ate more chips and drank their iced tea. Lucy glanced over at him and cautiously asked, "Can I ask you questions about the case?"

Flynn wiped his hands with his napkin and carefully replied, "I'll answer what I can."

"Are you close to finding the man who murdered the instructor?"

Lying his napkin next to his plate, he answered, "We're still working on getting more information, but we hope to have some positive leads today."

Flynn saw that she seemed to hesitate over the next question. Intently, he watched her as she nervously hooked her hair behind her ears and folded her arms as if she were cold. "The card. Do you think it could be him?"

Flynn measured his words, "We're looking into every aspect that could pertain to the case, but we want to see the results from the forensic lab first before drawing any conclusions about its possible connection."

"But do _you_, Detective, think it's him?" she asked more quietly.

Seeing the worry on her face, Flynn didn't want to tell her out right that, yes, he thought it was the same guy. But he also didn't want to lie to her. "Miss Preston-."

Flynn's cell rang. He withdrew it from his inside pocket and saw that it was Rufus. Peering over at Lucy as he got up from his seat, he asked, "Would you excuse me?" She nodded as he swiped his cell screen and headed to the front door. "Carlin." Lucy heard him say as she heard her front door open and close.

"Hey, chief moved the meeting up an hour. You need to get back here, _now_," Rufus informed him.

Flynn swore as he began pacing on the porch. "Anything back regarding the card?"

"Karl said they promised today, but we've heard nothing yet."

Flynn sighed, "What about data for the cell towers?"

"Hoping it'll come today, too, but don't hold your breath."

"Great," he grumbled. "I'm on my way."

"Alright, I'll let them know."

"Thanks, and Rufus, have Walker continue having a patrol around 7147 Granger Terrace, until further notice."

"Whose address is this?"

"Lucy Preston's. I don't like this anonymous card."

"I see. UFN on the patrol, you've got it," Rufus assured him, and they disconnected.

Flynn stepped back into the house and appeared in the kitchen where Lucy had just put their dishes in the dishwasher. "I need to get back to the precinct," he announced, moving around the island to where she was standing. He wanted to put her at ease before he left and added, "In the meantime, continue doing what you do, but remember to err on the side of caution." She nodded, crossing her arms protectively around herself again. Seeing the hint of worry in her eyes, he moved a little closer. "Don't hesitate to call or text me, _or_ Carlin, directly. Anytime. Even if the smallest thing seems odd. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Thank you again for lunch, Miss Preston."

"…Lucy."

Flynn nodded, and quietly replied, "Thank you, Lucy."

He lightly squeezed her shoulder. As he turned to leave, she suddenly said, "Wait." Flynn turned back as she went over and opened her pantry. Reaching in, she took something out. Closing the door, she held the item out to him.

"Thank you, Detective." It was a sealed seamed sandwich bag with some Oreos in it.

Taking the cookies from her, he said, "…Flynn."

She nodded and softly replied, "Thank you, Flynn."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Rufus and Karl were going into the meeting when Wyatt and Bam Bam walked over to them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Karl asked.

"The chief said he wanted more detectives on the case," Bam Bam informed them.

Rufus raised his eyebrows. "Does Flynn know?"

"Flynn just called us about a half hour ago," Wyatt replied. "Apparently the chief contacted him, demanding for him to add us to the team. Bam and I had to move our own cases over to squeeze this in. But you know… it's what the chief wants."

Flynn came up the hallway leading to the conference room. "Logan, Bam," he mumbled, acknowledging each of them as he passed them and entered. They filed in behind him along with Rufus and Karl and took seats at the long wooden table in the middle of the room. Minutes later Christopher and Chief Jake Neville appeared, and they got started with the meeting.

Flynn stood at the podium next to the 75-inch flat monitor at the front of the room. "There were two victims at the apartment duplex in the Miracle Mile," he stated. "The first was Olivia Neale, 31." He brought up her picture on his laptop which displayed on the large monitor. "Employed at Jamison Insurance Company, worked regular day shift hours Monday through Friday. No police record, all around good citizen. Rufus has more on this." Flynn nodded to him.

Rufus cleared his throat as he looked at his notes on his tablet. "I spoke with her family and best friend. She had no known current boyfriends and her daughter's father lives in Spokane. He was at work during the time of the murders and his alibi checks out. No known disputes with anyone, very much liked by her co-workers, and deemed a good mother to her daughter, Eden Kramer." Flynn clicked to the next picture showing the woman hugging her little girl, and Flynn felt his heart skip a beat. Rufus continued, "Eden was the second victim. She was seven."

"The next victim was the Circle Fitness murder," Flynn continued and advanced to the next picture. "Sherri Mitchel, 39, divorcee, lived in Santa Monica, previously Palos Verdes. She worked for the City of Santa Monica as an assistant to a councilmember and was also an instructor at the Circle Fitness Center. No children and she, too, had a clean record."

"Her family and friends," Rufus informed, "stated that she didn't have a boyfriend and didn't have any information that would lead us to believe she was hanging with the wrong crowd. We're still checking on an alibi for her ex-husband who was cooperative with our questioning, and her family and friends said they didn't believe that he would have anything to do with it. Their divorce was amicable and happened over eight years ago. Also, she was well-liked by her co-workers at both establishments."

"Does anything tie these murders together besides how they were killed?" Christopher asked.

Flynn paused before answering, "That brings us to Lucy Preston." He proceeded to Lucy's Fairfield Elementary picture from the website.

"How so?" Christopher crossed her arms.

Flynn viewed Lucy's image on the monitor as he replied, "Gross researched and found that the first two victims lived in an apartment that Preston just vacated last September." He looked back at Christopher and added, "Mitchel, the third victim, had just instructed the spinning class that Preston took that night and was soon murdered right in front of Preston afterwards. The shooter then turned the gun onto Preston but did not shoot her. However, he took off his mask and reveal his face to her."

Flynn advanced the screen to the next picture that revealed the bullets. "Our M.E., Dr. Jessica Peterson, pointed out that the bullets had initials etched into them. The letter _L_ was on the bullet taken out of Neale's head. The one in her heart had the letter _P_. We believe these initials stand for Lucy Preston."

"Also note," Flynn went on, "The bullets from Mitchel, too, had initials, but they were the letters _B_ from her head wound and _R_ from her heart's. There were previous murders with the exact same wounds as these new victims. The prior murders seemed to revolve around Benjamin Cahill Rittenhouse. We are checking to see if these letters could be his initials and if Lucy Preston is somehow connected to him.

"Finally," Flynn stated, "Preston received an anonymous card late Friday evening at Fairfield Elementary, where she is the 5th grade teacher." Flynn brought up two, side by side, pictures of the card. One showed the blank outside of it and the other showed the cryptic message. "The card simply had '_see you soon'_ written inside," he informed.

"We received information back from forensics on that, by the way," Karl added quickly glancing at Christopher, and Neville and then back to Flynn.

Flynn intently braced his hands on the podium. "What did they find?"

Karl shook his head. "Absolutely nothing." Flynn sighed, as Karl continued, "No fingerprints or any other DNA on it besides Lucy Preston's."

"With all of this information," Flynn summed up, "I've concluded that Lucy Preston is the main focus of these crimes and believe she may be in danger."

"Looks like everything's pointing to her," Wyatt agreed.

"I'm not entirely convinced that she's not a participant in this," Chief Neville interjected. All eyes went to him as he went on, "There was a case five years ago where the perceived witness who was also thought to be in danger was actually an accomplice to the murders and since then, we've seen at least three recent copycats of the crime."

"I, at first, treated the only valid eyewitness, Lucy Preston, as a person of interest," Flynn remarked, "but have changed tactics due to the absence of valid evidence showing that she had anything more to do with the murders."

"But," Neville chuckled as he casually sat back in his chair, straightening his suit jacket, "aren't you still gathering evidence, Detective?"

"We are working on getting as much evidence as possible-," Flynn began.

"And from what you're saying," Neville said, cutting him off, "we don't even have a person of interest?"

"We are now in the process of retrieving cell tower data to locate the possible _suspect_ of the Circle Fitness murder," Flynn stated flatly.

"I believe we have our person of interest, Detective."

"Sir, Det. Flynn and I concluded that Lucy Preston was a weak POI at best," Rufus added. "Her alibi checked out for the apartment murders and she has been nothing but helpful."

"She viewed the lineup, correct?" Neville asked. "And failed to identify him, correct?"

"Because we didn't have the right man," Flynn answered curtly.

"According to your sole eyewitness," Neville pointed out.

"She also received the anonymous card," Rufus reiterated.

"And doesn't that seem a bit, too, easy detectives?" Neville splayed his hands. "Almost silly?"

Flynn brimmed with unchecked annoyance. "It's valid evidence, that we should be looking elsewhere for a POI or suspect."

Neville ticked off his fingers. "Preston's apartment, witnessed the murder at Circle Fitness where she _saw_ the shooters face and he _didn't_ shoot her, and the supposed mysterious card which is, at best, probably from a friend, ex or delusional admirer."

The podium creaked under Flynn's grip. "As lead detective on this case, Lucy Preston should be viewed as a witness and now an endangered citizen. If we treat her as an accomplice, we will undoubtedly waste valuable time that could be used in locating the real perpetrator."

"I will let the mayor know that we at least have a strong POI in Preston," Neville undermined Flynn. "But," he added, leaning forward, "if this case is proving to be, too, much for you to handle, Det. Flynn, something easier can be found for you here to do."

Silence fell over the room as Flynn and Neville dueled in an out and out stare down.

"Det. Flynn is still my choice for lead, sir," Christopher interjected. "He and his team are doing outstanding work and keeping him on the case would be quite beneficial. Flynn," she looked at him. "The mayor wants you to personally contact and give him updates. Chief," her eyes went to Neville. "The mayor said he wanted every _I_ and _T_ of the case to be dotted and crossed and we all intend to do just that."

"Good to know." Neville replied as he looked back at Flynn and reiterated, "Preston is to be treated as a person of interest until _valid_ facts state otherwise. Understood, Det. Flynn?"

Flynn glared at Neville and when it became clear that he wasn't going to give him an answer, Rufus spoke up, "We will do everything in our power to get to the bottom of this, Chief."

"You have our word," Wyatt stated, nodding.

"In fact," Karl added, "I have vital information that I should receive today from forensic cell data analysis. It's going to be a lot, but I'll inform Flynn as soon as it comes in."

"I'll help you go through it, Gross," Bam Bam volunteered.

"Meeting adjourned," Neville declared as he rose from the table and everyone else followed suit. He threw one more ominous glance at Flynn's direction and left the room.

"All right everyone, continue as you were." Christopher walked over to Flynn and with a quiet intense voice for his ears only, she warned, "Watch yourself with the chief. I can only do so much, understand?" Flynn gave her a slight nod and with that, she left, leaving him, Rufus, Wyatt, Karl and Bam Bam in the room.

Flynn swore.

"Seems you really think Preston has nothing to do with this." Wyatt remarked and then added under his breath, "She is pretty." Flynn gave him an unreadable look.

Karl's phone beeped. "Hey, the data's in for the cell!"

"Good," Flynn replied.

Karl moved toward the door. "Bam, you got time now?"

"I sure do," Bam Bam said, following him out.

"I have time, as well," Wyatt volunteered.

"The more the merrier," Karl replied as the three headed down the hall.

As Flynn angrily took the remote and turned off the monitor, Rufus came over to him and sat on the edge of the table. "Hey, we all know Neville's a dick, but don't piss him off."

"I know, Rufus."

"I know you know… But sometimes you forget it."

Flynn let out a sigh and nodded as he closed his laptop. "Let's go back over the findings from our canvasing," Flynn suggested, picking up the laptop and heading for the door.

"Right behind you." Rufus followed him out.

* * *

It was almost midnight as Flynn tiredly walked down the hall to his loft. The meeting and chief Neville heavily occupied his thoughts. Being forced to make Lucy a person of interest was ludicrous and pure frustration. Flynn swore. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. After the meeting, he had stayed until 11:30pm, after Rufus had already left an hour earlier. Flynn had wanted to go over more evidence, but after a while, he realized that he wasn't making any head way. So, he went home, deciding that the best thing he could do was get some sleep.

Reaching his door, he stuck his key into the lock. Stepping inside his apartment, he placed his coat on the hook and tossed his keys on the island. He went straight to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of cold beer. It had been a long day and he needed to let out some steam. He twisted off the cap and chucked it in the trash as he drained half of the bottle. Moving over to his long deep burgundy tufted leather sofa, he took the remote and turned on his TV. He sunk down into the couch and kicked his shoes off, thinking about how the only good part of the whole day had been eating that turkey sandwich at Miss Preston's house… Lucy's house. Again, he thought about how surprised he was that she'd let him inside, _and_ made him a sandwich, let alone, let him eat half of hers. And that sandwich had been _fantastic_. Flynn didn't think he could ever forget it.

What had also surprised him had been himself. He had never shared with anyone how he really felt about the deaths of Lorena and Iris. Everyone that knew about his family tragedy had known his wife and daughter from before they died, or they had heard about it from others. But he'd never personally shared it with someone. Never wanted to talk about it with _anyone_. Noah was the only person that he spoke to at length about them and that was only because Flynn's job had told him that before he could get the approval to go back to work he had to attend the mandatory sessions with their psychologist for some therapy. But even Noah had known the circumstances of the tragedy before Flynn had even met him.

And today he had shared that private piece of him with a stranger. Well, she'd moved out of the stranger category since she gave him permission to call her by her first name, but the fact that he could easily share something he wanted to keep to himself so freely with Lucy, made him feel... exposed? Self-conscious? Upset?

Yet he'd done it because he wanted to reassure her that she didn't have to apologize for speaking about the pain she felt after losing her family. He had wanted her to know he understood, and to feel comfortable talking about it. He'd wanted her to feel at ease with him and that thought made him frown.

Why would that be important?

Flynn took another swig from his beer and set the bottle on the coffee table so he could pull off his blazer. In doing so, he remembered the cookies. He took them out of the inside pocket and laid them next to the beer. Slipping out of the blazer, he thought about how Iris had loved Oreos. He and Lorena had let her eat them on little special occasions like writing her letters well or successfully reading a book out loud to them. Whenever they had given them to her, she would have squealed with delight.

Flynn rubbed his eyes at the bittersweet memory. He supposed he'd avoided eating Oreos because of what they had meant to his family. And now Lucy Preston had just handed him a bag, throwing out of the window any chance of avoiding them. Taking another drink of his beer, he picked up the cookies. He gazed at them, opened the bag and fished one out. Raising it to his mouth, he took a tentative bite… It was Double Stuf.

Immediately he was reminded of how much he, too, had loved Oreos, and remembered how Lorena would say that's where Iris had gotten her love for them. Rogue tears made their way down his cheeks as he finished the cookie and ate the others.

A half hour later, he turned off his TV and went to his bed. Gun in the drawer, cell on the nightstand, clothes and holster on the chair. In his boxer briefs, he crawled between the covers and turned off his light. As he laid there, thoughts of Lucy's perfume came to him. He looked over at the window and watched the rain rhythmically pelting against the glass.

He let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Lucy woke with a start, out of breath.

She was curled up on her sofa under her comforter; an informercial was playing on her TV. The last thing she remembered was watching an old classic movie, that—according to her clock that displayed 2:11am—had finished over an hour ago. Quickly, she got up and checked her doors and made sure her windows were still locked and covered.

Sleep was still elusive for her and she was only able to catch spurts of it here and there. She couldn't remember the majority of the dream she just had, but she knew she had been running from the shooter again. Although Flynn didn't say it, Lucy knew that he thought the shooter was the anonymous card dropper like she believed. Now she felt like she couldn't let her guard down. If the man knew where she worked, then it stood to reason that he probably knew where she lived.

Fear was really creeping in as tears stung her eyes. The feeling of being alone in all of this was becoming too overwhelming. She had no one to run to. No parents, no sister, not even a great aunt. She was all she had left. But she knew Jiya would balk at that. She was truly her family now. To be honest, Jiya had offered to stay at her place numerous times, and she did come over the first night of the murder, but Lucy didn't want to be too clingy.

Moving back to the sofa, she pulled her comforter around her. Maybe if she texted Jiya she'd feel better. Jiya was a gamer, so she very well may be up and online. Lucy just wanted to talk a little with her, until she settled down.

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Hey, are you up?_

* * *

Flynn heard a chime and vibration off in the distance. Turning his head, he opened his eyes just in time to see the light from his cellphone screen go dark again. He snaked out his hand from under the covers and picked up his phone, pressing the sleep/wake button. It was 2:22am and he had gotten a text… from Lucy.

Immediately he replied.

** _Flynn-_ ** _ What's wrong?_

Lucy's cell vibrated and her heart stopped as she blinked at the name that showed up. She'd texted Flynn! Squeezing her eyes shut and trying to think of a response, she decided the safest route was to just keep it short.

** _Lucy-_ ** _ My mistake. Disregard._

Flynn frowned.

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Are you okay?_

Lucy wanted to strangle herself.

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Yes. I just rechecked all my doors and windows. _

** _Flynn-_ ** _ That doesn't sound okay._

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Just want to be sure. You know, err on the side of caution…_

Flynn didn't mean for his words to be something to hold in a death grip. Sensing there was more behind her responses, he asked,

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Are you unable to sleep?_

** _Lucy-_ ** _ …A little._

** _Flynn-_ ** _ I have a patrol on your home. They drive by periodically._

** _Lucy_ ** _\- You do? They do?_

** _Flynn-_ ** _ They've been ordered to keep an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious._

This made Lucy feel some much needed relief.

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Thank you. Why didn't you tell me? _

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Didn't want to alarm you._

** _Lucy-_ ** _ …So, you do think the card giver is the shooter._

** _Flynn-_ ** _ We don't know that yet, but to be on the safe side..._

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Thank you for that. _

** _Flynn-_ ** _ You're welcome._

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Sorry again if I've pulled you away from work._

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Not at work._

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Oh no, that means I woke you up._

** _Flynn-_ ** _ It's okay._

** _Lucy_ ** _\- Not if sleep is hard to come by. I'll let you get back to yours._

** _Flynn-_ ** _ You can always contact me. Anytime._

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Looks like the wee hours of the morning may be my forte, heh._

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Anytime._

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Thank you, Flynn. Goodnight._

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Goodnight, Lucy. Try to get some rest._

Flynn laid his cell back on the stand and rubbed his eyes. He hoped that Lucy felt safe enough to sleep at least for a while.

His cell text alert chimed and vibrated again. He picked it up… and a smile touched his lips.

It was a gold star icon from Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Flynn glanced at Karl. "Let me have a look at the cell data." He rolled his chair over next to Karl's as his colleague brought the data files up on his computer.

"Bam, Wyatt and I got through about a third of them last night," Karl informed. "The amount of pings is nuts."

"Welcome to L.A.," Rufus piped in from his desk.

"This is where we left off last night." Karl stopped scrolling and pointed to the screen.

Flynn looked closely at the endless columns of numbers. Without asking for permission, Flynn slid Karl's mouse closer and began scrolling and scanning the data. He eyeballed the numbers, scrolling more and more and then stopped. "That's Preston's number. That's when she made the 9-1-1 call."

Karl crossed his arms. "We know, Sherlock, we're stuck at figuring out a possible cell number for the shooter."

"You got all of the cell towers locations near the area, right?" Flynn asked, but didn't wait for Karl's reply as he directed, "Pull up the ones for Hillview and La Cienega."

"Why over there?" Rufus asked, rolling his chair over to Karl's desk, as Karl brought up the cell tower closer to that intersection.

"She had a receipt for Walgreen's in her wallet," Flynn explained. "She'd bought items there 90 minutes before she went to the gym."

Rufus's eyebrows shot up. "Does she know you went through her wallet?"

"She knows I'm a detective," Flynn uttered as he took the mouse back from Karl.

Flynn viewed the monitor, scanning and scrolling some more as Rufus questioned, "So, what happened when you returned it to her?"

"Nothing."

"No, 'thank you so much, Det. Flynn?'" Karl asked in a girlie voice.

"She said thank you." He intently scrolled on.

Rufus snickered, "And she didn't shoot you when you showed up on her doorstep?"

"No, she made me a turkey sandwich."

Rufus and Karl looked at Flynn and then at each other.

Flynn hadn't noticed their exchange and pointed at the screen. "This number, 555-7306 showed up around the time of the 9-1-1 call at the fitness center location."

Karl and Rufus scooted closer as Karl said, "Okay, let's see if it made any calls to that pay phone that was a few blocks away." Karl took command of the mouse again and ran a search for that number and the pay phone's number. _NO DATA FOUND_ displayed on the screen.

"Did it _receive_ any calls from that pay phone?" Rufus asked.

Karl typed and clicked vigorously, pulling up the outgoing calls file for the pay phone. He ran the search and...

_MATCHED_.

"Bingo!" Karl exclaimed as all three felt excitement at finally getting somewhere.

Flynn stood, looking at Karl. "Find out who owns that phone."

Karl rubbed his hands together. "I'm on it."

Looking at Rufus, Flynn stated, "Now we know there's someone else involved."

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Lucy and Jiya were walking around a DSW shoe outlet.

"So, what happened?" Jiya asked.

"He followed me home," Lucy simply answered.

Filled with concern, Jiya touched her arm. "I'm glad he did. I don't like the sound of this Luce, especially after, you know, the murder. I can move in with you until they find the guy."

"No, you can't upset your life like that."

"My life would be upset if anything were to happen to you."

Lucy gave her a little hug. "I'm looking into getting some security upgrades to the house."

"That's a great idea."

"Flynn suggested it after he checked around the outside of my house when we arrived."

"Oh, nice to know that he didn't just burn off, but checked your place out for you." Jiya frowned. "This is the same jerk cop, right? Because he's not sounding so jerkish to me."

"He apologized."

Jiya's eyes got bigger. "He did?"

"He said he was truly sorry for being rude and abrasive, thanked me for my help and I accepted his apology."

"Okaaay, now he really doesn't sound like the grump you described before."

Lucy reflected. "No, but he actually is a bit of a mystery. We talked yesterday-."

"Yesterday? I thought this happened Friday?"

"I couldn't find my wallet," Lucy began sheepishly. "I looked everywhere for it before I realized that it had fallen out in his car."

"What?"

Lucy nodded. "It was unbelievable. I had to text him, and he brought it over to me and… I made him a sandwich."

"…You _fed_ him?" Lucy nodded again as she picked up a black pump. Jiya shook her head. "He's going to be like a stray cat now, coming around, looking for sandwiches. Well, it'll be sandwiches at first." She quirked one knowing eyebrow at Lucy.

"Jiya!" Lucy exclaimed, and they both started giggling. "It's not like that. I'm certain Det. Flynn has no interest in me whatsoever as I have none in him-."

"Is he cute?" Lucy's mouth fell open and Jiya grinned as she elbowed her. "Come on, is he?"

"I don't look at him that way-."

"Is… he… cu-?"

"He is not… bad… looking," Lucy laughed.

"You're stumbling around! Cute or not?!"

"Handsome. He has these intense green eyes." This time Jiya's mouth fell open, but Lucy hurried on, "Honestly, there is no interest on both sides." Lucy was thoughtful. "We just ate in the kitchen and talked a little. Found out he's had a recent tragedy in his life, too."

"Really? You two spoke about that to each other?"

"We did." Lucy thought about Flynn telling her what his wife and daughter's ages would have been.

Jiya sat down on a bench in the middle of the aisle and began to remove her shoe in order to try on a high heeled sandal. She peered up at Lucy. "I'm willing to bet that Det. Flynn would definitely say that you are quite beautiful." Lucy gave Jiya a look that she ignored as she went on, "Brash handsome homicide detective and an adorable little spitfire 5th grade teacher… I can see it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're wrong." The way Jiya's train of thought was headed, she certainly wasn't going to tell her she accidentally texted him last night.

Jiya pulled Lucy down to sit next to her. "Did he say what he thought about the card?"

"I asked him directly if he thought it was the same man that shot the instructor. He started to answer but got a call. I think he feels the same way I do, that it's the same man."

"I'm going to stay with you."

"You don't have to, but I appreciate it."

"Lucy-."

"I'll admit that I am apprehensive, and scared, _but_," Lucy added a little louder as she saw Jiya began to protest, "I've got to keep living and I can't do that in fear."

"You do need to be careful."

"Det. Flynn has already told me to err on the side of caution and to call or text him or his partner anytime if I need anything."

"This detective sounds better and better the more you talk about him. Is his partner cute? And single?"

"Jee, you're killing me."

She laughed and squeezed Lucy's hand. "Let's really enjoy ourselves this Saturday."

"Yes, birthday girl." Lucy pressed her shoulder into Jiya's. "Despite everything, I'm excited and looking forward to it. You ready to shake your body down to the ground?"

"Yes, because I'll be the dancing queen!" Jiya squealed as she reached over and picked up a gold, sparkly high heeled platform sandal. "Look at these!"

"Those are cute and perfect for your outfit!" Lucy exclaimed and then picked up an almost identical pair in the color she needed for her own outfit. "_Whaaat?!_" Lucy laughed excitedly. "Unbelievable! We both found what we were looking for and they match! We are going to be on fire Saturday night!" They high-fived each other, laughing as they tried on the heels.

* * *

"So, tell me. Did you accomplish the task I gave you?"

Flynn sat across from Noah on the sofa in the doctor's office. "Yes." Noah waited for him to continue. Flynn sighed, "I told her... Miss Preston, that how I acted was not how a detective, or any person for that matter, should act towards another. I thanked her for all the help she'd given us and that I appreciated it." Flynn let out a breath of air. "And I told her that I was sorry."

"And?"

"And she-," Flynn began then stopped. He thought a bit about her response and finally replied, "She said she tells her students that an apology can right a lot of wrongs."

"Do you agree with that?"

"Depends on the crime."

Noah paused for a beat. "Where do you rate your crime with Miss Preston?"

His brow furrowed. "Among the kind that can apparently be forgiven."

"Would you have forgiven _you_ for your crime?"

Flynn looked down at his clasped hands. "Not as easily as she did." He reflected more on his time with Lucy. "I asked-," he started and paused.

"You asked her a question?"

"I asked her why she became a teacher."

Flynn got a scowl on his face, prompting Noah to asked, "Her response made you upset?"

"As a camp counselor one summer," Flynn began, "she realized she wanted to teach. When she got home, she ran and told her sister. While she's telling me this, a sad look appeared in her eyes. I already knew her sister had passed away in her late 20s and her parents passed, too."

He fell silent and Noah patiently waited for him to continue. More quietly, Flynn recalled, "She told me the ages her sister, mother and father would have been and said that birthdays and holidays were the hardest. And then she apologized." He slowly shook his head. "She felt she had been getting too emotional. I didn't want her to apologize for what she felt, or to feel sorry for still counting birthdays and holidays… because I do that too… Then, I told her I understand… And she _knew_. Knew that I'd lost someone as well." Flynn swallowed, "So, I told her what Lorena's and Iris's ages would have been."

"How did she respond?"

"She said she found that it was easier when you talked with someone else who's going through the same thing. And thanked me for sharing it with her."

Noah noticed he frowned again and asked, "Do you wish you hadn't shared that with her?"

Flynn ran his hand through his hair. "I don't talk about my family to anyone."

"Until now," Noah gently pointed out, and Flynn crossed his arms in response. Noah uncrossed his leg. "Do you think she isn't trustworthy of handling personal information like that?"

"No."

"Do you think she didn't mean it when she thanked you for sharing?"

"No."

"...Do you think that you were careless in sharing that with her?"

Flynn was silent.

Noah leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "It sounds like you want to keep your family as close to you as possible. And that includes never talking about them."

Noah's words made Flynn's eyes sting with tears. "But," Noah continued, "sharing them with others, does just that. It keeps them close to your heart _and_ helps it to heal." Flynn wiped his eyes with his hand as Noah asked, "Why do you think you shared that with Miss Preston?"

Flynn stopped rubbing his eyes and exhaled. "I just wanted her to know that I understood."

Noah nodded. "Alright, Flynn. I'll see you again in a couple weeks."

Flynn stared at him. "That's it? No task?"

"I want you to share something with anyone between now and when you return," Noah responded. "It can be anything from candy to personal information." Noah quietly looked at him and added, "You're doing well, Detective."

He softly nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

They both stood and Noah patted Flynn on the shoulder and saw him to the door.

* * *

"So!" Karl announced from his desk, "the name attached to the cell is Randall Bower!" Flynn, Rufus, Wyatt and Bam Bam had been viewing the murder board and all showed relief at moving another step forward in the case.

"Yes!" Rufus exclaimed.

Finally. After so long, a name, Flynn thought. "Let's run him quickly and find out all we can before he does something else," he replied.

Flynn's desk phone rang. He quickly reached over and picked up the receiver. "LAPD Miracle Mile division, Flynn here."

"Det. Flynn." Flynn went still as he heard a voice come through the phone, clearly being distorted. Flynn waved his hand at the others.

"What is it?" Rufus asked as the others became more alert to Flynn who motioned for Rufus to pick up the line and listen in.

"Who is this?" Flynn demanded. Rufus quickly lifted his receiver as Karl got to work, tracking where the call was coming from. Wyatt and Bam Bam went closer to Flynn's desk.

"The Groove Lounge, Det. Flynn," the man's distorted voice stated. "You might want to check it out tonight."

"Why?"

The line went dead. Flynn swore as he hung up the phone.

"Now who the hell was that?" Rufus exclaimed, also hanging up his line.

"What did they say?" Wyatt asked.

"The Groove Lounge," Flynn replied. "He was using a distorter. Said I might want to check it out."

"I think that new club up on Sunset in Hollywood is called The Groove Lounge," Bam Bam informed.

"He specifically said you?" Wyatt asked Flynn.

"He did."

Karl turned to them from his screen. "Call was, too, short."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Naturally."

Apprehension rose in Flynn. "The caller at Circle Fitness Center used a distorter as well."

"Groove Lounge, 8001 Sunset," Karl declared, viewing the club's website. "Looks like tonight is themed _The Disco Ball_."

"Alright. Let's take a ride over there," Flynn directed, rising from his chair with the others standing, too. They headed out to the hallway as he added,

"Let's remember to stay open for anything."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!" Lucy exclaimed to Jiya as she walked into her apartment, hugging and looking her friend up and down. "You are _hot_!"

Jiya was wearing a gold strapless dress with her new sparkly gold high-heel platform sandals that had a thick strap and buckle. The front top of her hair was gathered into a flowing ponytail and all her black curls cascaded down her back in a classic 70s Disco style. Gold glitter gel was in her hair, making it attractively sparkle. She also had on thick gold hoop earrings, gold frost eyeshadow, dark lashes and a neutral lipstick beautifully outlined with gold.

"Thank you! So, do you!" Jiya squealed.

Lucy smiled as she held open her arms with her white wrap draped over them, revealing to Jiya her Disco Ball ensemble. She was wearing a sparkly light-blue halter top dress with similar platform heels as Jiya's, but Lucy's were a sparkly light blue with ties that crisscrossed her foot and wrapped around her ankle. Her hair had a matching sparkly light-blue scarf working as a headband in her dark hair styled in bouncing waves, parted down the middle and flowing just past her bare shoulders. Her earrings were dangling silver chains with light-blue jewels on the end of them. Thick dark luscious lashes framed her rich brown eyes with frost eyeshadow that matched her dress and on her lips was a gorgeous deep burgundy lipstick.

"Ooh, sexy lady!" Jiya exclaimed.

Lucy giggled as she held out a pretty pink and gold polka dot gift bag. "This is for you," she sweetly announced.

Jiya squealed again as she took it. "Whatcha get me?"

"Something that I'm sure you'll love," Lucy assured.

Jiya stuck her hand in the little bag and took out a little white envelope which revealed to be an all-day spa package to _Marelli's Tranquil Spa_. "Oh my gosh, Marelli's! How'd you know?!" she asked, squeezing her in a hug.

"I know what my gorgeous friend likes. Happy Birthday, Beautiful." Lucy squeezed her in a side hug. "You deserve it."

They gazed at each other and Jiya's eyes were getting misty. "Thank you, Luce."

"Don't mess up your makeup!" Lucy scolded. "The Lyft driver is just outside. You ready to dance the night away, girlie?"

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for this!" Jiya replied excitedly as she went to the sofa and grabbed her gold shawl and purse and they happily left the apartment.

* * *

_THE DISCO BALL_

The Groove Lounge dance club was located near the corner of Sunset and Crescent Heights. It glowed with pink, blue and purple retro neon lights and a large outdoor video marque blazed the club's name with people dancing in the background. Outside, plenty of people waited in a line behind a plush red rope to gain entrance to The Disco Ball event.

"Your majesty," Lucy stated with an air of haughtiness, "We don't have to wait in this plebeian peasant line, because you, my birthday dancing queen, and your disco lady in waiting," she motioned to herself with a slight genuflect, "have V.I.P. passes!" she yelled as she whipped them out of her little gem encrusted purse.

Jiya squealed, high fiving her. "That's what I'm talking about, baby!"

"Wooo!" They both cried in unison, laughing gayly as Lucy flashed their passes at the door keeper and hooked her arm around Jiya's. They sashayed through the entrance of the club and into the electrifying atmosphere.

"Oh my gosh, it looks great in here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And the music!" Jiya chirped.

Five large disco mirror balls with all kinds of lights shining on them sprayed a colorful starlight reflection all over the club. Strobe and laser pattern lights flashed and dazzled various designs and colors as the beat of the disco tunes kept the crowd energized.

A sunken dance floor had surrounding steps that lead up to the black circular lounge booths that lined two of the club's walls. Each booth had a low table and a mini disco ball hanging in the center. There was an exit located in the corner of the two walls. On another wall of the club, there was a long, crowded bar. The main entrance was also on that wall between the restroom alcove on one side and an emergency exit at the other. The last wall had a large wide monitor behind the raised DJ booth. It displayed different colors and patterns that whirled around continuously to the beat.

The song _Dance Disco Heat_ by Sylvester was playing when Lucy pointed towards a spot in the club, "Our lounge is over there!" The two danced their way over to one of the lounges where a number of their co-workers were already seated and talking. Lucy and Jiya waved. They all greeted each other cheerfully with hugs and gave birthday salutations to Jiya.

The DJ spoke on the microphone, "If you know the _cool_ and _happenin'_ line dance from the movie _Saturday Night Fever_, get up and boogie, because I'm about to spin the glorious vinyl to the Bee Gees, _Night Feveeer_!

"Come on Lucy, we know that!" Jiya yelled, grabbing her hand as she bossed around everyone else, "Everybody on the floor!"

The two of them and their friends hurried out as the opening notes of the song started. Lucy and Jiya were right next to each other in the middle as they began executing the smooth disco line dance moves together, smiling and laughing as they got into the groove.

All of them wore a special earpiece communicator that enabled them to hear each other's conversation and speak to each other, inconspicuously.

Flynn spoke, "Wyatt, Bam, you two stay near the doors."

"Got it," Wyatt replied.

"Roger that," Bam Bam affirmed.

"Karl," Flynn continued, "watch the line outside and the parking lot."

"Right," Karl said before moving into position.

Flynn turned to Rufus who was right beside him. "I'll stay at the back; you stake out the bar."

Rufus nodded. "I'm on it."

As Rufus headed for the bar, Flynn directed, "Let's all keep our eyes open."

Flynn walked around and saw a group of people out on the floor, having a good time. They all interacted like they knew each other. There were two women in particular with their backs to him, dancing a line dance near the center. One wearing a gold dress and the other in a light-blue one. The latter woman caught his attention as she gracefully moved to the music.

"Hey, Flynn," Rufus alerted.

"Yeah?"

"Behind you, there're some suspicious ones over by that pillar."

"Got it." Flynn turned away to investigate.

After the song, Lucy and Jiya went and sat at their lounge with the other teachers. Their drinks had arrived. Lucy had a rum punch and Jiya had a strawberry daquiri.

"Jiya!" A fellow teacher named Rachel called to her, "This was a great idea for a birthday party!"

"Right?!" Jiya agreed, "But the credit goes entirely to my bestie!" Jiya slug an arm around the grinning Lucy. "She heard about this place and booked a lounge for us to party down!"

"Everyone!" Lucy announced, holding up her drink, "Let's raise our glass to the most beautiful, intelligent, fantastic, disco dancing, 4th grade teacher Fairfield will ever know!" They all laughed and cheered as Lucy continued, "Jiya, I'm so glad you came into my life as my friend when you did. You're smart, gorgeous and hella fun to be with. You're like a sister to me… and I love you."

"Oh, Lucy," Jiya exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Don't ruin your makeup," Lucy scolded again, blinking back tears of her own.

"Hey! Are we going to drink to that or what?" asked Jimmy, the school's grounds keeper who was dressed like the motorcycle biker from the Village People.

They all laughed as Lucy exclaimed, "To Jiya! Bottoms up!" All took a drink and cheered as they hugged Jiya.

The ABBA song _Voulez Vous_ began to play.

Lucy whooped and yelled, "I love this song!" She drained her glass, hopped up and pulled Jiya out onto the dance floor, making her laugh. Some of their party followed them out, too. They both started singing the song to each other as they spun around, dancing to the disco tune with the rest of the crowd.

The people Rufus had pointed to turned out to be nothing. Flynn continued to walk around the perimeter of the dance floor, staying in the shadows. Back and forth, he scanned the dance floor that had a great number of people dancing and moving to the rhythm of the music. As he checked out the various dancers, he saw that the woman in the light-blue dress was back, dancing energetically to the music. She spun around, flung her dark hair and that's when Flynn recognized her.

"Lucy Preston is here."

"She is?" Rufus responded.

"Are you sure?" Karl asked.

"Positive," Flynn said intently. "She's in a light-blue dress on the dance floor. She may be a target so someone will need to be near her. We need her to continue to act natural. I don't want her to know that Rufus, Karl and I are here, so Bam, go ask her to dance."

"Uh, that's a negative. I can't dance," Bam Bam honestly admitted.

"I'll go," Wyatt volunteered and added, "I've got moves."

"…Fine," Flynn replied. He watched Wyatt maneuver onto the dance floor and make his way over to Lucy.

The song _Boogie Oogie Oogie_ by A Taste of Honey began to play as he approached her. "Mind if I dance with you?" Wyatt asked, flashing Lucy his best smile. The rest of them listened intently as they kept an eye out.

Lucy turned and looked at Wyatt and smiled. "I don't mine."

"I'll be over here!" Jiya said to Lucy, and then she mouthed, "He's cute!" and Lucy gave her a wry smile.

They both started to dance around. "This is my first time here," Wyatt shared.

"Mine, too."

"You're a good dancer," he observed.

"Why, thank you, so are you."

"I figured you and I would end up meeting since we're both _very_ good dancers."

Flynn rolled his eyes as he moved down the far end of the floor with his focus continually being drawn back to Wyatt and Lucy.

"Hey, what's your name?" Wyatt asked.

She did a couple turns before answering, "Lucy." That's when she thought she saw someone she recognized which made her do a double take.

Wyatt noticed her attention was being pulled away. "Something wrong?"

Lucy kept dancing as she glanced around the club. "I thought I saw someone I know."

"Aren't your friends here?" Wyatt joked.

"Yes, but someone who wasn't part of our party."

"Ask her to describe him so we can keep an eye out," Flynn ordered.

"What does he look like?" Wyatt asked her.

Lucy thought about it as she swayed to the music. "Well, he's tall. Has thick dark hair that needs to be trimmed." She did a little twirl. "Intense green eyes. Five o'clock shadow. And doesn't smile much."

"Dude, that's _you_, Flynn!" Rufus exclaimed.

Flynn swore.

"Oh, doesn't sound like anyone I know," Wyatt replied to her.

The song ended and Peaches and Herb _Reunited_ started playing. "I'm going to the ladies' room," Lucy announced with a smile. "Thank you for the dance. Excuse me."

Wyatt nodded. "Sure." Lucy turned, leaving him on the floor as she headed back to Jiya's party booth.

Lucy arrived at their lounge and picked up another rum punch off the table. "This is mine, right?" she asked Jiya.

"Yep! The pizza bites are on their way!" Jiya informed.

"Sweet!"

Jiya stood. "I'm going to order us another round!"

Lucy took one more big drink and set it down. "Okay, going to the ladies'," She pointed with both hands and walked off in that direction as she tossed a "be right back!" over her shoulder.

Flynn saw Lucy walk around the edge of the dance floor toward the restroom. "I'm going to Lucy," he informed, "I'll keep her covered, while the rest of you stay alert."

"Right," Wyatt answered.

"Yep," Rufus said.

"Sure thing," Bam Bam responded.

He began making his way to her as covertly as possible. Just as Lucy went into the women's room, Flynn made it over there and stood some paces away from the Women's door and waited for her.

Rufus was standing at the corner of the bar when the woman Lucy had been dancing with came up and leaned over it.

"Hey Josh!" Jiya yelled, "Can I get another rum punch and strawberry D sent to the birthday girl table?!"

The bartender came over to her. "Of course, birthday girl! Coming right up!"

"Thanks!" she giggled as she glanced at Rufus and caught him gazing at her.

"Hi!" he greeted awkwardly.

"Hello."

He gave her a goofy smile. "Looks like you're having a good time, birthday girl."

"You sound creepy," he heard Karl say.

"Are you waiting for a drink?" Jiya asked.

"Ah, no. I'm just sta-standing here."

"Smoooth," Wyatt commented.

"Ask her if more people will be coming to her group," Flynn pressed.

Rufus cleared his throat. "Are-?"

"I take it you like disco?" Jiya smiled.

Caught off guard by her question, Rufus nodded. "Oh, sure. My mom and I used to dance to it."

Someone on the comm snickered, but Rufus didn't know who. Jiya smiled and nodded toward the dance floor, "Want to dance?"

"Go dance, and ask her," Flynn urged.

"Ah, yeah, sure-."

"You don't have to if you'd rather just… stand here," she remarked, raising her eyebrows.

"She's good," Bam Bam chimed in.

Rufus replied, "No, I do."

"Great, let's go." She beamed and Rufus was even more struck by how gorgeous she was.

They moved out to the dance floor and started dancing. "Do you have more people coming for your celebration?" Rufus asked.

Jiya shook her head as she moved to the music. "It's just my best friend and about eight others making up our party."

"I see. What's your name?"

"It's Jiya." She grinned.

"Jiya. That's very pretty."

"Thank you." She did a little turn and then asked, "And what's your name?"

"Rufus."

"Nice alias there, pal," Wyatt remarked as Rufus mentally shook himself for forgetting to not use his real name.

"Flynn, there's a suspicious guy out here parked in a white Toyota Highlander," Karl alerted.

Flynn instructed, "Go in and ask for I.D."

"On it," Karl replied.

Lucy checked her hair and makeup, thinking about how she thought she had seen Flynn. He wouldn't be in a place like this. At least not for fun. She viewed herself in the mirror. But if he _were_ here, she didn't think she'd mind dancing with him. Chuckling softly, she shook her head as she took out her lipstick, telling herself she'd just probably seen someone that looked like him. She touched the lipstick to her lips a bit and dropped it back into her purse and quickly dabbed on a little perfume. Once she was done, she gave her hair one last fluff and went to the door.

"Preston's coming out. Rufus, stay with her friend," Flynn ordered as he saw the door to the Women's room open.

Andy Gibb's, _I Just Want to Be Your Everything_, was playing. Lucy started singing along as she stepped out of the restroom and there was Flynn right across from the door. She halted in her tracks and stopped singing but her mouth stayed opened a bit as she peered at him. He was wearing black jeans and a burgundy tee that outlined the hard lines of his fit body and the black jacket gave him a rebellious edge she quite liked on him. He crossed over to her, took her hand and pulled her with him.

Flynn guided her to a corner in the alcove. "Lucy," he started, but a group of loud, drunk clubbers stumbled in their direction. He put his hand up on the wall, shielding Lucy and leaned in like he was very interested in her. With her back pressed against the wall, he towered over her, and she breathed in the warm scent of his aftershave as she watched him casually look her up and down. He noticed her toes had light-blue nail polish and standing this close, she smelled simply divine. His gazed moved to her soft bare shoulders and hair that teasingly brushed over and around them.

"I like your dark hair," he said in a low voice, making Lucy stop breathing. Leisurely, he gazed at her softly parted burgundy lips. "You're a beautiful woman, Lucy." His eyes moved to hers. "With lovely brown eyes."

Lucy felt a jolt at his words and felt herself instantaneously heat up. "Thank you," she whispered.

The people finally walked off, and Flynn was all business again. "Don't be alarmed, but we may have a situation here."

Lucy blinked twice at his sudden change. Trying to focus she asked, "What kind of situation?"

"You need to come with me." He took her hand again.

Lucy gave Flynn resistance. "But, my friend! I can't leave her!"

"She's with Carlin," he informed as he drew her closer to him.

"Your _partner_? What's this about?"

"We got an anonymous call about this club, checked it out and found you here."

The word anonymous struck her as she immediately stepped closer to Flynn. "And you think it's him?"

"That's what we're looking into."

"What the f-!" Karl's exclamation was cut off.

"Karl, what's going on out there?" Flynn asked as he maneuvered Lucy in front of him.

Then there was the sound of gunfire outside. Lots of it.

People inside started running and screaming everywhere. Wyatt headed toward the front entrance and Bam Bam had already made his way through to the outside of the club. Flynn grabbed Lucy around her waist and moved her out of the way of the stampeding crowd. "Stay behind me!" he yelled as he unholstered his gun.

Lucy stayed, but frantically looked around for Jiya.

"Karl, talk to me!" Wyatt yelled.

"KARL!" Bam Bam shouted.

"Flynn get out here! Karl got hit!" Wyatt yelled.

"On my way!" Flynn replied just as Rufus and Jiya ran over to them. Rufus had his gun drawn. "Stay in here with them!" Flynn yelled to Rufus as Lucy and Jiya stood close to each other.

"Got it, go!" Rufus affirmed.

"This is Baumgarden! Shots fired! Shots fired!" Bam Bam shouted into his radio. "We need units at 8001 Sunset, The Groove Lounge, NOW! And an ambulance, _NOW_!"

"Aaargh!" Jiya screamed as someone slammed into her. Rufus turned and caught her in his arms but they both fell over onto the floor.

"Are you guys alright?!" Lucy asked as she went to help them, but a large gloved hand quickly covered her mouth as an arm snaked around her waist, yanked her hard against his chest and quickly dragged her backwards away from them.

Flynn made his way outside. "Where is he?!"

"Over here in the lot!" Wyatt yelled.

"LAPD! Everyone, stand back!" Bam Bam shouted at the crowd.

Flynn went around the side of the building. He spotted Bam Bam and Wyatt near the edge of the lot in front of the people trying to get away from the club or get a peek at the person lying on the ground. Running across to them, he saw Karl lying near the bushes with blood seeping through his shirt.

Lucy frantically struggled hard to try to get out of the tight grasp as she was pulled into the men's restroom.

"Stop or I'll shoot you," the man ordered calmly. Immediately, she went still. The man's deep voice was distorted. "Don't turn around and don't say anything," he warned close to her ear as he pressed his hand harder over her mouth, smashing her lips against her teeth, "or it's all downhill from here, understand?" He then yelled, "Come out!"

Lucy's widen eyes focused at the end of the restroom where the door to the large disabled stall opened and a blindfolded man stepped out with his hands up.

"All the way out!" he ordered.

Lucy saw that the man was frightened and shaking as he moved further out, making her stomach dropped. She knew the man was going to shoot them.

Karl was conscious, sweating and moaning as Flynn kneeled next to him with Wyatt kneeling on the other side of him, applying pressure to his wound. "I went to check the guy out," Karl groaned. "But before I could even start to get over there, he jumped out of the car, shot me and then fired shots into the air."

Flynn looked at all the blood coming from Karl's wound as they all heard sirens in the distance. "Did you see which way he went?"

"North," Karl wheezed, "and he fit the description of the Circle Fitness shooter."

Flynn quickly took out his radio. "Be on the lookout for a white Toyota Highlander headed north on Crescent Heights from Sunset. Blond, male, 30s, considered armed and dangerous."

"Flynn, Lucy's gone!" Rufus yelled into the comm. He and Jiya had gotten up off the floor and were frantically looking for her.

Flynn swore. "How?!" he yelled, rising to his feet.

"Jiya and I got pushed by the crowd and fell over. When we got back up, Lucy was gone."

Flynn swore again as he ran back.

* * *

"No screaming, no talking…or I shoot him and then you," the man said more menacingly closer to her ear as he took his hand away from her mouth.

Lucy was obediently quiet, wanting to spare the blindfolded man's life and her own.

In a split second, the man took out a gun and shot the guy in the head. Lucy gasped loudly as the blindfolded man fell back against the wall and slid to the ground and the man quickly shot him again in the heart.

Lucy screamed. The man let her go and she went down to the floor as he turned and calmly walked out of the restroom. He blended in with the rest of the escaping crowd and walked right out the club's back exit.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

There were still people leaving and loud music playing as Flynn ran back into the disco and yelled, "Rufus did you check everywhere?!" He spotted him with Jiya near the entrance.

"The restrooms!" Rufus shouted.

Moments later, Flynn and Rufus barged in with their guns drawn and saw Lucy and the dead man on the floor.

"Lucy!" Jiya yelled as she and Flynn made their way to her, kneeling on either side of her.

"Are you hurt?" Flynn asked, as he moved the hair out of her frightened face, checking her over and Jiya placed her hand on her back.

Lucy shuttered. "He just shot him and left."

Flynn quickly comm'd the others. "Guys, he may still be here!"

"What does he look like?" Wyatt asked.

"Which way? What's he wearing?" Bam Bam added.

"Did you see him, or what he was wearing?" Flynn asked Lucy and she shook her head no. "We don't have a description," Flynn replied.

Rufus and the others swore.

"He probably ran off with the crowd," Wyatt stated.

Then Lucy crumbled as she threw her arms around Flynn's neck, squeezing him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as he looked over at Jiya and Rufus. "I'm going to take her out of here."

"I'll call this in," Rufus remarked, peering down at the dead man as he took out his radio.

Flynn scooped Lucy into his arms, lifting her off the floor. He made his way through the doorway with Jiya right behind him and carried her over to a lounge. He set her down as she reluctantly slipped her arms from around his neck. Jiya sat beside her, wrapping her arm around her as Lucy buried her face in her hands.

"Flynn, we have an ambulance here for Karl," Bam Bam informed. "More are on their way for the people who were injured in the stampeded."

"Right, Bam," Flynn responded and turned to Lucy and Jiya, "Stay right here and I'll be back."

"We will," Jiya replied.

He stood and went outside to see Karl.

Lucy glanced over at Jiya. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Jiya squeezed her.

"Your birthday is ruined."

"My best friend was in danger but is still here with me. I'd give up all my birthdays for you." Jiya's words made Lucy start crying and Jiya hugged her tighter.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jessica showed up in the parking lot. Flynn was speaking to Bam Bam and Wyatt when they saw her pull up in her blue BMW and get out of the car.

"I'll go help Jess with her things," Wyatt said, excusing himself.

Jessica was wearing an after-five black dress and black stiletto heels with her blonde hair in an updo. She was stunning Wyatt noticed as he went over to her. "I take it you were at a party when you got the call."

"My parents' anniversary, but duty first." She popped the trunk as she shut the car door and Wyatt helpfully lifted the hood for her. "Thank you." Jessica eyed him as she picked up a blue windbreaker that had _Medical Examiner_ stenciled on the back in white.

Slipping into it, she zipped it closed while Wyatt filled her in, "There's one victim who is in the Men's restroom, and Karl's already at 3-M being prepared for surgery."

"Oh no, is it really bad?" Jessica asked with concern as she went to pick up her bag from the trunk.

"He'll be okay. Here, I'll get that for you." Wyatt quickly moved to pick the case up and closed her trunk.

"Thank you, Logan." They started walking toward the club.

"Hey, why won't you call me Wyatt?"

"Logan, now is not the time."

"Will you let me know when it is, Peterson?" They kept walking and he added, "Or can I start the clock by calling you Jessica? Maybe Jess? Dr. Jess?" He gave her a blue-eyed puppy dog look.

She couldn't help smiling. "You already call me Jessica _and_ Jess but do whatever you need to do."

"I haven't called you beautiful. At least not to your face."

The compliment took her off guard as she looked back at him. Holding her gaze, he stepped over in front of her and opened the door for her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Flynn entered the restroom just as Jessica said to Rufus, "One to the head, and one to the heart." She and Rufus were kneeling next to each other by the body as a woman with _CSI_ on the back of her black jacket took photos of the body.

Rufus glanced over at her. "You've got everything, Allie?"

"Just a couple more." Allie leaned in close and snapped four pictures of the man's blindfolded face as Rufus turned to Flynn.

"How's Gross?"

"Det. Gross was the one shot?!" Allie blurted with shock.

Flynn remembered Karl mentioning someone named Allie. "He was wounded in his shoulder, but he'll be fine," Flynn reassured.

Allie was pale but nodded and looked at Rufus. "Okay, Detective, all done." And she walked out.

Flynn put on latex gloves and knelt on the other side of the body. He slipped his hands into the dead man's pockets. "Come up with anything yet, Peterson?" he asked as he searched the man's clothing.

"Nothing, aside from the obvious wounds, but I'll hold all my observations and answers until I can do an autopsy," Jessica responded.

Wyatt walked in. "Bam's making sure that everyone that we could round up, gives a statement. Some uniforms are helping him out with that." Wyatt peered closer at the body and shook his head. "What is this nut up to?"

Flynn sighed, "Whatever game he's playing, he's going to slip."

"I'll remove the blindfold at the lab," Jessica stated, opening her bag. "I want to get ever fiber I can that may be on there."

From the man's right hip pocket, Flynn removed a piece of yellow notepad paper and unfolded it. "What does it say?" Rufus asked.

Flynn read it. "It's the address to the club, handwritten."

"More evidence is always useful," Jessica remarked as she took out a clear plastic bag and held it open as Flynn slipped it into the plastic. "I'll give this to Allie to put a rush on it at the lab," she informed as she took it and began to rise to her feet.

Wyatt smoothly took her arm and helped her up. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're welcome, Jessica."

The coroners were at the door with a stretcher. "Let's get him out of here," Flynn ordered as he and Rufus rose to their feet.

* * *

Flynn finally returned to Lucy and Jiya and sat on the low lounge table in front of them. Lucy had removed her smeared lipstick and was now dabbing her eyes with a napkin. He felt even more anger at the madman torturing her, making her witness these murders, and messing with her mind. Gazing at her he softly asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"He grabbed me from behind," Lucy began, "put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into the men's room." Tears dropped from her eyes, and Jiya gave her another napkin. "I was trying to get away from him and he said if I didn't stop, he'd shoot me." An infusion of more anger shot Flynn's level even higher as he watched her tears fall. She continued, "He told me to be quiet and not to turn around and something about downhill from here. Then he yelled for someone to come out and a man—he was blindfolded—stepped out of the big stall with his hands up."

Flynn frowned. "He was already in there?"

She nodded. "And he was scared… shaking." Lucy choked, "Then the man told me not to talk or scream or he'd shoot him _and_ me. But," Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, "he shot him anyway." Lucy covered her eyes as she inhaled sharply. "And he shot him again… then he let me go and I fell to the floor, waiting for him to shoot me."

Flynn placed his hand on her knee. "I'm sorry, Lucy." She cried a bit as he softly squeezed her knee, giving her a few moments and then asked, "And you didn't see his face?"

"No." She shook her head. "He was behind me the whole time."

"Was there anything that stood out to you about him?"

"His voice sounded funny."

"In what way?"

"Distorted. Like kidnapper's sound on the phones in the movies." Jiya rubbed Lucy's back as Lucy added, "I don't think he's the same man I saw from before."

Flynn leaned in closer. "Why not?"

"He had a beard. I felt it on the side of my face when he was telling me to be quiet."

"Okay, that helps," Flynn assured her as Rufus came over to them.

"I just need to get a statement from Jiya," Rufus stated.

Jiya touched Lucy's arm. "Are you okay?" She nodded her reply and Jiya gave her one last quick hug before she got up and followed Rufus, leaving Flynn and Lucy alone.

Seeing that she was still shaking even though she had on her wrap, Flynn quickly took off his jacket and gently put it around her shoulders. Lucy immediately felt his residual heat from it seep into her body. "Thank you," she whispered.

He took both her hands in his. "I'm going to have a unit take you back to the precinct for a full report," he said as he began to softly run his thumbs over the back of her shaking hands. "Unless you don't feel up to it."

"I can do it."

Placing both of her hands together, he cupped his over them, encasing them in warmth as he leaned closer. "I need to wrap everything up here, so I should be there soon. I know this is hard for you."

She saw the concern in his eyes and reassured him, "I'll be alright."

He squeezed her hands. "You're very strong, Lucy Preston." He gave her a soft smile that she returned. He released her hands and slowly pulled the edge of his jacket open—that was still hanging on her shoulders—and removed his cell from the inside pocket. "I'll be needing this," he said and straightened the jacket on her again. There was a young Caucasian male uniform officer passing by them. "Smith," Flynn called him over. "Will you see that Miss Preston gets back to the precinct and seat her at my desk?"

"Sure, Detective," the officer answered.

Looking back at Lucy, Flynn reassured her, "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Lucy sat waiting in a small room with a table. She had previously been sitting patiently at Flynn's desk when a uniform officer came over and told her she needed to follow him. He led her downstairs and now she'd been sitting in the small room for over an hour. She wondered if Flynn knew where to find her once he showed up.

Just then the door swooshed open and an older man walked in looking cross… and sweaty. She clutched Flynn's jacket more securely around her shoulders as the man yanked out the chair across from her and sat in it.

"Chief Jake Neville," he spoke into the air, "February 16th, 2019 1:08am pacific time. I'm here with Lucy Preston from the Circle Fitness Center shooting and now the Groove Lounge shooting as well," he said all of this while staring her down.

Lucy frowned a little as she got a bad feeling about this.

"Lucy Preston, let's talk about these shooting's, shall we?" He stretched back and straightened his suit jacket. "Start from a couple weeks ago on Friday."

"What? Det. Flynn took my full report-."

"Here's how its gonna go, Preston," Neville remarked, cutting her off. "I'm gonna ask you a question and you're not going to give me answers like 'Det. Flynn took my full report, right?'"

She was shocked. He condescended, "Let's try it again. A couple of weeks ago, _Friday_. What happened when you stepped outside that gym into the parking lot?"

Lucy blinked at him and tried to recall that night through her already overloaded mind. "I wa-walked to my car and I saw a man come out from behind a tree and shoot a woman," Lucy answered, as she tried her hardest to stop shaking.

"That part about the shooter showing you his face and then running off," he stated, folding his arms. "Why do you suppose he did that?"

Lucy stared at him, not sure of what to say. "I don't know-."

Neville slammed his palm on the table, making Lucy jump.

"Think Preston!"

"I don't know!" she yelled back. "He just took off his mask, smiled and then ran off, that was it!"

"Come on! Don't leave anything out, because I'll find out anyway!"

* * *

Flynn's cell rang while he and Rufus were on their way back to the precinct with Jiya in the backseat.

"Flynn here."

"Detective, this is Officer Wang."

"Wang, what is it?"

"Your witness, Lucy Preston was here waiting at your desk. But now she's in an IR... with Chief."

Flynn swore, making Rufus and Jiya look over at him. "I'm almost there." Flynn hung up as his foot firmly pressed the gas pedal. "Neville's got Lucy in an interrogation room," he announced. Rufus swore as he turned on the siren.

"Why would he be interrogating her?" Jiya asked.

Boiling, Flynn quickly changed lanes and tightly replied, "Because he's an ass."

"This night will never end," Rufus sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Flynn zoomed into the precinct lot. Stopping abruptly, he shifted the car into neutral and put on the emergency brake. Leaving the engine running, he jumped out and hurried inside. Rufus got out and went around to the driver's seat. Once he was back in, he turned to Jiya. "I can take you home."

"I need to be here for Lucy." Jiya stated firmly.

"She may be here for a while. The best you can do is be there for her when she gets home," Rufus reasoned.

Jiya thought about it. If she went home and gathered a few things, she could be at Lucy's house when she finally made it home. Jiya knew she shouldn't be alone for a while after another night like this and a murderer out there. "Is it safe for her to go home?"

"Flynn already has a patrol around her home that he set up a week ago and they're still on it, checking for anyone suspicious."

"That's good to know." Jiya exited out of the backseat of the car and quickly climbed into the passenger's seat and shut the door. "Please take me home to get some things and then I'll go to Lucy's and wait there for her."

Rufus drove the car out of the lot.

* * *

Quickly striding down the flight of stairs, Flynn rushed toward the interrogation room.

"I'm finding it remarkable that you keep," Neville held up both his hands and did the quotation mark gesture at Lucy, "_escaping_ all this gunfire, completely unharmed-!"

"But I'm not escaping," Lucy shouted, "he's ju-just letting me go and I _don't know why_!"

Flynn heard Lucy as he flung open the door. She was sitting there completely wrung out, tearful and upset. Lucy looked up and was so relieved to see him. "Chief Neville, I'll take it from here," Flynn stated firmly.

"Det. Flynn! You're back!" Neville said with an edge.

"She's my witness, I'll take it from here," Flynn reiterated.

"I was just getting down to business with our _person of interest_," Neville announced.

"Person of interest?" Lucy peered up at them both as realization dawned on her. "You two think that I had something to do with all of this?"

"Lucy, no-," Flynn began.

But Neville cut him off with his reply to her, "The first murders were at the exact same apartment where you used to reside!"

"_First_ murders?" Stunned, her eyes went to Flynn. "There've been others?"

"We didn't privy this information to Preston," Flynn informed Neville, nearly at the brink.

Neville snorted, "You didn't have to. I'm betting she already knew about them beforehand! And you were told to view her as a POI. If anything, she appears more like an accomplice after what I've heard of tonight's event!"

Lucy's mouth fell open.

"We are looking at every angle!" Flynn said through his teeth. "She's done for the day and I will take the rest of her report regarding tonight!"

Neville got in his face. "I know the first murders messed with your head, but you're not focused. Get there, or I will remove you from this case. Is that understood, Detective?"

Flynn wanted to punch him, repeatedly. Instead he stepped back, extending his hand to Lucy. "Miss Preston, come with me." Lucy stood as he opened the door and looked back at Neville. "I will take it from here, Chief," Flynn enunciated with a distinct glare at Neville. Lucy stepped into the hallway with Flynn right behind her and he shut the door.

Together they walked away from the room. "Lucy, I'm sorry that this happened." Flynn put his hand on her shoulder to guide her, but she shook it off and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"This whole time you've been viewing me as a person of interest? An accomplice?"

He saw the anger and the unmistakable hurt in her eyes as he explained, "Once we checked every angle, we realized that you are neither of those-."

"Your chief doesn't think that! He was grilling me like a harden criminal!" Flynn pulled her to the side, and she shook his hand off again and folded her arms tightly. "So, everything you've told me, that you've said to me, was a lie?"

"No-."

"At the club?"

"No, Lucy-."

"Your family? Was that a lie, too? Just to get sympathy from me so that I could talk and help you all along, with what? Having me arrested for aiding a murderer with all of these crimes?!"

Flynn grabbed both her shoulders. "I never lied to you," he intently answered. "Especially about my wife and my daughter."

Lucy saw the intense sincerity in his eyes. Angry, scared and so tired, she closed hers as tears softly slipped down her pale cheeks. "I want to believe you," she whispered.

He squeezed her shoulders. "Believe me."

Just then Wyatt and Bam Bam came down the hallway and walked over. "Is everything okay?" Wyatt hesitantly asked, seeing the tension between them.

"Am I done here?" Lucy asked Flynn. Reluctantly, he dropped his hands from her shoulders and nodded his reply to her as Wyatt and Bam Bam peered back and forth between their interaction.

Lucy's gaze dropped to the floor and she wiped her eyes. "I want to go home."

"I'll take you," Flynn said.

"No."

Seeing that this situation wasn't going to get any better, at least tonight, Wyatt volunteered, "I can take you, Miss Preston."

Lucy glance up at Flynn who was towering over her as she quietly replied, "Thank you, Det. Logan. I accept." She turned and headed down the hallway toward the stairs.

Flynn watched her walk away as he ordered, "Bam, arrange for a unit to stay outside her home around the clock. Wyatt, stay at her place until it comes to relieve you."

"You've got it," Wyatt affirmed and walked off after her.

Bam Bam squeezed Flynn's shoulder and went to make the arrangements.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Jiya had spent the weekend and President's Day with her, sleeping over and being supportive. Lucy was truly blessed to have Jiya in her life, but there came a point where she had to choose to live or choose to run scared. So, she finally convinced her to go home, promising that she would call her if she needed anything.

Lucy then called in to work and was informed by the schoolboard that she could still assist on the student's curriculum, but now she had to do it from home. They feared the safety of the students since the man hadn't been captured and Lucy agreed with them. The very last thing she wanted were her students to be in danger.

Now here she was alone at home with her thoughts.

She wondered why the madman was bent on killing people in front of her. Taunting her. And when he will finally decide to kill her…

Shivering, she tried to remember she had chosen to not let this guy win. Det. Logan had told her that Flynn had now placed a permanent watch on her home which was definitely a relief. She was happy and a little surprised that he still had it in mind to establish permanent protection for her, even after what she had said to him.

Her mind went to the last time they saw each other and how he had looked when he told her that he hadn't lied about his family and to believe him. After she had settled down, Lucy felt bad for accusing him of it. There had been a number of times throughout the week when she had wanted to talk to him and say sorry but decided against it simply because she didn't know where to start.

Feeling sad again, she decided to busy herself with cleaning her home and do all the tasks that she had put off or just plain avoided, like cleaning the back office. Sighing loudly, she made herself get off the couch and get started. At least for the day she could put energy into her home and hopefully be exhausted enough to sleep.

* * *

_EVENING _

It had been more than a week since the club murder. Flynn and the team had been solid busy, working endlessly on taking detailed reports from all the patrons of the club which resulted in miles of information, but no answers.

He decided to go back to the files on the murder of Daniel Franklin, which was the 4th Street Bridge case, and dig deeper. Two hours later, he came across a Connor Mason who received an employee of the year award from the Rittenhouse Corporation in 1982. Curious as to where Mason may be now, he searched his name online.

Apparently, he had left the company a few years later and pursued art sculpting. That raised Flynn's eyebrows. There was a current web page named _Sculpting Your World_ that Mason had. Flynn perused it and saw the he was living on the upper peninsula of Michigan with his wife, three dogs, two cats and a bird. The site stated that he taught sculpting classes which meant there was a contact number. Flynn immediately dialed it.

It rang a couple times and the voice message activated and asked him to leave a message.

"Hello, this is Det. Garcia Flynn of the Los Angeles police department. We want to get in contact with you regarding your time with the Rittenhouse Corporation. Please contact me at 310-555-8377, I look forward to speaking with you. Thank you."

Flynn hung up wondering if he'd get a response. Mason would be a great source of information of Rittenhouse's dealings. There had to be something he knew in order to give the case the kernel of a breakthrough it needed.

He sat back, rubbing his eyes and suddenly sneezed three times. He'd been trying to fight it, but a cold was undoubtedly taking over him, like it or not.

Grabbing a tissue, he blew his nose as Rufus swung into their office area and announced, "Karl's going to be helping out on research for the case from home until he's better."

"That's good," Flynn replied, tossing the tissue in the trash as Rufus sat down at his desk. Flynn swiveled his chair toward him. "I found someone online that used to work for Rittenhouse Corporation in the eighties. He received an honor award for employee of the year and should know something helpful about Rittenhouse, so I called him."

"And did he know anything?"

Flynn snatched another tissue as he sneezed and wiped his nose. "Had to leave a message."

"Hmm, let's hope he calls back soon. By the way," Rufus slumped down in his seat, "they're not going to be able to have someone watch Preston's place tonight."

Flynn frowned. "Why not?"

"It just came down that heavy rains will be sweeping through, causing possible flash flooding and mudslides in some areas. They need all patrols to be available." Flynn rubbed his eyes again and ran his hands through his hair. "You look terrible," Rufus observed. "We've done all we can for the day, why don't you go home and sleep."

"When will they take the patrol off?"

"It's off now," Rufus answered.

Flynn glanced at the clock. It was 5:03pm and Lucy didn't have anyone watching out for her. Thinking that she probably wouldn't want him around her; he got up from his desk, quickly put on his coat and took out his cell. "I'll see you later," he said to Rufus as he started dialing a number and walked off.

Rufus called after him, "Eat some soup, drink plenty of fluids and go to bed!" Flynn raised his hand as he went, acknowledging that he heard him.

* * *

Flynn held his cell to his ear, listening to the other end of the line ring as he quickly walked without an umbrella through the rain to get to his car.

"Hello?" A male voice came through the phone.

"Hey," Flynn replied. "Are you in town?"

"…I'm sorry, who is this?"

Flynn sighed, "Funny."

"Define _in town_."

"Are you less than two hours from L.A. county?" he asked, getting impatient.

"Four. Vegas."

Flynn swore.

"I am on my way back now. What's going on?"

Flynn climbed into his car, closed the door and sneezed.

"Bless you. I'm a busy man, what do you want?"

"To see if you were available to be a watch," Flynn responded, taking a couple of tissues out of his pocket.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"What's in it for me?"

"You decide."

"…That urgent?"

"Just someone that needs cover through the night."

"Not enough cops in L.A.?"

"The rainstorm is keeping them all busy."

"I see… If it's that important-."

"It's important."

"…Where's the place?"

"7147 Granger Terrace, Brentwood."

"I can get there in about five, maybe six hours due to the rain."

"You decide," Flynn reiterated as he turned his car on.

"I'm thinking up something big right now."

"…Thank you."

"I'm on my way." They disconnected.

* * *

_LATER _

At the moment there seemed to be a lull in the weather with the rain tapering down to a drizzle, so Lucy decided to put her trash cans out for tomorrow's trash day. Slipping into her raincoat, she stepped out onto her porch. It was colder than she thought outside which made her move faster to the cans behind her garage.

Flynn drank some more coffee, determined to stay awake until his backup came to replace him, which was going to be in about three hours. After the Groove Lounge incident, he felt better with someone watching over her around the clock. There had been mild flooding in different areas of their district, along with some power outages, so street patrols were definitely busy, and he was the only one that could do it.

The last time they had seen each other came to his mind. Feeling that he'd lied to her bothered him and he wanted to make everything right. But he didn't know how to proceed. Noah would tell him to just talk to her. But that was easier said than done. Texting her had been a possible option, but he had started and stopped himself several times from sending one. It was for a couple of reasons: one, he didn't know what to say and two, he didn't know if she'd respond to him. All he knew was that he wanted to talk to her again. He had liked eating lunch at her house with her more than he cared to admit but he had truly enjoyed her company... and she had dark wavy hair... and she smelled nice. Images of her at the club ran through his mind. Lucy had looked extremely hot and absolutely beautiful as she danced out on the floor and before he knew it, he'd found himself telling her so.

Flynn blew his breath out hard as he rested his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. Lorena had been the love of his life. There was no other but her and he would do well to remember that.

Opening his eyes again, he peered up and down the street that had been continuously getting washed by the rain. All was quiet and peaceful.

Lucy wheeled out a black trash can, down the incline of the driveway to its edge. She brought it around into the street, and pulled it flush up against the curb. While maneuvering the can, the hood of her raincoat began slipping back. She went to right it and in doing so, she glanced a little way up across the street and saw a black Dodge Charger.

Flynn saw her pause and stare in his direction. It appeared as if she were trying to decide between pretending she hadn't seen him or going over and talking to him. Apparently, she chose the latter and he watched her stepping off the curb and walking his way.

He rolled down his window as she ducked her head to peer in at him. "What happened to the patrol?" she asked.

"They were all called away due to the storm," he answered, trying not to notice her hair peeking out from the hood.

Lucy eyed him. "What about you?"

"I'm here until a replacement comes."

"When will that be?"

Flynn wondered if she were that eager to get rid of him as he answered, "Not for some hours." Suddenly, he turned his head away from her and sneezed.

"God bless you."

"Thanks." Flynn grabbed some wadded tissue out of his coat pocket.

"How long have you been sitting out here?"

He quickly wiped his nose. "Just over a couple of hours," he replied as he checked around and then gazed up at her. "You should get back in."

Lucy observed him. His eyes and nose were red, it appeared that his hair had been raked with his hands all day and he seemed even more tired than before. "Come inside," she said quietly.

"That's not necessary."

"Come in." She nodded toward the house as she turned on her heels and started walking back to the driveway. Flynn watched her for a few moments before he rolled up his window and got out of the car.

When he got to the top of the driveway's hill, he saw Lucy wheeling out a green trash can. "I'll take that," he offered as he went over and eased the can out of her grasp.

"You're getting all wet," she protested.

But he continued rolling the can away. She watched him set it next to the black one she'd just put out there. Flynn walked back toward her and they both walked up to her lit porch.

Sitting on a little white bench on the side under the window was the neighbor's calico cat. Flynn went right over, picked her up and started scratching her behind the ears. Lucy's mouth fell open at the sound of the cats loud rumbled purring.

"What's your cat's name?"

"She's not my cat."

"That's a funny name," he replied, barely suppressing a smile as Lucy rolled her eyes, grinning.

Amazed, she commented, "I can't believe that she just let you pick her up. She never lets me pet her."

"Maybe your approach is all wrong."

"No. I know her kind." Lucy squinted her eyes at the cat. "Won't come near me, but the minute she sees a handsome face?" Flynn raised his eyebrows at Lucy as she realized she'd just called him handsome. To cover her slip she said, "Come in, it's cold." Flynn gave the cat one last scratch under her chin, set her back on the bench and followed Lucy inside.

It was blessedly warm in the house.

"I'll take your coats and put them near the heater," Lucy offered. Flynn shrugged out of his raincoat and his blazer and kept his holster and gun on. Lucy disappeared around the corner as she directed, "Have a seat at the island."

Flynn headed to the kitchen that was now becoming familiar. Once there, he saw that she had a large red pot on the stove with a low flame burning underneath. He pulled out the stool he sat in the other time and settled into it. Lucy came into the kitchen and handed him a thick blue towel.

Flynn gratefully took it. "Thank you," he said as he noticed the gray sweatshirt she was wearing that had a large picture of a penny with Abraham Lincoln's profile and the words _HONEST ABE_ written in white underneath it.

She filled two glasses with water and handed one to him along with a pill. "It's a non-drowsy antihistamine," she explained. "Works pretty darn well." He wasn't going to argue because his head was feeling quite stuffy at the moment. He popped it in and downed half of the water.

"Thank you," he repeated as he set the glass down and started to dry his hair.

Lucy put the tea kettle on. "While it's not chicken noodle, it's close enough." She turned around and noticed his hair was a mushy mess as he draped the towel around his shoulders. How was it possible that he looked even more handsome?

"Chicken tortilla," she announced, hurrying past that thought. "Would you like some?"

"I would, thank you." He hadn't eaten since noon and that had been only a small sandwich from the precinct vending machine.

Lucy lifted the lid off the Dutch oven pot. "I'm just getting over a cold too, and this soup always helps me in getting better faster."

"You're raising my anticipation."

"Good," she replied, setting the lid on the counter.

Flynn watched her work as she took out two large white bowls from the cabinet and spoons from the drawer. Carefully, she began to ladle the soup into the bowls. "There's diced chicken, cabbage, celery, carrots, tomatoes, onions, cilantro and..." Lucy paused for added drama, leaving him hanging as she placed the bowls on the island and picked up a bag of cheese. "Monterey Jack and..." She grabbed a bag of chips behind her. "Thin tortilla chip strips."

Flynn noticed how comfortable and pretty she was as she went about the kitchen. "Have you always loved cooking?"

Lucy stopped. "I've never thought about if I liked it or not. I just do it to have something to do… more or less." She frowned. "Does that make sense?"

"It does," he answered, trying not to let his eyes wander over her lovely face, flushed from the heat of the stove.

"Truth be told. I love eating more than cooking," she commented with a little endearing smile as she put a generous amount of cheese in both bowls. "Lately, I've been cooking more because," she shrugged one shoulder, "this way I won't just sit here thinking bad thoughts of doom all day." The tea kettle began to whistle. Lucy moved it over to another eye on the stove and the whistling died down. Quickly, she took out two white mugs, placed a decaf tea bag in both and poured the hot water into them. As she opened the cabinet to take out the honey, she heard Flynn's stool scrap across the floor. She looked up at him as he came around the island next to her.

"Hands," he said, holding his up.

Lucy nodded as he pumped some of the blue liquid soap into them and glanced over at her, catching her eye, which made her look away. He slowly started to rub the soap on his hands, as he slightly turned toward her and leaned his hip against the counter. "I wanted to call you," he softly said, "but I wasn't sure you would talk to me."

"I didn't make it easy." She gazed up at him. "Flynn, I'm so sorry for thinking you lied. Especially about your family. I'm sorry."

"You had gone through a lot that night. I accept your apology, but it's understandable why you felt the way you did. And I don't fault you." He gave her a soft smile and Lucy's heart stopped. Flynn turned on the faucet and finished washing his hands. When her heart started beating again, she ripped off some paper towel sheets and gave them to him. "Thank you." He dried his hands, opened the cabinet under the sink and tossed the used towels in the trash can there.

"Be forewarned," Lucy advised as they settled around the island and she slid his bowl over to him, "It's a little on the spicy side… spicy in a peppery kind of way." She placed a handful of tortilla strips in his bowl and some in hers. Flynn picked up his spoon as Lucy put a napkin next to his elbow. He spooned up some soup, blew on it and ate it. It was indeed spicy and very delicious. Flynn finished the bite and felt his eyes watering a bit at the pepperiness.

Lucy took a bite. "Turned out pretty good."

"It's _very_ good." Flynn agreed as he ate more, spooning in the tasty chicken and vegetables with the cheese and crispy tortilla chips. His body started to feel better and warmed all over as he ate Lucy's spicy soup. To be able to breathe through his nose again was wonderful. "You're a good cook, Miss Preston," he complimented.

"Why, thank you." Lucy was pleased as she spooned in another bite and then soothed some of the pepperiness with a drink of cold water as she peered over at him. "Why did you become a police officer?"

Flynn was surprised at her question and answered honestly, "I always wanted to help others."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Short and to the point."

Wiping his mouth, he leaned forward on his elbows. "I cannot stand it when people take advantage of others and get away with it. Countless innocent people get mistreated, hurt and killed daily. Those that terrorize and do evil, criminal things in the name of pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath and even slothfulness, should be brought to justice… And I want to help do that."

"You're an amazing man," Lucy stated matter of factly.

The compliment took Flynn off guard, making his brow furrow. "You don't know me well enough to say that."

"I see the passion you have for your work," Lucy responded. "I've seen it firsthand. You're here now, making sure a citizen is safe, even though you're clearly sick and should be in bed. You're very dedicated. You don't know how much I appreciate what you've done and what you are doing for me right now." A little ashamed as she added, "Even after what I said to you, you still took it upon yourself to come over and continue to offer me protection. For me, all of that falls under the header of amazing man."

Flynn looked bashful. "Thank you." He picked his spoon back up and ate more of the soup and so did Lucy, both enjoying the warm meal and the warmth each felt from the other's presence. Moments later he quietly asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," she responded too quickly as she spooned another helping of soup into her mouth. Flynn stopped and gave her a knowing look. Lucy met his gaze and her shoulders dropped a little as she picked up her napkin and responded truthfully, "It's been tough." She dabbed her mouth, set her napkin down and placed her hands in her lap. "But when I find myself heading for depression and wanting to wrap up in self-pity, I remind myself of that madman out there. He has forever changed the lives of families and friends—which of whose loved ones won't ever be coming home… I must keep going, knowing that I'll survive, because, I'm the best witness you've got. And I want to see this man stopped for all of their sake."

Flynn continued being moved by the fierce, strong, selfless little teacher before him. His heart stilled as he carefully reached over, extending his palm upward to her. He watched her, peering down at it and right when he began to wonder if she would take it, her small hand slipped into his and his heart started beating anew. The warmth of his firm hand as it closed around hers made tears come to her eyes. "Lucy, you're such a brave woman and I'm sorry this is happening to you." He gently squeezed her hand. "But know, I won't stop until I find this man."

Lucy smiled softly and nodded. "I know you won't, and you'll find him." Squeezing his hand back, she gently tugged it out of his and wiped her tears with her napkin. Picking up her spoon she said, "Let's finish before it gets cold."

* * *

Flynn came back into the kitchen from the bathroom as Lucy was putting their dishes in the dishwasher. "I'm going to check around outside," Flynn announced. "I'll be right back."

"There's an umbrella in the laundry room sink next to the washer."

"Thanks." Flynn stepped out onto the service porch and took a red umbrella out of the sink. He opened the back door, then opened the umbrella and went to do a parameter check.

When he came back in a bit later, Lucy was wiping down her kitchen island and counters. "How is it out there?" she asked as he placed the umbrella back in the laundry sink and stepped into the kitchen.

"Wet," he replied. "It's raining harder. Do you mind if I check all your window locks?"

Lucy shook her head, smiling. "No, please do. I don't mind."

Flynn went around, checking her windows in the kitchen, dining room and the living room, making sure they locked securely. She was thinking that it was nice having him around the house when she heard him walking down the hallway, which was right when she realized all the windows meant the ones in her bedroom, too. "Wait!" she called as she hurried out of the kitchen toward the room. But Flynn was already in there. She rushed in and saw that he was checking the lock on her window by the dresser. He turned around just in time to see Lucy snatch her bras off a nearby chair and chuck them into her closet. She then stepped over to her bed where she'd left her journal lying wide open and smoothly closed it.

"Everything's good on these," he announced as he walked around her bed to where she was standing. "Just need to check the one behind you."

"Oh." She brushed past him to move out of his way.

He inspected the lock as Lucy glanced at her bed, grateful that she had at least pulled her comforter over her rumpled blankets and sheets, leaving it semi neat. Peeking over, she noticed Flynn was taking a bit of time at the window.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, trying to peer around him to see what the issue was.

"This one's no good." Suddenly the lock came off in his hand.

"Oh no," Lucy exclaimed. "This house needs a lot of work."

He turned to her. "Do you have a hammer and nails?"

"In the cabinet on the service porch." She turned and hurried out of the room.

Flynn took the opportunity to check out her bedroom. She had a burgundy comforter spread on her bed that had a wooden headboard that matched the dresser and nightstand. There were beige curtains and a beige chaise lounge against the wall next to a full-length mirror and a pair of pink house slippers lying on the floor in front of it. A brown and beige patterned area rug covered half of the wooden floor. It was a nice pleasant room that had the subtle scent of Lucy's perfume.

Flynn saw that the journal on her bed was now closed, but he had already previously spotted his name in there before she came in. He wondered what she'd written about him.

"Here's the hammer," Lucy announced, entering the room again, "but are these big enough?" She held the nails up to him.

"They'll work fine." He took them from her, and she held the hammer out to him, and he took that as well. At the window, he began to hammer in a nail. He placed one on the inside of each wooden window track, blocking it from being lifted. Once he was done, he set the hammer down on her nightstand and tried to open the window and it didn't budge. "That will work for now," he declared.

Lucy viewed his handiwork approvingly. "Nice job. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, looking proudly at her as he turned and began to lower her blinds and added, "I'll finish checking the rest of the windows." He quickly turned his head and sneezed into the crux of his elbow. "Excuse me."

"Bless you." Lucy plucked a tissue out of the box next to her reading lamp and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He took it and blew his nose.

Lucy walked toward the door as she said, "I'll reheat the tea."

* * *

Flynn finished checking the windows in the other bedroom, the back office and the bathroom. He came back out into the living room where he found Lucy, sitting on the sofa with a mug in her hand. "Have your tea while it's still hot." She pointed to his mug on the coffee table. He didn't move. "You might as well stay in the house where it's warm," she reasoned, now holding her hand out towards the other unoccupied side of her L shaped couch.

The idea of being inside a warm house, out of the cold rain with hot tea and a beautiful woman, sounded fine with Flynn as he answered, "I accept your invitation." He held up the hammer and extra nails. "I'll just put these back in the laundry room," he added, and walked toward the kitchen.

Lucy smiled up at him when he came back in and sat down on the other side of the sofa. Flynn picked up the tea and took a sip. It tasted of honey and lemon as it warmed his insides just like the soup had. "What kind of tea is this?" he asked, taking another drink.

"Decaf pekoe orange & black tea." She sipped hers again as he did his. She watched him settle back against the sofa. As she got comfortable and tucked her feet under her, Flynn observed that she had on fuzzy blue socks with white stars on them. "So, tell me," she said, "Who was the 5th grade teacher that taught you all about the presidents?"

"It was junior high. I had Mr. Warren who knew everything about them and made sure his students did, too. My family moved back to America when I was in 8th grade."

Lucy's brow furrowed. "Moved back to America?"

He gave her a flat stare. "You didn't notice that I have an accent?"

She laughed softly, "It's the _moved back_ part that I'm referring to, but, where are you from?"

"Croatia."

"Really? Interesting."

"My mother, Maria, an American from Texas, married my father, Asher, who was half Irish, half Croatian and moved us to Croatia to live near family when I was one. We moved back here when my father passed away. He was a policeman and died in the line of duty."

"I'm so sorry." Lucy scooted closer and laid her hand on his arm. "He's also one of the reasons why you became an officer?"

Nodding, he gazed down into his mug as he toyed with the tea bag tag. "He was wise, honest, funny and helped a lot of people." He met her eyes. "I wanted to be him and do what he did. Now that I am an officer, I've found that I love protecting and serving the community. I can't imagine doing anything else and it was because of him. He was a good man."

"And why do I not doubt that?" Lucy smiled and took another sip when he asked her a question.

"Have you always liked disco?"

Lucy let out a soft laugh as she cradled the mug in her hands. "My mother, Carol from Philadelphia, met my dad, Henry from San Jose, at a party where he was the DJ."

"A DJ?" Flynn asked, surprised as he finished his tea and set the mug on the table.

This time Lucy nodded. "He always would play all kinds of music, all the time. Had a huge collection of vinyl albums and disco was one of my favorites. My sister and I would sing Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer's _No More Tears_ at the top of our lungs like it was our anthem." She laughed and Flynn really liked the sound of it. He slid down further on the sofa, resting his head against the back and replied as he studied her soft face, "That sounds nice."

"Drove our mom crazy." Lucy shook her head. "She'd yell up the stairs, 'Girls! Stop all that noise up there and go to sleep!'"

"I'm sure she loved it," he quietly commented. Lucy looked over at him and they studied each other for a couple beats. "You were really enjoying yourself, dancing at the club."

She shrugged one shoulder. "Dancing makes me feel better."

"You do it beautifully."

Lucy felt herself blush. "Thank you for the compliment."

"Just stating a fact."

She set her elbow on the back of the sofa and leaned her head against her fist. "When I thought I saw you, I wondered if you would want to dance."

His eyebrows softly arched. "Would you have asked me?"

"Would you have said yes?"

"Next time ask and find out." His words were soft and low.

Lucy saw his eyes blink slowly and knew he was getting sleepy. "Deal," she replied softly. "Next time I'll go up to you and start singing popular disco hits like, '_Shake shake shake, shake shake shake, shake your booty, shake your booty_."

Flynn chuckled quietly, "I like that song."

She laughed lightly. "Or," she continued singing to him softly, _"I, I just want to be your everything. Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be, the things you are to me and not some puppet on a string."_

He laughed softly with his eyes closing as he whispered, "You sing nicely."

"How about this classic," she said quietly. "_I, was made for dancin', all-all-all, all night long_."

He didn't respond as she slowly rose off the sofa, and sang another song, _"I got the sweetest hangover, I don't want to get over. Sweetest hangover."_

She walked to her hall closet and returned with a dark blue comforter. Moving around the coffee table, she gingerly stepped in between Flynn's legs and gently laid the comforter over him. Lucy carefully positioned it over his shoulders as she viewed his sleeping face with prickly stubble. His dark hair was laying on his forehead, so she lightly ran her fingers through it and marveled at how thick and satiny it felt as she gently moved it off his face.

* * *

The rain was pelting against the roof of the house… _House_?

He slowly opened his eyes. They focused on Lucy who was sitting near him, wrapped in a blanket and looking down at her tablet. He groaned, causing her to glance over at him. Flynn freed his hands from under the warm comforter and rubbed his face and eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"_Midnight_?" He peered at his watch. 11:53pm. "I'm sorry," he mumbled groggily, sitting up and pulling off the comforter.

"For what?" she asked, setting her tablet aside. "It's only been an hour. Besides, you just needed to sleep for a bit."

He stretched back and pulled his cell out of his pants pocket. He'd received no calls, but there was a text. Opening the thread, he saw that it had come in at 11:07pm and he quickly proceeded to read the message. He replied to it as he rose from the sofa. "The person that I asked to keep a watch over your place for tonight is here."

"Oh?" Lucy responded, a little taken aback by the disappointment she felt over him leaving, she stood, too. "I'll get your things." She went to the coat rack by the heater and gathered his belongings.

Flynn gave her a look as he took his blazer from her and slipped into it. "You said the cold medicine was non-drowsy."

"It was," she confirmed, giving him a look, too, and handed him his raincoat. "Colds tend to make you tired which is a close friend of sleepy."

He shrugged into his raincoat as he walked toward the front door. Once he was there, he turned back to her. "Your tortilla soup was amazing."

She beamed. "Cleared the sinuses for you?"

"It did indeed. And filled me up."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I did… very much." Standing there, neither of them wanted to end their time together but Flynn finally said, "Thank you, and lock the door behind me," and opened the door.

Lucy hesitantly stepped closer and encircled her arms around him, surprising him as his automatically went around her, and they pressed her into a warm hug. "You're welcome," she replied. "I hope you feel better."

He slightly tightened his arms and they stayed there, not realizing that they had already begun to feel the dissolving of a little pain, a little sadness and a little loneliness.

After a few more moments, Flynn loosened his hold and covered her upper arms with his large hands and stepped back. She gazed up at him, and he reassured her, "You're in good hands tonight."

"Thank you, Flynn." She smiled warmly. "Goodnight."

"'Goodnight, Lucy." With one last look at her, he stepped onto the porch, and out into the rain.

* * *

Flynn turned up his coat collar as he walked down Lucy's driveway. He circled around the tall hedges at the end of it to the street and there, parked in front of his Charger was a midnight blue Range Rover. He headed in its direction as the driver's side window eased down.

"I was about to call it a night," Gabriel calmly said, looking up at his little brother.

Flynn braced his hand on the roof and peered in at him. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

Curious, he asked, "Whose house is this?"

"Lucy Preston. She's involved in a murder case and needs a watch."

Gabriel's eyebrows went up. "You went into her home and went to sleep?"

"That was an accident," he replied, turning his head and sneezing.

"I see." checking him over, Gabriel decided to hold all his questions. "I'll get the rest of the information later. Bless you and get out of the rain." He started to roll up his window.

"Thanks, Gabe." Flynn turned and went to his car.

* * *

_It was night and Flynn jumped out of the squad car and struggled through the packed pedestrian crowded streets of the business district. _

_Lorena. _

_He pushed through the throng of people that were in his way and tried to call her name, but it stuck in his throat. She walked on, rounding the street corner and was soon out of his sight._

_Thinking he could get to her by going through the office building of where she worked, he ducked into the revolving door of the office high-rise and was shocked to find the lobby and elevator areas filled with people and immediately began shoving and pushing his way through. Finally arriving at the back of the building, he came to some automatic sliding glass doors and stepped through to the outside. _

_On a field of green grass, deserted round lunch tables with burgundy umbrellas and chairs, dotted the area before him. He noticed it was now morning and wondered how long he'd been in that office building as he looked both ways for her. Then he spotted her, walking among the tables, only she was by herself with no one else around. He began running toward her through the sea of grass, around the numerous lunch tables and just as he caught up to her, she suddenly turned toward him and smiled. At once his heart swelled with weighted emotion at seeing her lovely face._

"Lucy."

Flynn's eyes popped opened at hearing his own voice. He rose up on one elbow and looked around his dark loft. Lying back down, he sighed, marveling at his speaking out loud in his sleep. Rolling over, he reached out and picked up his cell. 5:29am. Setting it back down, he threw his arm over his eyes.

The dream had seemed so real. He could still see Lucy's face... hair... eyes... He'd literally felt in his heart that it was Lorena he had been chasing, but somewhere, something had changed, and he had begun to feel that somehow it was Lucy... and it had turned out to _be_ Lucy. There in the morning light, she had smiled, and his heart soared for her.

Throwing back the covers, he dressed in long black shorts and a blue tank top. Once he had laced up his Nikes, he grabbed a towel from his linen closet, went downstairs to his apartment building's gym and ran on the treadmill for a solid hour.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Light music played as Lucy sat on the floor in her home office, going through old paperwork and throwing out anything that was useless. She figured now was a good a time as any to get it all boxed up to take to the shredders.

Her cell ringtone for Jiya began to play. Stretching over, she grabbed it and swiped the screen to answer. "Hey!" she chirped, shouldering the cell to her ear as she continued shuffling papers.

"Hey, what's going on? How are you?" Jiya asked as she sat with her legs folded on her living room couch.

"Hanging in there. How was school?"

"Same, but not the same without you. Your students ask about you."

Lucy blinked back tears. "I miss them. I hate that I'm being deprived of teaching my students for this year because of this murderer," she lamented.

"Has anything new happened in the case?"

"Not that I heard, but Flynn said he won't stop until he gets him."

"When did he say that?" Jiya asked.

"He was here because the patrol on my house had been cancelled. Apparently, all units needed to be available for flash flooding reasons."

"Really?"

"Um hm," Lucy replied as she scooted over to lean back against her office desk. "So, Flynn came and stayed until the person he found to relieve him arrived and, well, relieved him."

Jiya smiled. "…Did you feed him?"

Lucy knew Jiya was smiling and a light one touched her own lips. "Tortilla soup."

"You didn't!" Jiya laughed.

"He had a cold, and soup seemed like a good idea."

Jiya chuckled, "What did you guys do while he was there?"

Lucy rattled off, "He wheeled one of my trash cans out. We talked about our families and ate the soup. He checked all the windows in my house. We drank hot tea on the sofa. I sang a couple of lines from some disco hits and he fell asleep on my couch."

"All that?! You crack me up! I need _explicit_ details from every one of those sentences! Seriously, what's happening with you and this detective? What's this all about?"

Lucy was thoughtful for a while and then replied, "After speaking to him, I found out that he's more than I thought…much more."

"Apparently."

"And… we hugged."

Jiya sat up straight. "Okay, now you're driving me mad. You _hugged_?!"

"We did and Jiya… I like him… I _really_ like him."

"You don't say," Jiya replied softly.

"But I don't know how he feels about me."

Jiya scoffed, "Let's see, he came over to guard you, even though he was sick. He took your trash out, told you things about his family, ate your amazing Lucy Preston Tortilla Soup." Lucy laughed as Jiya went on, "He checked to make sure your windows were all snug and secured and fell asleep to the sweet sound of your disco lullaby's." Lucy giggled as Jiya added, "And-_aaand_, you two hugged. I'd bet hard money that he began liking you well before all of this. Maybe even on the first day he met you."

"Nooo!" Lucy disagreed.

"You're hard not to like, girlie," Jiya declared.

"Aww, stop, Jee."

"No, it shows he's a good judge of character. I give you permission to like him, a lot."

"_And_," Lucy said, tantalizingly, "I believe his partner may be a little sweet on you."

Jiya blinked. "Rufus?"

"Um hmmm," Lucy replied. "What do you think of him?"

"He's a little dorky." They chuckled, then Jiya added thoughtfully, "But I have to admit, he is cute. He's a pretty good dancer and he likes disco. Plus, plus and plus."

"Is that the sound of interest I hear?"

"Well," Jiya commented, "he was a good gentleman when he took me home to get my things. He walked me to my door and waited until I packed and came back out. Even though he's a cop and _should_ do that, I found it all… endearing."

"That's sweet. Oh, and he also did that because you're hot!" Jiya started laughing as Lucy went on, "You're always hot! But you were _extra_ hot that night!"

"Omigosh!" Jiya exclaimed, "So were you!"

Lucy laughed, "We both were smokin' hot singing and dancing to-," On cue, they both launched into singing the chorus of ABBA's _Voluez-vous_ in unison and then laughed for a bit. "Oh, birthday girl," Lucy sighed, out of breath, "I'm glad you were able to have a little fun on such a dreadful night."

"You know," Jiya replied, sobering, "Rufus told me that his partner was really concerned for you. More than he's ever seen him concerned about anyone."

Lucy's heart skipped. "Really?"

"Yep, that's what he said," Jiya singsong-ed and then yelled, "DOUBLE WEDDING!"

And they fell over in a fit of giggles.

"Oh! By the way" Lucy exclaimed, "thank you for taking my place at the teacher's conference. Hopefully it won't be too boring."

"It usually is, and I have to be there for four whole days, using _my_ spring break for work!"

"I'm sorry, Jee," Lucy sympathized.

"It would have been fun if we could have both gone," Jiya bemoaned. "But I want you to stay and be safe… and think of other things that a 5th grade teacher can cook and sing in order to seduce a mysterious handsome detective."

Both continued to laugh and talk well into the night.

* * *

"Man, what is wrong with you?" Rufus asked, slightly annoyed.

Flynn glanced over at Rufus as they walked down the precinct hall to the snack room. His dream had stayed on his mind through the whole week, but he wasn't about to tell Rufus that. So, instead he replied, "Tired of having to deal with the slow process of getting answers."

"Well, welcome to your job! But _you_," Rufus emphasized, pointing at him, "have been acting weird _all_ week." Rufus went through the breakroom doorway, straight to the vending machine and Flynn followed.

"I'm fine," Flynn answered monotone as he leaned his shoulder against the dispenser.

Rufus shook his head as he inserted his debit card. "Nope. I know you. Whenever you start that '_I'm fine_,' business, something's wrong or bothering you."

"Are you my mother now?" Flynn mumbled testily.

Rufus looked over at him. "Keep it up," he said, selecting a Snickers from the machine. "I'm the last idiot willing to work with your ass." And he also selected M&M Peanuts. They dropped down and Rufus tossed them to Flynn.

Catching them, he ripped the end of the yellow bag of candy and muttered, "Thanks."

"You are welcome!" Rufus responded in an over-the-top voice as he unwrapped part of the Snickers bar.

Flynn poured some of the candy covered chocolate and peanut treats into his hand and popped them into his mouth. "Going to see Manago," he announced while chewing and headed for the door.

"Okay, well, check you later!" Rufus sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"You're attracted to her."

Flynn's eyes snapped to Noah's. He looked away just as suddenly, running his hands through his hair as Noah silently watched his anxiety rise.

Flynn had just told Noah that he had talked with Lucy again, and about the dream that had been continually on his mind. Now, for Noah to flat out say that out loud, bothered him. Sitting forward, he placed his head in his hands.

"Aside from the dream," Noah continued, "you said at your last meeting with Miss Preston, you shared more personal information. And from what you've previously stated at our last session, you've both had similar experiences with your loved ones. In the willingness you obviously felt of sharing more about yourself with Miss Preston, and having that common ground with losing your families, it's perfectly natural for an attraction to begin to grow and develop between you," Noah reasoned.

"My wife," Flynn whispered, "...my Lorena, I _loved_ her. How can I even think of another woman when she was just here?"

"You're going to have to allow yourself to be attracted to someone-."

"But it's wrong!" Flynn replied loudly.

Noah sat forward. "Guilt is also a natural feeling that many wrestle with after losing their spouse and finding themselves attracted to someone or even falling in love again. But feeling _guilty_ is a _choice_."

"She was the mother of our beautiful daughter—she gave me Iris! _Shouldn't_ I feel guilty?!"

"You can choose to live, condemning yourself daily with guilt, but I guarantee it will get you nowhere and make your life miserable."

"…It already is," he whispered.

"And it doesn't have to be," Noah quietly replied.

Flynn peered at him with strained tears. He slowly sat back and slumped into the couch, rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes as he took a deep breath and sniffed.

After a few moments, Noah spoke, "I want you to think of three reasons why it would be okay to be attracted to someone."

Flynn rested his head back against the couch and shut his eyes. Noah let him sit quietly for a time until Flynn finally replied, "I don't want to do that."

"That's why I'm not changing your assignment."

* * *

"This confirms our suspicion that the shooter isn't working alone," Flynn stated as he sat on the corner of his desk. Rufus was seated at his own desk with Bam Bam and Wyatt seated near them and all were viewing the murder board. Flynn pointed out, "While Lucy was forced to witness the murder of Terrence Johns, Karl was shot. Definitely," he reiterated, "at least two people were involved."

The board had a new column named _Groove Lounge_ with a red arrow Flynn drew that pointed from Lucy's picture to the new column. The words _Key Eyewitness_ were written at the end of the arrow.

Wyatt added, "Someone calling from the pay phone to the cell, now makes more sense."

"Right, and I believe," Flynn stated, "the man was wearing a voice distorter on his throat to stay anonymous, but the question is why."

"Maybe she might have recognized his voice?" Bam Bam offered, guessing. "It's a possibility that she knows him and doesn't realize it."

"Or he—maybe—knows us," Rufus added, "since he used it when he called Mitchel's cell and your line here," he said, pointing at Flynn.

"And the other guy has no problem revealing his face," Flynn reminded as he leaned over and picked up a sheet of paper off his desk. "Now, according to Karl, the man who strongly resembled the description of the Circle Fitness shooter, shot him and then drove off in a white Highlander."

"Minutes later, Preston and the blindfolded man have a run in with another shooter," Rufus added.

Flynn looked at the picture of the dead man from the Groove Lounge taped to the board. "Terrence Johns had a mild record when he was a kid. He was unemployed and upon digging, we found that he had severe gambling debt."

Rufus sat forward. "Are you thinking that the shooter may have had something to do with that debt?"

"Maybe Johns owed the shooter money and thus was threatened," Bam Bam suggested. "He could have told him to do what he said at the club or he'd kill him."

"Or he could have lied to him, telling him that his debt would be cleared if he showed up at the club and go along with whatever he said," Wyatt theorized.

Rufus frowned. "But what gets me is the blindfold. Why do that?"

"Probably so he wouldn't see it coming," Flynn reasoned. "If he can't see it coming, then he would less likely yell or scream and draw attention." The others all nodded at that theory. "Big question is," Flynn continued, "what does he want with Lucy Preston? It's clear he's making sure she's involved and keeping her in fear." Flynn's cell rang. He quickly removed it from his pocket and saw it was Karl who had still been working on research from home. "Flynn here."

"Hey! The dick that shot me?" Karl blurted. "Cell phone carrier released his address which is 191 Van Owen unit 86, in the Valley!"

Flynn stood. "Gross, I owe you!"

"Yeah, you do, and don't forget it!"

"191 Van Owen, unit 86! Gross got the address to that cell!" Flynn announced as he disconnected with Karl.

"Finally, a break!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Let's gear up and go get him!" Flynn headed out as the others jumped to their feet and followed him down the hall.

* * *

An hour later, they pulled up in front of a large tan colored apartment complex dating back to the 1970s that had 3 large palm trees on either side of the main entrance. Flynn and Rufus were wearing bullet proof vest that had in white letters LAPD on the front and POLICE on the back. They got out of the squad car and walked up to the building with Wyatt and Bam Bam joining them, wearing their vest as well. They entered the lobby and buzzed the manager on the call box.

"Can I help you?" asked a man whose voice came through the lobby's comm.

"This is Det. Garcia Flynn of the LAPD; we need you to open the front entrance door, _now_."

There was a rustling and a door across from them suddenly opened, making them all turn on the alert as a man came out and held up his hands. He was a balding, short, round Caucasian man about in his 60s, wearing khaki pants, a clean, but dingy, tucked in white t-shirt and brown boat shoes.

"I'm the manager, Elliot," he stated, surprised to see so many officers.

"Unit 86." Flynn went over to him. "Are they home?"

"I don't know, I have to check for his car," he answered nervously.

"What kind of car?" Rufus asked.

"It's a Toyota Highlander, white."

The guys looked at each other as Flynn said to Elliot, "Check quickly." He turned and went through the door that lead to the garage with Flynn and the others right behind him. The man hurried down some rows and stopped at a white SUV.

"Yep, he's here, this is his car," Elliot announced, pointing.

"Good. Now take us to the unit," Flynn ordered.

The manager quickly went out through another door and they all followed him to a set of stairs and climbed up to the second floor. As they made the landing, Elliot pointed. "It's the one in the middle, on the left, apartment 86."

"Stay back here," Bam Bam ordered him.

"Yes sir."

They all drew their guns and proceeded down to the apartment with Flynn in the lead. Stealthy arriving, Flynn put his ear to the door as Rufus stood opposite him. Wyatt was behind Flynn and Bam Bam behind Rufus. Flynn nodded to the team. The guys held their guns at the ready as Flynn stepped back and kicked in the door.

"LAPD!" Rufus yelled as he and Flynn went in with Wyatt and Bam Bam behind them, pointing their guns as they checked around the apartment. A thin blond man with eyes, too, close together sat bolt upright on the sofa near a sliding glass door where he was, apparently, napping. Flynn moved directly to him as the man reached under the coffee table.

"Don't even think about it!" Flynn warned menacingly. The man froze and lifted his hands as Flynn sneered, "Get on the floor, _now_!" The man dropped to the floor, lying on his stomach. Flynn quickly kneeled, putting his knee in the guy's back, making the guy groan loudly as Flynn took out his cuffs and secured Bower's wrist.

"It's clear!" Wyatt yelled as he and Bam Bam came back into the living room after checking the whole apartment.

"Randall Bower!" Flynn stated as he grabbed a fist full of the guys t-shirt and yanked him to his feet, "You have the right to remain silent-!"

"You need a warrant!" Bower yelled, cutting him off.

Flynn jerked him over to the doorway and slammed him into the jamb, making the guy's head ring as Flynn repeated through his teeth, "You have the right to remain silent-."

"Careful Flynn don't hurt him," Rufus said sarcastically.

"What is this? Good cop, bad cop?" Bower whined.

Rufus stepped up close to him, holding up the search warrant to his face and answered, "More like bad cop and gonna-kick-your-ass cop!"

"And it's up to you to figure out which one we are," Flynn growled.

Just then some uniform officers arrived, and Rufus went over to the coffee table where Bower had been reaching and removed a .9mm gun out from under it. Holding it up by the tip of the handle for the others to view, he whistled. "Look here guys. Is this a nine-millimeter pistol?"

"Uh, yeah, I believe so," Bam Bam replied in feigned seriousness.

"I completely agree," Wyatt joined in.

"I have a permit!" Bower yelled.

Flynn yanked him through the doorway. "Fraser! Read him the rest of his rights and take him down to the station!"

"Yes, Detective," Fraser replied, taking the man and escorting him down the hall with another uniformed officer, following behind as he recited his rights to him.

Flynn nodded to the guys. "Good work, team." He holstered his gun. "Let's thoroughly check the place over and get back to the station to question him."

* * *

In the interrogation room, Rufus sat across from Bower—whose hands were cuffed behind his back—as Flynn paced back and forth behind him.

Rufus counted off on his fingers. "You shot that woman, her little girl, the gym instructor, _and_ a cop." Rufus held 4 fingers up in front of Bower. "It would be in your best interest to tell us exactly what we need to know." Rufus placed his elbows on the table. "Who are you working with?"

"I don't work with anyone," Bower replied clipped.

Rufus sat back. "See, now, you and I know that is just straight bull. You need to give us the right answer."

"That is the answer," he sneered as he heard Flynn stop pacing and come up right behind him. Bower tried to twist around, this way and that, to see what he was doing.

"My partner and I disagree," Rufus stated, standing up. "But now it looks like you're willing to take the fall for this guy you're working with. I advise you to stop being a dumbass and tell us who's behind this." Rufus said all of this as he slowly stepped aside, away from the table.

"Hey!" Bower shouted nervously looking up at Rufus while still trying to get a look at Flynn, "I don't work with any-!" His words were cut short when Flynn lifted him out of the chair and slammed him against the table, making an "Ooph!" escape Bower's mouth. Flynn quickly turned him over and braced his forearm against Bower's neck. Sharp pain shot through Bower's arms and wrist since they were cuffed behind his back and now being smashed against the table by Flynn's unyielding weight.

"Who is he?" Flynn enunciated.

Bower weakly repeated, "I don't work with-,"

Flynn lifted him up, slammed him against the table again and laid his arm back across his neck. "You murdered that woman, and her seven-year-old daughter!" Flynn yelled, spitting into his face. "And the instructor, but then you took off the mask and showed your ugly face! _WHY_?!"

"He told me to!" Bower wheezily whined.

"He _who_?! Who told you?!" Rufus asked, stepping forward, leaning intensely over him.

"I don't know, I've never seen him-!"

"_WHO IS HE_?!" Flynn shouted.

Feeling so close to finding the man he'd long been searching for and the one now terrorizing Lucy, Flynn applied more pressure with his arm and weight on Bower who wheezed out, "I want a lawyer!"

Now infused with anger, Flynn steadily applied even more pressure on Bower—who was turning beet red—until he felt Rufus touch his shoulder. Flynn sneered into the guys face, "Your nightmare has just begun!" And released him.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Bower inadvertently verified that he was working with someone, when Rufus and I interrogated him," Flynn informed the team as they sat viewing the murder board. "He stated that he'd never seen the man before and that he was told to take off his mask at Mitchel's crime scene." Flynn wrote on the board under Bowers picture, _Never seen mastermind_ and _Told to take off mask_.

"Did he say why?" Wyatt asked.

"No, he did not," Rufus answered, "because he then decided to lawyer up."

Flynn sighed, "But I believe the mastermind is just keeping us in circles with him and his crony.

"Preston didn't see two guys?" Bam Bam asked.

Flynn shook his head and surmised, "I'm thinking that there had to be some moment where she took her eyes off him, allowing enough time for Bower to step out and show her his face." He recapped the erasable marker as he added, "In the meantime, we'll look to forensics to verify if Bower's gun was the one used to shoot Neale, her daughter, Mitchel and Karl. I don't want Bower to end up back on the street or to disappear because we don't have enough evidence to keep him in lock up. We'll need to have Gross and—most importantly—Preston come in and ID him."

"Get her in here," Rufus pressed. "Call her now."

Moving around his desk to his chair, Flynn sat down, thinking that he hadn't spoken with her for well over a week. They all watched him as he took out his cell and hit speed dial, with each of them taking note that he actually had her on speed dial. The other end of the line rang in Flynn's ear as the guys waited there with him, alert and listening intently.

Lucy was up on a step stool in the kitchen concentrating on removing old shelving paper and replacing it when she heard her phone begin to vibrate. Climbing down, she quickly wiped her hands on a dish towel, reached for her cell and froze when she saw the name.

_Flynn_

She hadn't heard from him in over a week and had been trying really hard not to think about him. Lucy had been telling herself that he probably wasn't interested in her in that way and that she had better stop thinking about him as much as possible as it was probable it wouldn't evolve in anything more. But she was at home all day with plenty of time on her hands and couldn't deny that a good amount of her thoughts had floated in his direction. And they ultimately made her think about how nice it had felt in his arms.

Feeling herself grow warm while inwardly yelling at herself to get it together, she inhaled and exhaled, picked up the cell, and swiped the screen. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lucy."

Lucy felt like butter next to a heater at the sound of his voice. Forcing herself to answer without revealing her flustered state, she responded, "Hey Flynn, how are you?"

Flynn got a little rush hearing her soft voice say his name, but tried to ignore it as he answered, "I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" he asked, eyeing the guys as they eyed him back, taking note of how his voice was softer.

"I'm good, thank you."

"That's good," he replied to her as Wyatt gave him the _hurry-it-up_ circular hand gesture. Flynn cleared his throat. "Are you available to come to the station?"

"Uh, yes. Has something happened?"

"We've found a man fitting the description of the one that shot Det. Gross. We believe he may be the same man who shot Sherri Mitchel at Circle Fitness. Would you be able to come in for another lineup?"

"You think you found him?" she asked, brightening at the glimmer of hope.

"Can't be a hundred percent sure yet. We want you to see if he is the same man you saw."

"Of course," Lucy answered, feeling hope that this guy may be the one and dread that she'll have to see him again. "What time should I come?"

"Now, if you can."

"Right. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Good," Flynn responded as he nodded to the guys. "Text me when you're leaving your home and I'll alert the unit there to follow you."

"Okay, I will. Bye." She disconnected.

"She'll be on her way soon," Flynn informed. "Let's get everything ready for when she ID's him, because we need to keep this guy."

* * *

An hour later, Flynn's cell chimed and vibrated, signaling a text.

** _Lucy-_ ** _ I'm leaving now._

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Call me when you arrive, and I'll come out to you. _

** _Lucy-_ ** _ OK._

* * *

Lucy turned into the visitors parking lot of the LAPD Miracle Mile precinct and the unit that followed her pulled in as well and parked next to her. She nodded at Lopez who was the officer behind the wheel, grabbed some items from the passenger's seat and got out of her car.

Flynn's cell rang. Seeing Lucy's name, he immediately answered, "Hello, are you at the entrance?"

Lucy took a seat in the waiting area. "Yes, I'm near the front desk."

"Good." He headed down the hall in that direction. "How are you?"

She softly chuckled, "I'm fine."

"Have you slept?"

"A little," she answered honestly.

"It will get better."

She heard his voice through her phone and coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw him standing at the edge of the hallway. They simultaneous disconnected their call with each other as Flynn walked over to her and she stood to her feet.

She noticed his gun and holster because he wasn't wearing his blazer. If he would have opened his arms, she would have easily gone into them.

He noticed her hair was slightly damp and wavier and that she looked like she needed a hug and he wanted to give it to her, but the precinct lobby was not a good idea.

"If you need a moment before we go, you can have it," Flynn offered.

Determined, she replied, "No, I want to do this now."

"Alright." Flynn held his hand out toward the stairs and Lucy walked in front of him and started to descend them.

When they arrived at the viewing room door, he leaned out in front of her and opened it. She brushed passed him into the dim room as he closed the door and guided her over to the window.

"Take your time," he instructed, "And remember, they can't see you."

She nodded her response. Flynn stepped over to the panel, pressed the button and spoke into it, "We're ready Bam."

The light came on inside the lineup room and Lucy saw the door open. The men filed into place in front of the numbers and lines on the wall behind them and stood there, all looking surly.

She scanned them and stopped dead. Flynn was about to call the first person when Lucy said, "Number five." Stepping closer to him, she gripped his arm and looked up at him earnestly. "That's him, it's him. Number five."

That was the guy. Flynn pressed the comm. "Okay, Bam. We're done." He put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You did well."

"What will happen now?"

"We keep him in custody, until he goes to trial. In the meantime, we'll continue building a stronger case."

"I'm so relieved you caught him."

"We're making progress now, thanks to your positively ID-ing this guy." Flynn looked at his watch. "I have a meeting in a couple of hours, but I wanted to speak with you more about the case. Do you have time right now?"

"I have time." She nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

Lucy's eyebrows went up. "I could eat something."

"Come with me to my desk," Flynn said as he went and opened the door for her.

* * *

Lucy stood at his desk while Flynn grabbed his blazer, quickly shrugged into it and then put on his raincoat. Rufus walked in and paused when he saw them.

Flynn spotted him. "Rufus, I'm going to speak with Miss Preston. We'll be at the Miracle Mile Diner."

Rufus nodded as he greeted Lucy, "Hello, Miss Preston."

She gave him a little wave. "Hi, Det. Carlin."

"You've been doing well?"

"I've been okay. Thank you for asking." She smiled.

Rufus scratched the back of his head. "And your friend, Jiya? She's doing alright?"

"She very much is," Lucy replied with a wry smile. "I'll let her know you asked about her."

Rufus grinned. "Thanks. I mean, that would be nice."

"I'll be back in time for the meeting," Flynn informed Rufus as he walked back around his desk to Lucy.

"Oh," Lucy softly exclaimed, "I brought your jacket back. I forgot to give it back to you when you came over. Thank you for lending it to me."

She held it out to Flynn, and he took it. "You're welcome."

Rufus raised his eyebrows at this exchange but kept quiet. Flynn glanced back at Rufus who gave him a wink that Flynn ignored as he hung the jacket on the rack.

"It's a short walk," Flynn told her.

"That's fine," she said to Flynn and quickly turned to Rufus. "Bye, Detective." She gave a little wave again to him as she and Flynn walked off toward the hall.

"Goodbye," Rufus replied, smiling to himself.

* * *

The two made their way out to the lobby and saw that the rain had started again. "Ugh, I don't have my umbrella," Lucy softly exclaimed.

"Stay here." Flynn walked over to the front desk. "Keats, we have any umbrellas back there?"

"Let's see," she replied. The African American uniformed officer went around the wall behind the front desk area and seconds later, returned with a big black golf umbrella. "You're in luck, Detective." She smiled as she handed it over to him.

"Thank you." Flynn stepped outside first, opened the large umbrella and Lucy stepped out under it as he informed, "It's a couple blocks up this way," he pointed up the street and they started walking in that direction.

* * *

There were people hurrying through the rain on Wilshire Boulevard as they quietly walked together pass the various office buildings, drug stores and eateries with their arms occasionally bumping against each other. They came to a stop at a corner. Flynn pushed the crosswalk call button, catching another hint of her perfume as Lucy broke the silence, "When you said come with me to my desk, I thought you were going to split your sack lunch with me."

"I never bring a lunch," he remarked, gazing down at her.

She looked up at him. "Why not?"

"No time to make one, let alone shop at the market."

The cross traffic stopped as the red hand on the crosswalk signal changed to a white walking man and they crossed the street. The rain was firm and steady accompanied with a light chilly wind. Flynn noticed she held her coat lapels together under her chin. "It's just at the end of this block."

"It's fine." Lucy reassured. "I actually like walking in the rain."

"You do? Why is that?"

Lucy thought about it. "It's calming, cleansing, soothing…" She laughed a little. "I sound like one of those expand your mind spas."

They made it to the diner as he agreed, "Rain is all of those things." Lucy moved into the little alcove of the front door as Flynn closed the umbrella, looking down at her and added, "I like walking in it too." Lucy smiled at him as he opened the door and she stepped through the entry.

Inside, there was a black dining counter with burgundy leather stools lined in front of it. Behind the counter the name _Miracle Mile Diner_ was written on the wall in large gold 3D block letters. High back burgundy leather booths with brass nail heads around the seats edge lined the walls with black & white hexagon tiles covering the floor. The wallpaper throughout the diner was of various old black & white pictures of buildings and shops on Wilshire over the decades.

Lucy liked the warm vibe in the eatery. "It's nice in here."

"There's a booth in the back," Flynn informed, guiding her over toward it as he nodded to the man behind the counter, who nodded back to him.

Having observed their exchange, Lucy asked, "I take it you come here often?"

They arrived and Flynn leaned the umbrella against the wall. "Ian knows all of us and usually holds a booth or two in the back for special occasions."

Lucy unbuttoned her coat. "This is special?"

"All my cases are. But right now, this one," he helped her take off her coat, "is by far the most special." Lucy glanced at Flynn who gave her a little smile as he hung her coat on the rack at the end of their booth. He quickly shrugged out of his coat and hung it over hers and they both slipped into the booth opposite each other.

Some menus were on the table propped up against the wall by the salt & pepper and napkin holder. Flynn picked up two and handed one to Lucy. "Order whatever you like."

"Thank you." She smiled as she took it and opened it.

After the waitress took their orders and left to put it in, Flynn leaned his elbows on the table. "I wanted to let you know what's going on with the case."

She leaned forward, too. "I'd very much like to hear it."

"We now have Randall Bower who was the man you just identified. But we now know he was working with the man, the mastermind, that shot, Terrence Johns, the blindfolded man."

"The mastermind?" Lucy frowned. "You don't think Bower is the one who shot Sherri Mitchel?"

"We believe the mastermind shot Mitchel and had Bower step out and specifically show his face to you."

"But I saw him do it."

"Was there any time where you took your eyes off the shooter?"

Lucy thought about it and then softly nodded her head. "When I ducked down next to my car. I stayed there, hoping he hadn't seen me, but he walked over to me, holding a gun and took off his mask. But why would this," she waved her hands around, frowning, "mastermind have someone else come out and do that?"

"Probably to keep us and you guessing and confused."

"They were dressed alike," Lucy marveled and squeezed her eyes shut. "This is sick!"

"At the Groove Lounge," Flynn continued, "We believe that Det. Gross saw Bower outside the club parked in his car. He went to approach him, and Bower shot him and drove off."

"_What?_ Will he be alright?"

"He's alright and working from home. He was the one who got the information about Bower leading to his arrest."

"I want to see Det. Gross again to thank him."

"He'd appreciate that," Flynn smiled softly, making Lucy think of how truly handsome he was. "Gross getting shot happened at the same time the mastermind had you in the restroom with Johns."

"Bower was the distraction?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Why is he doing this? Now this poor man, Johns has lost his life. And you and your chief spoke of a _first _murder?

The waitress arrived and Flynn nodded his head to her as she set two glasses of iced tea with two straws on the table. "Thank you."

"Welcome," she replied and walked back to the kitchen.

Lucy picked up one of the straws and began unwrapping it. "I think your chief said it happened at my old place?" She slipped the red straw into her tea and took a sip.

"There was a woman and her daughter that were living there." Flynn sat back. "They were shot the same way. The head and the heart."

"Oh no."

"It's the masterminds modus operandi."

"But was it Bower who shot them or the mastermind?"

"We don't know. We canvassed the whole neighborhood twice and found that no one had seen anything. But I strongly believe it was the mastermind."

Lucy was trying to put the horror of it all together. "He shot a mother and her little girl?"

"Yes," Flynn replied quietly.

Lucy saw the pained look in his eyes, that he was trying to hide. Feeling deeply that she somehow already knew the answer, she quietly asked, "Have you seen something like this before?"

Flynn didn't respond for a moment. Lucy was thinking of how to retract her question when he finally spoke, "My wife, Lorena, and my daughter, Iris, were murdered the exact same way."

Lucy saw what it had cost him to tell her that and laid her hand over his. "Flynn, I'm so sorry." He looked down at her hand as she squeezed his and said again, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"I'm guessing their killer was never caught."

"I came close. But he always evaded us."

"Why do you think he did this to your family?"

Flynn looked at her and she couldn't read what he was thinking. "At the time," he began, "I was working on a case of a man, Daniel Franklin, that had been shot the same way and thrown off the 4th Street Bridge downtown. He was a businessman visiting from New York."

"I remember hearing about that on the news. That was almost…four years ago."

"Right. We were putting everything we had into the case. Researching, digging and digging. And then I finally found something. I came across a name… Benjamin Cahill Rittenhouse."

Lucy went still. Blood drained from her face as her heart sunk into her stomach.

Seeing how she reacted, it was now clear she had known he was her father. Flynn carefully went on, "He was the one that had ordered the hit." Lucy pulled her hand away from his. "Just as I was going to prove it and blow it all wide open…" he stopped and swallowed. "My family was taken from me and my old partner, Ray Stiv: his mother and brother were killed the same way. Weeks later, Ray officially left the force."

Just then the waitress brought over their meals and Flynn nodded to her. She set down the plates and walked away, leaving them alone again.

"My mother told me that he was a cruel man," Lucy said quietly. "She was twenty-one and worked at his office as a secretary. She told him she was pregnant, and he fired her, telling her that his wife wouldn't approve of him bringing home any whores or bastards."

They both sat there quietly.

"I'm so sorry for what he did, Flynn."

"Don't apologize for him."

"But I am sorry. And then I accused you of lying about your wife and daughter," she lamented, shaking her head and feeling appalled with herself.

"It's understandable why you felt that way," Flynn responded, wanting to lessen the guilt she felt.

"But inexcusable."

They looked down at their meals for a couple moments until Flynn picked up his napkin and placed it in his lap. "Let's eat while it's hot." Lucy slowly picked up her fork and began eating the bacon and vegetable omelet she had ordered as he picked up his club sandwich.

Halfway through their meal, Lucy thought about the case. "I don't understand why the mastermind is doing all of this now." She shook her head. "All of these people he's killing. Have I done something to him that I don't realize?"

"Rufus and I were thinking that maybe Rittenhouse did something that pissed him off and now he's getting back at him through his daughter."

"That's ridiculous! We met once when I was _fourteen_! That man did not care two bits about me then and I'm sure he doesn't now! Hurting me would do nothing to him!"

"That's the only theory that makes since at this point," Flynn reasoned.

Lucy marveled at how her biological father could cause so much harm as he went about selfishly through his world while crushing others. And now to find all of this out.

Flynn leaned forward. "Do you remember recently meeting any strangers that may have come up to you at the market or gym, or even at work?"

Lucy spread her hands a little. "I honestly don't know. I see and talk to a lot of people." She paused with a little frown on her face. "I remember overhearing my parents talking about my biological father. Mom said he bragged about having friends that could take care of _things_ while hiding in plain sight."

"I see." Flynn mentally tucked that info away. He looked at Lucy's plate. "How's your omelet?"

"It's very good. I haven't had one in a long time. It's usually just regular scrambled eggs. I'm really liking this place," she smiled softly. "Your club sandwich is good?"

"Yes, it's one of my usual's. I'll order from here on my way home from work, if they're still open."

"I see why. I'll definitely need to come back here and try the club sandwich."

"I'll see about making that happen," Flynn promised, and they gave each other a little smile.

* * *

Having finished their meal, Lucy laid her napkin down as Flynn took out his wallet and placed some money on the table. They both slid out of the booth and Flynn helped her with her coat. She turned toward him and gave him a beautiful light smile as she raised up her hands and freed her hair from her coat. Lucy was saying something to him, and he had to focus on her words and not on what her dark shiny waves would feel like in his hands.

"Thank you for the really good meal," she said, buttoning her coat.

"You're very welcome." He picked up the umbrella and they walked out and saw that the rain hadn't let up and it had gotten chillier. Flynn opened the umbrella and held it over them as they headed back to the station.

"And thank you for filling me in on the case," Lucy added. "I appreciate it and all that the LAPD is doing to help the victims' families and friends solve it. And for helping me."

"I want to thank you for being diligent in helping us," he replied.

"It's the least I can do, and you've all definitely made headway on the case."

"Thanks to you." They softly smiled at each other and walked on for a bit in the wet, chilled afternoon until Flynn cleared his throat. "Lucy, I know we haven't spoken in a while… Are you really doing alright? I asked the officers to check on you periodically. Have they done that?"

"They have and thank you for having them do that." She looked up at him, "And I'm getting along."

"You look well."

Lucy blushed. "Thank you. So, do you."

They entered the parking lot and Flynn walked her around to her car. Slipping her keys out of her purse, she deactivated her Accord. He opened the door for her as she glanced up at him. "I didn't thank you specifically for what you did for me at the club."

"What any normal detective would have done."

She hesitated to get into her car and he patiently waited for her. "Flynn, again, I'm sorry for what my biological father did-."

"You do not need to apologize for him. He's his own person and will pay for his sins. However, he had one good thing I know of and that's you. It's too bad that he doesn't know what a strong, brave, intelligent and gracious daughter he has." Lucy's heart immediately warmed from his surprising complimentary words as he took her hand and squeezed it in his large warm one. "Your hand is cold and I'm betting you're chilled all over, too." He smiled.

"You've done that quite a bit today," she commented, looking over his handsome face.

"Done what?"

"Smile. I rarely have seen you do that."

He grinned. "You mentioned that at the club."

"When? I said that to you?"

"When you were dancing with Logan. You mentioned that I don't smile much."

She thought about it and then it dawned on her. "You could hear our conversation."

He nodded, looking intently at her. "There's been very little to smile about… until recently."

Perplexed, Lucy shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" He slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth over her chilled hand, warming it.

"Weren't you pretending when you said all those things to me by the club restroom?"

He just smiled down at her as he continued to gently caress his thumb over her hand, making Lucy start feeling warm all over and she knew she was blushing.

"Flynn!"

They both looked over and saw Rufus at the back entrance, making a great show of pointing at his watch.

"Your meeting."

"I'll have a unit follow you back to your home. If you need food or supplies, let me know and I'll send someone over with them."

"Okay. Thank you."

He gently squeezed her hand. "It was nice seeing you today."

He wanted to hug her, and she wanted him to hug her, but the precinct parking lot was not a good idea. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and rested his on her shoulder. "Until we get the mastermind, I want you to stay home unless escorted."

"I understand. I will."

"Flynn!" Rufus called again.

Flynn let his hand slip from her shoulder and down her arm. Lucy got into her car. "As always," he reminded, "you can call or text me, anytime."

"Alright. Bye, Flynn." She softly smiled up at him, catching the corner of his heart.

"Bye, Lucy."

And he closed her door.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Did Preston shine anymore light on the case or on _B.R._ at lunch?" Rufus asked, sliding down in his chair, swiveling as he clasped his hands behind his head. They had both stayed after the long meeting to work the case.

Flynn wheeled over closer to Rufus. "She verified that she's Rittenhouse's daughter."

"Wow," Rufus replied, sitting forward, "that's gotta suck."

"She met him only once when she was fourteen and she feels he couldn't care less about her."

"And she knows that he was behind everything?" Rufus hesitated and added, "Including your family's case?"

Flynn nodded. "I told her. And she apologized to me for him."

"Interesting woman," Rufus said thoughtfully. "Does this change what you think of Preston?"

Flynn thought about it for a few seconds. "In some ways, yes and in others, no."

"Well that's a good non-answer if I've ever heard one," Rufus remarked, looking at his watch. "Hungry Hector's food truck should still be open. You want to grab something?"

"Sounds like a good idea." He rolled back and grabbed the key fob off his desk as he rose. Rufus rounded his desk and headed for the parking lot as Flynn followed him.

* * *

It was raining as they sat in the car eating their late dinner. Flynn had fish tacos with water and Rufus had a grilled chicken chopped salad with mineral water.

Rufus settled his salad container in his lap. "Um, I've been meaning to ask you a favor," he started.

"I'm already in this crazy bet with you and Gross." Flynn eyed him as he closed his empty container and wiped his hands with a napkin. "Don't you think you own me a favor?"

"One, we are going to win that bet. Two… I need to get a procedure done," Rufus quietly admitted.

"What kind of procedure?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I went to my doctor and he wants me to… um, to-."

"Spit it out, Carlin," Flynn said flatly.

"He wants me to have my colon checked."

Flynn looked over at him. "Your mother can't take you?"

Rufus stabbed his fork at the last leaves of lettuce in his container. "I don't want her to know." Placing his fork inside, he closed his container and sat it on the dashboard as Flynn patiently waited for him to tell him why. "My dad was 40 when he passed away from colon cancer and I've been putting the procedure off. My doc had said to make an appointment within the next three months." He glanced at Flynn. "I don't want to freak my mom out. She had a hard time when he passed, so…"

"And you're asking me?" Flynn said, trying to hide his surprise that Rufus would ask him such a favor. "Don't you want some other family member? Or a close friend?"

"I don't want my mom to know and my family can't keep a secret for nothing. Besides, you and I have been partners for over two years. Started off bumpy, but now, not only are you my grumpy partner," he looked over at him, "I consider you my close grumpy friend." Flynn chuckled and so did Rufus. "Remember?" Rufus asked, "It was my second week with you as a rookie detective? That case we had in the summer?"

"The Dupree Case," Flynn answered.

"Yeah! And you chased Dupree all the way through the mall and I was trying to keep up with you, and remember my training, and freaking out!"

Flynn softly laughed as he recalled, "I yelled, 'Go get the car! Go get the car!'"

"Man, I was like, 'It's back on Beverly Boulevard with the doors open!'" The laughter started bubbling up in them as Rufus went on, "I got to Macy's and lost you! Finally made my way through to the parking lot, wondering where the hell you went and that guy came up to me yelling, 'Some crazy cop with two last names and a janky ass accent just held his gun on me and _stole my effin' car_!'"

They both laughed hard.

Flynn wiped his eyes. "I can't believe we caught that guy."

"_You_ caught him," Rufus corrected, pointing at him. "I was just freaking out, wondering what I'd tell Captain Christopher and praying no one would steal our wide-open car."

They laughed some more until it dwindled down to a sigh as they rested their heads back against the car seats with occasional chuckles rumbling up from them. Then Flynn recounted, "The guy whose car I had stolen, told you which way Dupree went, and you called me, and told me. Because if that, I found him running down the street and was able to arrest him. So, we _both_ did our job and caught the guy."

"I knew right then it was never going to be a dull moment working with you," Rufus remarked, and they laughed themselves softly into a comfortable silence again.

"What's the date and time of your appointment?"

"Six weeks from today at ten in the morning."

Flynn took out his cell and entered the appointment into his calendar. Once he was done, he slipped his cell back into his jacket.

"Thanks," Rufus said quietly.

"You're welcome." Flynn sat up. "Now, we've steamed up the windows. Let's call it a night."

* * *

Cruising through the wet city streets, they headed back toward the precinct.

Rufus was thinking about Flynn's non-answer regarding Preston and looked over at him. "So, anything happened when you went to sit watch at Lucy Preston's house the other night?"

Flynn glanced over at him, prompting Rufus to take out his badge and hold it up. "You know I didn't get this out of a Cracker Jack box."

Flynn shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Nothing happened."

"Okay, so then you shouldn't have a problem telling me _what happened_." Flynn didn't reply, so Rufus pressed, "Did you have another turkey sandwich?"

Flynn was still silent for a few beats and finally answered, "Tortilla soup."

"I _knew_ it!" Rufus exclaimed, pointing at him.

"You knew I had tortilla soup?" Flynn asked with sarcastic disbelief.

Rufus shook his head as he looked out of his window for a few moments. Turning back to Flynn he replied, "Sometimes you call her by her first name. I've never known you to use first names for anyone on a case unless you were arresting them or calling them out before you kicked in their door."

This made Flynn stop and think. He thought he was good at keeping his feelings concealed, but apparently not. Lucy had definitely been on his mind. Ever since he'd been a bully to her, and she yelled at him and cried in the viewing room, he'd often found himself thinking about her. Even more so after the Disco Ball, he thought of her safety, wondered how she was holding up, and if she needed him.

"We all heard what you said to her at the club," Rufus added. "Doesn't take a detective to put that kind of two and two together."

Flynn tried to cover by saying, "What I said at the club was only to hold her attention as those people near us went by. I was only covering her while we kept an eye out."

Rufus simply replied, "When you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Flynn drove down a couple blocks, flipped on the turn signal and made a left. Driving on for a bit more, he came to a traffic light at a large intersection that just went from yellow to red. Quietly, they peered at the passing traffic through the pattern changing blurred lines made by the rain and the rhythmic windshield wipers. Their whirring was the only sound heard as they tirelessly swiped at the endless drops—until Flynn broke the silence.

"I like her perfume."

Rufus looked over at him. Flynn met his gaze for a second and then looked away, anxiously running his hand through his hair. Rufus started to chuckle softly, and Flynn joined in. "Garcia Flynn said he likes her perfume," Rufus uttered slowly with disbelief.

Their chuckling died down and Flynn thoughtfully added, "And she's very gracious."

"Oh, of which, I know, works in your favor," Rufus stated as a matter of fact.

The light turned green and Flynn drove on. "Rufus?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't easy to work with."

"Nope," he agreed. "Nope, you weren't."

Flynn chuckled and became serious again. "I'm really sorry for that, man. Thank you for sticking with me."

Rufus looked at him for a few beats and nodded his head. "I wasn't the easiest either, grumpy." They softly chuckled. "But we're good, partner," Rufus reassured.

Flynn smiled at his friend and then his cell rang. He took it out of his jacket and the read-out said _Officer Smith_, the young patrolman sitting guard at Lucy's home. Flynn activated it through the squad car's speakers.

"Flynn here."

"Detective, this is Officer Smith."

"Smith, what is it?"

"You wanted a report when something doesn't look right."

Flynn glanced at Rufus as he asked Smith, "What have you got?"

"There's this truck that has been parked near Preston's home since I arrived. It's black with yellow and red flames painted on the side and the hood. I don't know, but it feels like it doesn't fit the neighborhood. So, I just now ran the plates and they don't match the car."

"Who does it say is the owner of the plates?" Flynn asked.

"A Katherine Johns."

"Johns?" Rufus repeated.

"Yes, sir," Smith affirmed.

Flynn and Rufus's minds raced and they both said, "Terrence Johns." Flynn executed a U-turn and took off in the direction of Brentwood as he said to Smith, "Go check on Preston, _now_!"

"Right away, sir!" Smith replied and disconnected.

Rufus turned on the siren.

* * *

After her time at the precinct and lunch, Lucy drove home with the heavy case on her mind and her biological father's involvement in it. Her mind had also been on what was happening between her and Flynn. It very much seemed like he was interested in her, even though he knew her father was Rittenhouse, which made her feel a jumble of emotions from ecstatic to terrible and everything in between. Arriving home, she didn't want to think any more about it and _really_ didn't want to think about the mastermind. So instead, she busied herself with checking more things off her to-do list for the house. She felt she would be better off getting through the rest of the day if her mind was occupied with chores. At least she hoped that would work. And, once again, she wanted to tire herself out in order to sleep.

Playing lively music to keep her spirits up she had started on the list. Now that it was after 9:00pm, Lucy was still determined to check one more thing off. The next item up was _Clean China & Crystal._ So, she started taking out all the dishes in the dining room china cabinet. Removing and placing the platters, plates, bowls and crystal onto the table, she cleaned the shelves and outer surface of the cabinet with furniture spray. Next, she took the dishes into the kitchen and set her great aunt's beautiful china plates on the island.

Lucy gazed at the beautiful unique Homer Laughlin white china that had a thick burgundy band around the edge of the plate that was trimmed with gold. In the center of the dish was a white painted flower with green leaves. Lucy had always liked the set since she was a child. When they had dinners there, aunt Sharon always let her, and Amy eat off them. Even when it was just hot dogs and potato chips.

Smiling at the memory, she took the large lead crystal punch bowl and the fine crystal pitcher from the dining room table and placed them in the kitchen on the counter. Just then Christina Aguilar's, _Genie in a Bottle_ started playing from the speaker she had hooked up to her tablet and she began to sing and dance a little to it when there was a loud knock at her door which made her jump.

After a few seconds of her heart beating faster, she finally figured that it must be the patrol, but they normally didn't check on her this late. She cautiously approached the front door as she dialed 9-1 on her cell and then peeked through the front door's window. Letting out a sigh of relief when she saw officer Smith, she opened the door.

"Hey!" Lucy greeted.

"Hello, Miss Preston."

"Please, Lucy."

He nodded. "Just wanted to check and see if everything was alright."

Lucy folded her arms, smiling. "Yes, I was just cleaning and playing music."

"That's good, ma'am."

She quickly glanced out behind him and commented, "Looks like the rain has let up."

"It has." He nodded again. "Hopefully we'll get a long break from it." He smiled. "Please be sure to call if you need anything."

"I will officer and, hey, wait here." Lucy hurried back to her kitchen while Smith stood there. Some moments later she reappeared with a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting. "You don't have any food allergies, do you?"

"Uh, no, ma'am."

She held the treat out to him. "Here's something for you to eat."

Smith chuckled, taking it from her, "Thank you very much, I'll enjoy this! Be sure to lock your door, ma'am, uh, Lucy."

"You're welcome and I will." He nodded, turned and walked down the steps as Lucy closed and locked her door.

Smith walked down the driveway, rounded the tall hedges and headed across the street, back to the patrol car when he looked up and noticed that the truck was now gone. Wanting to report it, he hurried over to the car, opened the driver's door and was immediately whacked on the back of his head. Smith was out cold before he and the cupcake hit the ground; he was then unceremoniously stuffed into the trunk of the patrol unit.

Lucy had just placed a stack of china in the sudsy hot dish water when her cell ringtone went off. The read-out displayed _Flynn_. She turned down her music a little and swiped the cell screen. "Hello?"

"Lucy." Flynn filled with relief.

"Hey, calling so soon?" She shouldered her phone to her ear and began washing the china in the sink.

Not wanting to unnecessarily alarm her, he answered, "Yes, I just wanted to call and check on you."

"Aw, thank you, I'm fine."

"Lucy, Det. Carlin is with me."

"Hey, Detective!"

"Hi, Miss Preston," Rufus greeted.

Flynn asked, "Has patrol been over to check on you recently?"

"Oh, Smith?" Lucy slipped a plate into the dish drainer. "He was just here. Nice guy." Flynn and Rufus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great, Lucy." In a gentler voice, Flynn asked, "You're doing alright?"

She softly chuckled, feeling warmed by his concern, "I am. I'm currently cleaning the china cabinet."

Flynn's eyebrows went up. "This late?"

"I have an intense to-do list and I am systematically checking items off."

Lucy's doorbell rang.

"Was that your doorbell?" Flynn asked, frowning.

"Yes." She picked up a dishtowel and dried her hands. "It's probably Smith," she added as she set the dishtowel down and walked from the kitchen, through the dining room, over to the front door. Going up on her toes, she peered through the door's window to peek out, expecting to see Smith… and saw no one.

A chill ran through Lucy, as she looked hard, this way and that, trying to get a glimpse of the officer.

"Is it Smith?" Flynn pressed.

She reached over and flipped her porch light off and on in the hopes of catching Smith's attention or scaring off anyone else. "There's no one there."

Rufus shook his head. "I'm calling Smith," and he took out his cell.

"Lucy, listen to me," Flynn instructed. "Stay back from the windows and doors." Lucy stepped back from the door as Flynn added, "I want you to go get in the closet in your _office_, alright? Your office! I'm on my way to you."

Fear racing through her, she replied, "Okay," as she turned around and there was a masked man standing there.

Lucy screamed and dropped her phone.

"Lucy?! _LUCY_?!" Flynn yelled.

"Smith's not picking up!" Rufus exclaimed, holding on as Flynn swore and sent the car up to 90 mph.

Quickly turning away from the man, Lucy reached for the front door's knob, but he grabbed her around her waist as he put his hand over her mouth. She struggled and fought as the man dragged her backward towards the kitchen.

Flynn approached the corner of Lucy's street, hitting the brakes as he made a smooth right turn into the residential area, and gunned it up on Granger.

Lucy clamped her teeth on the man's hand through his glove, making him yelp and let her go. She dropped down to the floor by the dining room table, flipped over and quickly crawled into the kitchen to get away from him.

Flynn slammed on the brakes in front of her driveway making the squad cars tires screech loudly.

The man grabbed Lucy from behind around her waist again and picked her up off the floor. She twisted and bucked against him and he pushed her into the counter, making her bump her hip hard against the corner. She let out a scream of pain and he promptly backhanded her. Lucy's head rang as she stumbled over, gripping the counter.

Flynn and Rufus unholstered their guns as they ran up the driveway in front of her house.

Lucy saw the punch bowl. As the man gripped her hair, she grabbed the bowl with both hands and slammed the base of it into his face, causing a loud muffled tinging sound when it made contact. He yelled as the heavy punch bowl hit the floor and broke into large pieces. The man stumbled backward into the pantry door and doubled over in pain as she grabbed the fine crystal pitcher and broke it over the back of his head. It shattered to shard pieces, slicing into the man's flesh as well as both of Lucy's hands, making her cry out.

On the porch, Flynn heard Lucy's cry as he kicked in the door with Rufus right behind him.

"LUCY!" Flynn shouted.

The man stumbled over through the laundry porch, fumbled for the knob of the backdoor and madly flung it open. The door slammed into the washer, making two of the panes of glass in the door break as he took off, sprinting across the backyard into the dark.

Flynn and Rufus raced into the kitchen and saw just when the man ran out the backdoor. They both gave chase with Flynn quickly moving Lucy to the side, out of the way of the door, yelling, "_Stay here_!"

Flynn and Rufus ran out across the backyard and jumped over the brick fence into the neighbor's backyard and saw the man running away down the driveway. They went into a full run after the man, who sprinted out into the middle of the street, running hard all the way downhill.

Flynn was on him, determined not to lose him. The man suddenly cut right and ran across the front lawn of a bungalow style home, jumping over a low cinder block wall next to the side of the house. Flynn followed him directly, speeding up his run even more, placed his hand on the top edge of the wall and easily cleared it. He didn't see the guy, but ran through that home's backyard, around its lit pool and leaped over the driveways wooden gate where he caught a glimpse of the guy running out into the street again. Flynn went on after him.

At the corner, Flynn saw the man run over to the right and jumped into a black truck with red and yellow flames painted on it. Flynn heard the engine start as he almost made it to the truck, but the man took off with Flynn slamming the roof of the truck with his fist as it barely missed rolling over his toes. Flynn took out his gun and fired rounds at it, and the back window exploded when a bullet pierced through. The man swerved but raced on as Flynn angrily swore aloud. Rufus came up, running over to him as people living on that street began looking through their windows and opening their front doors. Flynn watched the truck and his chances of catching the guy, speed off.

Rufus made a call on his radio, as Flynn holstered his gun and shouted to him, "I'm going back to Lucy!" And he sprinted back up the hill toward her home.

Rufus called in, panting, "This is Carlin, we need units out on a black Chevy Silverado, California plates 8 Gamma 9032 headed south on Steeple toward Wilshire," as he spoke, he turned and headed back to Lucy's house.

Flynn made it back in less than two minutes and Lucy was still standing in the kitchen, shocked with bloody hands. She looked up at Flynn and softly said, "I didn't even know anyone was in here."

He saw she was greatly shaken. Stepping over the glass, he quickly took Lucy's wrist, and gently pulled her over to the sink. Turning on the faucet, he placed her shaking hands under the soft stream of warm water, causing Lucy to inhale sharply.

"Sorry," he softly said. "Just need to clean them a little." As gently as possible, he rinsed her wounds with mild soap, and she winced at the pain. Tears were sliding down her cheeks that he suspected were more from the attack than the cuts and fresh anger went through him. Holding her hands in his, he carefully viewed her injuries and saw that the crystal had made quite a few slices on her palms and fingers.

Looking around, he opened a drawer and found some thick blue dishtowels. He wrapped one around each of her hands and held them together in his. "Your cuts are deep." He switched both of her hands into one of his and took another dish towel out of the drawer and began to dab the tears off her cheeks. "Let's see if the bleeding stops." She didn't respond as he continued to try to also stop her tears. "You did a good job of letting that guy have it." He smiled at her. "Brave Lucy."

Rufus came back in. "I called it in, units are searching the area." He looked down and saw the bloody dishtowels wrapped around Lucy's hand and said, "I'll call an ambulance."

Flynn shook his head. "I can take her to the Emergency faster."

"Alright, I'll go check around for Smith." Flynn swore, he'd forgotten about Smith, but Rufus reassured him, "I've got all of this, get her to Emergency."

Putting his arm around her, Flynn gently guided her to the foyer. "Hold on." He stopped her, opened the closet by the front door and took out one of her coats. Carefully he settled it around her shoulders and thought of something else as he quickly walked into the living room, spotted her purse and grabbed it. Going back to her, he guided her out to the squad car.

* * *

"You're not allowed beyond this point-," the nurse started to say, but Flynn had already started reaching for his wallet. He took it out and showed her his badge. Her eyebrows lifted as she turned around. "Right this way, Detective."

They followed her to a room with two beds. "Have a seat on the far bed and the doctor will be over," the nurse instructed while simultaneously drawing the curtain closed between the beds and left the room.

Lucy moved over to the bed and went to try and climb up onto it, but her wounds made it difficult. Flynn stepped over to her. "Here, turn towards me." She did and he put his hands on her waist and she winced. "Sorry," he apologized, and then carefully helped her up onto the bed. Her hair was in her face, so he delicately smoothed it down and hooked it behind her ears. He looked at her hands wrapped in the towels and the darkening bruise on her lip. He wanted to find the guy right in that instant and empty his clip into him.

Lucy was gazing at the blood on the dish towels as her stinging, throbbing hands rested in her lap. Flynn started pacing back and forth as they waited. Finally, the doctor came in and began to administer aid to her.

* * *

With his cell in hand, Flynn stepped out into the corridor and called Rufus who immediately answered, "Hey, how is she?"

"She's getting stitches." Flynn started pacing in front of the door. "Her cuts were deep. He also hit her in the mouth and pushed her into the counter and there's now a bruise on her side." It made Flynn angry just to think about it.

"Units are still looking for the truck, but Smith is okay. I found him in the trunk of the squad car."

Flynn frowned. "That's odd."

"I feel the same way," Rufus agreed. "I mean, thank God Smith's alright, but it seems strange that he didn't shoot him."

"And Lucy got attacked in a way that feels like it was only done to scare her," Flynn added.

Rufus rubbed the back of his neck. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Possibly another crony for hire."

Rufus sighed exasperatedly as he exclaimed, "Dude, this guy!..."

"I'm going to go back in to Lucy. Would you bring the captain and the others up to speed on this?"

"Alright. And, hey, that guy you called in Michigan?"

"Mason?" Flynn paused in his pacing.

"He's here in California. San Diego to be exact."

"That's good news. Call him and tell him we'd like to see him tomorrow morning."

"I'll call him now."

"And have Wyatt or Karl work on hunting down the asshat from tonight," Flynn added.

"Will do."

"Thanks. I'll look for a place for Lucy to stay or maybe get an officer to actually _be_ in the house with her." Agitated, Flynn ran his hands through his hair. "She got attacked and I wasn't there for her."

"Listen," Rufus said firmly, "Don't let what that ass did, get to you. Lucy is with you now and she's okay."

Flynn gazed at Lucy through the window of the room's door. "I intend to keep her that way. Thanks Rufus."

"You got it. I'll clean and lock up Lucy's house afterwards. Oh, hold on." After a moment, Rufus got back on the phone. "Allie from CSI just arrived, gotta go."

"Fine, I'll call you later." They disconnected.

* * *

"It's raining," Flynn said to Lucy as they approached the emergency room exit. She had gotten a total of 22 stitches. Her right hand had thirteen—eight straight across the palm and five on the fleshy part under her thumb. The left had a total of nine—four in her palm, three on her lower index and two on her lower middle finger. Securing her coat and buttoning it, he then pulled her hood over her head and guided her out to the squad car.

As she settled into the passenger seat, he squatted down and took the seatbelt latch. "Let's get this over you," he gently said to her. She gingerly held her hands out of the way as he carefully maneuvered the strap between them, lying it across her chest. He stretched over her and secured the latch into the buckle.

Flynn looked at her sad eyes, stood and closed the door and got in on the driver's side. It wasn't safe to take her home and leave her by herself. He thought about calling someone to sit watch over her, but it was too late.

That left him with three options.

"I spoke to Rufus and he's at your place now getting everything cleaned up. I can call Jiya to come and stay with you or I can take you to her place-."

"She's in Sacramento at a teacher's conference," Lucy softly replied, looking down at her hands. "She went in my place." That left only one other option, Flynn thought as she added, almost inaudible, "I don't want to go home."

That was the only answer he needed. He fastened his seatbelt and turned on the engine.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Flynn held the back-entrance door to his apartment building open for Lucy and she stepped pass him, walking inside. Placing his hand on her back, he guided her to the elevator.

"It's at the end of the hall," he said as they got off the elevator and headed toward his loft. At the door, Flynn slipped his key in the lock and opened it, allowing her in first. Lucy entered and he stepped in after her, closing and locking the door. He flipped the switch for the kitchen lights and tossed the key fob onto the island.

She looked at his kitchen with its black counter tops and cabinets and stainless-steel appliances. The center island was long and had four wooden stools along one side and two stainless steel industrial style light fixtures hanging over it.

"The cleaning service was here a few days ago," he informed. "So, everything is... clean." He hung her purse—that he had been carrying—on a hook by the door. "Let's get your coat off." He carefully helped her out of it and hung it on the peg with her purse and then quickly took his coat and blazer off and hung them next to it.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out the medication the doctor had prescribed for Lucy. "Come and have a seat in here." He held his hand out toward his long sofa and she quietly went over to it and sat as he took off his holster and gun and laid them on the end table.

Flynn went back to his kitchen, washed his hands and got her a bottle of water. Grabbing her medication, he took the pill bottle out of the bag, opened it and shook out one white pill. Making his way back to Lucy, he peered at her hands as he sat the water bottle and the pill down on the coffee table. "I may have a straw in here somewhere." And went back into the kitchen.

Opening his junk drawer, he shuffled through take-out menus, wrapped chopsticks and sporks, little ketchup, mustard, taco and soy sauce condiments, along with salt & pepper packets and twist ties. Deep in the back, he spotted a piece of white paper sticking out and unearthed a McDonald's straw. "Ah, found one."

Quickly, he ripped the wrapper off and brought it to Lucy, sticking the white, red and yellow striped straw in her water bottle. "Here you are." He picked up the pill, placed it in her bandaged palm and she popped it in. Flynn held the water bottle and straw for her as she drank from it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sitting the bottle down, he reached over, picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Antique Roadshow appeared with people talking about vintage baseball cards found in a shoebox, tucked away in an attic in Cincinnati. "I'll be right back," Flynn said, but she didn't respond. Gazing at her with concern, he asked, "You're alright out here?"

Lucy softly nodded.

Flynn walked off to his bedroom area. He'd literally been running around all day and didn't smell too great. So, he grabbed some sweatpants, underwear and a t-shirt, and hurried to take a quick shower.

Coming out minutes later, he remembered Lucy's sweatshirt had blood on it, so he put one of his clean t-shirts in the bathroom for her. Vigorously, he rubbed the excess water out of his hair with a towel as he stepped into the living area. Lucy looked up at him, noticing that his hair was damp and wild.

"There's a clean towel and washcloth on the rack and I put a clean t-shirt in there for you, if you want to use it…" He held his hand out toward the bathroom. Lucy got up and moved over to him. "Right over here," he guided. She stepped through his room to the bathroom as he asked, "I assume you're okay with everything…?"

"I'm okay. I'll manage," she softly responded as she closed the door.

* * *

Flynn retrieved his cell from his coat and hit speed dial. The other end rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry, but I need another favor. Bigger." He launched into it. "Lucy was attacked tonight."

"What happened?" Gabriel intently asked.

"Guy broke into her home and roughed her up after knocking out the officer that was watching her place. She fought back and ended up cutting her hands badly in the process and now has stitches."

"This was the guy that we were looking out for?"

"We believe this particular one was a _hired_ crony sent to mess with her."

Gabriel swore. "Where's that guy now?"

"Rufus and I chased him across the neighbor's yards to the next street over and he… got away." Flynn frustratedly sighed, "Until we get this guy, it's unsafe for her to stay at her place by herself and she has no one else. Would you please let her stay with you?"

"Bring her here."

Flynn closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you. I'll bring her over early tomorrow morning about 7:00 am. Rufus and I are going to San Diego. There's someone there regarding this case that may help us greatly and I don't want her to be alone."

"It'll be fine," Gabriel reassured.

"…I owe you."

"You owe me several. Text me when you're on your way and just use your passcode to get through the gate."

"Thank you."

"And Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll get him," Gabriel encouraged.

"…Thanks, Gabe."

They hung up.

He immediately called Rufus, who answered after one ring. "Hey, still at the hospital?"

"No, we're, ah, here… at my place."

"…Okay, makes sense," Rufus replied.

"How's it looking at her house?"

"Still going through cleaning and locking everything up."

Flynn breathed out hard. "I had just checked and secured all her windows, so he couldn't have gotten in that way. Did you see how he got in?"

"The backdoor. Looks like he had a lock kit because there were some suspicious scratching's around the bolt lock and the keyhole of the doorknob." Flynn swore. "But," Rufus continued, "I got the backdoor window boarded up and secured. On the plus side, Allie took photos of footprints in the house and outside in the yard. She also collected all the broken crystal with blood, hair and bits of clothing threads on the shards."

"That's good. Have Wyatt call his friend at forensics and make sure that it gets processed quickly."

"Right."

"Did you see her cell?"

"Yeah, and it's crushed," Rufus answered. "Must have gotten stepped on in the scuffle. Won't even turn on."

"Great," Flynn said running his hand over his damp hair. "Bring it with you tomorrow. I'll get her a new one. And, another thing."

"Yeah?"

"Ask Lopez if his brother still manages that home security service. If so, I'd like for him to get one set up at Lucy's house within the week."

"I'm on it," Rufus replied.

"I'm taking Lucy to my brother's house tomorrow morning. I still have the squad car so meet me there at about 7am."

"I'll have a unit drop me off."

"Thanks for all of your help, Rufus."

"It's what I do, partner. See you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Flynn quickly dialed Jiya's number and she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jiya, this is Det. Flynn. Please, don't be alarmed, but Lucy was attacked tonight."

Jiya immediately started to panic. "Oh no, Lucy! Where is she?! How is she-?!"

"She's okay," Flynn reassured. "Shaken up, but okay."

"Omigosh, what happened?!"

"A man broke into the house and roughed her up." He heard Jiya gasp and hurried on. "But she fought back, hitting him in the face with a punch bowl and over the head with a glass pitcher. She had to get stitches in her hands as a result."

"Oh, my poor Lucy! Is she in the hospital?!"

"No, no, she's here with me… at my place."

"Oh?"

"She didn't want to go home," Flynn explained, "and she said you were out of town. So, I brought her home with me. Her cell got damaged and doesn't work and I wanted you to know, in case you tried contacting her and didn't get a reply."

Jiya let out a breath. "I had texted her and noticed I wasn't receiving any response, so thank you very much for calling me."

"I'll be taking her over to my brothers' tomorrow. He lives in Bel Air and is very trustworthy."

"Okay." Jiya hesitantly asked, "Do you think this is the same guy from the club?"

"There's a possibility." Again, Flynn ran his hand over his hair. "We're looking to see if there's a connection."

"Alright. Thank you for all your help and your partner's, _and_ your brother's. I really appreciate what you're doing, and for looking out for my best friend."

"You're welcome and please feel free to call or text me or Det. Carlin anytime. You have our numbers."

"I do and tell Lucy I love her and will see her soon."

"I will. Goodnight, Jiya."

"Thank you again for calling me. Goodnight."

Flynn disconnected and went to his linen closet, took out a couple warm blankets and a pillow and placed them on his sofa. He then settled into the deep leather reading chair, next to the sofa and waited for her.

Minutes later, Lucy came back out to the living area with his white t-shirt on that draped over her jeggings down to her mid-thigh. Holding her stained sweatshirt, she walked over and sat on the sofa.

He rose from the chair. "I'll take that." He stretched over and gently took the sweatshirt out of her hands and carried it into the kitchen. There, he retrieved a little rubber foot tub from a lower cabinet. Flynn placed the sweatshirt in it, filled the tub with cold water and set it in the sink to soak, thinking that the stains, more than likely, wouldn't come out.

Heading back to the living area, he saw that Lucy was still sitting on the edge of the sofa, looking uncomfortable. She glanced over at him and quietly asked, "Would you talk to me?" His brow furrowed at her question, and she softly added, "Just talk." She slipped her bare feet out of her blood-spotted canvas shoes, scooted back into the comfy sofa as she peered down at her bandaged hands and shivered.

"Here." Flynn picked up a blanket. "Sorry, it's not easy keeping this place warm." He covered her and was about to go back to the chair when he decided to sit down on the edge of the sofa next to her. There was a tear forming in her eye. He gently reached over and caught it with the pad of his thumb as it slid down her cheek. "You were good tonight," he quietly said. "You fought him all the way."

More quiet tears spilled as she whispered, "I turned around and he was there." Flynn grabbed the tissue box he had on his end table from his bout with his cold, plucked out a couple and placed them in her hands. Awkwardly, she wiped her eyes and nose and shivered again. This time, Flynn scooted back and moved closer to her.

"Do you know how he got in?" she asked.

"It was through the backdoor."

She shook her head. "No, I had it locked. I know, I checked."

"Rufus found evidence of it having been opened with a thief's lock kit."

"But I was home all day," she reasoned.

"Was the music playing the whole time?"

Lucy paused and then nodded as she recalled, "I was going back and forth, taking the china and crystal out from the dining room cabinet to clean it." She closed her eyes and tears continued to fall. "Will he ever leave me alone?" she whispered. "And stop killing people?"

"I'll see to it that he does."

"Thank you." Lucy wiped her eyes and blew her nose again. "I know you will." She shifted closer to him and Flynn sunk deeper into the sofa, making their shoulders touch. Lucy relished the heat coming from him.

They were quiet for a bit when Flynn said, "Tell me about your dad, Henry."

Lucy stared at the red and black plaid pattern on the blanket that had begun warming her. "Dad was a fun man," she softly replied, sniffing. "Loved music. Loved to dance. I think I saw him angry maybe," she shook her head as she tried to recall, "twice?" She thought of him some more. "He also made sure we went to Sunday school and church most Sundays. We'd all go for ice cream afterwards." She dabbed her eyes. "He was so thoughtful," she whispered. "When I was at Evergreen Mountain Camp, he wrote me twice a week, every week. He noticed in my letters that I was getting homesick and wrote saying, 'Look at the Big Dipper every night at nine o'clock and know that I'll be looking at it, too.' And I know he did."

"I'm glad you had a wonderful father."

Lucy sniffed and nodded. "Mom found a great man. You would have never known that I wasn't his biological daughter." She wiped her eyes with the now mangled tissues.

Flynn leaned forward and took a couple more for her. He handed them to her as he asked, "How about your mom?"

Lucy thought a bit. "She was strict about school, learning, good grades. She was a bit too much at times but wanted the best for us. Mom protected and loved us fiercely. Loved dad like crazy. She always told us we were smart women and that we could accomplish anything." Lucy smiled a little. "And she really loved camping."

His eyebrows went up. "Really?"

"Um hm. We'd all go every August for a week. Mom would hike and cook with us and even sing disco songs." Flynn chuckled as Lucy went on, "And when they thought we were asleep, we'd hear dad tickling her, making her giggle uncontrollably. And she'd tell the best ghost stories around the campfire."

"Seems like your parents made camping fun." Flynn smiled. "And your mom sounds like a loving woman, looking out for her girls."

"She was determined to care for me as best as she could before she met dad and had Amy. Mom was a trooper." She held a tissue to her eyes.

"She's where you get your strength from," he softly said to her, "which I'm always seeing in you."

They fell silent again, then Lucy looked over at him. "Tell me about Iris."

His heart squeezed, thinking of his little girl. He let out a deep breath. "She was perfect." A memory came to mind. "You'll love this." A soft smile appeared on Lucy's face in anticipation as he went on, "She loved school, especially her 1st grade teacher and was a fast learner." He laughed softly, "I remember her telling the teacher that she wanted to write like Lorena because she wrote so pretty. She meant in cursive. She'd asked, 'Mommy, write my name, write daddy's, write yours.' And Lorena would do it." He smiled. "Iris would take the paper and sit at the kitchen table and start practicing and was _amazingly_ getting good at it..." Flynn stopped, blinking at the sharp sting in his eyes and rubbed them.

"What a very sweet, determined little lady."

"That she was," Flynn confirmed, feeling heaviness.

Lucy laid her head on his shoulder. "Lorena. What did she do for a living?"

Flynn hesitated, thinking of her. "She was an accountant for a major consumer corporation."

"How did you meet?"

Feelings of bittersweet emotion rose again in him. "I, uh, pulled her over for a moving violation."

Lucy chuckled softly, "Great way to meet."

Flynn chuckled, too. "I was a motorcycle officer then, and she'd made an illegal U-turn on Olympic Boulevard. I turned on my lights, went after her and she didn't pull over for a while. When she finally did, she was not happy. Apparently, she was late for an important meeting. So, weeks later, she went to court to fight the ticket, betting that I wouldn't show up and that she could, hopefully, get out of paying for it. But she was wrong. I was there to make sure she paid that ticket. Two years later I saw her at a Starbucks, and she was behind me in line, so I paid for her coffee without her knowing. When the barista told Lorena, the coffee was paid for by some guy, she looked around and spotted me."

"And, of course, she remembered you."

"She did. She said, 'You're that cop who gave me that ticket. Officer Flynn.' And I replied, '_Detective_ Flynn, and I'm asking you for a date.' Then she said, 'I dated a cop once before.' To which I replied, 'That man wasn't Garcia Flynn. Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?'

"And what did she say?"

"She answered, 'As long as you don't give me anymore tickets.'" Lucy chuckled again and he went on, "I asked her to marry me. And she answered yes, which was surprising because she was a high-powered accountant and I was a blue-collar detective. We got married and then Iris came along."

"Sounds like she was no nonsense and funny. That is really a lovely story."

Flynn chuckled a little, trying to tap down the lump in his chest. "You mentioned your dad made you go to church," he continued. "Well, Lorena did that. Every Sunday, if I had it off, or went into work late morning or afternoon, she'd make me go. But I never really paid attention. Not until she wasn't there to make me go anymore."

They both became quiet as their thoughts about their missed loved ones deepened.

"My ex, Bryan, had broken up with me," Lucy whispered. "Together for two years and out of the blue, he announced he'd fallen in love with someone at his office. I was crushed. But there finally came a day when I sat up and said, 'Wow, I am truly over him.' That was the same day mom found out she was stage four with pancreatic cancer. Then Amy started losing her fight with lymphoma, same thing dad had five years earlier."

Lucy's anger rose as her words ran together, "I didn't think I'd stop crying when Daddy died, and was shocked when Mom died only nine months after she found out she was sick, and I couldn't breathe," her breath caught sharply, "when Amy died in my arms six months after her." Tears dripped, unchecked from her face as she added, "And, now, a murderer is out there, killing everyone in his path and bent on terrorizing me! Going to church and singing all the songs?" She bitterly shook her head. "Jesus says He loves us and yet He let's _all_ of this happen?!"

Flynn lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders as she held some tissues to her eyes and laid her head against him. Bringing her in closer, he shared, "I don't understand why He let my two loves be taken away from me in such a harsh way and I still get angry. I even..." he fell silent as he swallowed at what he was about to tell her. "I seriously thought about... making the pain all stop." He sighed, "There was a time when I'd tell myself, 'When I get home, I'm going to do it.' I mean, I had my gun—I know how it's done—and I've seen the aftermath of it plenty of times. All quick and over in a split second..."

He rubbed his eyes, trying to push back the evidence of his emotion. "This went on intensely for about a month or so. Stiv, my ex-partner, had left and they'd just partnered me with Rufus and he," Flynn chuckled, remembering, "He made me laugh, mostly not intentionally." Flynn shook his head. "He was a good detective from the beginning, but was messing up,_ bad_. I was trying to cover him and his mistakes and take the fall and the blame. He kept me so busy, that I eventually stopped thinking about it. But all this didn't happen overnight."

Flynn paused, thinking about his partner. "One night, Rufus told me off. Despite my being busy, keeping him covered, I was still running head long into dangerous situations without backup, not caring what happened to me. That's also the reason why he became my partner. No one else wanted to do it since I was continually acting recklessly. The night he told me off, we'd almost gotten shot up in a shoot-out between street dealer rivals, all because I didn't want to wait for back up. After the smoke cleared, Rufus was understandably livid. He said to me that he was always going to protect his partner, no matter what. But if I didn't stop acting like an idiot, he was going to kick my ass. He told me if I got him needlessly hurt or shot, he would be sure to put a bullet in me, too. Of course, Rufus said all of this quite more colorfully, mind you." Flynn heard Lucy softly chuckle and he did, too. "Then he told me I was a damn good cop and that people still needed help. And that by helping them, I wouldn't feel as angry and lost."

"He sounds amazing," Lucy softly commented.

"That night, he helped me to see things differently. Rufus and I being partnered... was a God send... both for him and for me. His coming into my life wasn't an accident."

Lucy thought about Flynn recognizing something God had sent into his life. She had to admit, there was someone that helped her carry on, too. "I started working at Fairfield only a month after Amy passed…" She paused, feeling the pain in her chest. "Almost a week of struggling at work, I drove home on a Thursday afternoon. I stepped inside my apartment, curled up on the living room floor by the door and didn't move for hours. Somewhere in those hours, I prayed, telling Him over and over that I wasn't going to make it." She shrugged. "I just wasn't."

Flynn felt her shaking her head as she continued, "Somehow I had gotten on my sofa and went to sleep. The next day I made it into work, and I tried to make it through to lunch. I went out and sat at one of the picnic tables in the school yard in the far corner by the fence. At that very moment, it dawned on me that I had no one. I had felt alone plenty of times before then, but this day… They were gone, my family was gone and there was no one else who cared, and obviously Jesus didn't." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I saw the 4th grade teacher walking across the yard toward me. She seemed nice, but I was not in the mood for talking at all. But she came and sat across from me, started unpacking her lunch and told me, 'You're sitting at my table, so you have to tell me a joke.'"

"I wanted her to go away, so I rose to leave, and she said, 'Still have to tell me a joke.' Mad, I sat back down, glaring at her and said, 'What do you call a cow with no legs?' Dutifully she replied, 'I don't know. What _do_ you call a cow with no legs?' And I answered, 'Ground beef.'"

Flynn chuckled and Lucy went on, "Jiya laughed, too, but made a comment that my joke was weak and that I had to come back the next day with a better one. That's how we officially became friends."

"Tonight, she said that she loves you and will see you soon," he softly told her.

Lucy lifted her head. "You spoke to Jiya?"

"I called to let her know about you and tell her that you're okay, since your cell doesn't work."

She gazed at him. "You called her for me?"

"Um hm."

Again, she was touched by him. "Thank you for that."

"I'm just glad you have her in your life."

Flynn gently sunk more deeply into the corner of the sofa cushion, propping his legs up on the coffee table as he pulled the other blanket over them both. Helping Lucy shift over, with his arm still around her, she snuggled more deeply into him as he reached over and turned off the lamp on the end table. This left only the glow of the TV lighting the room.

A few minutes later, Flynn barely heard her, but she whispered, "Flynn, I'm scared. I miss my family so much and… they're all gone." She began to weep, and it broke his heart. He squeezed his arm around her tighter and kissed the top of her head as he felt her tears begin to soak into his shirt.

"You have Jiya… and you have me." He pressed a long kiss to the top of her head.

Flynn was formulating a plan. He was going to get the man who had killed his family and who was now threatening the woman in his arms that he had started to care deeply for and vowed to protect her with his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Flynn was awakened by a soft moan. Inhaling deeply, he slightly turned his head toward Lucy's. Her head was still snug against him and he felt it's silkiness against his cheek, smelling shampoo. She was still asleep with his arm around her. Some red staining on her bandages caught his eye and he saw that her hands were clenched.

Softly he rubbed her shoulder. "Lucy." She moaned again. "Lucy, come on, wake up."

Moving her head, she groaned, "Hurts."

Gently he took his arm from around her and sat up. Taking both her hands in his, he began to examine them. "Some of your wounds have opened again." Flynn rose from the sofa as she sat more upright. He went and retrieved a first aid kit from a cabinet in the kitchen and then washed his hands. Lucy was peering at the fresh blood stains on the white bandages when Flynn returned with the kit.

"Let's replace those for you." He moved the coffee table over a bit, which allowed him to kneel on the floor beside her. Setting the kit on the table, he opened it as she held her right hand up to him. Gingerly, he took it in his, picked up the scissors from the kit and began cutting away the bandage. She gazed at his mushed hair and thickened facial shadow.

He glanced at Lucy and caught her eye. "Let me know if I'm hurting you," he softly said as he unraveled her bound hand and carefully viewed the damage. Some flesh had been torn by the stitching from her clenched fist. It appeared that the bleeding had stopped, leaving the wounds swollen with an angry red. "Doesn't look like they've gotten worst."

Lucy softly chuckled and he glanced at her again, giving her a light grin. "You don't have to sugar coat it."

"Well," he commented, opening some wipes, "this doctor's stitching work would make Dr. Frankenstein sit up and take notice."

Lucy giggled as Flynn touched her palm with an alcohol wipe. "Ugh," she quietly exclaimed, pulling back from the sting.

"Sorry." He gently pulled her hand back toward him and intently dabbed around the wounds. Lucy shut her eyes from the burning until Flynn announced, "Worst part's over... for this hand," as he finished with putting Neosporin on the cuts and then wrapped her hand in fresh gauze, leaving her fingers and thumb a little bit more free to move.

Then he started on her other hand. "I'm thinking that you don't want to go back to your home, at least until Jiya gets back."

"No, I don't want her near me," she almost whispered.

He examined her left hand's wounds which weren't great, but not nearly as bad as the other hand and opened another wipe. "From speaking with her, I'm willing to bet she would still come to your aid anyway." Gently he dabbed the wipe over the stitching.

Lucy closed her eyes again through the stinging burn. "I can't let something happen to her."

Understanding how she felt, he told her, "I can take you to a place to stay for a while." Liberally he spread ointment on the cuts and started winding the bandaged around her left hand. "He lives in Bel Air."

"He?"

Flynn nodded. "Someone I trust with my own life. And yours. My brother, Gabriel."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You have a brother?"

"That I do."

She thought about it. "I don't know. Would he want someone imposing on him in his home?"

"He understands. In fact, he was the one who sat watch over your home the night of the bad rainstorm after I left."

"I remember you said you found someone to do it. Is he a policeman, too?"

Flynn shook his head in response. "But he's great at things like that." He set the gauze roll down and secured the bandage's end on her hand.

"He doesn't even know me," Lucy reasoned. "Why would he do that and allow me to stay at his house?"

"Because I asked him to." Flynn replied, gently taking both her hands in his.

She gazed down at them and whispered, "Thank you."

Looking at her wounded hands his heart squeezed. His eyes went to hers and held them. "Seeing you hurt and scared... I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him from doing this to you."

The distress in his eyes moved her to lift her bound hand and place it against his stubbled cheek. "But you were." She softly smiled. "I'm here right now, in front of you, _because_ of you. And I'm thankful that you came, just in time, Det. Garcia Flynn."

Flynn took both her hands back in his. "I will find this madman and I will stop him by any means necessary," he vowed, bending down and pressing a kiss softly into her right palm and then her left. Lucy's heart swelled with warm emotions for him. Coming back up, he saw the complete trust on her face, and blinked, because right then, he knew that he'd fallen in love with her.

This realization made him want to protect her even more, with all he had. He then thought he saw something in her eyes, too. Immense hope filled him as his gaze fell to her lips. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, not knowing if Lucy felt the same for him as he did for her. But to his heart's surprise, she quietly met him halfway and her soft lips lightly touched his. They slowly pulled apart and then tentatively gave each other another soft kiss. This one lingered a little longer until Flynn gently pulled away and whispered, "Lucy-."

His cellphone alarm interrupted him. They both looked at it as he picked it up from the coffee table and deactivated it. "I need to get you to my brother's place by seven," he said, setting it down. "Rufus and I will be going to meet someone in San Diego that will, hopefully, be helpful to the case. And the others on our team will be looking for the man from last night." He peered at the bruise at the corner of her mouth and gently touched it. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You didn't." He moved a strand of her hair from her face and they both gave each other a little smile.

Flynn stood up and carefully helped Lucy to her feet. "You can have the bathroom first," he offered as he guided her around to his bedroom area. "Here." He went inside the bathroom and opened the drawer next to the sink and took out a brand-new packaged toothbrush. He opened it for her, put toothpaste on it and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh! You'll need a glass." Flynn hurried to the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cabinet and took it back to Lucy.

"Thanks again." She gave him a little smile.

Flynn stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door for her. Going back to the living area, he picked up his cell and texted Rufus.

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Are you at the precinct?_

** _Rufus_ ** _\- Yep. Need something before I head over?_

He paused, as he thought for a couple of seconds. Coming to a decision, he replied,

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Would you get a basic file together of my family's case?_

** _Rufus-_ ** _ Sure… What's going on?_

It was some moments before Flynn could respond. It was hard to type out, but he finally responded,

** _Flynn-_ ** _ I want Lucy to know what happened._

Letting out the breath he had been holding, he sent the text.

** _Rufus-_ ** _ You've got it, buddy._

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Thanks partner._

Flynn hurried to dress as he took off his sweats and t-shirt. He slipped on his dark-blue jeans and just got them zipped up when Lucy opened the bathroom door.

"Oh," she softly exclaimed, seeing him there shirtless. Lucy tried not to look, but her eyes kept going to the dark hair on his chest… and stomach… and the hint of it trailing down into the top edge of his jeans.

"Everything okay with your bandages?"

"My what?"

"Your hands," he said, nodding to them.

She glanced down at them as if remembering she had some. "Yes… they're… fine."

"Good." He turned to his chest drawers and removed a dark gray t-shirt. Lucy watched as he put his long arms—which she noticed were hairy, too—through the sleeves and then brought the hem up and popped his dark head out through the opening. "We'll get some clothes for you," Flynn commented as he drew the hem of his shirt down and Lucy's view of his chest and stomach disappeared.

"Okay," she replied, realizing she was staring at him and quickly walked by him to go sit on the sofa until he was finished.

Flynn came out of the bedroom area some minutes later now wearing a belt and shoes. Picking up his holster from the end table, he glanced over at her as he put it on. "I'm sorry. I'd make you breakfast, but I don't have anything here." He picked up his firearm, deftly popped out the magazine, checked it and stuck it back in.

"That's okay. It's understandable." She watched him stick his gun in the holster and secure it. Walking over to the coat hooks, he picked up his black jacket, slipped into it and brought Lucy her raincoat. She stood up as he held it open for her. Carefully slipping her arms into the sleeves, she turned around, gently smiling up at him as he secured the warm coat around her and buttoned it up.

Gingerly, he slipped his hands under her hair and eased it out of the confines of the coat for her and asked, "Are you warm enough? Do you need a scarf?"

"No, I'm fine."

He smiled down at her. "Alright, let's get going." Flynn opened the door for her, grabbed her purse from the hook and they left the loft.

* * *

He drove along the winding roads of Bel Air for some time before he finally turned into a dead-end lane that lead to a large iron gate. Flynn moved the car into the driveway, next to a security code box and rolled the window down. He typed in his passcode, pressed his thumb to the ID pad and the light on the code box turned green.

The gate started to roll to the left, opening before them. Flynn drove in and Lucy saw that there was a lot of foliage on both sides of the driveway. He rounded a curve and the house came into view.

"So, your brother's a millionaire?" Lucy asked, looking at the large two-story contemporary style home.

"Something like that," was all Flynn answered as he drove the car up to one of the four garage doors which automatically started to open.

Flynn eased the car in, next to a Range Rover, and the garage door began to close as he cut the engine. Quickly, he unfastened his seatbelt, then carefully unfastened hers.

"I'll get the door for you." Getting out, he went around the car. He had just opened the passenger door when the door to the house opened and a man stepped out and came over to them.

"Right on time," Gabriel commented as Flynn helped Lucy out of the car.

Lucy saw that his brother was a good-looking man but only had a mild resemblance to Flynn and he was half a foot shorter and a little thicker. However, he had his same dark color hair—that was neatly cut short—and their voices sounded similar.

"Lucy," Flynn said as he closed the door, "this is my brother, Gabriel."

"It's good to meet you, Miss Preston," Gabriel greeted, with a nod, mindful of her injuries.

"Please, it's Lucy, and it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for letting me come into your home."

"Happy to help." Gabriel smiled, and Lucy could now see a better resemblance to Flynn.

"Come on in," he invited with ease as he turned back to the door and they followed him inside.

The kitchen opened into the living area and as they walked in, Lucy observed the stainless-steel appliances and the sleek white kitchen island in the middle that had four stools and just beyond the kitchen was the dining area.

"You have a very lovely, inviting home," Lucy complimented as she went over to a stool with Flynn right behind her.

"Thank you. Have you two had breakfast already?" Gabriel walked over to the freezer and took out a box of Eggo waffles.

"Rufus will be here shortly," Flynn replied as he pulled the stool out for Lucy and she carefully climbed onto it. His cell chimed, signaling a text. Upon reading it, Flynn announced, "He'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Enough time for a little something." Gabriel took the box of waffles and chuckled, "Gar and I used to fight over eating these."

Flynn rolled his eyes as Lucy grinned. "Really? Who would win?"

"Me, of course," Gabriel answered as he put four waffles in the toaster and pressed the lever down. "I'd beat the crap out of this kid."

"He was a ruthless bully," Flynn mumbled.

"And he was one annoying brat," Gabriel chuckled again. Lucy laughed as Flynn leaned against the counter, folded his arms and glared at his brother who completely ignored him as he set out three mugs. "One time," Gabriel went on as he placed a mug under the Keurig and popped in a K cup with dark roast coffee grounds, "He ate an entire box of Eggos just so I couldn't get any. Syrup included."

Lucy's eyebrows went up as she looked over a Flynn. "You didn't?"

Again, Flynn rolled his eyes. "I did, and he always brings this up."

Gabriel engaged the coffee machine. "This crazy kid had the worst stomachache all day at school and the nurse had to call mom to come get him. She banned him from eating them for two months straight."

"Of which I was happy to comply," Flynn added. "I didn't touch them for the rest of the year." Lucy giggled and Flynn smiled at her, shaking his head.

"That is just cute," Lucy commented.

Gabriel set two mugs of hot coffee on the island for them. "Thank you," Flynn said as he picked up his mug.

Lucy leaned over it, smelling the aroma. "Smells wonderful."

"Do you want a straw?" Flynn asked. Gabriel started to open a drawer to hut one down.

Lucy smiled. "It's alright. I'll let it cool and I should be able to drink it, thank you." The waffles popped up and Gabriel served them both the quick breakfast, placing butter and syrup on the island for them. He popped in four more into the toaster as Flynn pulled a seat out next to Lucy and sat in it.

He picked up the syrup, glancing at Lucy. "Say when." And he began to lightly drizzle the syrup over her waffles.

"Oh, thank you…" She watched him for a few more seconds. "When," she softly said, and Flynn stopped the stream and poured some on his.

Gabriel handed him and Lucy a fork and paper towel and then popped some frozen sausage into the microwave. "I normally don't cook, he admitted, "so, please excuse the frozen food breakfast."

"No, it's good, thank you," Lucy reassured as she took a bite. She and Flynn were starving. Flynn stuck a forkful in his mouth as well. It had been a long time since he had that breakfast treat and the taste was nostalgic. It had also been a long time since he'd eaten with his brother who looked over at him, glanced at Lucy and then wagged his eyebrows at him, making Flynn give him the _knock-it-off _look. The microwave dinged and Gabriel put the plate of sausage before them and they all forked two links over to their own plates.

Lucy felt very warm and comfortable with the brothers and enjoyed the feel of family coming from them. Flynn was finishing his last bite when his cell chimed. Setting his fork down, he read it. "Rufus will be here in five minutes," he announced and stood. "I'll show you your room," he said to Lucy who had just taken her last bite and dabbed her mouth with the paper towel.

"Alright." She moved to get off the stool and he helped her.

"Your room, right?" Gabriel asked him.

"Yeah," Flynn answered.

"That's fine." Gabriel turned to Lucy. "Just make yourself at home. I'll be in my office which is over here down the hall to the left." He pointed in that direction.

"Thank you, Gabe," Lucy replied as Flynn led her off.

Together they walked up the stairs to the bedroom on the south side of the home. "The room is the last door on the right," he informed, guiding her to it. He reached out in front of her and opened the door.

Inside, Lucy saw a nice simple cream-colored walled room, but the wall behind the dark wood bed and headboard was painted a rich dark navy blue. Above the bed was a blue, aqua and gold contemporary painting. The bed had a tan comforter, two white pillows and a blue throw over the foot. Above the black dresser on the wall near the en suite bathroom was a round mirror and the closet was located on the opposite wall. The room reminded her of an upscale hotel.

"This is very nice," Lucy commented as she peered in the bathroom and saw a good size soaking tub.

"The bed is really comfortable," Flynn remarked.

"You used to live here, too?" she asked as she came over and lightly touched the edge of the bed.

"I did for a while," he quietly replied. Lucy looked over at Flynn as he paused for a moment and then added, "I… sold my house and things. And Gabe handled a lot of that. He told me to stay here with him until," he inhaled and exhaled, "until I was back on my feet."

"I'm glad he was here for you." She moved closer to him, touching his arm. "And I appreciate all of this. Thank you, you and your brother, very much." Lucy started tearing up as she softly scoffed and sniffed, "It seems I cry so easily now, I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes with the tips of her fingers.

Flynn enfolded her into his arms, and she buried her tear streaked face in his chest. "This is all going to be over soon, and you're safe here," he reassured her.

Bending low he hugged her and kissed the side of her head. She sniffed again and he moved her hair back from her face and softly kissed her cheek, tasting salty tears. He went to kiss her cheek again, but Lucy slightly turned her head and his kiss caught her on the corner of her mouth. She rose on her toes and Flynn touched his lips fully to hers, tasting sweet syrup. Parting her mouth a little, she felt the hesitant light warm brush of the tip of his tongue as it touched hers, making them both inhale sharply. Lucy pressed into him as Flynn's arms tightened around her and the kiss intensified. Coming up for air, Flynn finally pulled back and touched his forehead to hers as they closed their eyes, catching their breath for a few moments. Then his cell text alert chimed.

"When will you be back?" she whispered.

"As soon as I can."

Raising his head, he pressed his lips to her forehead, and she relished in the warm feel of it. Flynn stepped back and took out his cell. "Rufus is here."

* * *

Gabriel opened the outside gate from inside and then went to open the door for Rufus who walked up to the front of the house. "Hey, Rufus," he greeted him, shaking Rufus's hand as he stepped inside the foyer.

"Been a while, Gabe." Rufus gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "How've you been?"

Flynn and Lucy came down the stairs as Gabriel shut the door and answered Rufus, "Busy with this and that, you?"

"Pretty much the same. Good to see you." Gabriel's phone's ringtone went off. "Excuse me while I take this," he said to everyone as he headed toward his office.

"Good morning, Rufus," Lucy greeted as she and Flynn walked over to him.

"Good morning to you." He smiled at her. "I cleaned and locked up your house, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Thank you, Rufus. I really appreciate it," Lucy sincerely replied.

"Always welcome."

"There're some Eggo's, sausage and coffee," Flynn informed him, pointing to them.

"Don't mind if I do." Rufus grinned, picking an Eggo up from the platter and taking a big bite.

"I need to quickly speak to Gabe and then we'll be on our way," Flynn told Rufus as he squeezed Lucy's shoulder and went in the same direction his brother had.

Flynn entered the back office where his brother was sitting at his desk. Gabriel looked up. "That was Dee. I asked her to come by so that she could assist Lucy."

"Please thank her for me." Flynn reached into his back pocket, extracting his wallet. Flipping it open, he took out his credit card and held it out to him. "Could you also ask her to get Lucy some clothes and a cell phone and whatever else she needs."

Gabriel sat there eyeing him and then finally took the card. "I'd say it's on me, but I already know you'll insist."

"Glad you're able to learn a few things," Flynn responded with Gabriel cutting him a pointed look as he picked up his cell from his desk. Flynn added as he slipped his wallet into his back pocket, "I'll be back later this evening. I showed her the room and she should be comfortable in there. She's probably tired and will want to sleep and please ask Dee if she could check her bandages. If Lucy needs to talk to me-."

"Garcia… she'll be fine," Gabriel reassured him, holding up Flynn's credit card.

Flynn nodded. "I appreciate this."

"Get going," Gabriel replied, and Flynn left the room.

* * *

"We should be going," Flynn announced, walking into the kitchen where he found Lucy seated again at the island and Rufus, leaning against the counter, drinking coffee.

Rufus took a large envelope out of the confines of his zipped-up jacket, handed it to Flynn and said, "I'll be in the car." He turned and headed to the door as he tossed over his shoulder, "See you later, Lucy!"

"Bye, Rufus!" she called as he opened the garage's side door and went into it.

Lucy peered at the envelope in Flynn's hand and then up at him as he stepped closer to her. He was looking down at the envelope but didn't say anything and she studied his face. His eyes finally met hers and he appeared to be hesitant as he said, "Lucy…"

She waited for him to continue, but then realized that he was struggling with something and immediately became concerned and lightly touched his arm. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"These are some of the things from my family's case file." He swallowed. "And I want you to read it." Lucy looked at him in surprise as he continued, "Go through it and see if there's anything that sounds familiar or rings a bell." He paused and added, "I don't know what exactly is in here. I asked Rufus to put some things together."

Understanding the magnitude of him giving her the details of his family's fate, she asked, "Are you sure you want me to read this?"

He slowly nodded. "I'm sure."

Gently, she slipped the file out of his hands. "I'll go through it today."

His hand cupped her cheek and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He quickly went to the garage's side door, stepped through it and closed it behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Lucy woke up feeling a little better as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand that displayed 12:10pm. Rising out of the bed she went to freshen up in the bathroom. Once she was done, she felt chilly so, she slipped into her coat and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she found Gabriel and a woman seated together.

"Lucy, this is Deidra Manning, my assistant," Gabriel introduced.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Preston," Deidra replied.

"Please, call me Lucy," she responded with a little smile.

Deidra returned her smile. "And call me Dee."

Lucy observed that Deidra was an attractive woman who appeared to be in her 40s. She was a curvy honey blonde with bobbed hair and was wearing a fitted emerald green work dress and black sling back heels.

"I've asked Dee to buy a few things for you while you're here since you weren't able to bring clothing with you," Gabriel informed.

Feeling embarrassed Lucy shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You do need a few things," Deidra gently stated, eyeing her attire of denim jeggings, a ridiculously oversized white t-shirt, blood stained canvas shoes and raincoat.

"You don't have to ask," Gabriel reassured. "Besides, Flynn's taking care of it." Gabriel peered at his watch. "I have a call I need to make, so ladies, please excuse me." He nodded to them and walked off to his office.

Deidra stood and announced, "I'll take you on a little tour of the first floor."

"Oh, okay," Lucy remarked as she followed Deidra into the living room. Together, they walked over to the windows and looked out over the backyard with a nice size pool and various lounge chairs and patio furniture. Beyond the pool was a lovely green open lawn and the distant city view and surrounding hillside. Deidra then pointed out the den, media room, the two bathrooms, and exercise room.

"This is a beautiful home," Lucy commented as they toured it.

"It really is," Deidra agreed. "Also, please know there are cameras around the outside of the property that Gabe is able to view in his office and on his cell. There is a security company that will be alerted should anything happen as well. So, know that the security is very good here."

"_That_ is good to know. Thank you, for telling me, Dee."

"You're welcome." She placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and guided her to the dining room. "Now let's get you a new cell phone."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh, no. Now, that can wait and I'll get it myself," she firmly stated.

"Well, let's at least take a look at a few," Deidra smoothly suggested in a way that made Lucy think that she was going to get talked into getting a new phone.

* * *

Seated at the dining room table, Deidra brought up a clothing store on her laptop and slid it closer to Lucy who was next to her. She had indeed allowed Deidra to talk her into a new phone that had all the bells and whistles, too, and now they were looking into clothing. "Go ahead and add whatever you like to the cart," Deidra encouraged. "This is a boutique that allows you to select items online that you can pick up from the store on the same day."

"Alright." Lucy hesitantly responded, still feeling very reluctant about spending Flynn's money.

"Are you alright with typing and working the mouse?"

"I think I can manage it," Lucy replied, taking the mouse. "Thanks."

Deidra stood. "Take your time. I need to do a few things, so I'll be in the back den. Please come on in if you need anything."

"Thanks again, Dee."

Deidra patted Lucy's back as she headed off to the den. Lucy started scrolling through the various selections of tops, bottoms, shoes and everything in between, determined not to choose anything too expensive.

* * *

Together the ladies ate a light lunch and Deidra talked about her kids. They both found they had a lot to say to each other since her daughter was still close to the age of Lucy's students. Lucy found that Dee was easy and pleasant to talk to. Once they finished their lunch, Deidra went out to pick up her new cell and clothes.

Back upstairs in the room, Lucy gazed out of the bedroom window at the distant city view and began to think about Flynn. She was still shocked that he had insisted on buying her those things and was amazed at how he had asked his brother to let her—a complete stranger—stay in his home. Lucy couldn't help but feel warmed over and moved by Flynn's extreme concern, care and generosity.

The sensation of the kisses they had shared went through her mind and body. She honestly hadn't expected them to happen and _really_ hadn't anticipated how it would make her feel. Despite the awful events going on in her life, Flynn was showing himself to be someone she could wholly trust and allow into her heart. Smiling softly to herself, Lucy suddenly wanted to share all that she could with him.

Thinking of how he also had seemed to want to share himself with her, too, she glanced over at the file. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed and thoughtfully picked up the manila interoffice envelope from the nightstand. Turning it over, she unwound the red string from around the red closure buttons. A wave of apprehension went through her, but she looked inside and saw a file folder that she carefully slipped out.

Opening it, the first thing on top was a report. It had the address of a home and underneath was the word _Victim(s)_. Written under _Victim 1_ was Lorena Elaine Collins Flynn. It stated that she had been in the master bedroom on the floor with wounds to the head and chest. Immediately, Lucy felt sick. Under _Victim 2_, Iris Maria Flynn. She had been in her bedroom on the closet floor with wounds to the head and chest. It was almost unbearable to read. She flipped to the next page and there was written: _At approximately 10:32pm, both victims were discovered by the husband and father, Garcia Flynn, who called in the crime. _

Anger flared through her as she was sickened by the thought of her biological father being so sadistic, so cruel, brutal and perverse to do such an unspeakable and horrid crime. And according to Flynn, he was responsible for other crimes as well! Lucy's mind reeled at the thought of how many others he may have had murdered that they just simply didn't know about.

Shaking her head, she couldn't image why in the world Flynn would even want to kiss her or be near her. Sadness began filling her soul as she thought that maybe he would have second thoughts about them. And honestly, who in their right mind would blame him?

Lucy picked up the photographs of Lorena and Iris. Lorena had been a very attractive woman with light brown hair and a pretty smile. Iris had been equally beautiful, and Lucy could see that her sweet face had Flynn's eyes and her mother's smile.

Slipping the pictures back into the folder, she put it back in the envelope and placed it inside the nightstand drawer.

Scooting back onto the bed, tears fell from Lucy's eyes as her heart broke for Flynn.

* * *

Flynn and Rufus drove down to San Diego and met Connor Mason at his hotel room. He was a black British man dress smartly in a casual navy-blue sweater, blue jeans and brown shoes.

They all spoke at length over brunch in the hotel's restaurant. "It was fantastic working for Rittenhouse, until he started showing his true colors." Mason mumbled. "I thought he was just a pompous ass, but he soon added smarmy, ruthless and deadly. As I climbed the ladder, he began allowing me in on more privy matters."

Flynn raised his eyebrows. "Such as?"

"Well," Mason continued, "I began to see his slippery dealings with finances and one day, I witnessed him handling something completely illegal." Mason shook his head. "I couldn't believe it, but I shouldn't have been surprised. Rittenhouse expected me to go along with it all, as well as oversee it _and_ handle any fall out. That's when I _really_ started looking for a way out. I decided I should have done what I always wanted to do and that was art. I told him that I was leaving the business entirely. By the grace of God, he let me walk away."

"Do you remember a young secretary there that was suddenly fired?" Rufus asked.

Mason gave them both a knowing look. "He had a number of them. Can you be more specific?"

"This one got pregnant," Flynn stated.

Mason sat back in thought. "There was one I recall hearing that was let go because she was in the family way. Karen..., no, Carol! Pretty nice, intelligent woman. Mostly. I remembered her because I pulled her aside and warned her of Rittenhouse's intentions." He eyed the men as he picked up his water glass. "She didn't listen."

Flynn leaned forward. "Do you have any idea who he would hire to do jobs for him?"

Mason sat there, swirling the ice in his glass, uncertain he wanted to answer. "The baby girl that Carol had is now in danger," Flynn added. "We believe it's someone that used to do jobs for Rittenhouse. And," he said more quietly, "We believe he's one of our own."

Connor carefully sat the glass on the table. "All I'll say, my friend, is that you are definitely looking in the right direction."

"Do you remember overhearing any names, or anything?" Rufus pressed.

"After the first incident, I left. And I assure you, I was not trying to hear any more than what I needed."

"What happened at this first incident?" Flynn asked intently.

Mason let out a sigh. "It was 1985. There was a fast-rising star businessman, Stephen Tate, at a rival company that was mysteriously murdered. I recall Rittenhouse saying that the man was in his way and needed to be taken care of. Five nights later, the man's murder was on the news. Case was never solved. The man worked at The Gaines Corporation. That's all I know, and I didn't want to know _that_ much."

Their middle-aged server approached. "I'll bring this right back to you, sir," he said to Flynn as he took the credit card that Flynn had placed in the leather check presenter.

Once the server walked off, Mason splayed his hands. "That's all I have, gentlemen. I do hope it's helpful."

Flynn nodded and extended his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Mason for your time, we greatly appreciate it."

Mason shook it. "Thank you for brunch and again, I truly hope I've been some help to you."

"You have," Flynn reassured, "And you're welcome."

"Thank you, sir." Rufus shook Mason's hand. "Have a safe trip back home."

"Thank you, Detective."

Leaving Mason at the table, they walked over to the server that was at the hostess desk. Flynn signed the merchant copy, pocketed the receipt and retrieved his card.

They then walked out to the car. "I'd thought we'd get more from him," Rufus groused. "A two-hour trip down here and that's all he had?"

Flynn deactivated the car and opened the door. "He did verify that it was one of our own."

"Would have helped if he gave us a name," Rufus remarked as they both climbed in.

Flynn started the car. "I suspected that he may not have wanted to give us an actual name, but we'll go through the cold cases of 1985."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Looking through old files sounds like fun."

* * *

_L.A. RIVER_

Sometime later, after they arrived back in L.A., Flynn's cell rang. Pressing the steering wheel answer button, he spoke, "Flynn here."

"Hey Flynn." The sound of a familiar voice filled his car.

"Anthony, what's going on?" Flynn asked.

"You wanted me to call if I heard anything, well, I heard there's a body up by the L.A. River."

Flynn frowned as Rufus replied, "We haven't gotten a call for that."

Anthony was silent for a moment. "This is the call."

Flynn sped up. "Where is it?"

"Near Chavez and Mission, east side of the river."

Flynn and Rufus looked at each other as Flynn replied, "Thank you, Anthony."

"You got it." And Anthony hung up.

Immediately another call came in. It was Karl.

Flynn answered, "Gross."

"Where are you guys now?"

"On the 5, coming back from San Diego," Rufus answered.

Flynn changed lanes. "We just got a call about a body by the river. You hear about that?" he asked.

"That's why I'm calling. It's near Cesar Chavez Avenue and Mission Road."

"We're close to there," Rufus responded.

"I'm with Logan and Bam on our way there now. You should note that the report says female with apparent gunshot wounds to the chest and head."

Immediately Flynn's concern ramped up. "We'll be there soon."

"Right, see you there," Karl replied and disconnected.

Flynn pressed the accelerator as he switched his cell to voice activation and spoke aloud, "Call Gabe." The command went through and dialed Gabriel's number. They listened intently as it rang four times and Flynn swore just as the fourth ring began and voicemail picked up.

Hanging up, he said more intensely, "_Call Gabe_," as he began dodging and weaving through traffic. On the fourth ring, Flynn swore louder. This time he let the voicemail message play through to the beep. "Gabe, where's Lucy? Where are you? Call me back!"

Frustration mounting, he disconnected and sped up as traffic began backing up. "Take the 101!" Rufus directed and Flynn smoothly zoomed the car over two lanes, slipping seamlessly in front of a semi and made it onto the freeway interchange.

Moments later he took the exit ramp as he commanded, "Call Deidra!" He made a quick left and gunned it down the street to Mission Road. The line rang twice.

"Hello?"

Both were relieved at the sound of her voice. "Deidra, do you know where Gabe and Lucy are?" Flynn earnestly asked.

"They were still at his house when I left a couple of hours ago. I'll be going back over there later. What's going on?"

Flynn and Rufus saw black and white units up ahead, clustered together near the man-made rivers edge.

"Deidra, would you try to contact Gabe and when you get him, have him call Flynn!" Rufus instructed.

"Absolutely."

"Thank you, we gotta go," Rufus replied.

"Will do." She hung up.

Flynn drove up just as Wyatt, Bam Bam and Karl arrived from the opposite direction.

Flynn and Rufus quickly got out of the car. "Which way?!" Flynn demanded from a young uniformed male officer.

"Just over that dirt mound." He pointed. "The body's next to the railroad tracks by the river." Flynn immediately raced off in that direction with Rufus behind him.

Wyatt and Bam Bam ran in that direction, too, up the side of the dirt hill. Once the men crested the top, they saw next to the tracks below some officers standing around what could only be the body. That's when Flynn's eye was caught by the sight of dark wavy hair, peeking out from under the yellow tarp that had been placed over the victim. His stomach dropped and he broke into a run down the side of the mound. Rufus ran after him with Wyatt and Bam Bam right behind them.

Jessica was there, kneeling by the body. She looked up and saw them running toward her. Flynn made it first, coming right over to Jessica. "Let me see her!"

The other guys arrived as Jessica wondered what was going on. But she carefully pulled back the yellow tarp for him, revealing the face. "She's only been here a few hours. Not fully rigor yet."

But Flynn didn't hear her. Right above the empty, staring brown eyes was a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead.

It wasn't Lucy.

The relief Flynn felt was overwhelming as Rufus touched his arm and breathed, "It's not her."

"Who?" Jessica asked as Wyatt squatted down beside her.

"Lucy Preston," he answered. "The main witness for this case."

"She looks a lot like her," Bam Bam observed.

Flynn's cell rang. Glancing down at it, the read-out displayed: _Gabe_.

"It's Gabe," he said to Rufus, who patted his shoulder as Flynn turned and walked back a couple of paces from the others and answered his phone. "Gabe."

"What's wrong-?"

"Where's Lucy?"

"She's right here," Gabriel replied, heading into the living room where she was sitting, watching TV.

"Is she alright?" he impatiently asked.

Lucy looked up at Gabriel, coming toward her as he answered Flynn, "She's fine. I was showing her how to turn on and operate my overly complicated TV. My cell was in my back office. Here she is." He held the phone out to Lucy.

Concerned and wondering what was wrong, she took it. "Hey, how are you? Everything's okay?"

The sound of her voice sent waves of emotions through him and he could only get out one word. "Lucy."

"Are you on your way back?"

Closing his eyes, Flynn exhaled as he ran his fingers through his hair and gripped a handful. Gathering himself, he settled his hand on his hip. "We're back, but we were called to another case."

Lucy closed her eyes. "Is it him again?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

He turned back to view the scene. "That, we don't know as of yet."

"Oh."

"I'll have to go back to the precinct after this."

"Of course."

He breathed deep, still feeling his heart racing, but beginning to calm down. "How are you feeling?"

A little smile touched her face. "I'm feeling well."

"That's good. Did Deidra get you somethings?"

"The clothes? And a new cell phone? Flynn, I will definitely pay you back."

"It's on me."

"I can't let you do that."

"Lucy, I want to do that."

"Flynn-,"

"They're for you and I want you to have them," he firmly replied, looking over at Rufus who was waving at him. Flynn nodded to him as he said to Lucy, "Listen, I have to get back."

"Alright. And Flynn?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He softly smiled. "You're very welcome. Goodbye, Lucy."

"Bye."

Flynn hung up and placed his cell back in his jacket pocket as he moved back to the scene, but it rang again.

Pulling it out, he saw the read-out displayed: _Unknown Caller_.

Flynn paused. A bad feeling rolled through him as he answered it. "Flynn here."

"This was a warning for you."

Flynn heard the distorted voice, touched Rufus's arm and pointed at his cell as he replied, "I'm done playing games. What is it you want?"

Flynn bent near Rufus so he could hear, too. The other guys came closer as the man responded to Flynn, "This whole thing doesn't concern you, but, unfortunately, you were assigned the case."

"That's what you called to tell me?"

"When I went to your home, only your wife was supposed to be there." Flynn went stone still as the men looked at him. "I heard your daughter was supposed to be going to her grandmothers'."

Flynn's eyes squeezed shut as he remembered Iris was to go to his mother in-law for the weekend, but her grandmother had gotten the flu and had to cancel the visit. He had wrangled some time off so that he and Lorena could have a weekend getaway to Santa Barbara, but that had been cancelled as well.

The man went on, "I didn't know she was there. I had already taken care of your wife when your daughter came out of the bedroom. Looked like she had just woken up. She saw me... so..."

Flynn couldn't bare what he was hearing and swore loudly. "Bastard! I'm going to find you!"

"Everyone knew you were so close to getting Rittenhouse, so he called me and told me to take care of you."

Flynn called him a name. "This is your doing and I'm going to make sure you pay!"

"I want Rittenhouse to remember all the hits he ordered me to do," the man informed, ignoring Flynn's threat. "By the way, it's sad that you've fallen for Lucy Preston."

"You touch her, I'll kill you," Flynn growled.

"So, my hunch was right. I saw how you reacted to seeing her dead ringer."

Rufus turned to the guys and said in a loud whisper, "He's nearby!" And they moved into action.

"You son of a bitch!" Flynn barked.

"Detective, stop and think! She's his _daughter_! You should be on board with what I'm doing. His family should be eliminated, too!"

The guys and some uniforms started spreading out, searching around the area for the man as Flynn tried to keep him on the phone. "I'm not on board with a serial killer and you don't know me. You've killed a number of victims who weren't his family."

"That was to get his attention. Now that I have it, I'll begin with his illegitimate bastard daughter."

"Try to touch her-."

"Take the warning, Detective," the man sighed impatiently. "It's all downhill from here."

The line went dead.

"We need this sick dick taken out, _NOW_!" Flynn yelled.

* * *

Later in the evening, Karl walked around the scene to the red headed CSI tech taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Hey, Allie."

She gazed up from her crouched position in surprise. "Karl." She stood. "I didn't know that you were already back to work."

"Can't keep me down," he responded with a macho edge.

Allie gave his sling a concerned look. "You must still be in pain."

"It's okay. Besides," he added with a crooked grin, "I'm feeling better... now."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. "

"Thanks. It's good to see you, Allie."

"It's good to see you, too."

"Hey, heard you were promoted."

"Ah, yes. I'm a team leader now," she proudly replied.

Thinking she was pretty, he smiled. "Good, they know you're the best." She blushed as he cleared his throat and stepped closer. "How about we celebrate? Dinner?"

"I would like that."

"Great." He beamed.

"Gross!" Flynn yelled.

They both looked over at him as Karl waved to him and said to Allie, "I gotta go."

"Do you need my number?"

"I already have it." He winked as he began walking backward. "I'll call you."

"Okay." She gave him a sweet smile with a little wave, and he turned and headed back to the scene.

* * *

Flynn's cell rang. It was Captain Christopher.

"Flynn here."

"We're going to need you to speak to the media."

Flynn rolled his eyes. He hated making public statements about cases. "Is this coming from the Chief?"

"It's coming from the mayor. The sooner you do it, the better, Flynn."

"Yes, Captain."

"What did the captain say?" Rufus asked as Flynn disconnected.

"To make a statement to the public."

"Alright, man. Get it over with." Rufus pointed. "They're all waiting over behind the tape with bated breath."

"Great." Flynn headed in the direction of all the news vans and reporters holding microphones with bystanders recording on their cell phones. Rufus followed Flynn over and as they approached, reporters started hurling out questions.

"Detective, is that another victim of the Miracle Mile serial killer?"

"That makes it victim number four, right detective?"

"How close are the police to finding this murdered?"

The camera's focused on Flynn as he began to answer some of the questions.

* * *

Deidra had bought a meal of rotisserie chicken, vegetables and pita bread with hummus for dinner. The three ate together and afterwards Gabriel and Deidra went into his office; Lucy settled down on the sofa in the living room and turned on the TV.

She flipped through some of the local channels until one caught her attention. It was one of a crime scene. Off in the background was a yellow tarp covering up the victim. The caption on the screen displayed _Downtown Los Angeles_. Lucy turned up the sound to listen to the female reporter:

_"Tonight, near downtown Los Angeles, there was a victim, located at this scene just behind me, who was found by the L.A. River near Cesar Chavez Avenue and Mission Road. Police are on a manhunt for the murderer and are investigating to see if it has any ties to the Miracle Mile serial killer. Many are concerned that more murders will take place if the killer isn't caught soon. Lead Detective, Garcia Flynn, answered a few-"_

"Gabe! Flynn's on TV!" Lucy called as she sat forward.

Gabriel and Deidra hurried into the living room. Deidra perched on the arm of the sofa, next to Lucy while Gabriel stood and watched as Flynn began answering questions.

"Detective?" A male reporter pointed a mic toward him. "Is this murder connected to the other serial killings from these past weeks?"

"We are currently gathering evidence from this scene and will compare it with our other findings," Flynn calmly answered. "Once we receive forensics back and the autopsy is analyzed, we will have more useful information to aid us in finding this victims murderer."

The reporters clamored over each other, all trying to talk at once. "But Detective," a female reporter replied, "this is more than likely a victim of the Miracle Mile killer, right?"

"We'll look at our findings to see if there is any correlation between the cases, but until then we cannot verify if this is the same murderer as the other victims."

"What's being done to find the serial killer?" asked another male reporter.

Flynn looked the reporter in the eyes as he answered, "Our team of qualified, seasoned detectives and uniformed officers are working day and night to find the one responsible for those deaths. Too many people… have senselessly lost their loved ones and the LAPD will not stop until he's found and brought to justice."

_"The mayor and the LAPD ask that if anyone has information, they can contact the_ Los Angeles Crime Reporters_ via the website or hotline. This is Lana Singh, reporting for channel 11 news."_

"I have a feeling it's the same man," Lucy said quietly.

Deidra rubbed Lucy's back. "I really hope they find him soon."

Gabriel looked over at them. "Gar will bring him down."

"Alright," Deidra stood. "I need to get home to my kiddies. Are you alright for tonight?" she asked Lucy.

Lucy stood as she replied, "I'm fine and thank you. You've been a huge help and comfort for me." She gave her a quick hug.

"You're very welcome." Deidra patted her back.

"I'll walk you out," Gabriel offered.

They headed toward the door as Deidra quickly veered off to pick up her purse and coat from the dining room chair. "Lucy, please feel free to text me if you need me to bring over anything tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dee. Have a good night." Lucy waved.

"Goodnight," Dee said as Gabriel opened the front door for her. Both stepped outside, with Gabriel closing the door behind them.

Lucy sat back down on the sofa, thinking about Flynn's moving words tonight over the too many people having lost their loved ones. After reading the file of his family's murder case, she ached heavily for his loss. She knew now that he had been the one to find them in their home and couldn't imagine the shock and grief that must had torn through him. Seeing him on the screen now, doing his best to find the man that had murdered his family and was terrorizing her made her feel even more deeply for him.

There were some words typed on a paper in the file about Rittenhouse. It stated that Flynn and his partner had gotten information on some of his operatives and that had been the last piece of evidence that they were going to investigate before her father sent out a ruthless killer to end his family's life.

She was now more determined than ever to help Flynn in any way possible.

* * *

It was just after 11:00pm when the detectives wrapped up the scene.

"The coroner has taken the body," Jessica informed as she joined Flynn and the rest near their cars. "I'm going to go back and start on her right away."

"Why don't you ride back with us," Wyatt offered.

"Alright. Thank you, Wyatt." And he gave her a soft smile.

Flynn looked at Wyatt and Bam Bam. "Meet us back at the station."

"Sure thing." Bam Bam nodded.

* * *

It was close to 2:00am when Flynn drove up to his brother's house. He had texted Gabriel, telling him he was coming to see Lucy—like he'd promised—and then go home.

Gabriel quietly met him at the front entry. "She's asleep on the sofa," he whispered as he softly shut the door. Flynn peered in her direction and saw her curled up on her side with the glow of the TV softly lighting her face. "Why don't you just stay the night," Gabriel suggested. "Plenty of room and some of your clothes are still here."

Flynn nodded. "I may just take you up on that."

"You've had a long night. We saw you on TV."

Flynn sighed, "The victim looked like Lucy."

Gabriel frowned. "I'm assuming that wasn't a coincidence?" Flynn shook his head in reply, running his hands through his hair. Seeing his distressed weariness, Gabriel placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well, she's okay and you've seen to that."

"Are the workers going to start replacing her windows and doors with secured ones tomorrow?" He walked into the kitchen and quietly got a bottled water out of the refrigerator.

Gabriel had followed him in and leaned against the island. "My contractor was able to get some men together and he has a sister that handles building permits at city hall that can get it all expedited. He said they'll be done in four days and that they'll also fix the back gate and install motion lights in her front, side and backyard. Deidra will be handling all of that."

"Good." Flynn took a drink and gazed over at Lucy. "And the security protection provider will install the new system?"

"On the third day." Gabriel nodded. "They're all set to make her home a fortress."

Flynn looked back at him. "Can she stay here until it's all done?"

"Of course." Gabriel answered as he folded his arms and smiled at his brother. "How long have you been in love with her?"

The question took Flynn off guard. Not wanting to tell him that he'd just realized it last night, he instead answered, "I just want her safe."

"I know you do. That's why you're paying to have all these things done to her home."

"She's been through a lot and she can't afford to get them done herself, so I just want to help her out as much as I can."

Gabriel put his hand on his shoulder again. "I get it," he replied as he squeezed it. "Get some rest and I'll see you in a couple hours, if you're still here."

Flynn gazed at his brother. "I really appreciate all of this."

"I know. Now get some rest."

With that, Gabriel walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Flynn ate a quick meal of a cold piece of chicken, pita bread and hummus. He showered upstairs and put on a t-shirt with sweatpants from the clothes he'd left there in the closet. He went into the living room were Lucy was still curled up on her side and quietly lowered himself onto the floor right by her head.

She looked so vulnerable. Before he knew it, he touched her hair, moving it gently off her face. He had such a scare when he thought the victim tonight was Lucy. Add in the intense anger he felt over the poor murdered woman and warning from the killer, his emotions had been pushed to the brink. The madman's admittance of killing his family simply tore at him. But Flynn was not going to let him take another person off the planet or out of his life if he could help it.

Flynn thought about his brother's question as he gazed at Lucy. He had struggled with feeling attracted to her until he saw Noah. Since then, he had been working on the task of figuring out why it was okay to be drawn to her. But he'd avoided trying to figure out why it was okay to love her... He previously hadn't wanted to turn his mind in that direction but didn't realize that his heart had already gone out to hers. Now, nothing else made sense.

Unbelievably, he had fallen in love with Lucy when he'd thought he wouldn't and _couldn't_ love another woman. But as they had yelled, apologized, ate and talked, they found out that they had some things in common. Things like the gift of service. She served to educate children and he served to protect and keep the city safe. Both shared a strong knowledge of US presidents and the love of rain. And then there was their dual sharing of emotional pain, loss… and deep loneliness.

He figured he'd began falling for Lucy the day they met and now wondered if she felt the same for him. She had kissed him, but he wanted to know how deep her feelings truly went and hoped anew that she, too, felt the same way.

"Flynn?"

His eyes went to hers and he realized he was still stroking her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Lucy slowly sat up. "You must be tired. Come up here," she invited, lifting the edge of the comforter. Not objecting, he moved up onto the couch next to her. She covered them with the comforter as he put his arm around her, bringing her in close to him. "Did you eat? There's chicken in the kitchen."

Touched by her concern, he replied, "I had some." He moved the comforter down. "How're your hands?" He gingerly touched them.

"They hurt… and itch," she flatly answered, looking at them as he lifted one and sweetly kissed it, warming her heart with his gentleness. "You didn't want to go home to your own bed?" she asked.

"I promised you I would come back as soon as I could."

"But I'm guessing you have to go back in early." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I would have understood."

"Knowing that I was coming back to see you kept me going all day."

Warmed by his words and nearness, she softly admitted, "I'm down here because I knew you wouldn't have woken me up when you returned if I were in the bedroom. I wanted to see you."

"You did?" His hope rose.

She nodded. "You were amazing on TV." She felt him softly chuckle and kissed the edge of his jaw. "Thank you for all that you do out there. It matters." She kissed his cheek. "And it really matters to me."

Her words swelled his lonely heart as he whispered, "You matter to me." And lightly pressed his lips to hers. Feeling his words weave into her heart, she sweetly returned his kiss. Laying her head back against him, she snuggled even closer as he slipped down deeper into the sofa. He put his feet up on the large leather ottoman and covered her more thoroughly with the comforter as they settled into sleep.

Both knew right then that they belonged in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

From her place on the lounge in the living room, Lucy gazed out at the pool. It was early afternoon and she had a Vogue magazine that Deidra had brought over for her, on her lap, practically untouched.

For three days straight she had been in the house. She was never left alone, either Gabriel was there or Deidra or both. Gabriel and Deidra kept her fed and entertain as much as they could and she had even gotten to meet Deidra's son and daughter, Sean and Ava. She spoke with her children at length and they made her ache to be back in her class at Fairfield.

Lucy sighed, feeling like a helpless burden and hating that the killer out there had changed her life into the mess it was now. She wanted to go shopping when she wanted. To see her children and teach them. To go home, eat her own food and sleep in her own bed. But no matter how much she wanted to be fearless and live her life—doing what she did before and not hiding out—she had to be cautious and lie low.

And this made her angry. How long would that be? How long could someone keep up a life of not being able to go to work and make a living and hiding out in people's homes? She couldn't have a watcher forever. She peered at her hands that Deidra had rebandage that morning after blessedly washing Lucy's hair in the large kitchen sink. Carefully, she flexed her fingers, feeling the stitches pull at her skin. They still were painful, making Lucy feel useless.

Knowing that her emotions were in a downward spiral headed for depression, she tried to think of something else and wondered how Flynn was doing. She hadn't seen him at all for the past three days. The case had been keeping him busy and he was practically sleeping at the station. But there had been calls and texts from him, checking up on her which had lifted her spirits. She was continually amazed at how the surly detective she first met—and didn't like—turned out to be so thoughtful… gentle… and have the sweetest kisses. She had no idea when she would she him again, but looked forward to it with anticipation.

* * *

_LATER_

It was now past 6:00 in the evening. Lucy was in the bedroom on the laptop that Gabriel had set up for her when her cell vibrated and began to play the ringtone she'd set as Flynn's.

"Hi, Flynn."

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine." She beamed, so happy to hear him. "How's your day going?"

Flynn sat back in his desk chair. "It's going. Been pouring over paperwork and reports with Rufus. What are you doing?"

"Truthfully?"

Flynn raised his eyebrows. "The truth is usually what I want to hear."

"I've been watching cat videos on YouTube."

"...Cat videos?"

"I'll watch some whenever I need a laugh or a distraction," she confessed. "It works most of the time."

"Did it work today?"

"...Some." Flynn didn't miss the down note in her delayed reply. She then asked, "Were you able to eat something?"

"Yes, a turkey sandwich that wasn't good."

"No? What was wrong with it?"

"It wasn't yours."

She chuckled, "You liked my sandwich that much?"

"...I liked it a lot," he said in a low voice. "You've ruined me for any other turkey sandwich, Lucy Preston."

She giggled, making him smile. "Then I'll have to make you more."

"I would like that. Very much." Bam Bam was walking toward him and Flynn said to her, "Hold on, Lucy."

"Alright."

Moments later he came back on. "I need to go now. Do you need anything?"

"I don't, thank you. I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Flynn."

* * *

About two hours later, after speaking with the team, Flynn came upon some unexpected down time and immediately thought about Lucy. She had been stuck in the house for a couple of days and he knew it was only natural for her to feel down. So, he wanted to do something for her… tonight. Plus, he really wanted to see her.

Flynn glanced at his watch as he said, "Rufus."

"Yeah?"

"I'm stepping out for a few hours, but I'm coming back to go over the L.A. River case."

"Forensics should be in by then," Rufus replied. He watched Flynn take out his keys and asked him, "Where're you going?"

"To Gabe's."

"I see." Rufus sat back, peering at him. "You're getting really serious about her."

Flynn peered over at him for a few beats and softly nodded. "I am."

Rufus smiled encouragingly. "I think it's great, man."

"You do?"

"Surprising!" he exclaimed and they both chuckled, "But, great. You should go for it."

Flynn nodded to him. "I'll be back," he announced as he stood up.

"Got it."

Flynn walked around his desk, looked down at him and smiled. "Thanks, Rufus." And he walked off, leaving Rufus marveling at the new side of Flynn he'd never seen before.

Flynn went into the locker room where he quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and went over it with an electric shaver. Putting on a little aftershave, he then ran his hands through his hair as he walked to his locker.

Opening it, he hurried out of his holster and tie, unbuttoned his shirt, stripped it off, and tossed it into the locker. After reapplying deodorant, he put on a clean white long-sleeved shirt and a burgundy tie. Sticking his arms through his holster again, he shrugged into a clean black blazer and slammed his locker shut.

* * *

It was a quarter past eight. Lucy was watching a renovating show on Home & Garden Television in the living room when she heard a car pull into the garage just as her cell vibrated a text alert.

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Do you want to get out of the house for a bit?_

Lucy frowned as she replied.

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Are you in the garage? _

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Throw on something and come out._

** _Lucy-_ ** _ ?...OK!_

Lucy quickly went upstairs as Flynn entered the house to put items in the refrigerator and went to speak to Gabriel.

He knocked lightly and stuck his head into his office. "Hey."

Gabriel looked up from his computer. "You made it here fast. Did you use the siren?"

Flynn grinned. "I'm in my own car. I'll be bringing Lucy back in a couple hours."

"Where're you kids going?"

"For a drive, by way of Antonio's."

"Ah, yes. Sounds like a date." Gabriel eyed him. "…Is it?"

"I'll talk to you later."

Going along with his brother ignoring the question, he replied, "I'll probably be asleep when you return."

"Got it."

"Have fun on your date."

Flynn gave him a look and closed the office door with Gabriel, shaking his head and chuckling.

Lucy hurried, trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to dress in something nice but didn't have any clothes except the few she'd bought via Deidra through Flynn's credit card. She had wanted to keep the cost down as much as possible, so she'd asked Deidra to only get her a pair of jeans, a couple of simple long-sleeved tees, underwear and a pair of simple black flats. She was thankful now that Deidra also bought her a long thick navy-blue cardigan, and a burgundy knit scarf. She had even been thoughtful enough to buy her favorite perfume of which she dabbed a little on.

She carefully brushed her teeth, and wiped her face with a damp washcloth, mindful of her bandages. Quickly, she removed the elastic band off that secured her ponytail, and combed her hair out, wishing she had time to do something more with it. She added some eyeliner, mascara and lipstick to her face, which was a little more challenging than combing her hair had been, but she ignored the stinging pain in her hands and got through it.

She checked her image and finally decided she could do no more. Grabbing her purse, she went downstairs to the door that led to the garage and walked through.

There Flynn was, waiting with the Charger's passenger door open for her. She walked over to him, thinking he looked truly handsome and smiled. "Hi."

"I missed you." He caught her off guard, making her heart flutter.

"I missed you, too." And she went into his arms.

They hugged tightly for some moments, each loving the feel of the other in their arms again. Loosening his hold, he kissed her cheek. "I was able to get a few hours and thought you may want to get out of the house and go for a ride."

"Oh, yes, I would love to get out. Gabriel and Deidra have been great but being inside all the time is maddening."

Flynn smiled. "That's what I thought." Lucy climbed in. To her surprise, Flynn kneeled, reached over and fastened her seatbelt for her. "There," he said, turning his head and softly pressing his lips to hers, stealing a kiss as he said low, "You look beautiful and smell," he stole another kiss, letting it linger, "heavenly."

Lucy smiled as a heated flushed ran through her. "Thank you." He quickly stood and closed the passenger door.

Climbing into the driver's side, he turned on the engine. "Do you want to get a bite?" he asked, backing out of the garage and heading down the driveway.

"I could eat something."

"I know this place. Not fancy, but good. And they have a drive-thru." He glanced over at her. "That way you can stay undercover in the car."

"That's a great idea." Lucy smiled over at him as she wrapped herself up tighter in her sweater. Flynn noticed and turned on her seat warmer.

"How's that?"

"That feels good. I like your car by the way."

"You do?" he asked, feeling pleased.

"It looks really cool. And it fits you."

He chuckled, "Do you like your Honda?"

"I do, but this is more fun," she declared, making him beam. The warmth infusing her body from the seat and being near him made her feel cozy. "What's the name of the place we're going to?"

* * *

Sometime later, Flynn pulled into a parking spot of Antonio's 24-Hour Drive In and they shared a meal of grilled chicken and carnitas with beans, rice, salsa, corn tortilla shells and green salad.

Lucy sat her Styrofoam cup of diet Coke in the cup holder and laid her head back against the seat. "I can't believe I ate all that."

"I take it you liked it?" Flynn asked as he placed their empty containers back in the bag and stretched to place it in the backseat.

"I did."

"I'm glad." Settling back against his seat, he gazed over at her. "Something a little more exciting than cat videos, maybe?"

"Have you ever had a CVF?"

"A what?"

"Cat Video Fix. It's all the rage," she said obnoxiously.

He chuckled, "Never had one."

"You should try it, Mr. Flynn. A couple of those and you're guaranteed to at least laugh a few times." She smiled sweetly at him with her eyes twinkling, making his heart skip. "But this," she softly said, "is much better than cat videos. Thank you, Flynn."

"It's my pleasure." He turned on the engine. "Are you ready for our drive?"

"I am." She grinned, feeling excited as Flynn drove the car out of the parking lot.

Some blocks later, they drove by Pasadena's City Hall. Lucy peered out the window. "I haven't been over here in a long time."

"When my family first moved back, we lived here."

"Really? Is that how you knew about Antonio's?"

"Yes." He smiled and nodded. "In high school, some of us would go over there, hang around and eat."

"Aww, the high school hang out." Lucy got an idea. "Hey, can we go by your school?"

Flynn's eyebrows went up. "You want to see my high school?"

"Sure, I do."

Checking over his left shoulder, he changed lanes and made a left at the next light onto Lake Avenue. "It's just a few blocks away."

"This is like a field trip." Lucy commented excitedly, and Flynn grinned at her cuteness as she asked, "Did you play sports?"

"Swimming and soccer."

"Oooh, were you captain?"

He glanced at her with a wry smile. "Of the soccer team."

"Oh, my goodness, I was just kidding!"

"Varsity, two years," he chuckled.

"Wow. So, you were like a jock? Winning all the games, going to the parties, fighting off the girls?"

Flynn shook his head. "Not really. Well, we did win most of the games," he said cockily, making her chuckle, "but I was more of an introverted reader. I was in the Reading Club for all four years."

"That is interesting, Detective. Sounds a little bit like me."

"You were soccer captain in high school?"

She scoffed, "Ha! Not good at sports… _at all_."

"Anything extracurricular?"

"Let's see." She pretended to think, but quickly rattled off, "History Club, Community Volunteers, the Library Ladies—which was like a reading club—choir and dance."

"That is quite a lot. But I've seen firsthand how dance has paid off and you do it beautifully." He winked at her, making her blush. He moved the car over to the curb of a large fenced in field and stopped. "And here's Truman High."

Lucy looked over at the large school that had a Viking painted on the side of a large building wearing a red and white helmet with horns. She viewed the bleachers on either side of the field and the red score board with white letters.

"It's pretty big. I see how you knew that Truman was vice president to F.D.R.," she said, grinning over at him. Flynn chuckled as she turned back and craned her neck, viewing the school. "Oh, I see the gymnasium!"

"I'll drive over there." He pulled away from the curb and Lucy got a good side view of the field as they drove around it.

At the front entrance, he brought the car to a stop. The main building was a taupe color with the doors and windows trim painted red. There was a very large stately tree in the front and a cement pathway, leading up to steps to a set of big red double doors that had the words Harry S. Truman High School over it. Lucy saw that there were birds of paradise bushes planted all around the front of the building.

"This looks a lot like Fairfield, except trimmed in red instead of blue."

"I thought the reverse when I saw Fairfield," he replied as he viewed his old school and then glanced at her. "Let me guess your favorite subject." Lucy raised her eyebrows at him, anticipating his guess. "Math."

"I'm as good at that as I am at sports," she confessed. "But please don't tell the parents of my kids." They both chuckled and she said, "History."

"History was my favorite, too." A skeptical look appeared on her face, prompting him to defend himself. "Yes, I, too, have a fondness of all things historical."

"Well, I have to admit, you're certainly up on your presidential lore." She leaned on the console between them, bringing herself closer and filling his senses with her perfume. "Garcia Flynn, I challenge you to the game of historical trivial pursuit. Winner takes all."

"...You promise?" he asked in a low voice. Flynn watched her pretty face as he waited for her to answer but noticed that she was deeply searching his eyes which made his brow crinkle. Curious to what she was looking for, he quietly asked, "What?"

"I'm glad you brought me here. That you shared yet another piece of you with me."

He looked over her lovely face. "I hadn't shared anything with anyone in a long time… until you."

"Then I'm honored," she whispered.

Flynn lightly kissed her lips. "We have time for one more place."

A slow smile spread across her face. "This field trip gets better and better."

* * *

Flynn drove them along the freeway with soft music playing and he asked, "Are you comfortable at Gabe's?"

"Um hm, I really am." She gazed over at him. "It's nice and I feel like it's okay to… breathe." Her hand touched his which was resting on the gear shift. "I see why you lived there for a while. He's very hospitable."

"Gabe and I didn't talk for a couple of years."

"Really? What happened?"

"Our mom passed away from a, too, late diagnosis of pneumonia and we sort of heatedly blamed each other for not being there for her."

Lucy lightly squeezed his hand. "Flynn, I'm sorry."

"The doctor told us she had a week at most. Gabe and I left her bedside and literally got into a fist fight out in the hospital parking lot. I had been busy focusing on being an officer and he had been busy being an entrepreneur. Our mother was the type to keep going, even when she felt bad, so we had no idea she was sick."

"Oh, no, that's terrible."

"But we started talking again when I called and told him he was an uncle."

"That's sweet. I'm so glad you two made up," Lucy said, filled with sincerity.

Flynn was silent for a few beats. "In some ways, he's like our mother. When I was living with him, there was one particular night I… fell apart." He cleared his throat. "Gabe must have heard me because he came into my room… laid down on the bed behind me and put his arm around me." Lucy lightly caressed his hand as he shared, "Our mother used to do that, too. She'd stay with us through the night and we'd wake up and she'd still be there." Flynn's heart caught in his chest. "Gabe was still there when I woke up. And I think I had been asleep for a long time." Lucy gently lifted and kissed the back of his hand. He glanced at her, giving her a soft, heartfelt smile. Changing lanes, he eased the car off the freeway through the exit.

Sometime later, Flynn drove the car past several nice old houses, heading up into the hills north of Los Feliz Boulevard. Lucy knew where he was taking her but was excited to see what it looked like up close at night. It was a dark drive, but finally he rounded a bend and the Griffith Park Observatory came into view.

The iconic art deco structure was warmly lit all around, looking glorious as it gave off a decidedly romantic vibe. Flynn stopped the car at the edge of the green lawn as Lucy viewed it, saying with awe, "It looks so beautiful at night."

"You do, too."

Caught off guard, she gazed back at him, smiling. "I have to admit, I like your compliments."

"I would like to give you more."

"Permission granted." She nodded, grinning. "May I say that you look very handsome and smell delightful this evening?"

"Thank you, Miss Preston."

They were quiet for a bit as they looked out over the lawn with the Astronomers Monument rising before the old white building with the three domes.

"I'm really enjoying this," Lucy whispered. "It's great to be out and feel less like a prisoner."

"I thought this place may brighten your spirits."

They smiled at each other, but Lucy suddenly frowned a little. "How were you able to get away from work? I thought you weren't going to be able to get leave for days. Do they know that you're AWOL?"

"It's okay. Rufus knows where I am, and I told him I'd just be a couple hours. But if anything urgent comes up, he'll call."

"I take it that it's going to go late into the morning hours for you?"

"Yes, it will. Does that...?" he started to ask but tapered off.

"Does what?"

Looking away from her, he ran his hand through his hair before he finally completed the question, "Does something like that... bother you?"

Puzzled, she repeated, "Bother me? What do you mean?"

"Some of the cases I get end up with required long hours," he explained. "They can easily eat up time... and plans. A call can come through at any given moment of the day or night, and I would have to go in. It can get quite difficult."

Flynn didn't know how he got over in the area of asking her if she could handle him being away from her for extended periods of time. But he had a yearning to know what she thought, to know if it was something that would be a roadblock with getting to know her and be with her. Suddenly he wondered if he was too premature or presumptive with asking something like this, when she responded.

"I don't understand." Flynn saw the intense emotion in her face. "The file? Lorena and Iris?" she whispered, searching his face. "You found them, and I know you had to go through the process of being eliminated as a suspect which… Flynn, I know it all must have torn you apart." Lucy shook her head exasperated and exclaimed, "For crying out loud, you know who my son of a bitch father really is! Doesn't _that_ bother _you_?!"

Taking her hand, he revealed, "That's why I gave you the file. I wanted you to know what happened and, in a way, I want you to see that, while I do know he's your biological father, I still want you in my life. Your real father, Henry Wallace, raised a beautiful, courageous woman and I want to get to know her better."

In awe, she shook her head. "You're a very strong, amazing man."

"I'm not, as much as you think-."

His words were cut off when her hand touched his cheek. "You are and I know it," she stated in a firm teacher voice. "And I'm sure Lorena and Iris would agree… wholeheartedly." A tear brimmed his eye and fell. Lucy let it slide into her bandaged hand, resting against his cheek as she leaned forward and gently kissed him. "I won't be bothered."

They kissed each other more, with their feelings for one another that had been planted deep in their hearts unfurling into blossoms and blooms. After a few more kisses, he reluctantly told her, "We need to start heading back." He sweetly gave Lucy one more, tasting, nibbled kiss and turned on the engine.

* * *

Flynn let the outer garage door slide completely close before he got out and opened her door. Carefully, he helped her out and slid his arms around her, giving her a nice warm hug that Lucy relished. Staying in the embrace for some moments, a text alert signaled on his cell, but neither of them moved. They just quietly held each other, allowing themselves to be encased in the other's inviting warmth.

Lucy quietly commented, "That's Rufus, I know his text chime." They chuckled and she stretched up and kissed him on the side of his jaw.

Flynn kissed her on the top of her head and decided to go in for one more and touched his lips to her soft ones and she eagerly responded. Eventually, he let her go and lead her inside the house. "Goodnight," he whispered to her in the foyer. "Call or text me-."

"Anytime," Lucy smiled as she finished his line and kissed his lips. "Goodnight, Detective."

Flynn beamed. "Goodnight, Schoolteacher." He gave her one last, quick, hold-for-a-beat kiss and opened the connecting garage door as he glanced back at her. She raised her hand in a gentle little wave; making him smile and he walked back out to the car.

Lucy closed the door but stayed near it until she heard him back out, and the garage door roll shut. Moments later she was still leaning against the door, thinking of him when a text made her cell vibrate:

** _Flynn-_ ** _ There's something in the freezer for you._

Curiosity peaked, she went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Inside was a pint of Häagen-Dazs Trio Crispy Layers Belgian Chocolate ice cream with white and milk chocolate and it was topped off with a little shiny red bow. Her mouth fell open and immediately she texted him back.

** _Lucy-_ ** _ How could you possibly know that this is my favorite ice cream?_

She didn't expect to get a reply back soon, since he was driving, so she got a mug out of the cabinet and pulled a spoon from the utensil drawer and spooned half of the ice cream into the mug.

She ate a spoonful and immediately moaned in delight. Tonight, was the perfect night for such a treat. Lucy wished she could have shared it with him… well, some of it. She softly smiled, thinking of how thoughtful his gesture had been and that he'd taken her out around town on a date that had included a very good meal. The night was their first official date, she thought as she placed the rest of the ice cream back in the freezer and went to her room upstairs.

With her head floating, Lucy turned on the laptop, set it on the bed and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Mindful of her bandages, she washed her face and turned off the bathroom light just as her cell chimed.

** _Flynn-_ ** _ Det. Garcia Flynn, at your service. ; )_

Lucy grinned at his answer and was thrilled that it contained the first emoji he'd ever sent her.

** _Lucy-_ ** _ Thank you for this MUCH needed treat and for a wonderful evening with you, Det. Garcia Flynn, that I will not soon forget. Goodnight._

And she added a gold star emoji.

** _Flynn-_ ** _ You're always welcome. Goodnight, and pleasant ice cream dreams._

Feeling warm and fuzzy, Lucy sat on the bed with her back resting against the headboard and crossed her legs, intent on finishing the ice cream. Sliding the laptop across the bed toward her, she went onto Netflix and clicked on one of her go-to movies and settled back, not paying any attention to it, but thinking of a strong, thoughtful, handsome, detective with sweet kisses named Flynn.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Lucy was in Gabriel's workout room, cycling on the seated bike while watching _Chopped_ on Food Network. The dessert round weird basket items were old croissants, orange liqueur and candied yams. Her cell vibrated, signaling an incoming call. The read-out displayed _Jiya_.

Enthusiastically, she answered, "Hey, Jiya!"

"Hey, I'm all moved into your place, just need to let my landlord know I'll be in and out of my apartment periodically."

"I feel so bad about this-."

"Hey, hey, we talked about it and it's no trouble at all to stay with you until this murderer is found. I was planning on moving in, even before Flynn and I talked."

Lucy slowed her cycling. "Flynn spoke to you about moving in with me?"

"Yep, he called a couple of days ago. Rufus must have told him that I was planning to move in with you."

"Wait, you've been talking to Rufus?" She stopped cycling completely.

Jiya giggled, "Well, yeees."

"What?! That's great!"

"I'll fill you in later, but, yes, Flynn wanted to let me know that there will still be a patrol sitting outside your home around the clock. Aaand, he also mentioned that I was a very good friend and thanked me."

"He did?" Her heart warmed.

"He did! You know, the more I talk to him, the more he sounds like a keeper. What do you think?"

Lucy instantly thought of how he made her feel and she smiled. "I think...I've fallen for him."

Jiya squealed, "I'm not surprised!"

"It's crazy! How can this be? I mean… What I felt about him in the beginning is completely different from what I'm feeling now. I didn't even like him and yet here I am, and I can hardly wait to see him again. Seems like forever since I last saw him."

"My cousin says it can be hard not seeing his wife for long periods of time or missing events, but he says they definitely make up for any time away from each other."

"Actually," Lucy recalled, "He did ask me if his being away on the job bothers me."

"Oh, wooow. Lucy, you know what that means? He's fallen for you, too!"

Lucy's heart skipped. "You really think so?"

"_Seriously_?!" she exclaimed exasperated. "He's checking to see if you'd be in it with him for the long haul. Flynn wants to know if you well and truly want to be his girl."

"Jiya," she said, dabbing her tearing eyes with the hand towel she had. "I very much want to be his girl."

"Aww, Luce, this is so sweet! I'm assuming you two have kissed, right?"

"…We have."

"Aaaand…?"

"…They set me on fire." Jiya screeched, making Lucy laugh as she added, "_Every _time!"

"I knew it!" Jiya laughed.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't remember ever feeling this way with Bryan."

"That's because that cheating bastard wasn't the one. He was a fuddy-duddy and a loser! You needed someone who's your equal in mind and passion and cares deeply for you and goes out of his way to protect you… and it looks like you've found him, Luce."

Lucy got angry. "But that killer is out there, destroying lives and we have no idea where he is or when he'll strike again! Jiya, what if he hurts him or worse?"

"Stop right now and listen to me," Jiya stated sternly. "Rufus and Flynn and the team are going to get him. I don't believe you two met for nothing, I _really_ don't. They're good at what they do, and this will be over sooner than you think."

Lucy sniffed. "I hope so."

"Recess is almost over, so I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Thank you, sweetie."

"This good thing you've got with Flynn, is only going to get better and better. Mark my words, okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you, Luce!"

"Love you, Jee, bye."

* * *

Her home was ready. Flynn called and told her that he would pick her up and take her home. She was both apprehensive about being in the house again and relieved to finally go back home.

Once Flynn arrived, Lucy said her goodbyes and gave her hugs to Gabriel and Deidra, promising to make them a wonderful dinner at her place as a thank you for all their help and kindness. Flynn took the small bag that she had packed, and they got into his car.

As he drove his car up her driveway, Lucy immediately noticed her windows appeared different. He got out of the car and went around to open the passenger door for her. As soon as he opened it, she asked with a slight frown, "What did Rufus exactly do to my house?"

Grinning, he helped her out and closed the door as she peered around at her home. "It wasn't Rufus." He said, walking behind her as he watched her stare closely at her front windows and then notice her very different front door.

Touching the lovely pattern on the window at the top, and seeing the security bolt locks, Lucy finally asked, "Flynn, what's going on?"

Looking bashful, he replied as he stepped around her, "I had your windows and doors upgraded to security ones."

"You did _what_?" She watched in shock as he opened the door with a key he took out of his own pocket.

"I asked Lopez to have his brother install a security provider system in your home." He revealed, pausing to see her reaction. She just stood there, gazing up at him with her mouth slightly open. Uncertain about her reaction, he guided her in and shut the door. "Gabe has a contractor he normally works with," he turned the locks, "so, they put in new security windows and doors." It was a bit too late now but hearing himself relay all of that to her made him wonder how she would respond. His taking it upon himself to fix up her house without her knowledge or approval may have been too much for her to handle.

Lucy was astonished. "All this in _five_ days?" He nodded as she shook her head and went around to the living room windows. They were beautiful and matched the style of the house nicely, but clearly the new installments had cost a pretty penny. "This is too much," she quietly said, gazing over at him. "And I can't afford monthly payments to a security company."

"You don't have to worry about that," he reassured, but she walked on toward the kitchen and he followed her. She went straight to the service porch to closely check the new security backdoor. It was just as nice as the one in front. Flynn watched as her fingers lightly grazed over the gold bolt locks of the new door. Turning to him, she softly declared, "I'll pay you back."

"Lucy, you don't need to pay me back."

She walked past him into her dining room, looking around and feeling overwhelmed. "I can't believe you did all of this. It obviously cost you a considerable amount of money. Why would you pay so much and do this?"

Moving closer to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Your being forced to witness two murders, makes me angry. Your inability to walk freely, teach _or_ sleep, makes me angry." He gently lifted her bandaged hands. "_This_ makes me angry." Peering down at her hands he earnestly added, "I want you to feel safe… and _be_ safe because I don't..." He looked back into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Seeing the intensity in him, Lucy's heart stilled as she softly tugged her hands out of his and raised them to his face. "I don't know what to say," she whispered. "You did all of this for me." Blinking back tears, she went up on her toes, sweetly kissed his lips and whispered, "I don't want to lose _you_."

Flynn held her gaze, taking her hands back in his. "Lucy… I know we started off rough. I wasn't nice to you and I'm sorry." A soft smile touched his lips. "I immediately found out that you're a fierce, forgiving, caring woman and I don't mind doing things for you. I want to. I also want to talk and laugh with you. Eat and see you dance, _and_ dance with you… And kiss you... Often. I want to be with you, Lucy… if you'll have me."

She slipped her hands out of his and slid her arms around his neck. His heartbeat tripled and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll take you," she whispered and pressed her lips to his.

His arms rose up her back and he embraced her firmly, as she eagerly kissed him. He opened his mouth a little, and she freely touched the tip of her warm tongue to his, sending heat through them both. His hands slipped into her hair and he kissed the side of her face, jaw and neck. She turned her head and found his mouth once more as he encircled his arms back around her, pulling her tight against him. Lucy felt him moan deep in his chest as his tongue caressed hers, making her feel like she was about to faint. Finally, she pulled back for air.

"Flynn." He pressed his soft warm lips under her right ear. Her hands moved to his face and she gently pulled back more. "Jiya will be in soon-." He cut off her words with his lips. After a few more heated kisses, she whispered, "Flynn, Rufus will be wondering where you are." His arms tightened once again around her as he took the opportunity to kiss her more thoroughly and apply a soft suction with his mouth, causing her to lose her breath and feel completely lightheaded. She turned her head so that she could breathe in more air as he traced his heated lips up her neck, touched them to the supple softness of her earlobe, and licked it.

"Garcia, you have to stop." She gasped, barely able to get the words out. He lifted his head and she saw the heat in his eyes as they both were breathing hard. He loosened his hold on her, but Lucy held his upper arms, uncertain if her knees would buckle under her from him kissing her soundly. He had lipstick on his face and she gently rubbed it off with her thumb as he just looked down at her, still breathing hard. Eventually she stepped out of his hold completely and glanced down at her hands that were stinging.

"Did I hurt your hands?" he asked, taking them in his.

"I think that was my doing," she confessed.

Flynn hooked her hair behind her ear. "I want to take you out to dinner. Officially."

"Antonio's wasn't official?" she asked, grinning.

He shook his head. "But it was officially good, with you."

"I would love to go to dinner. Very much." She fully smiled and her brown eyes twinkled at him.

Flynn was struck as he gently laid his hand on her cheek and caressed his thumb over its softness. "You're so beautiful, Lucy." She blushed and he smiled. "I first officially thought that when you were quizzing me with the presidents, and I found out you had been giving me gold stars."

"What was the unofficial first thought?"

"When I was questioning you at my desk."

Her eyebrows went up. "That early on?" He grinned and nodded as Lucy laughed softly. Flynn's thumb caressed her cheek again. She covered his hand with hers as she turned her head toward his palm and kissed the inside of it. "I thought you were cute when your stomach was growling."

He groaned, "Cute? That was embarrassing."

She laughed again. "Yes, it was cute, and you were handsome."

"I couldn't believe you invited me in."

"You were standing there, clearly hungry after having delivered my wallet. You could have easily just let me come pick it up and gone and gotten yourself some lunch. But you didn't. Besides, I was going to make a sandwich anyway. Why not make two? It was the least I could do for a police detective who had already earned three stars, despite our rocky beginning."

"How many stars do I have now, teacher?"

"About a thousand and one and counting." She kissed the end of his nose. "You better get going." Right on cue, his cell chimed and vibrated. Sighing, he took it out of his blazer pocket as she smiled and said, "Rufus."

"Yeah." Flynn affirmed, putting his cell back in his pocket. Both turned their heads toward the driveway, hearing a car driving up.

"Jiya's here," Lucy announced.

Flynn lightly placed his hand on her back as he walked them over to the front window and they peeked out. Sure enough, it was Jiya. She had parked her dark green Mini Cooper beside Flynn's Charger and got out with four plastic bags of what looked like take-out.

Flynn turned, took Lucy in his arms and kissed her thoroughly one more time. "Call me or text if you need anything."

"I will," she whispered. He kissed her again, letting her go, right as Jiya opened the door.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Flynn!"

"Hi, Jiya," Lucy greeted.

"Hello," Flynn replied.

"Glad you're still here!" Jiya chirped to Flynn. "I told Rufus I'd let him try my aunt's Lebanese food from her restaurant and he ordered enough for the two of you, too, so here ya go!"

Flynn took two of the four bags she had and replied, "Thank you, I love Lebanese food."

"Once you eat my aunt Zaina's food, you'll never go anywhere else."

"Can't wait to try it, then." Flynn smiled. "Was the patrol out there when you drove up?"

"Yep, he's sitting out there now."

"Good. I'll be going now." He glanced at Lucy who went to the front door to open it for him. "You have our numbers," he said to them both, "use them anytime."

"We will," Lucy replied.

"Thanks Flynn!" Jiya handed him a hundred-dollar bill. "Tell Rufus my aunt says it's on the house."

"I will." He stuck the bill in his pocket as he walked over to Lucy at the door. "You two have a goodnight."

"Night Flynn!" Jiya called, walking off to the kitchen with the bags.

"Goodnight to you," Lucy whispered.

Flynn looked at her mouth and softly pressed his to it and whispered warmly, "Goodnight, my Lucy."

They grinned at each other and he walked out.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

It was just before 9:00am and Lucy had had in her mind all night the thought to finally do what she felt needed to be done. Rising out of bed, she tried to figure out the best thing to wear and decided on simple black pants, a beige sweater and black boots. Her burgundy knit scarf was on her lounge and she picked it up and hung it around her neck.

In her kitchen, she ate a quick breakfast and hurried to put on her raincoat and opted for black leather gloves to protect her hands. Walking over to her dining room table, she picked up her phone and called Officer Lopez who was the patrol on duty for her home.

* * *

Lucy and Lopez walked together into the lobby of the skyscraper in Century City. They went directly to the elevator bank and stepped inside a car that was sitting with its doors open. Nervous and nauseous, she pressed the button for the 19th floor and the doors shut smoothly in front of them. Lucy wasn't sure if she were going to be able to get past the receptionist and prayed for a miracle as she turned to Lopez. "I'll be in there for ten or fifteen minutes at most," she promised.

"I'll stay by the elevator," Lopez replied, "But please, just be quick. Det. Flynn has a way of finding out things and I rather not end up on his bad side."

She smiled nervously and touched his arm as the elevator slowed. "I've had a taste of that bad side. I'll be fast Ricardo." The elevator dinged when it arrived at the floor and the doors swooshed open. Tentatively, Lucy stepped out and went to the left as Lopez went to the right and waited there. Glancing over at him, she gave him a little wave and he nodded as she walked on and saw the reception desk up ahead. There was going to be no way to avoid the girl at the desk, so she went right up to her, putting on an air of authority.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon!" The twenty something girl chirped cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

Lucy cleared her throat. "I'm here to see Mr. Rittenhouse."

The receptionist started typing and clicking. "Are you with the Lawrence Corporation?"

"I am," lied Lucy.

"You're early, but I'll let Mr. Rittenhouse know you're here. Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Lucy was relieved that the receptionist wasn't too savvy at figuring out the correct people for appointments.

She had been seated for no more than two minutes when the receptionist announced, "Mr. Rittenhouse will see you." Lucy stood as the girl added, "Please proceed through this hall to the double doors at the end."

"Thank you again." Lucy nodded.

"You're welcome."

Moments later she arrived at the large dark wood doors and stopped in front of them, shutting her eyes. She inhaled deeply and exhaled four times. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A male voice called from the other side of it. Lucy turned the knob and entered.

The office was large and was in a masculine contemporary style with dark wood, chrome and leather. It was a corner office and had a spectacular view of Los Angeles. She saw the white-haired man, standing behind his desk. Forcing herself forward, she walked toward him.

Before she could say anything, he frowned. "You're not with the Lawrence Corporation."

Stopping at his desk, she stood as straight and as tall as her petite frame allowed. "I am not. My name is-."

"Lucy Preston."

She faltered a bit at his knowing who she was, but she went on. "I've come to-."

"You turned out quite beautiful, I must say."

A little thrown by the compliment, Lucy pushed forward. "The 4th Street Bridge murder case, I'm sure you've heard of it."

He paused and then sat down in his chair. Casually, he gestured to the one in front of his desk. Moving around the seat, she sat down on its edge.

He sighed impatiently. "Why are you here?"

"I'm also sure you've heard of the recent murders as well," Lucy pressed.

Rittenhouse raised his eyebrows. "What does this have to do with me?"

"The person who did them is back and he has made sure that I personally know about each one."

"And?"

"I've heard what kind of man you are. It appears he's trying his best to get your attention."

"_My_ attention? How is he doing that?"

"By making sure I'm involved with each case. This man has killed innocent people and it needs to stop." She glared at him. "Who is he?"

"I have no idea what you're speaking of, but it's lamentable that someone appears to be bothering you. Did you call the police department?"

"The police are very much involved. The detectives want to stop these senseless murders as much as I do and I'm helping them anyway I can."

"It's very unfortunate that you're involved in an uncomfortable situation... but I can't help you."

Lucy's anger was bubbling under the surface. "I want his name."

He sat forward. "Little lady, I don't have anything for you. Only to say be careful if someone is truly causing you problems and make sure the right detectives are assisting you. Now," he stood, "I have an important meeting of which I'm sure you're aware."

Lucy looked at him as she slowly rose. "I thought that maybe a piece of you would be helpful toward the case, after all this time." She shook her head in disgust. "But clearly you still only want to help yourself."

Turning, she walked to the door as he said, "It was a pleasure to see you."

She shut the door firmly on his last words.

Lucy and Lopez got back into the elevator.

"Would you take me to the precinct?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Not seeing much here." Rufus sighed as he set aside a folder. He and Flynn were checking into the 1985 cold case file since Connor Mason had mentioned that year in regard to the reason why he had left Rittenhouse. Flynn was peering closely at a report and then quickly picked up another one and frowned, making Rufus curious. "You see something?"

Flynn set the open file on the table. "Look at this," he said as he spun it around and slid it over for Rufus to read. It stated in the report that there was a murder in March 1985 at a home of Stephen Tate who was found in his bathroom shower with a bullet wound to the side of his head. The water from the shower head was still running when he was found lying in the bathtub. He was a top employee at The Gaines Corporation.

"Mason mentioned that man and that company," Flynn reminded, "and The Gaines Corporation was one of the top three that year."

"Right, along with Rittenhouse Corporation," Rufus stated.

Flynn slid over another report. "Now this one says in May, the same year, there was a murder of a man, Kevin Downing, found in his bed, with a bullet wound to the head. And-." He held up another file in his hand and pointed at it. "This one, October, and still the same year, was a murdered man in his home office. Isaac Steinberger, and his wife Deborah, who was murdered in the kitchen." He laid the file open for Rufus. "Steinberger and Downing both worked for The Greater North Corporation."

"The other of the big three," Rufus commented.

Flynn leaned forward. "Look who was the first responding officer of each one."

Rufus flipped to the bottom page of one of the reports and frowned. He moved to the next report and then quickly viewed the last and his eyes shot back up to Flynn's. The name typed in each was _J. Neville_. "Coincidence?" Rufus asked, knowing that it probably wasn't.

Flynn shook his head. "The cases all went cold, and I don't believe in coincidences."

"Man!" Rufus exclaimed. "He's definitely worth checking into for these cold cases, but Flynn," Rufus scooted closer, "you think he's involved with the latest killings?"

"I don't know. But we can't just sit on this."

Rufus looked around and then intently back at Flynn. "You're just going to haul off and call Internal Affairs on the Chief?"

"Not just yet. But it appears that he may have been working for Rittenhouse then, and if that's true... It stands to reason that he may be involved with the murders happening now. Neville was captain when my family, Stiv's family and Daniel Franklin were murdered."

They heard someone coming.

"Hey guys, you down here?!"

It was Karl.

"Over in the 80s!" Rufus called out.

Karl appeared around a large stack filled with boxes. "Flynn, there's someone here to see you at your desk."

* * *

Flynn's eyes immediately went to Lucy as they walked over to their desk. She stood as he approached and earnestly asked her, "Is something wron-?"

"I went and asked him who the person was," she hurriedly said, cutting him off.

"Asked who, who _who_ was?" Rufus asked, making Flynn and Lucy look over at him. "You know what I meant," Rufus added under his breath.

"Rittenhouse."

"You _what_?" Flynn exclaimed, placing his hand on her arm as he moved the chair she had been sitting in and placed it between his and Rufus's desk so that they could speak more closely and quietly. "Have a seat." She glanced at his stern face and sat back down in the chair. Rufus sat in his and rolled closer to Lucy as Flynn moved his chair and sat directly in front of her. Trying not to be upset, Flynn asked, "Why did you go see him?"

"I went to speak with him in order to help the case."

Flynn took a breath. "Lucy, he's a dangerous man and doesn't care about anyone but _himself_."

She stayed calm. "I'm very much aware of that-."

"And you shouldn't have gone over there _at all_," he added more intensely.

"Was this because of the file I put together for you?" Rufus asked.

Hearing that, Flynn was more distressed. "I didn't give you that file to make you go to your _father_."

Lucy laid a calming hand on his knee. "The file was definitely a part of the reason why I went," she said to Rufus, then to Flynn, "and I know you didn't give it to me so that I could go to him." Flynn ran his hand through his hair.

"What'd he say?" Rufus pressed.

"I told him that the man was killing all these people and terrorizing me to get his attention. His reply was that he didn't have anything for me and that it was unfortunate that I'm involved in an uncomfortable situation and he couldn't help me."

Flynn laid his hand over hers which was still resting on his knee. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

She gave a little one-shoulder shrug. "While I could have done without hearing him say that, it doesn't matter. Not when innocent people are being killed and it needs to stop. What he's done, having people murdered and destroying lives? Olivia and Eden. Sherri and Terrence. Daniel Franklin. Lorena and Iris," she gently squeezed his knee. "It was the very least I could have done and I'm not sorry. And right now, there's a madman out there that needs to be taken out."

"Did he say anything more?" Flynn asked.

"Only to be careful if someone is causing me problems and something about being sure that I have the right detectives assisting me."

Rufus frowned. "That's kind of a weird thing to say."

"It seems to imply that there are, maybe, wrong detectives," she surmised. Flynn and Rufus glanced at each other and they both simultaneously sat back in their chairs, looking stressed. "What is it?" Lucy earnestly asked.

Flynn let out a breath and sat forward again. "You mentioned that you overheard your parents talking about how Rittenhouse had friends in high places who could hide in plain sight?"

Lucy nodded as she thought about what she overheard her parents say and Rittenhouse's words. And then it hit her. She glanced from Flynn to Rufus and back and shut her eyes. "Tell me it's not what I'm thinking… An _officer_?"

"It makes sense of why he was never caught," Rufus stated.

Lucy spoke more quietly, "Do you have an idea who he may be?"

"We have our suspicions, but we're checking into it," Flynn responded.

Lucy saw their sullen faces. "That's promising… right?"

Rufus sighed, "Yes and no."

"We'll have to see," Flynn added.

Lucy peered at them both. "What are you going to do now?"

"We're going to take you home and later, I'm going to have words with Lopez," Flynn growled.

"It's not his fault," Lucy replied softly, trying to cool Flynn off.

Rufus shook his head. "Lopez is on the list now."

"No," Lucy said firmly, "I asked him to take me and—to his credit—he tried very hard to stop me." She gazed at Flynn. "He really did. But it needed to be done."

Flynn looked at her lovely sincere face. "I don't think you should be in the precinct from now on unless it's utterly necessary."

She nodded. "I won't."

"Let's get you home." Flynn started to rise out of his seat.

"Uh, no." Lucy stopped him. "Deidra's taking me to the doctor to have my stitches removed."

"That's good," Flynn replied, settling back down. "She's picking you up here?"

"Yes, and she'll be here in about 15 minutes."

Flynn and Rufus's cell rang. They eyed each other as they answered.

"Flynn here."

"They found the Silverado truck and the driver!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Karl just told Bam and I, and we're heading over to get the guy now!"

"Where?" Flynn asked sharply.

"Norwalk and get this, he has some stitches in the back of his head."

"We'll meet you there! What's the address?" Flynn asked.

Rufus disconnected from his call as he overheard Flynn's question and blurted, "It's 334 Firestone Boulevard at a food product facility. His name's Caleb Sullivan and he's one of their truck drivers!"

"Got it from Rufus!" Flynn said to Wyatt. "We're on our way!" And he hung up.

"That was Karl," Rufus informed. "He's on his way there, too."

Flynn gently took Lucy's gloved hand as they stood and she asked, 'What's going on?"

"Looks like we've located the man that attacked you." Flynn led her toward the front lobby.

"Oh, that's great!" She hurried to keep up with his pace.

He led her to the corner of the lobby with Rufus following them. "This is the best place to be," Flynn told her as he held his hand out for her to take a seat in a corner that had a little cover by a large potted tree.

"Hiding me from your chief?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"I'd check him out as a suspect." Lucy scowled. "I really don't like him."

Flynn glanced over at Rufus and then asked her, "Did he say anything to you in the interrogation room?"

Lucy nodded. "He said plenty. Mostly accusing me and trying to trick me into confessing to his misguided notions. He even asked me about your partner."

Flynn and Rufus frowned at each other. Rufus pointed to himself. "He asked about me?"

"No, Flynn's other partner. I told him I didn't know him."

This time when Flynn and Rufus eyes met, it was with a dawn of a new perspective. Lucy's brow furrowed at the look on their face as Flynn laid his hands on her upper arms. "Text me when Deidra comes and text me when you leave the doctor."

"Yes, I will."

"Stay with Deidra and have her take you to Gabe's." He gently squeezed her arms.

Now more worried, she simply nodded. "Okay, I will."

Flynn kissed her forehead and the detectives ran out through the lobby doors.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Flynn's mind raced as they drove out to Norwalk. Jake Neville asking about his old partner suddenly put a rotten pit deep in his stomach. He thought about the last conversation the madman had with him.

"He said he knew that Iris was going to her grandmother's. And that she saw his face." Flynn stated out loud, gripping the wheel.

"His family was killed, too," Rufus reasoned.

Flynn thought about it. It was unthinkable, but could Stiv have killed Lorena and Iris? And then Rittenhouse had someone kill Stiv's family? Not liking the thought of his ex-partner possibly being the perpetrator, Flynn shook his head and focused on the facts. "Rufus, not too many people knew that Iris was going to her grandmothers, but I know for sure Stiv knew."

"The guy did say that Rittenhouse's family should be eliminated, too," Rufus recalled.

"Flynn, Carlin? What's your ETA?" Bam Bam's voice came through the radio.

Rufus picked it up. "Roughly ten minutes."

"We're here," Bam Bam informed.

"Okay, Flynn's speeding it up." Rufus placed the receiver back.

Flynn asked, "Did Karl send you that audio file from the interrogations of the 4th Street murder suspects?"

"He did."

"I did most of the interrogations, but Stiv did one. Play that."

"What are you looking for?" Rufus asked as he brought up his work email on his cell and searched for the audio files.

"Anything that may point to him."

Rufus scrolled through and found a file dated with R. Stiv I.R. #2 next to it. "Found it!" Rufus exclaimed as he pressed play and turned up the volume.

They listened to Stiv interrogating for a few minutes as Flynn dodged in and out of traffic with the sirens and lights going.

And then Flynn heard something Stiv said that made him sick:

_"Tell us what we're looking for because if you don't… It's all downhill from here."_

Flynn was dumbstruck but struggled to say what had just been verified. "It's definitely Stiv." Flynn quickly rounded a corner, speeding toward the food facility and went on, "When Lucy recounted what happened at the club, she mentioned he said something about 'downhill from here.'"

"Wait, the guy told you that at the L.A. River scene, too!"

"As I think back, I now remember that ever so often he used to say that phrase." Flynn swore aloud. "Rufus, it's Stiv!"

* * *

Lucy took off her gloves and slipped them into her purse. "Thank you for taking me to my appointment. I know you're a busy woman."

"No worries. Gabe will still pay me." Deidra smiled at her.

"How long have you worked for him?"

"It's going on five years." She made a right turn toward the hospital.

"Is it an easy job?"

"Most of the time," she smiled. "I'm grateful for it though. Very."

"That good, huh?"

She nodded. "I was newly divorced and unemployed. When my ex-husband found out that his high school sweetheart was getting a divorce, he turned around and divorced me and ran off with her. On top of that, the company where I worked for 16 years went under. I had a seven-year-old daughter and a twelve-year-old son and was desperate."

"Oh, Dee, how awful. How'd you find out Gabe was hiring?"

"I have a relative that Gabe helped out, and this relative mentioned to him that if he needed administrative help, he knew someone great and ready for immediate hire. And the rest is history."

Deidra drove her white Ford Explorer into the parking structure and pulled a ticket. There was a vehicle behind them, waiting to get in, too.

"Gabe's a generous man. A lot like his brother," Lucy stated.

Deidra thought about it as she searched for parking in the visitor's area. "Yes. He very much is."

"He spoke highly of you and your children."

Deidra smiled, "Oh, really?" Sighting a space, she drove into it and cut the engine.

Lucy looked over at her, wondering if she was really seeing Deidra's face pinkening up. Grinning to herself, Lucy unfastened her seatbelt. "After this, you're ok with taking me over to Gabe's?"

"If Flynn said to do it, then I think it's best to keep you close to us."

Deidra's hand was still on her steering wheel as Lucy laid hers over it. "Thank you, Dee. You and Gabe have really been wonderful to me."

She smiled. "It's my pleasure."

Lucy gathered her coat and purse, with Deidra doing the same and they exited the car. As Deidra shut her door, she asked, "Which floor is your appointment?"

She walked around the back of her car just in time to see Lucy crumple to the ground.

Before Deidra could register what happened, a man grabbed her and rammed her head into the side of her vehicle, knocking her out cold.

* * *

The men made the arrest at the food product facility and Caleb Sullivan was taken back to the precinct.

Flynn checked out his cell and saw that Lucy hadn't texted him to let him know when she left the doctor's office.

"Flynn!" Rufus called, hurrying over to him. "Jiya just called and said that Lucy was supposed to call her an hour ago and she hasn't."

"She hasn't texted me either," Flynn replied just as his cell rang. It was Gabriel.

"Gabe, have you-?"

Gabriel cut him off. "Gar, Dee's in the hospital and Lucy's missing."

"What?!" Flynn yelled, making Rufus go closer to him. "Where is she, what happened?!"

"Dee took her to the hospital, and someone found her in the structure, lying by her car unconscious. Lucy wasn't there."

Flynn swore loudly, looked at Rufus and said, "Tell the guys that Lucy went missing from 3-M parking structure."

Rufus got on his cell quickly, calling Wyatt as he and Flynn ran toward the car.

Wyatt answered, "Hey Rufus, what's-?"

"Lucy's missing!"

"From where?"

"3-M! She had an appointment there and never made it. The woman that took her was found unconscious in the parking structure!"

"Got it," Wyatt confirmed. "Bam and I will head there now!" They disconnected.

"Is Dee alright?" Flynn asked Gabriel.

"Concussion but will heal. Do you have any idea who this could be?"

"Stiv, my ex-partner." Flynn answered, trying to control the fear and rage in him as he and Rufus climbed in the car.

"You'll find her, Gar."

"I have to go." Flynn disconnected and prayed as he quickly started the car and floored it back toward the precinct. He activated his cell voice command and spoke into the air, "Call Christopher!"

The cell dialed and Captain Christopher picked up on the second ring. "Flynn. We have detectives and officers out at the scene-."

"Captain, it's Stiv! Ray Stiv!"

"Det. Stiv?" she asked, trying to make sense of what he was telling her.

"And I have a hunch Chief knows he's the one that's been on a rampage killing everyone, including my family and now he has Lucy Preston!"

"Flynn, that's a serious allegation-!"

"Trust me on this, Captain! Rufus and I are on our way back!"

"Flynn!" Christopher exclaimed, stopping him. "I.A. is here. They've already been investigating Neville but may not know about this."

"We're on our way," Flynn replied.

* * *

Wyatt and Bam Bam pulled into the 3-M hospital parking structure. Wyatt hopped out and headed toward the little parking office in the structure as Bam Bam drove on up to the 4th level where the crime took place.

Wyatt flashed his badge at the window of the little office. "Det. Logan, LAPD, open the door." The twentysomething Latina attendant buzzed it open for him. Quickly he stepped in, glancing at her name badge. "Leti, I need to see the security footage for the ground level through the 4th level, now!"

"Alright." She quickly started clicking her mouse and brought up the closed-circuit TV data.

"Start from 11:00am," he ordered as he wheeled over a chair from the other desk in the small office and moved in close to Leti to view the monitor.

* * *

Bam Bam drove up to the roped off scene. Jumping out of the car, he went over to a fellow female detective. "Dominquez, have you found anything?"

A sleek, classy woman in her 40s looked up and greeted him and immediately began filling him in.

"It appears that the man approached Manning—she didn't see him—smashed her head into the side of her car." She pointed at the indentation on the vehicle. Bam Bam viewed it as Dominguez went on, "The nurse that found Manning here said that she had regained consciousness and told her that the man who had hurt her must have taken her friend, Lucy Preston, whom she informed had a stalker and then the nurse called 911."

"No one saw anything?" Bam Bam asked.

"So far, we haven't found anyone, but we have officers going around and questioning people as they're leaving the structure."

* * *

Flynn and Rufus arrived at the precinct as Flynn declared, "I'm talking to Sullivan and he's going to give me answers, _now_!"

"Wang said they placed him in I.R. number one!" Rufus informed.

Flynn hit the stairs. Racing down two floors, he busted into room number one, took two wide strides over to the table where Sullivan had been resting his head on his cuffed hands and flipped it over. Sullivan fell out of his seat, thoroughly surprised.

"What the hell?!" Sullivan exclaimed.

Rufus stepped in and closed the door, and let Flynn do what needed to be done.

Sullivan let out a weird frightened squawk as Flynn deftly grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifted him up and threw him against the wall. Sullivan comically bounced off it, landing on the floor again, where Flynn lifted him up and repeated the exact same thing.

When Sullivan hit the floor once again, Flynn stooped down over him. "I will do this until you tell me where. he. _is_!"

Sullivan's head was ringing. "_Who_?! Who are you talking-?!"

Flynn washed, rinsed and repeated. Sullivan felt like he was going to black out when he landed on his side and Flynn bent over him again, called him a name and said through his teeth, "You better start thinking, real hard!"

Rufus righted the chair and Flynn grabbed Sullivan, lifted him up and slammed him into the seat, almost tipping it and him over. Sullivan was shaking, panting and sweating.

"You should start talking," Rufus advised.

Sullivan cowered behind his raised balled fist as he stammered, "I—he…" He swallowed. "He came up to me!"

"Who came up to you?" Rufus pressed.

"I-I don't know his name!"

Flynn kicked the chair out from under him and Sullivan was back on the floor where he quickly scrambled to the corner. "_No-no-no, man_! _Wait-wait-wait_!" he pleaded.

"The next words out of your mouth _better be what I want to hear_!" Flynn shouted. Rufus picked the chair up again. Flynn yanked Sullivan up and threw him back into it.

Sullivan swore. "I don't know his name, but, he's-he's white, blue eyes, about six feet tall maybe?! Beard!"

Rufus shook his head. "Not enough."

Flynn made like he was going to start over again and Sullivan added, "Man, wait! WAIT! He had this scar! Ugly scar on the side of his right, no, uh, _left_ eye!"

Flynn knew that scar and asked. "Where did you meet him?!"

"We met at a burger joint over-over in Long Beach! He told me he'd give me $1000 if I'd go rough up some girl in Brentwood!"

Flynn socked him in the jaw, knocking him off his seat. He picked him up, raising him against the wall to eye level as he loudly snarled in his face, "That girl, is _my girl_!" He slammed him against the wall and let go of him. Sullivan fell hard to the floor.

Rufus tsked. "You picked the wrong girl, brah." He walked over and stood in front of the disoriented man. "Bet you weren't thinking that this girl's man was a cop, huh?" He viewed the gash and bruise over his left eye and the cuts and stitching on the back of Sullivan's head, evidence of Lucy's handiwork. Rufus gave a low whistle. "She messed you up. And now her boyfriend has just handed you your ass," Rufus stated calmly. "It appears that it would be in your best interest to tell us what we need to know."

"At the burger place," Sullivan began, "he told me he had to get home to feed his dog. He made it seem like he lived around the corner when he said it." He glanced back and forth between Rufus and Flynn, "So maybe he lives over there? Look, I don't know anymore! That's all I know! I _swear_!"

Flynn gave him the hardest threatening stare, strode over and went out the door. The officers and detectives out in the hall pretended they hadn't heard a thing. Rufus followed him out, closing the door as he told Flynn, "I'll fill Gross in on Sullivan and Stiv and have him tell Wyatt and Bam." He started dialing Karl.

"We need to find her, Rufus." Flynn agitatedly paced the hall with his hands on his hips.

"We'll do it, man," Rufus reassured him as he touched Flynn's shoulder. "Gross," Rufus said into his cell, "We believe we're looking for Ray Stiv."

Flynn swore, turning away from Rufus. He needed to think. Think of where Stiv may have taken her because every second lost was a second closer to him losing Lucy. He thought of possible places Stiv may have talked about or mentioned when they were together. Deciding to go to a person who would have answers—if coerced—Flynn turned and headed for the stairs.

Rufus glanced over, seeing his retreating form and held the phone away from him as he yelled, "Yo, Flynn! Where you going?!"

"Neville!" he growled and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Rufus swore, putting his cell back to his ear. "Gross, Flynn's on a rampage to Neville's office! Update Wyatt, gotta go!" And he quickly climbed the stairs after him.

* * *

"Hold it right there," Wyatt told her. He viewed the footage of a black Nissan van that pulled into the garage, right behind Deidra's SUV. "Now let's see that 4th level shot," he directed. Leti brought it up and played it for him and he frowned. The camera had recorded with a view toward the passenger side of Deidra's car and it should have given a good view of the van. It had been behind them on all the other levels, but now the camera on level four revealed that it never went passed where they had parked.

Suddenly the video went blank.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but it's showing that it's still recording." She verified by pointing to the advancing seconds.

"Fast forward, slowly," Wyatt said. She clicked the cursor over the streaming bar and slowly dragged the white dot over the red line. After a little over a minute had lapsed, according to the video, the image suddenly kicked back in. They both looked closely and saw the top of Deidra's blonde head on the ground, peeking out just past the rear tires of her car. She was lying in between her car and the one next to it. No van was in sight. And no Lucy. "Is there an attendant booth at the back exit?"

"No, it's all automated. But let me call Ruiz," she suggested, reaching for her walkie talkie. "He may have seen the van."

Leti held the device up to her mouth. "Hey, Ru? Need you! Over!"

"What up, girl?" Came the voice of a happy go lucky male replying.

"At the back exit, did you see a black Nissan van leave almost two hours ago?"

"Hey, sure did. It was sweet, I want one! What are all these cops doing here?"

Wyatt took the device from her. "This is Det. Logan, LAPD, did you see which way it went?"

"Yeah, he went out and made a right on 3rd."

"Ruiz meet me on the 4th level," Wyatt ordered.

"Sure, okay."

He glanced at Leti. "Please stay here while I go talk to him."

"Alright, I'll be here."

* * *

Bam Bam was still speaking with Dominguez as he looked up and saw Wyatt coming toward them.

"What did the video show?" Bam Bam asked.

"A black van, but the video blacks out for a minute and then after it comes back, it shows Deidra Manning on the ground unconscious and no Preston in sight." Wyatt saw another attendant off in the distance coming toward them. "Ruiz?!" he called.

"Yes sir!" A hefty twentysomething walked over to them.

"This is Det. Dominguez with Missing Persons and Det. Baumgarden, Homicide," Wyatt said, gesturing toward them. "Tell us what you know about the van."

"It was a black Nissan cargo van. New. I was checking to see if it had the black and gold Legacy plates and saw Hertz Rental Car on the border."

"Did you see the driver?" Wyatt asked as he took out his cell.

"Yes. Middle-aged white dude. Short dark hair and beard. Oh! and he was wearing dark sunglasses."

"Any noticeable clothing or markings, tattoos?" Dominquez pressed.

"Didn't see markings," Ruiz replied, "but I think he had on brown. A jacket maybe? But hey, I remember part of the plate numbers!"

"Good, what are they," Wyatt intently asked.

"8-F-A-L."

"I'll have Fraser start calling local Hertz Rentals," Bam Bam remarked, taking out his cell.

Wyatt got an incoming call. It was Karl and he looked at Bam Bam and he informed him, "It's Gross," as he stepped some paces away to speak to him.

"Go for Logan," Wyatt answered.

"Hey! Flynn and Rufus spoke to Sullivan," Karl informed, "and they believe Ray Stiv is the guy."

"Stiv?" Wyatt exclaimed. "He's sure?"

"As a heart attack. Sullivan stated that it seemed like Stiv may live in or near Long Beach. We're checking into that."

"Wait, hold on." Wyatt stopped him as he glanced over at Bam Bam. "Hey, Bam!"

"Yeah?!"

"Have Fraser check Hertz places in Long Beach area first!" Wyatt yelled.

"On it!" Bam shouted back.

"We'll get back to you with what Fraser finds," Wyatt said to Karl and added, "Let me fill you in quick on what we found here…"

* * *

Flynn moved quickly down the hall to Neville's door and barged in with Rufus right behind him. Neville looked up in surprise as Christopher peered over at him, too.

"Flynn-," Christopher began but he cut her off.

"Ray Stiv!" Flynn glared at Neville.

Annoyed, Neville replied, "What about him?"

"I checked the cold cases that you signed off on in the 80s. People somehow linked to Rittenhouse. Ray Stiv has taken Lucy Preston hostage and you are going to tell me where he is."

"How should I know-?" he began, but Flynn raised his arm and completely wiped the surface of Neville's desk clear of its monitor, phone, calendars, papers and pens.

Christopher and Rufus jumped back as Flynn went around the desk. Neville tried to wheel back away from him as Flynn grabbed the front of his blazer. Christopher yelled, "Detective, back off!" as she and Rufus went and grabbed Flynn, pulling him back and holding him away from Neville.

"He knows!" Flynn shouted, "he went back and forth with Rittenhouse, ever the faithful henchmen, killing for him whenever he needed!"

"You're out of your mind, Flynn!" Neville shot back.

"The Van Nuys murders of 85!" Flynn snarled, "What do you think the mayor _and_ the governor would do when they find out you were the one who murdered their fraternity brother and close friend Kevin Downing?!"

"You've got no proof!"

"You're in with a serial killer, Neville!" Flynn yelled. "He's taken Preston hostage and you need to help find her or it's going to be far worse for you!"

"You've got nerve threatening me, Detective! Now, I wouldn't be surprised if you and the little Rittenhouse bitch weren't in it togeth-!"

Flynn broke free and smashed his fist into Neville's nose, sending him backwards, toppling over his monitor that was on the floor. He landed with a crash with blood gushing out of his nose.

Neville swore at him. "I'll have your badge for this!"

Just then, two men with serious faces stepped into the office.

"Chief Jacob Neville!" The one with the dark hair and somber expression said with authority. "It would be highly advisable for you to aid the detectives in every way with this kidnapping."

"Richard Hart," Christopher stated.

"Jacob Neville, Internal Affairs will be investigating you for the murders of Stephen Tate, Kevin Downing and Isaac and Deborah Steinberger. During this time, you will be relieved of your duties as Chief of Police for the LAPD Miracle Mile Division."

Neville was pulling numerous tissues out of a box as he replied in a muffled nasal voice, "That's ridiculous!"

"The mayor ordered the investigation," Hart informed as he moved in closer to Neville. "I heard everything that was stated here. So, if you know anything helpful about this abduction, I advise you to tell us now."

Neville peered around at all of them with a wad of bloody tissues covering his face. He had been so careful with how he'd handled the Rittenhouse hits in the 80s. He wouldn't be in this mess if it hadn't been for Stiv coming in and threatening to blow the whistle if he didn't help him with Rittenhouse's daughter. But he hadn't thought it would get this far out of control.

"We're losing time!" Flynn yelled at Neville.

"He's been staying in San Pedro, near Ports O' Call." Neville uttered. "He hangs at some dive called Maloney's. He uses the hookers that work around that area, so ask them what they know."

Flynn pushed past Rufus and the people standing at the door, Karl included who had arrived just as Flynn punched Neville. Rufus and Karl followed Flynn and they raced down the hall. Flynn yelled, "Karl, tell Wyatt and Bam to get to Maloney's and tell them we'll meet them there!"

"Got it!" Karl affirmed as he took out his phone.

"Rufus, let's get over there now." Both went outside and saw that their squad car was currently blocked in by a black and white unit.

Rufus swore as Flynn quickly veered off toward his Charger, deactivating the alarm and locks. Rufus followed suit and they both got in.

Flynn started the engine and shot out of the precinct lot.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

While on his phone, Karl hurried through the precinct to get out to a squad car as he relayed his update from Wyatt to Flynn and Rufus. He spoke to them via Flynn's cell that was hooked up through their squad unit. "Wyatt told me that the attendant was able to get a partial plate number from the black van, 8-F-A-L."

"Good!" Rufus exclaimed. "At least we have a vehicle and a partial to work with."

"Right," Karl agreed and added, "Fraser is now checking into Hertz van rentals there in Long Beach. The attendant was also able to give a vague description of a white male, beard, sunglasses and maybe wearing a brown jacket."

"That's something to go by," Flynn replied. "Get to Maloney's and we'll meet you there."

"I'm on my way," Karl informed.

"Thanks, Gross." Flynn disconnected.

Rufus checked the map app on his cell. "Maloney's is on Gaffey near 9th."

Flynn immediately got another call on his phone and the read-out displayed _Logan_.

He pressed the answer button. "Logan, what do you have?"

"Fraser called a couple of Hertz Rentals and the one in Long Beach near the aquarium verified that they have a van with that partial plate number! It's due to come back in today within the next hour!"

Flynn and Rufus glanced at each other as Flynn gripped the wheel. "We'll head to Hertz now! Meet us there as soon as possible!"

"Right, Flynn! On our way!" Wyatt disconnected.

"Call Karl back," Flynn ordered, "Tell him to question any woman that Stiv may have been with at Maloney's." Rufus immediately speed dialed Karl on his phone.

Flynn raced the car on as his mind raced on Lucy. Where was she? Was she alright? And how could he get to her as soon as possible? Where could Stiv have taken her?

His heart sent up more earnest prays.

* * *

The vehicle hit a deep pothole, jarring Lucy awake.

Groggy and groaning, she slowly opened her eyes and tried to move her hands, but realized they were bound behind her back... and that she had duct tape over her mouth. The attempt to straighten her legs revealed that they were bound, too. She was lying sideways on the floor of a vehicle and in front of her were the back doors of what appeared to be a cargo van.

The killer had her. And now he was taking her to God knows where. Trying not to panic, she willed herself to concentrate and think. She turned her head, trying to get a look at the driver and was immediately rewarded with a sharp pain that violently shot through her entire head, making stars appear before her eyes. Her stomach roiled, threatening to purge its contents which wasn't possible with a taped mouth. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she focused more on breathing deeply to staunch off the wave of nausea or she would choke. With her heart racing, ears throbbing and head pounding, tears stung her eyes. She prayed that Flynn knew she'd been taken.

_Deidra_! Where was she? Gathering strength, carefully and cautiously she turned her head around, muscling through the pain to see behind her... and Deidra wasn't there. Lucy moaned in fear for her. The driver swerved the van mercilessly as he entered a driveway, jostling her. Once again, she had to concentrate on not throwing up as her head rung, pushing for her to just black out.

Pulling at the binds on her wrist, she could feel that they were bound with something thin and very strong. As she staved off tears of panic and vomit, the van slowed and came to a stop. From what Lucy could tell, they had pulled into someplace dark.

The driver cut the engine and climbed out, shutting the door.

Lucy laid as still as possible as she heard them rummaging around outside. Moments later, the van doors opened. Lucy didn't move a muscle. The man roughly scooped her up, causing her intense pain in her head and wrist, but she made her body a dead weight like a rag doll. The smell of the ocean was strong, letting her know that they were close to it as he carried her a couple of steps and laid her down in something. Whatever it was, she knew it was smaller than the van because her feet brushed and wedged into the side of it, cramping her up. Now her senses detected the smell of rubber and motor oil, so she guessed she was in another vehicle. Forcing herself to remain calm, she softly inhaled deeply.

What was he doing?

The vehicle door closed, but Lucy stayed still until she heard a car engine in the distance turn on and then drive away. Cautiously she opened her eyes. She was definitely somewhere dark, but a faint light was coming through the front window of the vehicle. Her head screamed as she moved it to look around. The vehicle appeared to be the inside of a SUV and she was in the very back. Her mind raced on, thinking about how she could possibly escape.

She decided to at least sit up to see if she could see anything. Since her hands were tied behind her back, she had to use her core muscles. Breathing deeply through her nose, she maneuvered herself up into a sitting position. Then taking another deep breath, she wiggled herself up onto her knees. The hard-plastic covering of the SUV's cargo area dug mercilessly into her kneecaps, but she ignored it.

Breathing hard and now beginning to sweat, she peered through the windows. The darkness inside made her squint to see where she was. She had a panoramic view of... a warehouse? There were large doors in front of the SUV that had sunlight coming through the cracks of where the doors met. At least she knew it was still daytime. Hunched over due to the low car ceiling, she slowly turned to see behind her through the rear window. At the back of the warehouse were another set of doors, also faintly outlined by sunlight…

She didn't see anyone around. Looking about her surrounding area in the vehicle, she twisted back around to see if there was any way she could get out. Just then, she heard a car drive by outside of the building. Quickly she scrunched back down onto her side. Lucy wasn't sure if it was just someone driving by or the man, so she laid there quietly, listening and hoping it was the former and not the latter.

* * *

Karl arrived at the dive, parking on a side street. He got out of the car, peering at the neon Coors and Miller beer signs in the windows. Quickly adjusting his arm sling, he walked in.

The bar had pool tables and a couple of TVs playing various sports channels. Heading right over to the bar, he made eye contact with no one and sat down. He took out his badge and showed the bartender. "Det. Gross." Putting his badge away, he took out a picture. "Have you seen this man lately?"

The bartender glanced at it and yelled, "Hey Chloe!"

Karl searched around for the person he was calling and saw a woman coming over. She calmly walked up to the bar and sat next to him. Wearing a denim mini skirt with an oversized purple blouse that had one shoulder peeking out, she smiled at Karl. "Are you looking for something?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You mean a good time?"

"I already know _you_ want a good time. What man doesn't?" She chuckled, lightly nudging her shoulder into his.

Karl thought about how she sort of resembled his older sister.

Propping her elbows up behind her, she leaned back against the bar. "Look, I saw you were a cop a mile away, but that doesn't have to get in the way of anything." She winked. "I like you guys."

Karl reached in his coat pocket, took out a 3x5 picture and handed it to her. "Tell me, did you happen to like this one?" She took it, viewed it for a couple of seconds and handed it back to him. "Don't know him."

He gave her a knowing look. "Come on." She leaned her elbows back on the bar, as Karl added, "We'd appreciate _anything_ you can tell us."

"What do you want to know?"

Karl stuck the photo back in his pocket. "Do you know where he lives, or where he's staying?"

"No."

"Has he mention if he's working around here?"

"No."

"Does he have any friends that live near here or southern California?" he asked a little sarcastically.

She shrugged. "I don't know." Karl just stared at her and she sighed. "He would drive out to this place between Long Beach and San Pedro. You have to take the bridge to get there because it's on the water."

"What do you mean?"

She peered over at the bartender. "Hey, Zane?!"

"Yeah?!"

"What's that place over off that Thomas Bridge called? Where the docks, prison and Navy base are?!"

Karl's eyebrows knitted. "You mean Terminal Island?"

As the bartender replied, "Terminal Island!"

She slowly nodded. "We always went over there. He seems to like it. It was usually over by a gray warehouse with a sign next to it that says, Clark Brothers Cannery."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, because I asked him if he was a Clark, a brother or just worked at the cannery and he just yelled, 'No talking! Get to work!'"

"Were you inside a warehouse over there or other building or anything at all?"

"We were in his truck," she answered matter of factly.

"What kind of truck does he have?"

"It's a Ford pickup. Blue. It's big and looks newish but needs to be washed."

"Plates?"

"Don't remember, but," she touched his arm, "he has one of those tree shaped car fresheners hanging from the rearview mirror. It's yellow."

Karl quickly took out his cell. "Chloe, you've been a big help."

He one handedly dialed a number, set his cell on the bar and slipped his card out of his jacket. Karl handed it to her as Flynn's voice came through his cell. "Gross!"

"Hey, got some info!" Karl replied to Flynn after he picked his cell back up. He glanced at Chole and mouthed, "Thank you," and got up from the bar.

She smiled and waved. "See ya 'round."

* * *

"That's all you got?" Rufus asked.

"No," Karl answered. "She also said they would go to Terminal Island near the docks with the warehouses, which are on the southeast side. The warehouse has a sign that says Clark Brothers Cannery."

"Good," Flynn replied. "We're just about at Hertz now."

"Okay, I'll meet you two there." Karl then added, "And activate your phone's voice recorders now! We want to get everything he says and don't want any technical issues when we get this guy!"

"Will do." Rufus activated his and Flynn's cell as Karl hung up.

They pulled into the Hertz Rental. Flynn intently peered around the parking lot for Stiv.

"I'll go in and ask if the van's been returned," Rufus said.

Flynn nodded. "I'll keep an eye out here." Rufus jumped out of the car and hurried toward the entrance.

Inside, he went to the front desk and showed his badge. "Det. Carlin, LAPD, may I speak to the manager, right now?"

"I'll go get her, " the young woman replied and hurried off. Moments later a middle-aged woman came to the desk and Rufus immediately showed her his badge and spoke, "Det. Carlin, LAPD. Ma'am, we need to see if this van with the beginning plate numbers 8-F-A-L has been returned."

"Yes, sir. We got a call earlier from LAPD," she informed him. "Come over this way." She walked over to another computer at the end of the desk and Rufus followed her as she nimbly began to type in the information.

Flynn carefully scanned back and forth, hunting for Stiv. He moved his car toward the back where the rental returns entrance and exit were and pulled into the return's driveway. Flynn hadn't seen him in over three years, and he could look dramatically different. But checking this way and that, he was determined to find him.

As he scanned, Flynn strongly felt that Stiv had to be there...Where was he?... Then his eyes were snagged by a man speaking to one of the attendants. Flynn removed his sunglasses and viewed the man in a brown jacket. He and the attendant busily conversed back and forth at the outside desk. And then the man laughed.

Flynn's adrenaline shot up. It was Stiv. He was now walking away from Flynn, toward the parking lot on the other side of the building. Flynn put his car in reverse and quickly backed out of the returns driveway.

"It appears like the van has already been returned," the manager informed Rufus. "...About three minutes ago."

"What?" Rufus immediately turned and headed out the back-exit to the outside desk area. Searching and scanning this way and that until he spotted Flynn's car backing up quickly out of the return's driveway.

Flynn shifted into drive and raced his car down to the corner of the street. At the end of the block, he saw that he had a driver's side view of a big blue truck in the Hertz parking area that was sitting near the corner of the lot. Stiv suddenly appeared, heading over to the truck. As he opened the truck's door and got in, Flynn punched the gas and sped down the street toward him. Stiv shut the door and fired up the engine as Flynn slammed on his brakes, making his tires screech on the asphalt. Stiv glanced out of his driver side window at the sudden noise and saw a familiar car and person behind the wheel.

Their eyes locked as Flynn quickly got out of his car, pulled his gun, and shot through the driver's side window of the truck, but not before Stiv ducked, getting sprayed by shattered glass. Still ducking low, Stiv slammed his gear into drive and drove straight over the low bushy hedge that wrapped around the parameter of the big Hertz lot. Rolling over the sidewalk, the truck bounced onto the street and sped away. Flynn got back in his car, gunned the engine and made a U-turn, speeding off after him.

Rufus came running over just in time to see the back of Flynn's car, speeding off. He had started running to that side of the parking lot when he had heard the gunfire. Other people were coming over as well to see what was going on as Rufus turned back and raced to the main desk as he took out his phone.

Karl's cellphone was activated through the unmarked car he was driving, and he pressed the steering button. "This is Gross!"

"Karl! Pick me up in front of Hertz! Flynn's in pursuit!"

"On my way!" Karl gunned the gas.

Rufus cell rang just as he disconnected with Karl. He viewed the read-out and promptly answered, "Flynn!"

Flynn wove his car through street traffic, tailing Stiv closely as he yelled, "We're on Ocean Boulevard headed west! He has a blue Ford F150 truck! No plates!"

"Got it!" Rufus exclaimed. "I'll call it in! On our way!"


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

_TERMINAL ISLAND_

Flynn tore after Stiv, who was trying to lose him. Stiv shot out into cross street traffic clipping the front of a black Cadillac. Flynn narrowly made it across, avoiding collisions as he kept his focus on the blue truck in front of him. Suddenly, Stiv made a crazy right turn from the far-left lane and raced down another street, now heading north. Flynn missed the street and swore as he moved over and made a hard right into an alley and shot through it, now headed north, too.

Coming up on the next street he saw that there was traffic and he swore again as he had to slow down. But fortunately, a break appeared in between the cars. It was just wide enough for Flynn to deftly maneuver across through it and continue up the alley until he arrived at the next street, where he made a sharp right. It was just in time to see Stiv's truck shoot by on the boulevard up ahead.

Moments later, Karl drove up to Hertz and Rufus rushed over, opening the driver's side door, he announced, "I'll drive!"

"Alright!" Karl got out and went around to the passenger side. As he one-handedly fastened his seatbelt, Rufus swiftly pulled the car away from the curb in the direction of Ocean Boulevard.

Flynn raced up to the street where Stiv had just drove by and made a left. Intently he searched around for the blue truck. And spotted him.

* * *

Lucy laid low, listening for any sounds or movements. Feeling it was safe, she carefully sat back up and immediately began to see if she could get the door open. Viewing her location in the cargo area of the SUV, she saw she would have to somehow climb over the backseat in order to get to the back doors.

Raising back up on her knees, she shuffled on them, feeling the grinding pain of the hard plastic and rested her chest over the top of the backseat in between the two headrests. Taking in a couple of deep breaths through her nose, she turned sideways and tried to get her legs over the top of the seat. She pushed herself forward until she was on her stomach, teetering in between the headrests.

Realizing that she was more than likely going to hit face first into the seat, she tried to turn more onto one shoulder as she pushed herself up and over. But in doing so, she ended up falling over onto the seat, barely turning her face at the last split second as the space between her neck and shoulder hit hard and her momentum sent her right onto the backseat floor. Now scrunched up in the caverned space between the front and the backseat, she let out deep, muffled groans as stars of pain burst through her head along with a sharp wrenching pain going through her right arm, both bound wrists and a finger.

Tears stung her eyes as she laid there almost face up on her hands with the binds tearing at her skin. Breathing deeply again, she tried moving to alleviate the pain and moaned loudly. The pain she just felt signaled to her that her finger was out of joint. She knew this because she had it happen to her before when she had fallen off her bike in college.

Sweat started to run down her forehead as the feeling of maybe giving up went through her mind. The very thing she tried to teach her students not to do, she was about to willingly do. Just throw in the towel and be done with it. Some tears dripped from her eyes as she thought about Flynn. They had a brand-new thing between them that held so many promises of fun, laughter, hopes, dreams, togetherness... All these things that she very much wanted to have and share with him because frankly… she was in love with him.

The thought took her breath away. She loved him. Squeezing her eyes shut she prayed for strength to get out of the car, for Flynn to find her, for the man not to return before she escaped, and for her and Flynn to have a long lovely life together. Opening her eyes, she felt more determined than ever to come out of this deadly nightmare and live and see Flynn again.

* * *

Flynn continued to race the car down the street toward Stiv because he was not going to lose him. There was now only a USPS mail truck between them, and Flynn accelerated, taking it up to 80 mph, coming up on Stiv. Closer he came as his engine roared on... closer and closer. Flynn was about to make a quick maneuver around the mail truck when Stiv suddenly slammed on his brakes. The mail truck swerved to avoid hitting him and instead, it hit an Acura in the next lane over. The cars in that lane swerved as the bumper flew off the Acura, almost hitting Flynn's car as he jammed on his brakes, along with all the other cars slamming on their brakes behind him. Oddly, all successfully avoided the crunching domino effect of a smash up, but Flynn's car ended up locked in between all the cars in front and behind him. And he watched as Stiv veered off through a red light, making a hard left, side swiping a Rav 4 in the process.

Flynn jumped out of his car, flashed his badge at the guy behind him and yelled, "BACK UP!" The guy was stunned and just stared at him as Flynn loudly enunciated, "BACK! UP! _NOW_!" The man immediately put his Lexus in reverse as Flynn got back into his car and backed it up, almost hitting the Lexus before he stopped, wrenched his steering wheel all the way left and freed his Charger out of the lock up.

Flynn's cell rang and it displayed _Carlin_. "Rufus!"

Flynn's voice came through the squad car and Rufus asked, "Flynn, where are you?!"

"Headed north on Long Beach about to go west on 7th!"

"Where is he?!"

"Going west down 7th! I'll go in that direction and look for him as I head out toward the island! I have a feeling that's where he's going and where he has Lucy!"

"Roger that!" Rufus replied as he slammed on the brakes, avoiding a car that just cut them off.

Karl swore. "Does this siren mean nothing?!"

"Did you call it in?!" Flynn asked.

"Units are dispatched!" Rufus answered and swore. "Hey Flynn, looks like we're hitting traffic! Going to have to go around, but we'll meet you on the island!"

"Right!"

Rufus disconnected.

Flynn searched hard for the truck as he sped off toward Terminal Island.

* * *

Lucy pushed hard to turn and get her knees under her. With a great deal of squirming, she managed to get herself up and seated on the backseat. Her injuries throbbed as sweat dripped into her eyes. Taking a couple of deep breaths through her nose, she scooted over to the nearest door, turning her back to it in an attempt to use her least injured hand on the lever to open it.

It was difficult and awkward trying to get herself up against the door. In a half-squatted position, she stretched herself up and her hand blessedly felt the lever. Suddenly she moaned loudly as she accidentally bumped her disjointed finger. Breathing deep and blinking the sweat out of her eyes, she finally got her working fingers on the lever. Glee shot through her as she gripped it, pulled…and nothing happened. Her excitement hit the floor as she tried it again and again to no avail.

Moving over she shimmied back onto the seat, trying not to think that the other door—more than likely—wouldn't open either. But she slid over to it. Crouching halfway down, she leaned her shoulder into the door and turned her back to it. Moving upward, she blindly reached for the lever. Stretching her hand, she faltered at the pain shooting through it. Pushing on, she stretched her index finger and just tipped it. Pushing back, she dipped down a little more and her finger slid down over the lever and she pulled it... Nothing. Tried again... still nothing.

Her hair clung to her face as she exasperatedly turned herself around to sit on the seat again and catch her breath. She so wanted the tape off her mouth, but that would have to wait. She eyed the front seats. The clock on the dashboard reveal it was 6:11 pm. It was going to be dark soon and she was going to have to get up in the front to get to those doors.

And that was going to be harder.

* * *

Flynn sped across the Gerald Desmond Bridge onto Terminal Island and headed over toward the southeast side docks.

Wyatt's name popped up on his phone as it rang.

"Logan!"

"There's an accident right before the Vincent Thomas Bridge! Bam and I will have to go around to get over there!"

"I'm almost there now! Would love your help when you arrive!"

"Units have been directed over there! We'll be there soon!"

"Thanks, Logan!"

* * *

She wiped her sweaty face on the back of the driver's seat and tried to get some of her hair out of her face. The space between the two front seats was her way over. Lucy slid forward and stood in a half-crouched position when she heard a car engine outside. Turning around, she peered out the back window toward the doors that were all the way on the other side of the warehouse. Those doors were on steel tracks and were quickly being pushed open. Lucy quickly ducked down onto the back seat, and stilled herself, desperately praying it wasn't the killer.

Flynn drove by the numerous loading dock cranes and storage containers that were on the small island. It was getting darker as Flynn scanned the area carefully along the way for the truck. He was at the end of the island where the warehouses were and turned his car around to go back up the road and search again. As he drove past one warehouse, he noticed an old dilapidated sign on the side of the building that said Clark Brothers Cannery. A huge rush of hope went through him as he gunned the car in that direction and dialed Rufus.

"Hey," Rufus said, "We're almost to the Desmond bridge!"

"The warehouse is off Seaway Street and his truck is there! I'm going in!"

Knowing it would be useless to tell him to wait for backup, Rufus replied, "Be careful Flynn! We'll be there soon!"

Lucy heard footsteps coming toward the SUV. Thinking it was the man, she braced herself for when he discovered that she'd moved to the back seat, having no idea if he would knock her out again or simply shoot her like he'd shot all the others. But the footsteps came up and ran past the car. Still holding her breath, she listened and heard the set of warehouse doors in front of the SUV being pushed opened.

Flynn parked his car next to another warehouse across the way, placing it out of sight of the defuncted cannery. Getting out of the car with his gun drawn, he stealthily ran toward the old warehouse.

Arriving at the building, he pressed his back against the corner of it and peeked around the side. There was a narrow two-way lane between the warehouse and the short dock that was right on the waterfront. And there he saw Stiv, sliding open some doors.

Flynn would have just shot him right there, but he needed to know where Lucy was first. Holstering his gun, he quietly moved down the side of the warehouse, headed away from the water to the opposite side of the building where Stiv's truck was parked.

Stiv finished opening the other doors in front of the SUV. He turned back and hurried out toward his truck, promptly stepping outside—right into Flynn's fist.

Stiv reeled backward, falling on the ground were Flynn swiftly kneeled, grabbed him and hooked his arm around his neck from behind in a firm choke hold. "Where is she?!" he snarled as he squeezed his neck.

Lucy sat up at the sound of Flynn's voice.

Stiv's face was turning red as Flynn flexed his arm, locking off his airway.

Lucy had to somehow let Flynn know she was in the car. Quickly, she laid back down on her side and started to repeatedly slam the heel of her boots into the window. Flynn looked up at the car and that was all Stiv needed to butt Flynn in his face with the back of his head.

The blow stunned him and Stiv twisted out of the hold, but Flynn dove for him, taking him back down to the ground. They rolled over each other as Stiv slammed his elbow into Flynn's side. Stiv quickly rolled off him and pulled his gun on Flynn.

Lucy sat back up to see what was going on and she went cold at the sight of Stiv holding his gun on Flynn.

"Just let her go!"

"Through her," Stiv snarled, "Rittenhouse will be persuaded to finish paying me for all the work that I did for him!"

"He doesn't even care about her!"

"Neville got his money, but not me! My plan is to wipe out Rittenhouse's family, one by one until he sees reason and pays me what he owes!"

Lucy scrambled up and began maneuvering herself into the front passenger seat.

"You will not get away with this!" Flynn promised.

"Oh, I will. It's been easy fooling all of you. Just hire a couple of red herring chump crooks and send them out to confuse you all into chasing the wrong person."

"You'll never see the light of day in prison with all the people you've murdered!"

"They and Preston were all to get Rittenhouse's attention and jogged his memory of all the tasks I carried out for him. The gym instructor, six years back, whom he had an affair with and had me take out because she found out too much. The dance club owner, five years ago that he had me kill because he owed him money, heh. And of course, the woman and her daughter who, coincidently, lived in Preston's old apartment. I'm sure you know that story from almost four years back. But I do want to say I am sorry about your family."

"Bastard!" Flynn spat. "You were our friend! We invited you into our home! We ate together at each other's houses with your mother and brother!"

"Those were truly good times, they really were. Remember when I told you your daughter saw me. She could have named me." He softly shook his head apologetically, "I didn't want to do it to her—or Lorena. But I made it quick. I'm sorry, partner."

Flynn began taking angry aggressive steps toward him, ready to tear him apart as Stiv backed up. "Hold it, Flynn! I'm not here for you, but I am going to shoot you enough to stop you. Then I'm going to take little Miss Rittenhouse—kill her—and let you live."

"You son of a bitch!"

"HEY! I had to take out my own family to cover my tracks!"

Flynn's stared at him in anger, and disbelief at what he was hearing. "_What_?!"

Stiv shrugged. "They got on my nerves and the insurance money was good, but I do miss them." Flynn tried to take it all in as Stiv went on, "But Rittenhouse hasn't paid up and I'm here to take what he owes me."

"Rittenhouse doesn't care, so she's no good to you!"

"Back when we were doing the case, I found out about his little bastard. He'd been keeping up with where she was and what she was doing. Just sorry you got caught up in the case. But it's clear, you still don't know when to stop." Stiv shook his head. "What I don't get is how you fell for the daughter of the man who had your family killed. Is she _that_ good in bed?"

"You don't get to talk about my wife, my daughter or my love for Lucy," Flynn said through his teeth.

"You poor sentimental, emotional bastard," Stiv chuckled disbelievingly. "Sadly—for you—Lucy and I are going to ride over in the Suburban to the 4th Street bridge. I'm sure you remember that one. While she's not a businessman, I think once police find her, Ben Rittenhouse will finally start to see the light." Stiv nodded thoughtfully, "You were a good partner though." He raised his gun. "But it's all downhill from here."

The horn from the SUV split the air as Lucy stretched with all she had, pressing her bound feet against it from the passenger's seat, making Stiv slightly turn. This gave Flynn just enough time to barrel into him, tackling him to the ground, sending Stiv's gun skittering across the cement floor. Flynn got on top of him and slammed his fist into his face three times, with Stiv finally blocking his fist and bucking him off. Flynn fell over as Stiv quickly scooted back and pulled a small gun from his ankle holder. As Flynn was scrambling up, pulling out his own gun, Stiv shot him. Flynn grunted loudly at the pain and fell backward as Stiv got up and raced to his blue truck. By now, sirens could be heard in the distance, making Stiv alter his original plan.

Clutching his grazed arm, Flynn sat up and struggled to his feet. With his bloodied hand, he swiftly retrieved his gun as Stiv turned on his truck, shifted the gear to drive and drove it forward into the warehouse—right into the back of the SUV.

Lucy was jostled back against the seat from the force. Struggling upward, she turned to see that the madman was steadily pushing the vehicle forward with his truck. Peering in the other direction, Lucy saw nothing but vast blue water.

"NOOO!" Flynn yelled as the truck pushed the SUV onward, out of the warehouse.

Flynn deftly aimed his gun and fired.

The bullet pierced into the side of Stiv's head. Immediately slumping to the side, dead, the force of Stiv's weight pulled the steering wheel to the right and his foot slipped off the gas. The truck came to a stop as it hit the big cement block on the right side of the dock.

But for the SUV, it was already, too, late.

It had enough momentum and Lucy barely had time to close her eyes as the vehicle went off the edge of the dock and into the water. Lucy slammed forward against the dashboard, getting the wind knocked out of her.

Flynn ran out to the edge of the dock and saw that the SUV was floating but rapidly taking on water. With his adrenaline ramped up, he secured his gun back in his holster, got out of his blazer as he kicked off his shoes and dove into the water.

Rufus and Karl raced down toward the warehouse area with the black & white units lights flashing and sirens blaring behind them.

Lucy was trying to catch her breath as her head and body were infused with pain. But then all of that was instantly replaced with sheer panic. The water was already at the level of the seat as she struggled and pushed herself back up onto it. She tried to rise more to attempt to open the door, but it was all futile. The water was now creeping up to the windows as it swirled in, around her chest. Shaking with fear she looked and saw Flynn swim up to the side of the passenger window.

He peered in and saw that she had duct tape over her mouth. He motioned for her to get down just as the car completely went under. Lucy gathered her wits just enough to take some short breaths, push all the air out of her lungs and then inhale deeply as much as possible. Finally, she ducked down into the cold dark freezing water.

Flynn prayed to God that he wouldn't accidentally shoot her as he fired three rounds straight through the passenger's window. The car continued sinking and it was dark, but Flynn swam downward, got himself halfway into the window and grabbed Lucy, but she couldn't hold her breath any longer and inhaled.

Flynn backed out of the window as he pulled her through to him and felt her struggling and fighting. He got a firm grip around her waist and used all he had to get them to the surface. It seemed like forever, but eventually they broke through. Flynn inhaled air into his aching lungs as he quickly ripped the duct tape off Lucy's mouth... but she wasn't breathing. There was a splash near Flynn and Rufus swam over to them.

Flynn started to swim her to shore as he struggled to hold her and said to Rufus when he got to them, "She's not breathing."

Rufus heard the rising panic in his voice as he helped him with her. "Okay, let's get her out, we're almost there."

They quickly made it over to the thin little sliver of beach and Rufus helped Flynn pull Lucy out of the water. They laid her down as Flynn quickly began CPR. Rufus took his pocketknife that was clipped to his holster and cut the binds off Lucy's wrists and feet, allowing her to lie flat. Flynn continued the procedure as Karl, Wyatt and Bam Bam hurried over to the scene.

Flynn rhythmically pumped her chest. "Come on Lucy, breathe."

He blew into her lungs a couple times and did compressions on her chest again and Lucy just laid there motionless with wet hair and sand clinging to her overly pale face.

"Lucy." He bent forward and breathed into her lungs again and pumped her heart. "Breathe for me." Flynn coaxed. "Come on."

Clamping his mouth over hers, he pushed air into her lungs a few more times, pumped her heart and breathe into her again, and did more chest compressions.

"You have to come back to me." He repeated the process. "Please, Lucy, come on."

He did three more complete rounds, clamping his mouth over hers, blowing in breath, pumping her chest… and Rufus gently touched his arm.

Flynn shook his head and kept up the compressions as tears fell from his eyes.

Forcing three more hard puffs of his air into her lungs, he whispered, "Lucy, please." Placing the heel of his hands back over her heart, water suddenly spewed out of her mouth. "Lucy!" She began to gag and cough and retch out more water as she rolled to her side.

Rufus put his head in his hands as the others let out a huge breath of relief.

"You're okay," Flynn told her and rubbed her back as she coughed hard a number of times until all of the burning saltwater was out of her lungs and nose.

Helping her sit up and she looked at him and whispered, "Flynn," and began to shiver and cry.

He sat down next to her, pulled her into his lap and held her firmly to him with his good arm as tears ran down his face, too. He gently kissed the side of her head and forehead.

Someone placed warm blankets over them as more police came and eventually the paramedics.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Lucy moved her head and felt a deep dull ache roll through her skull, waking her up even more. Opening her eyes, she peered around the hospital room and spotted Flynn's sleeping form in a recliner by her bed. His head was resting against the back of the chair, slightly turned toward her, and love filled her heart. She watched him breathing deeply and looked at the sling on his arm. The feeling of wanting to go to him and hug him close was strong, but she figured that would have to wait. She hoped not for too long. Lucy let out a sigh and closed her eyes again, but minutes later, the door to her room opened and she glanced over as a nurse walked in.

"Oh," she softly exclaimed, crossing to her bed and setting her tablet on the little over-bed hospital table. Flynn was on one side and the nurse approached on the other. "I see I don't have to wake you, you're already up." The tall fifty-something African American woman sweetly said, smiling as she began checking her monitors and IV. She raised the back of Lucy's bed a little more to help her sit up as she asked, "How're you feeling, baby?"

Lucy smiled weakly. "I feel-." She stopped, surprised at how scratchy and raw her throat sounded and felt. The woman patted her arm as Lucy carefully swallowed and continued, "I have aches and pains. The biggest one is my head. And throat. And chest. And finger." She glanced down at the brace on her left pinky.

"Um hm, that is typical for the trauma your body went through." She took out a thermometer. "Let's put this under your tongue." Lucy obediently opened her mouth and the nurse slipped the electronic device in and informed her, "The doctor is ordering a CT scan for you. An orderly will be here shortly, in about an hour."

Lucy was concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

The thermometer beeped and the nurse slipped it out of Lucy's mouth. "It's procedural. We want to be sure you're healing properly."

Lucy nodded. "Alright."

"Also," the nurse said retrieving her tablet, "We can give you some information about speaking with a certified psychologist, should you desire."

Lucy looked at the injuries on her hands, wrist and pinky as she thought about all the lives that were lost during this whole ordeal and how she almost lost hers. "I think I would like some information on that. Thank you."

"I'll let the doctor know." She smiled and then glanced over at Flynn. "Is he your husband?"

Lucy glanced over at him and decided to try out the new title. Swallowing, she rasped, "My boyfriend." She grinned and liked the sound of it.

"Heard he was the one that saved you." The nurse smiled. "Now that's a boyfriend worth having." She laughed softly, making Lucy smile.

"Yes... he is."

"Make him put a ring on it though," she added, and Lucy chuckled which made her start coughing, painfully raising the awareness of her injuries. The nurse poured a little iced water for her in a cup with a straw. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you laugh." She patted her shoulder. "I'll be back in an hour with the orderly who will take you down to the lab, okay?"

"Lab?" Both women looked over at Flynn who slowly sat up in the chair.

"Good morning, boyfriend," the nurse greeted with a smile. "I was just telling your pretty girl here that we'll be taking her down to the lab for a routine CT scan."

"Alright. Thank you." Flynn winced at the sharp pain, shooting through his arm as he slid forward in the chair.

Concerned, the nurse asked, "How's your arm feeling?"

"It'll be fine." He rose to his feet.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he was in pain, but she said to Lucy, "I'll bring you some Jell-O, okay?"

Lucy smiled. "Thank you." The nurse left the room.

Flynn bent and kissed the side of her head. He moved her hair off her forehead, smiling at her. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Lucy touched his hand and he gently took it as she added, "But tell me, what happened? Where is he?"

"In the morgue." Deep relief spread through Lucy as she shut her eyes and Flynn went on, "I shot him… But not soon enough."

"Oh, Flynn. It was soon enough." Lucy lightly squeezed his hand. They were quiet for a few moments, feeling the immense stress relief for the madman finally being stopped and the warm closeness of each other. "What did he do to your arm?"

"He shot me with a gun he had in his ankle holster."

"Thank God you're okay."

"No, thank God _you're_ okay."

They softly rubbed each other's fingers. She now had minimal bandages on her hands, but new ones on her wrist. "What did the doctor say about me?"

"They found a drug, normally used as a tranquilizing agent in your blood."

Lucy frowned. "What?"

"We believe that he shot you with a tranq in the parking structure and you hit your head on the pavement when you fell to the ground."

"Oh no! What about Deidra?!"

"She's fine." He softly brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. "But he knocked her out by hitting her head against the car."

"Ugh!" Lucy closed her eyes.

"She'll be okay. Gabe already spoke with her and she was the one who made it known that you had been taken."

"Dear Deidra," Lucy said softly. "I want to see her as soon as possible."

"I'll try to make that happen." He shifted to his other leg.

"Here." Lucy carefully scooted over. "There's room for you to sit on the side of the bed." Flynn maneuvered himself around and sat.

He lightly traced his finger over her injured pinky. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember waking up in the back of that SUV and trying different ways to get out. The next thing I recall after that, is being in the front seat, feeling the cold water on me and seeing your face on the other side of the window, telling me to get down. I felt so relieved to see you and so scared to death, all at the same time." She shook her head. "The next thing I remember is us on the beach."

Tears stung Flynn's eyes. "I got you out, but you weren't breathing." She reached over and touched his arm as Flynn felt the latent terror that had gone through him when he had seen her lying motionless. "Rufus had already jumped in and he helped me get you to the shore. I did CPR… after a while…I thought…" Lucy heard him struggling and rubbed his hand when what she really wanted to do was kiss his face and hold him. He raised up and softly lingered a kiss on her lips. "I'm glad you're here with me, Lucy," he whispered. "Because I love you."

Flynn's declaration to her pressed into her heart, wrapping itself around it like a warm, healing bandage. She saw tears escape down his cheek and she gently brushed them away. "Once again, I'm here because of you." She softly smiled at him. "You're my hero, amazing man." Lucy swallowed as her tears started flowing, too. Pressing her lips to his, she whispered, "I love you, Garcia Flynn." The pain Flynn had felt for so long absorbed the sweet words she had just spoken directly into his heart.

And they gave each other kisses as their hearts began making plans of being in each other's arms for as much as possible.

* * *

_ONE WEEK LATER_

_CENTURY CITY_

Rufus glanced over at Flynn who was adjusting his arm sling. They, along with Wyatt, Bam Bam, Karl and two uniform officers rode the Century City office building's elevator up to the 19th floor. "You ready for this?" Rufus asked.

"This is the day I've waited for," Flynn answered, glancing at him. "I'm ready."

The doors opened and they all stepped out and walked together up to the receptionist desk where Flynn immediately said to the receptionist, "LAPD. We're going in, please stay here." The wide-eyed receptionist nodded as they all moved in and walked down the hall to the double doors of the corner office. Flynn turned to the guys, giving them a quick nod as he flung the door open.

"LAPD!" Flynn yelled, moving forward to the man sitting down at a desk. Rufus and Wyatt circled behind Rittenhouse's chair as Flynn continued, "Benjamin Rittenhouse, you are under arrest for the conspiracy crimes of murder against, Stephen Tate, Kevin Downing, Isaac and Deborah Steinberg, Daniel Franklin, Lorena and Iris Flynn!"

"Det. Flynn, you know this is pointless," Rittenhouse replied. Wyatt yanked him to his feet and Rufus cuffed him and read him his rights. Once Rufus was done, he and Wyatt grabbed Rittenhouse and personally escorted him through the hall with Flynn and the team behind him.

"Lindsey! Call my lawyer!"

"Yes, Mr. Rittenhouse!" The receptionist promptly picked up the phone.

"A team of lawyers can't help you," Flynn sneered.

"And I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends in prison," Rufus quipped.

They all boarded the elevator and the doors shut.

* * *

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

"Mr. Carlin, your ride is here," the nurse at the clinic announced.

From the wheelchair, Rufus looked up as Flynn came into the waiting room. "Hey, Buddy! How're you feeling?" Flynn asked, laying his hand on his shoulder.

"A little groggy, but not too bad. The doctor said everything was good, so I'm cleared for the next five years before I need to undergo another procedure."

Flynn squeezed his shoulder as one of the clinic's staff members began to wheel Rufus out to the corridor. "Good to hear," Flynn replied, walking alongside them.

"But I am hungry," Rufus added. "Haven't eaten since four o'clock yesterday and I had to drink that awful laxative stuff."

Exiting into the parking lot, Flynn grinned. "Lucky for you, Lucy sent some of her lasagna for you and made me promise not to eat it."

"That was nice of her, did you eat my lasagna?" Rufus asked in one breath.

"Wise woman that she is, she made me some, too."

"A woman that thinks ahead. Sounds like a keeper." Rufus smiled.

Flynn opened the car door for him and agreed, "That she is." The staff member helped Rufus up. He slipped into the passenger seat and Flynn shut the door. "Thank you," Flynn said to the staff member who nodded and headed back to the clinic.

Flynn drove them down the boulevard and Rufus glanced over at him. "How's the upper arm?"

"Stiff but feeling much better. The physical therapy is actually working." They were silent as Flynn maneuvered his car onto the 405 freeway.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up. I could have hired someone."

Flynn glanced over at him. "You still wouldn't ask a family member?"

"No way!" Rufus shook his head as Flynn laughed. "I keep telling you they cannot keep a secret. Before long, not only would my mom know, but all our family here, in Texas, _and in Louisiana,_ would know, too! No siree!"

"What about Jiya?"

"Good idea! Hi Jiya! I know we just started dating, but would you mind picking me up from the clinic after my colonoscopy? Me and my colon would sure appreciate it!"

Flynn laughed out loud. "You're both adults."

"Nooo." Rufus shook his head. "Too, soon, brah." He chuckled, "But she is something."

Flynn heard the awe in his voice and glanced at him. "You two getting serious?"

"Man, if I have anything to say about it, YES!" Flynn grinned as Rufus went on, "She knows all the Star Wars movies and books inside out and Star Trek, too. Can speak fluent Klingon and is a gamer!" Rufus rattled off but wasn't finished. "On top of that." He fell silent for a bit, making Flynn glanced at him, but he finally added more quietly, "She's super smart, sweet, funny and gorgeous."

Flynn smiled as he exited the freeway. "I see."

"Maybe we can go on a double date."

Flynn thought about it. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. We can all get together and have a historical trivia night."

Rufus stared at him. "Are you for real?"

"Don't like history?"

"Well, that does sounds like an amazing amount of fun. A rousing game of historical trivia probably should be outlawed because of all the joy that it brings."

"You may like it."

Rufus looked at him, marveling. "Never realized what a nerd you are."

"Coming from the guy who's all over Star Wars, Star Trek and Transformers?"

"Dude, there's a difference between nerds and geeks. Get it straight!" They both laughed heartily. "Maybe I'll think of something for us to do, nerd." They chuckled some more. "So, anyway. Have you thought about when you want to do the snot-nosed rookie uniform day?"

Flynn scoffed, "So, now you're asking me what day we have to suffer because of your lousy bet with Gross?"

Rufus fumed. "That boxing match was fixed."

"Yeah, and we're screwed to a full day on the beat!" Flynn changed lanes, made a right and headed down Rufus's street, as he added, "Lucky enough for you, it's Career Week at Fairfield for 3rd through 6th grade."

"It is? What's your plan?"

"It was Lucy's idea. She suggested that it would be great for the kids to meet their local crime fighters and ask us questions."

Rufus thought about it. "I think Jiya mentioned something about Career Week. We could make it count for our time with the community hours, too."

"Right." Flynn pulled up to Rufus's house and cut the engine. "And at least for part of the day we won't have to actually be out driving the streets."

"Sounds like a plan," Rufus agreed, smiling as he opened the door.

"Here." Flynn quickly got out of the car and went around to assist him.

"Thanks."

"Don't forget your lasagna." Flynn opened the back door and picked up a bag with a sealed container in it.

Flynn carried it for him as they walked to the front door. Rufus unlocked it and took the container from him. "Seriously Flynn, I really appreciate all of this."

Flynn nodded with a serious look of sincerity. "It's the least I can do for a true partner and friend that was there for me and Lucy." He laid a hand on Rufus's shoulder and his voice warbled, "You helped me save her… and I will _never_ forget that." Rufus was deeply touched by his friend's words and stepped forward, throwing his free arm around Flynn, who embraced him back and added, "I consider you my brother, Rufus." Rufus squeezed him harder and they hugged tightly. Finally patting each other's backs, they stepped out of the embrace, both blinking back tears.

Rufus smiled, holding up the lasagna. "I'm going to eat some of this right now. Tell Lucy thank you."

"I will." Flynn smiled. "See you tomorrow night."

"You got it, brother." They slapped each other's shoulder. Rufus went into his house and Flynn got back into his car and drove off.

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY_

"Sounds like you're doing well, Flynn."

He smiled softly to himself as he sat in Noah's office. "My team and I were able to stop the serial killer and arrest two very bad men."

"That is outstanding," Noah remarked with sincerity. "Congratulations Detective, I commend you and your team on your hard work. Well done."

Flynn was humbled. "Thanks doc."

"Were you able to do your homework?" Noah raised his eyebrows.

Flynn smiled lightheartedly. "What was the assignment again?" Noah grinned as Flynn ran his hand through his hair. "Aside from reasons why it's okay to be attracted to someone, I've found that I'm not only attracted to Lucy Preston... I love her." Flynn was thoughtful for a moment. "And for some reason, she loves me."

"Perhaps you both recognize goodness in each other."

Flynn chuckled, "Not sure about me, but in her, she's filled with it. She's intelligent, beautiful, a great cook, incredibly strong, brave fighter and calls me on my crap."

Noah chuckled, shaking his head. "That's very good to hear." Noah slid forward in his chair. "As you know, today is our final session. I want you to know that you've come a long way in our time together, Detective. The progress you've made has been astounding and the peace I see in you is rewarding to me and humbles me. Thank you for allowing me to be the one to counsel you."

"You've helped me, very much, through my darkest time and I appreciate your professionalism and your great, _great_, patience," Flynn replied as they both chuckled and stood. "Thank you, Dr. Manago."

"Please," Noah added, "if you ever need to speak or work something out, you know where I am. And, you're welcome."

They shook hands.

* * *

_AWARD PRESENTATION_

"Because of the outstanding teamwork of our men and women of the LAPD, Miracle Mile Division, the serial killer of all the victims has been brought down. And another man, Benjamin Rittenhouse, who was the leader behind a number of horrid cold case murders has also been brought to justice along with ex-chief Jacob Neville. Both were involved in conspiracy crimes and both will be tried in court to the fullest extent of the law."

People in the large conference hall of the precinct clapped loudly as cameras flashed and recorded the Mayor of Los Angeles.

"I'm thrilled," he went on, "overjoyed and proud of our stellar team of detectives and officers for their relentless tenacity of locating and stopping these evil men, and our team was led..." People began clapping again and whistling as the mayor held up his hands and talked over their excited chatter, "Our team was led..." the people quieted, "by our outstanding, perceptive and well-seasoned detective, Garcia Flynn!"

The mayor clapped his hands as everyone else in the conference hall stood up and applauded, cheered, whooped and whistled. Rufus smiled at Flynn, patting his shoulder along with Wyatt, Karl and Bam Bam with Captain Christopher peering at them proudly.

The mayor looked over at Flynn. "Det. Garcia Flynn, we want to honor you today with this award for your hard work and skill in leading the investigation with this wonderful team and for your raw bravery of stopping the man who ruthlessly took precious lives and terrorized Los Angeles." Everyone cheered again as a young woman brought out a glass trophy in the shape of a shield and handed it to the mayor. He turned to Flynn. "The City of Los Angeles appreciates you using your talents and abilities to keep it protected and safe. Please accept this award as an official thank you, from the city and myself, to you. Thank you, Det. Flynn." He extended the glass shield to Flynn who took it in one hand and the mayor vigorously shook his other as the hall went up with applause, cheers and flashes from cameras.

"Please, say a few words," the mayor encouraged.

Hating giving publicly speeches, Flynn thought of what his mom and dad would have thought of all this. And his wife and daughter. Filled with emotion Flynn stepped to the podium and peered out at the audience. He saw his brother smiling at him and then his eyes landed on one particular brunette woman in the front row who stood next to his brother, applauding, cheering and wiping her lovely brown eyes. But she did something different, that no one else did. She mouthed the words, "I love you."

Suddenly more infused by her love, he began. "None of this would have been possible without every person of our police department." Flynn paused and looked over at his team. "We are called to help our fellow citizens in time of need, for protection and justice and if it weren't for the fine men and women that were with me on this case, we wouldn't be here. This," he held up the award, "belongs to Katherine Billings, James Smith, Leila Wang, Alden Fraser, Ricardo Lopez, Captain Denise Christopher, David Baumgarden, Karl Gross, Wyatt Logan and my partner, Rufus Carlin." Everyone cheered and clapped as Flynn added, "And a number of equally top performing officers and detectives of the Miracle Mile Division and the LAPD throughout." More clapping went up and cheering.

Flynn peered out in the audience as the applause eventually subsided. "And to the families and friends who have lost their loved ones because of these horrible men. As one who lost his wife and daughter to this same, serial killing madman..." he blinked back tears, "I want to encourage you to keep going. I know, it hurts like hell... but, thank God, justice still prevails, and know," he locked gazes with his beautiful love and softly said, "you will smile again."

Moved by Flynn's words, the loudest cheers, applause and whistles yet, lit up the hall. The men on stage were wiping their eyes as Flynn gently smiled at Lucy and mouthed, "I love you," back to her.

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

They were all seated at tables that had been pushed together, talking and laughing after having had an award celebration meal together at a dinner and dance club. Rufus was with Jiya, Wyatt with Jessica, Karl with Allie. Bam Bam's girlfriend was working, but he was talking with Lopez and his wife. And there was Lucy.

Jiya leaned over, throwing her arm around her. Lucy smiled as they touched the side of their heads together. "Told you everything would turn out good!" Jiya declared.

Lucy grinned, pulling back and looking at her. "Yes. And it's wonderful that you and Rufus hit it off."

Jiya laughed as they glanced over at Rufus who saw them peering over at him. Jiya blew him a kiss and he looked bashful. "He's sweet, funny and I think I'm falling for him, Luce."

Lucy smiled at her lovely friend. "I'm excited for you. You two belong together."

"You think so?"

"From hearing Flynn talking about him, Rufus is worth it."

"I know someone else who's worth it." Jiya wagged her eyebrows.

"And who would that be?" Lucy asked, giggling when a hand suddenly appeared between them. She turned around as her eyes traveled up the arm to Flynn.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Yes, I would." She smiled as she slipped her hand into his. He helped her to her feet and gently pulled her to the dance floor. Andy Gibb's _I Just Want to Be Your Everything_, started to play which made Lucy break out into a huge smile as Flynn guided her to the middle of the floor and slowly lifted her hand, sending her into a smooth twirl, before taking her into his arms.

Flynn gazed at her beautiful face as she asked, "Is it a coincidence that they're playing this song?"

He gently sent her into another spin and brought her back into his arms. "I don't believe in coincidences."

"Hey!" Jiya grinned at Rufus, grabbing his hand. "Let's get in on this." They got out on the dance floor along with Wyatt and Jessica, Karl and Allie, Lopez and his wife.

"You're really light on your feet, Detective." Flynn spun her twice and smoothly dipped her, making her whoop at the unexpected move as he brought her back up. She grabbed on to him as they both laughed. Lucy's laughs tapered off into soft giggles as Flynn gazed down at her. She saw the brave man that had stopped Stiv from killing them or anyone else. He'd gone through so, so much, held it together through the pain and heartache and stopped all three bad men, including her father.

"What are you thinking?" he softly asked.

"That I'm proud of you." Flynn hadn't expected her to say that and it really touched him. Knowing that she was proud of him, made him feel so many different things. Lucy laid her hand on his cheek. "You've done exactly what you've said you'd do, and you didn't stop. Even when it hurt so much." He broke eye contact with her, and she softly said, "Look at me." Flynn brought his gaze back to hers and she added, "Your co-workers are proud of you. I know Gabriel is. Your mother and father would have been, very much so. If you'd have met my family, they would have been proud." She kissed his cheek. "And I know Lorena and Iris would be, because you stayed with it and got justice for them and for all the other victims. And," a tear ran from her eye and dripped off her chin as her words ran together, "my heart fills just thinking about it. I'm proud of you and I love you, Garcia. And I'm proud to be with you and to call you mine."

With his heart overflowing from her loving words, he asked, "What have I done to deserve you?"

She smiled up at her love and he sweetly kissed her.

Her hands went around his neck and he hugged her tight as they continued to kiss and sway to the rhythm of the music.

* * *

****SEE PART 2 FOR THE CONCLUSION and WRITER'S COMMENTARY FOR THE DETECTIVE AND THE SCHOOLTEACHER****


End file.
